Fallen Angel
by TheSadisticAngel
Summary: COMPLETE Facing the ultimate betrayal, Squall must face his fate, and his past. Caught between two choices, which will he choose? Mass murders, sex, stripping, and nudity. Will be ravamped soon..
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related characters, songs, etc.  
  
Note: This is only the first installment, and you get a feel for the story. It's kind of boring, but you get a glimpse of how Squall is hurting. As the story proceeds, it gets worse, and worse. It will get plain gruesome. That's how horrors go after all, right? You will meet my character, Oceania, soon enough. Sit back, relax, and hold on for the ride. After I post more chapters, you may want to lose your appetite. Well, those of you like me may get hungry though. Hmm, the smell of freshly ripped flesh in the night! I couldn't get the italics to work, so I'll use *'s to show thoughts. Example: *thought!*  
  
Chapter 1: Pain  
  
The rain poured down upon the run down shack that once held the world's future heroes. Now it is nothing more than inhospitable rubble. The lightning cracked as the group returned once more for another war council. A new threat had arisen, a threat that even they doubted that they could stop. Edea gave what information she could to her young SeeDs, her only hope. They had been there on vacation for a week now on honor of Irvine's birthday.  
  
Squall stood silently as the rain dripped upon his solemn face from a hole in the roof. He stood like the proud, but broken man he was. The woman he loved had broken his heart into millions of pieces. Now even, as the sky seemed to match his feelings, he still loved Rinoa. She had a hold on him that couldn't be matched. She stood on a nearby chair, shivering underneath Squall's coat. She acted a if nothing had happened. She acted as if he still loved her. He did. Her life went on without even a pause. He was devastated.  
  
Zell stood by a doorway, watching the cold ground in disbelief of what he was hearing. Quistis stood next to him, holding his sweaty hand. His girlfriend had been murdered in Balamb five months earlier. He promptly removed his family from the area, and they moved in with Rinoa's father. The past few months had been trying for him, and Quistis was there for him always. Two days ago they had started officially dating, and now he wondered if she too would die.  
  
Selphie clutched Irvine desperately from underneath his coat. Luckily he always wore the large flared ones, as she hid in it as he wore the soft suede pelt. She had given it to him for his birthday. He stood in shock, and grasped Selphie in return.  
  
Cid stood behind Edea, and only commented in grunts when called upon. Edea stood in the center of the room, explaining what she had been told by the White SeeDs that morning. On the verge of tears she tried to arouse some emotion in the unfeeling Squall.  
  
Edea: Do you realize what I'm saying Squall? We must do something! Please, Squall! We can't just stand here, and let this happen!"  
  
Squall (standing silent, & thinking bitterly): *What is it with these people? It's not like I wanted to be their leader. Yeah I'm listening. How can I not? What am I supposed to do about it? I'm no magician. I can't pull a plan out of a hat. I'm only 19, not some two hundred year old geezer on some mountaintop.* Well, do you have a plan?  
  
Edea: .No.  
  
Rinoa (hysterical): Am I at risk? Or can I help? Squall?  
  
Squall: *Yeah you're at risk! She's already taken the power, and killed 10 hidden sorceresses in two days. You may be next.I could use you as bait. but then what? *  
  
Quistis: There he goes in that little world of his again.  
  
Selphie (she had been crying): Squall. We look up to you. Don't tune us out now, especially after everything we've been through.  
  
Squall: .You can help, Rinoa. Don't do anything stupid.  
  
Cid: Do you have a plan yet?  
  
Squall (fear-provokingly as the fire in his eyes burned brightly): Yes.  
  
Selphie (in good spirits): Woo hoo! We're no skinned Moombas after all!  
  
Squall: Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis, report to the Garden, and tell them what we're up against. Quistis, start delegations with General Caraway. We need his full support. Selphie, and Irvine, find a good spot to place the Garden by Deling City. Zell, find a place to put your mother where she'll be safe. Also, bring the Ragnarok back here immediately after your tasks are complete. After you pick us up, drop me off at Esthar, and Quistis, you and Xu talk to Mayor Dobe. Rinoa, Cid, Edea, come with me.  
  
Irvine: Squall, what's going on that head of yours?  
  
Squall: .  
  
Irvine: Oh well. C'mon, Selphie.  
  
Selphie: Okay, Irvy! (She, and Irvine go to the Ragnarok)  
  
Zell: After you, Quistis.  
  
Quistis: Thanks, Zell.  
  
Zell (pinches Quistis's butt): Come on Quisty! Loosen up!  
  
Quistis (in Zell's ear): If I get any looser, I'll be Rinoa.  
  
Zell: True, but would that be a bad thing for me?  
  
Quistis: Well, I always thought that Laguna was attractive.  
  
Zell: Forget it! (They leave)  
  
Cid: Squall, I've been thinking. What if SeeD isn't enough? What if we fail?  
  
Squall: *Won't he just keep his thoughts to himself?! Of course there is always the possibility that we can lose. We face that possibility every time that we fight. We just hold onto the hope that we can overcome our enemy. Now I sound like an idiot. Hope.. How ironic. How .depressing. Who am I to think about hope? I have none. Wait.that's not true. I have hope that I'll live another day. Or is that faith? ..I'm so confused. How are they different? *  
  
Rinoa: Squall, that scary look is on your face.  
  
Squall: Then don't look at it.  
  
Edea: Squall, that was uncalled for!  
  
Squall: *The hell it wasn't! She.she! She ripped out my heart, and acts like nothing happened. Like I didn't see it! I actually trusted her, and now. * Sorry.  
  
Rinoa: Before we leave I need to talk to you Squall.  
  
Squall: Sure. *Why should I?! I was your knight. I loved you. I love you. I told her how I felt about her, and what she did. *  
  
Cid: Are you alright, Squall? Lets go to the kitchen, and have some tea. We can talk about your plan, and relax. If you don't relax once in awhile, well chuckles, you become like me!  
  
Squall: Oh.shit.  
  
Edea: Also, you should take that scowl off of your face. It will freeze like that.  
  
Squall: *Your house doesn't help. I thought you were going to fix it all up, and not just the kitchen, and bedroom. Leave it to Cid to take care of things. What an imbecile. * Whatever.  
  
[The screen goes black, and a violin plays "Liberi Fatali" plays in the background]  
  
Well, tell me what you think. Also take into consideration that Squall is in pain (thus the chapter title), and will act like a jerk. It may seem like I "butcher" up the characters sometimes, but it'll make sense. F.Y.I. Edea, and Cid are fixing up the orphanage, but Cid is failing. Thus the holes. And debris.  
  
The story will become plain dreadful in the later chapters. Things will be revealed in the next chapter about Rinoa, and probably what is so terrible that they're up against. If you haven't figured it out already that is. I think you already know. If you don't..read the darn story summary! It's kinda obvious. 


	2. Tea Served With Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own FF VIII, or any of related characters, blah, blah, blah..  
  
Notes: My secret will be revealed! I think I'll name the chapter about the fight Tarnished Wings. Or maybe the chapter when you guys learn about the sorceress. Yeah, the learning chapter will be that. And the gory chapter will be Bloody Wings. Or Bloody Feathers. I dunno. What do you think of the chapter titles? They make sense. Anyways, I despise Rinoa, and this fic. Proves it. Later chapters really show it though. These first couple chapters are "rising climax." Yeah, I read too much. Oh well. Oh, yeah, I quit that whole military time thing. It was pointless. Here it is:  
  
Chapter 2: Tea Served With Hate  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Edea, and Cid sat down at the small, wooden table. The place had recently been refurnished, and looked actually somewhat cheery. However silence filled the room, and everyone was on edge. Edea put the kettle on, and soon it screamed from the steam inside of it. Rinoa jumped back in shock, and almost fell over.  
  
Edea tended to the kettle, while Cid fetched the necessary cups, honey, and other things. The cups hit each other, causing an awful noise that made Squall's teeth clench. Cid placed a bag of tea, cup, and spoon in front of everyone, and sat down. Edea poured water into Cid, and Rinoa's glasses, and stopped at Squall's.  
  
Edea: I have a better tea for you, Squall.  
  
Squall: *Tea is tea as far as I'm concerned. A "special tea?" What is she up to? *  
  
Edea (fetching a glass jar from a cabinet): Here. I ground it up, so you do not need to remove the leaves. It has various herbs in it to help relax you. It has lavender in it. When you were small, you loved lavender.  
  
Cid: I advise you put some honey in it.  
  
Edea (pouring water into Squall's cup): Cid Kramer!  
  
Cid: Sorry, Dear.  
  
Squall: *What is her problem? She's been acting weird for the past couple of days. So has he. What is going on? *  
  
Edea (fixes her own tea): I am sorry for yelling, Darling.  
  
Rinoa: Thank you Mrs. Kramer.  
  
Edea: *You had better remember my last name, wench. * You're welcome. Squall, drink your tea.  
  
Squall: Yes (sips it).  
  
Cid: I told you to put honey in it.  
  
Squall (pours a lot of it in): ...  
  
Edea (glare at Cid): .  
  
Cid: It is quite good though.  
  
Squall: *Now you aren't only spineless; you are spineless, and pathetic. I refuse to become stupid as I get older like you. *  
  
Edea: What's is your plan, Squall?  
  
Squall: I need more information before I make any real moves.  
  
Rinoa: You seemed like you knew what you were doing earlier.  
  
Squall: I only moved the Garden to a better defensive position, and got help. That isn't a plan. *What do I look like? A mountain sage, or something?! How am I supposed to know what I'm doing when I don't know much about the enemy?! *  
  
Edea: Do you have any idea what our next move is?  
  
Squall: I'm going to Esthar to see Odine about some help, and information.  
  
Cid: Are you going to see Laguna?  
  
Squall (jumps to his feet): No way! I am not going to see my old man! Why should I?! He never once saw me until he had to when I went to Esthar! I want nothing to do with him!  
  
Edea: He had no choice! He didn't know where you were until you were already in Garden. By then his meeting you would have been harmful to you!  
  
Squall: He could have visited, written, something at least after I became a SeeD!  
  
Edea: You were away, and he was dealing with a lot. If he left Esthar, they would have crumbled.  
  
Squall: I hate him! He had all that time to do something, but he didn't. He didn't even look for me! You had to tell him where I was! He didn't want to interrupt my life when he did find out where I was, I don't want to interrupt his.  
  
Rinoa: Give Sir Laguna a chance.  
  
Squall: So what? So you can sleep with him?  
  
Rinoa: Squall?! Is that how you feel?  
  
Squall walked outside, his cheeks hot with fury. He hated his father, but also knew it was for reasons that were stupid, and out of line. He rubbed his arms rapidly, trying to keep warm. The rain continued to pour as he stood in the spot he stood so many years before when Ellone was taken away.  
  
Squall: *How does she expect me to feel?! She slept with every SeeD in Balamb Garden, and Trabia! Who knows whom else she slept with! I can't ignore it anymore! Dammit! She still ahs my jacket! It'll smell like her for a week. What perfume does she wear?. Deling Delight?.. Why am I even thinking about this?! * 


	3. It's Like Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Alanis Morset (forgive my spelling!), Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters.  
  
Notes: I have up the outlines for the chapters up to 27 figures out. Yea. Chapters 17, and 18 are going to be especially gruesome. Blood, guts, cannibalism. You get the picture. I'm writing this while I'm on cold medicine. I'm groggy, so pardon my mistakes. Also, if someone knows what, "Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, and Venosec," mean in English, please tell me. I can't find it in any of the online Latin-English dictionaries (I tried Japanese too) (It is supposedly in Latin). Thank you. -Tinsîr.  
  
Chapter 3: It's Like Rain.  
  
Squall stood by the stone pillar in a controlled fury. His mind raced in heated thoughts of revenge, and ending his pain. The lightning cracked as he left the dry patio, and walked into the rain. For a moment he felt safe, and secure when the first few rain drops fell onto him, as if they brought back a long lost memory about his mother. He stood for a moment, and then continued his way to the beach. It was a high tide from the down pour, and debris was piled everywhere. He found a large piece of drift wood, and sat on it.  
  
Squall: *Damn. I'm freezing my ass off. I should go in.but I can't. She'll think it's all better, and sleep with some guy again.. Edea sure has been acting odd lately. Oh, shit. Rinoa must have fucked with Cid too. *  
  
The thought sickened Squall, and it made a terrible kind of sense. Edea almost never acted hostile except when Sorceress Ultimecia possessed her, and she was being plain mean to Cid, and Rinoa. The tide reaches Squall's scuffed leather boots, but his sat in his deep thought position as it finally reached his ankle. He finally noticed, and stood up.  
  
He looked at the bleak southern horizon, where the dark clouds met the churning ocean. He then strolled to the abandoned lighthouse seeking its shelter. The once beautiful lighthouse was now nothing more than a tall, gray structure in desperate need of repair. He remembered what it was like when he was little, the light and Edea always shooing them away from it. He could have sworn he saw the child version of Irvine running in circles after Zell for tattling. Squall only silently chuckled, and opened the door.  
  
Rat feces covered the first floor of the lighthouse, and Squall almost threw up from the stench of drowned rats, and other rank things. He climbed the now crumbling stairs, and finally reached the top. The glass was badly shattered in places, but there were still quite a few dry spots to take shelter in.  
  
Squall: *Well, this isn't the best place to be if the glass breaks from the wind, but it will do. So what if I get another scar? I ..don't care anymore. Do I? Do I even care about anything anymore... That glass. It looks really sharp. I. I could kill myself with it. (he picks it up) No, not yet. She needs to pay for her crimes.. But I. love her..? (He dropped to his knees, and clutched the fragment of glass).. I love her. still.? *  
  
Squall furiously rose, and threw the glass out of a hole in the window. It splashed into the ocean, and a wail was heard from below the lighthouse. Squall looked out the window as the rain poured upon his head. A slender figure dressed in white was disturbed by the glass being thrown, and yelled in a foreign tongue. Squall stood in amazement, and the figure bent down to pick up something. Squall's keen eyes saw that it was the shard of glass he threw, and ran down the stairs.  
  
Squall: *Impossible! That went out at least three hundred yards! *  
  
He tripped as he ran down the flight of stairs, and fell onto a hole in the wall. He saw the pale figure stare up at him, and time stood still. Her golden hair flapped in the wind, and raindrops fell onto her small lips. Time recommenced after she jumped into the ocean.  
  
Squall (rushing down the stairs): *Damn, she must have used stop on me. She'll die in the ocean though. How could anyone be so stupid? *  
  
Squall halted as he came upon the rock the girl once stood. All that remained was a sea shell. He picked it up, and looked at it. Ancient ruins were inscribed on the back, and he placed it in his pants pocket. He stood in shock for a moment, but realized it was freezing. He wandered back to his spot by the stone pillar of the house, and Edea stood waiting for him.  
  
Edea: I guess you figured out why I am so angry, Squall. That look on your face.  
  
Edea went into Squall's muscular arms, and sobbed. She was the only mother he even remotely knew, and her sadness pierced his heart. She wept for a while, and he clutched her tightly. He vowed revenge on Cid for hurting her so badly. He dared not to hurt Rinoa though, for his affection still was hers. He thought of the irony of the whole situation. The one person that he loved, trusted, and cared for was the one person that hurt him.  
  
("Ironic" by Alanis Morset plays in the background)  
  
It's like ra-in on your wedding day. 


	4. Delegations of the Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related characters..  
  
Note: I'm typing while still on cold medicine. Won't the damn codeine ever wear off?! Grr. Pardon any errors, k? Also, I do not condone suicide, cutting, etc. I'm against it, but I also know what it feels like to think that there is no way out of your problems. For those of you that are at that point- don't. Don't try to commit suicide, and don't become a cutter. Please, stop if you do. Everything will eventually work out. Plus, it's like giving up. If you need someone to talk to I am here. Just email me, and I'll try to help in whatever ways I can.  
  
Chapter 4: Delegations of the Soul  
  
Squall walked into the house after Edea ran to her quarters. The pain of adultery was unbearable, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Squall stood in shock a moment, but decided to take a shower to warm him up.  
  
The bathroom door shut with a loud click, and he turned on the water. The small room filled with steam, and as he took his pants off, the sea shell fell to the cold floor. He picked it up, and examined it again. I stern look of deep contemplation was on his handsome face, and he carefully placed it on the counter next to his shirt. He continued to remove his pants, boxers, and everything else except his necklace. He remembered Rinoa, and his ring. He got into the shower, and stood for a moment as the warm water hit his well built body. His large biceps relaxed as the warmth removed all of the cold from his body. His moved closer to the shower head, and placed his hands on the wall, and put his head (as in the one that has two eyes, and a mouth) in the water. The water streamed from his nose, and welled up on his eyelashes.  
  
He didn't even notice that Rinoa came into the bathroom until she joined him, and began to rub his arms. She was naked as well, and was obviously trying to woo him again. As if sex would solve all of their problems. As if he would forget all of the others that she had put out for. And for a moment he did. He turned around, and kissed her passionately. He pressed her against the wall, about to give into his carnal side of himself. She kissed back, and grasped his shirtless back like a predator, getting a hold of whatever it can get.  
  
He realized what he was doing just as he was about to go all the way, and turned from her. She tried getting him to continue, but he resisted. He told her to go away, and she nodded as she left the shower. She grabbed a towel, ad wrapped it around her small body, and picked up her clothes. The door made a small clank as she closed it behind her.  
  
Squall sat in the shower, and thought for a while. He told himself he was stupid, and that she was a whore. But for every thought he had against what he was about to do, and Rinoa, he also had an excuse. Finally the water ran cold, and he finished bathing.  
  
Cid sat at the table drinking some tea. He had been there for a while, thinking about how great he was. Soon Rinoa came into the room, only in a towel. He rose, and she went to him. Soon, she was doing what made Squall hate her.  
  
Edea laid upon her bed, sobbing. She clutched a knife in her left hand as her right held a small cut on her inner thigh. No one except for Cid ever saw her without her dress, and even then he only cared about satisfying himself. She was on the brink of losing it. She wanted to lung at Rinoa, and make her pay for everything she did. She didn't. Instead she just laid there, and continued to cry. She fought with herself, and Cid didn't even realize it.  
  
Quistis was in delegations with Gen. Caraway, and Zell was by her side. They had been talking for awhile, and were finally getting to an agreement. The office was now filled to capacity with papers about the new sorceress, army positions, and other military files. He was one step ahead of them, which eased Quistis's mind a little bit.  
  
Selphie, and Irvine ran around the plains near Deling to find the perfect spot to place the Balamb Garden. Soon a game of cat, and mouse ensued, and Irvine caught Selphie. The sun shone on her soft face, and Irvine kissed her. Soon Selphie lost her virginity to Irvine, the love of her life.  
  
[Odine's Laboratory]  
  
Odine: Yes! Vat vill be great!  
  
Laguna (scratches back of neck): You sure you know what you're doin'?  
  
Odine: Vat?! Get out of vere! You say for me to vork, so I vork! Secret! Leave! (pushes Laguna out of his lab.)  
  
Laguna: Hey!  
  
Note: Sorry that the ending seemed kinda rushed. I'm tired. So, what do you guys think of the Zell/Quistis pair up? Also, did you realize that if you take the 'e' out of Odine, it's Odin? Coincidence? Or conspiracy? 


	5. The Edge of a Knife

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters.  
  
Note: I am not on cold medicine today! But I fell like crud. Grr. I also found out that the italics weren't working, so I had to go back, and fix them. Who knows when the revised copy will be set up though. Grr. 24 hours is a long time. I don't condone self-mutilation, murder, suicide, etc..Well. Anyways, your overly worked college authoress is going crazy. Have fun!  
  
Chapter 5: Edge of a Knife  
  
Squall exited the small shower, and placed a large towel around his thin waist. The wind howled through a crack in the window, and the draft from it made goose bumps on his legs. He grabbed his belongings, and went to his room. Edea, and Cid had started putting additions onto the house for Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Seifer, and Ellone. Only 2 of the rooms were finished, and the walls of stone, and roofs were only finished the week before. I single twin bed was in Squall's room. It was clad in black, and a lamp hung from the ceiling.  
  
Squall dropped his clothing on the floor, and flopped onto his bed, stomach side down. He grabbed his pillow, and placed it under his head. His eyes drooped, and the tea finally kicked in. He slept like a baby, which usually never happens for his subconscious is usually always active. For the past two months he was sleep deprived, and beyond his limit physically. He drooled slightly tonight, and a peaceful snore could be heard if you listened carefully. For once in his life he was tranquil. The rain calmed to a pitter-patter as he slept.  
  
Rinoa slept comfortably in Cid's large arms. He moved, and she jerked awake. She breathed heavily, and remembered where she was. She, and Cid had wondered into Irvine's room, which was clad in leather, and animal hides. The lamp in the corner barely gave light, and she made the flame grow.  
  
She dressed herself, and woke the sleeping Cid. He mumbled something about next time, and went back to sleep. She woke him again, and he finally stayed awake. She left the room, and showered. She smelled rank from sex, and she could even smell herself. The water hit the tile floor loudly, and she undressed. Her small, ravaged body slid into the shower, and she bathed. For once her conscious nagged her about what she has been doing, but she passed it off when she rinsed the shampoo from her hair.  
  
Rinoa wondered into Quistis' room, and slept with out even her towel on. Squall liked to sleep with her nude, and she longed for his gentle touch. She caressed her pillow, and slept soundly, forgetting about her sins.  
  
Edea slid into a disturbed slumber. Her body twitched from the nightmare she was having. The lightning cracked as she fell from her bed, and onto the cold, stone floor. She wept bitterly, and cut herself once more. Her inner thigh bled a lifeless red, and she wet her fingers in the liquid.  
  
Selphie, and Irvine woke as the sun rose upon the grassy field. Deling, and the rest of Galbadia has had perfect weather, and Selphie basked in the warm glow of the sun. Irvine slept soundly, and Selphie wrapped herself in his jacket as she watched the sun.  
  
Selphie: *This will be the perfect day.*  
  
Quistis had fallen asleep at Gen. Caraway's desk. The phone laid in her right hand, as her left arm supported her head. Zell had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up with a stretch, and a yawn. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and placed the phone back on the hook. He then placed a nearby blanket around Quistis, and returned to the couch, and slept. His mother entered the room moments later, and smiled at the sight, placed breakfast on a table, and left silently. 


	6. To Be, Or Not To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related characters. 

Note: Hello! I am bored, so, yeah. I am going to change my storyline around a bit. Review! Review! I want reviews! Even if you don't type anything, just show me that you read it. Please?! Oh, yeah, I was wrong about you meeting my character yet. I'll reveal me soon enough, but not yet. Tee hee. Also, I am trying to use italics again. I will eventually figure it out!

**Chapter 6: To be, Or Not to Be.**

      Squall awoke the next, morning, the towel still around his chiseled waist. He grabbed his pants, and wife beater shirt. He dressed slowly, wasting time so that he doesn't have to see people so soon. He grabbed a brush, and rubber band, and pulled up his shoulder length hair. 

     He had grown it out for Rinoa, and now debated whether, or not to cut it again. The hair whisked the back of his smooth neck as he left to go outside. The rain had stopped, but the clouds remained on the horizon. His coat hung on a chair in the kitchen, alone in its forlorn state of neglect. He grabbed it, and put it on. The coffee pot groaned from its occupation, and soon Squall filled a mug with the black liquid. 

     He walked outside, and at first the sunlight hurt his blue eyes. He moved his arm to block it, and loose hair covered part of his face. His eyes adjusted, and he slicked back the hair to its proper place. He held the cup with one hand, and put the other in his leather pants pocket. He aimlessly wandered to the shore again, and sat on a damp piece of driftwood. The coldness gave him a chill, but he ignored it. His mind was on bigger things.

     Rinoa haunted his mind. The mind that so often pushed people away now couldn't think of a life without her. He thought about whether, or not to give her a fourth chance; whether, or not she really loved him; whether, or not she was worth the risks he would be taking. 

     In his contemplation he wandered to the spot where he saw the girl the night before. He was quite shocked that he had gotten there unintentionally, and slightly blushed at his absent-mindedness. He looked at the rock once more, and found nothing. 

     A voice so familiar, and yet unrecognizable flooded his ears. It sang, and seemed to trap him in its melody. He looked to the part of the beach closer to the house, and the girl walked to him. He was like statue, but didn't know why. His mind raced as to why he couldn't move. But he couldn't think on it long, because she came to him. 

     Her slender hand removed the stray hair from his face. She whispered something to him in a foreign language. The shell in his pocket felt warm. She drew it out, and moved his arm to hold it. The ruins on the back of it glowed a bright blue. The woman smiled, and walked away, into the waves. After she vanished into the water, he regained his movement. He figured that she must have used "paralyze," or "stop" on him. 

     He sat on a nearby rock, looking at the now dormant shell. He was confused. 

Squall: _No one can make a shell glow. It's impossible. Am I losing my mind? Does that girl exist? Or is she a figment of my imagination? She can't be real. People die when they stay underwater for too long. Also girls just don't walk out of nowhere, and put their hands in other guys' pockets. It's weird…I'm weird? I' m the one that is hallucinating her after all…. But…the shell…it's in my hand…. How is this possible?_

     The sunlight filled the room that Rinoa was staying in. She awoke, stretched, and yawned as always. Some things never change. She smelled the food that Edea was cooking. The smell of bacon filled her nostrils, and dressed quickly for breakfast. She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, and jogged down the hall, and into the kitchen. 

     The bacon crackled, and spurted the hot grease in the pan. Edea would occasionally back away so that she wouldn't get burned. Cid was still asleep, and his snores could be heard even from the kitchen. Rinoa sat down at the table, and placed her head on her crossed arms. Edea took no head of her, and continued with her duty. A few moments later Edea placed the now fully cooked bacon on the table along with eggs, toast, and other usual breakfast foods. 

     Rinoa lifted her head, and yawned once more, breathing in the aroma. Cid wandered into the room, and kissed Edea on the cheek as she cooked some sausage. He grabbed a mug, and poured coffee into it. The now fat man sat down at the table opposite his call girl. 

**Cid**: It's been awhile since we've had coffee. You usually make tea, Dear.

**Edea**: I didn't make it, Darling.

**Cid**: Oh… Then who did?

**Edea**: Squall probably. Have you seen him today? He isn't in his room.

**Cid**: Why were you in his room?

**Edea **_(wanting to scream): __Not for the same reason you were in Rinoa's! I looked for him this morning. I couldn't reach the tea, and I didn't want to wake you._

**Cid** (_smiling): Okay. _

**Rinoa** (_blushing): Um, I'll go look for him (leaves)._

**Edea**: What was that all about?

**Cid**: I do not know.

**Edea**: Eat up. It'll get cold.

**Cid**: _Just like your shoulder._

     Squall sat on the rock still, but he had let his hair down. The wind blew it around slightly, and he closed his eyes for a moment to take in the moment. The sun was shining, and the birds even began to sing. It was a beautiful morning, and he actually was enjoying it. He refused to let his troubled mind plaque him right now. 

     He drew his gunblade to his neck. The polished metal shone in the sunlight. He gripped the handle tightly, unsure if he should go through with it. He hesitated, and did the act.


	7. Rennaissance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related characters.

**Note**: …. - _ - sob

**Chapter 7: _Renaissance_**

     Rinoa ran to the beach, her blue sweater flowing behind her. The rubber band fell from her hair, and the black mass whipped behind her.

**Rinoa**: _Oh, gods of earth. What did you do, Squall?! _

     She ripped the gunblade from his still warm hand, and cried. Her knees gave way, and she fell onto the wet sand. 

**Squall**: What the- … What do you think you're doing?! (takes his gunblade back, and sheaths it)

**Rinoa**: You…you cut your hair!

**Squall **(_picking up his coffee cup from the sand_): Yeah, so?

**Rinoa**: I liked it long, and… you cut it!

**Squall**: Well, I liked you not being a whore, so call it even.

**Rinoa**: Really (_hugs Squall around the neck_)! You forgive me?! 

**Squall**: _I didn't say that… …_

**Rinoa**: I love you, Squall.

**Squall**: I know.

**Rinoa**: Oh, yeah. Edea is cooking breakfast, so we should go in.

**Squall** (_nods_): …

     The cute couple walked into the house together, her arm in his. His cut hair floated into the ocean from the breeze. Peace could be felt for a moment, but not any longer. 

     Edea, and Cid were already eating at the table when Rinoa, & Squall came in. Rinoa fixed herself a rather large plate, while Squall got barely anything. Cid tried to make conversation numerous times, but the eerie silence always stopped it before it went very far.

     Squall pushed the food around his plate with the fork, eating a bite now, and then. He had a lot on his mind, and eating wasn't his priority. Rinoa ate hungrily her food, occasionally drinking her green tea. Cid ate, but was too pleased with himself to eat a lot. He polished off his plate, and sat in the wonder of himself, and his luck. A grin was on his face, and he looked quite odd. 

     Edea ate slowly, but every bite was a chore. She pondered of it was worth eating. After all it was helping her live another dreadful day. Grim thoughts filled her troubled mind. She wondered if life was worth living, if there was anyone she could trust, if anyone would miss her, and other morbid questions. 

     Then they returned. Selphie ran out of nowhere, and hugged Squall around the neck. He almost choked on the food he was actually eating, and gasped in shock, horror, and out of breath. Selphie went to the end of the table, and was beaming with energy.

**Selphie**: We did it!

**Squall** (_sprays out a mouthful of coffee in shock_): ….!

**Selphie**: Everything's ready to go! Irvy, and I found the perfect place to…

**Squall**: _Oh, crap_.

**Selphie**: …place the Garden. Also, Quisty managed to get the other gardens to help us! 

**Squall**: _Whew_…

**Selphie**: Everyone's waiting in the Ragnarok. 

**Irvine** (_Enters_): Well, not everyone.

**Selphie**: Irvy! I told you I'd get them. Just let…

**Irvine**: Food! Selphie was so excited that we finished our missions that she rushed us all over here before we had a chance to eat breakfast. May I?

**Edea**: Yes, dear. Help yourself. 

**Cid**: There's enough for a whole Garden.

**Edea**: Not quite. Zell can eat a lot alone. 

**Zell** (_enters_): Talkin' about me? FOOD! SAUSAGE! The cousin to the hot dog!

**Squall**: _Shit. Here he goes again. _

**Zell** (_on the ground begging for food_): Please, Matron! I am starving! Selphie wouldn't let us eat before we came!

**Irvine**: She knows (scarfs some more food).

**Edea** (_chuckles_): Yes, Zell. Help yourself.

**Zell**: Whoo-hoo! Chow time! (_grabs a plate, and stacks on the sausage_). Oh, yeah, Quistis is still in the plane.

**Edea**: I'll go get her.

**Selphie** (_mouh full of food_): Dwat woot beh a twood idebeer. 

**Quistis** (_enters_): What is taking you so long? Oh, well I see. 

**Edea**: Help yourself.

**Quistis** (_one step ahead_): Thank you, Matron. 

     Everyone ate happily, except for Squall. He had snuck out the back door when no one was looking. He sat on the cold concrete where he had stood so many years ago as a young boy crying to his "Sis." He longed to hear her words again. To hear here act like the big sister Quistis tried so hard to be. He needed someone to talk to, someone to listen, and help him. Instead he had a roomful of people that mostly did care about him, but not the way he needed. Not the way he wanted. He longed for a guiding force in his life, and found none. 

     He decided to figure things out for himself. He was usually good at that. After all he was stamped "the lone wolf" type. He slammed his fist against the broken pillar, and shook off the pain. Then he finally got it. He would begin a new life. A life where he did what he pleased, and didn't give a damn what other people thought. He had become too soft over time, or so he thought. He would become a new person. He would be reborn.

**Note**: Look up the definition of Renaissance. The chapter makes sense. Did you really think I'd kill Squall off so soon??? Not yet anyways…. Sorry for those of you who want me to hurry up, and get to the gruesome parts. I like to set the stage before I totally annihilate anyone. Tee hee. Patience is a virtue, and slamming your fist against a wall hurts. Oh, yeah, I know I am totally butchering Rinoa's personality, but it's more fun to write this way. (like Ellone as a child) Tooo baaaad! Tee hee. 


	8. Solitude

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related trademarks, songs, etc.

**Note**: 

**1)** I got the italics to work! Yay! I figured it out all by myself! Bows repeatedly as a fake audience cheers 

**2)** **Thank you oh-so-much** XxMazLeonhartxX for telling me what "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" meant (does happy dance). I had been looking for it forever, and a year in the words of my friend Stephanie. Well, anyways, the rest of the song is in Latin. The people who post song lyrics say so anyways… Do you mind if I post it in one of my chapters (I'll give you credit for telling me)? 

**3)** I so confused! I can make this story go three ways (the chapters I outlined already can go any route with a few tweaks here, and there). We can go the "Squinoa" route sobs, the undecided route (the can't make up his mind route), or the mystery route. I know the basic layouts in my head, but I don not know which one to choose…. I guess I'll go with the original plan... Heh heh heh. Well, here goes a chapter that puts off my decision.. evil chuckle It wasn't part of my layout. It's a stalling chapter. Tee hee.

**Chapter 8: Solitude**

****

     The wind whipped Squall's hair as he sat in the shade of the pillars. The nearby flowers bent to the will of the wind as well, their soft aroma tickling Squall's nose. Despite his placid surroundings, the fight inside of him still raged on. He had decided to start over, and to do what he wanted to do. But now he didn't know what to do. From a distance he looked like a statue, hardly moving, and in deep thought. 

     Quistis walked outside, and sat down next to him. She shook her hair back to get a loose hair out of her face, and looked Squall straight into the eyes. He diverted her glance, and turned away from her. She simply sighed, shook her head, and crouched right in front of him. 

**Quistis**: I guess I should have sent Zell, or Selphie out here. Squall, you have us worried. It's not good to keep your resentment bottled up inside of you… At least talk to Irvine, someone else. Please.

**Squall**: …

**Quistis**: Squall…please, for Ellone. I know Sis wouldn't want you to look like this. She'd cry.

**Squall**: …I can't.

Quistis: Why not?

Squall: …You wouldn't understand.

Quistis (peeking under his hair to stare into his cold, blue eyes): I wouldn't? Are you sure?

Squall (gazing back): …

     She dropped her gaze. The pain in his eyes was more than she could bear. Even when she was his teacher she never saw him this hurt, this alone, this despondent. It hurt her to see him like this. She couldn't understand it. 

     Of course she knew about Rinoa, and knew he knew. She was the one who tried to keep him out of the room when she caught Rinoa, and a younger SeeD the first time. She recalled the event like it was yesterday. The shock, and hurt plagued his eyes then, too.  

**Quistis**: _Is the reason that he won't talk to me because of when I tried to keep him from finding out… I only wanted to give her another chance with him. I knew it would crush him, and… I didn't want him hurt… I guess those big sister feelings are coming out again. I feel so… helpless for him. Why can't I help him? Maybe if Irvine, or Ellone could talk to him…_

     She rose to her feet, and sighed. He looked so miserable. She decided to try to get Irvine to talk to him, and figure out a way to help him. She would get Ellone to help if all else failed. She knew it would hurt Sis, too, though. 

     Quistis walked slowly into the house, and into the now less busy kitchen. Rinoa had gone to the beach with Selphie, & Cid. Zell, and Irvine were helping Edea with the dishes. Zell was drying, and held a plate up to the light for a quality check, and dried it some more. Quistis silently chucked to herself, and walked to Irvine.

     Irvine was drying as well, without his beloved jacket. He was about to kill Zell for "accidentally" getting him wet. Needless to say Zell kept his distance, and Irvine wanted to use him as target practice. Edea washed the dishes quietly, except to keep the two from fighting.

**Quistis**: Irvine, I need a word with you.

**Irvine**: I you plan on keeping me from decking your boyfriend, forget it. 

**Zell**: Come over here, and say that! (gets into his fighting stance) Didn't think so.

**Quistis**: Great. The grease must have gone to his head.

**Irvine**: …

**Quistis**: Irvine, I really need to talk to you. Now.

**Irvine**: Why? What ever happened to carpe diem? Seize the day?

**Quistis**: Zell, after you're done, get everyone on the Ragnarok, k?

**Zell**: …Okay…

**Irvine** (being led): What's going on. I know I'm hot, but after Selphie, I'm a one-woman kind of guy.

**Quistis** (in a bedroom): Don't be so conceited. I'd never cheat on Zell, especially with you. You might as well be a pimp sometimes. 

**Irvine** (on the bed): …Okay, (uses his hand like a gun) shoot, babe.

**Quistis** (irritated): Can't you be serious? It's about Squall. 

**Irvine**: Yeah, he seems more distant than usual. 

**Quistis**: And you are going to talk to him.

**Irvine**: I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. He seems like he wants to be lone right now.

**Quistis**: It isn't good for people to be that strung out. If he keeps going like this, he'll explode so to speak. He'll say things that he will regret, possibly hurt others, or even himself. I can't watch that happen.

**Irvine**: Why don't you go talk to him?

**Quistis**: …

**Irvine**: …Oh. I see. I'll go talk to him now (gets up, and goes to the door). I can't make any promises (exits).

**Quistis** (nods): …

================

     Squall sat still in the same place when Irvine came out to talk to him. He didn't move, or even acknowledge Irvine's presence until he began to speak.

**Irvine**: You wanna talk, or something. We never know what's going on in that head of yours. Be nice to hear some of it.

**Squall**: …If this is your way of trying to get me to talk, it's not going to work. I don't want to talk about it.

**Irvine** (sits next to him): You opened your mouth just now didn't you?

**Squall**: …

**Irvine**: Ouch. That didn't work.

**Squall**: …Sorry.

**Irvine**: It's okay, man. Just let it all out.

**Squall**: Why can't you all just leave me alone?! I was fine by myself until the whole SeeD initiation. I am fine alone.

**Irvine**: But-

**Squall**: Tell Quistis you tried. That's all she expected of you. Now, can I please think by myself?

**Irvine**: …(leaves)

**Squall**: _All I want is to be alone!_

**Note**: 

     Sorry this chapter is kinda crappy. I'm getting a headache, and can't think straight. Oh, well. Bye. 


	9. Everyone Has a Dark Side

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters. Damn.

**Note**: I am so sorry that I haven't posted any new chappies. Life has been a chaotic mess lately. Well, some of it has been fun evil, dirty grin Heh heh. NO! I am not a slut! Me a virgin.  Yes, yes. ^ v ^ Also, I don't condone suicide, or self-mutilation. 

Chapter 9: Everyone Has a Dark Side **Revised**

****

**Squall**: _Dammit, why can't they just leave me the hell alone?_!

**Selphie**: …Squall (she sits on her feet next to him)…Squall?

**Squall** (turns to her): _….What now?_

Selphie: … (falls crying into his arms) I… know what you are going through…sorta. When Trabia was bombed….I couldn't think that I could live any longer… I was all-alone. That's when I started cutting… 

**Squall**: _Holy shit_.

**Selphie** (grabs onto him tighter): …I know you have. I saw your wrists, and walked in on you in the shower accidentally one day…

**Squall**: _So that was you_…

**Selphie**: I saw the other cuts. One was kinda new. Not that I was looking, or anything! Irvy would cry if- don't tell him! Please, Squally!?

**Squall**: If you don't call me "Squally."

**Selphie** (smiles): Okay.

**Squall**: And you let go.

**Selphie** (realizes she hasn't let go yet): ...(smiles) Sorry! Well, here. (hands Squall a journal with pink, and orange frills, and pictures of Moombas drawn all over it.)

**Squall**: _What the f-?_

**Selphie**: Open it up.

     Squall opened the front cover, and revealed a large picture of…Irvine wearing nothing except his rifle, and a bow of bullets beside his tanned body. Squall cringed out of embarrassment, and horror. Selphie looked, and noticed she was accidentally bearing all of Irvine to her helpless friend.

**Selphie**: Eek! Sorry! I forgot that was in there. He looks pretty hot, huh?

**Squall**: …

**Selphie** (takes the photograph, and places it in her black, lacy bra): Oh, sorry. Well, okay. Look now.

**Squall**: _Shit_.

     The second cover was revealed, and it was black with morbid phrases written over it in black glitter. "F^@% the world," was the nicest one on it. The thought of Selphie writing these was a shock to Squall, and he stared in disbelief. The always happy Selphie had a hidden dark side. She was the last person you would have thought would be capable to do this. 

**Selphie**: I know… You never thought that I was like this, huh? Irvy kinda knew, but he didn't know what to do. No one did. Don't judge a book by its cover, or a girl by her behavior. Well, I wrote a lot of poems, and such in it. Maybe there are a few that you could relate to. If you need anyone to talk to, or something, I'm here. I won't tell you what to do when you come like everyone else. People don't seem to realize that their attempts to relate when they can't just make it worse. I guess I kinda am, but we are kinda the same. For different reasons though. I still…. cut…(about to burst into tears) I won't tell you to stop. I think that should be your decision. I would be a hypocrite if I told you not to, huh? Well, here I am babbling on. What do you want to talk about? Rinoa? Cid? Edea? _Ellone_?

**Squall**: …I don't want to talk…

**Selphie**: Oh…well, I am always here. ….I guess…I'll go inside now (goes to door).

**Squall**: …Thank you.

**Selphie** (grins): You're welcome. Just don't let anyone see it, k?

**Squall** (nods, she enters the house): ….(reads) 

     Entry 1: _Life sucks. I hate this bitch of a f@#$ing world… So many of my friends are dead… But, I can't let this upset me…Well, I can't let anyone see this upset me. Squall already is about to crack, and everyone else is too. This is terrible. Terrible Trabia. I'll call it T.T. from now on. I need to put you away. Irvy's coming. I guess I can't write what's really going on in my head right now…maybe later…_

     Entry 2: _Dammit. Why can't everyone just leave me the f^@%ing hell alone?! I want to slit my wrists, and get it all over with. Maybe I will….I still can't write freely in you. Irvy almost found you. I wish he'd stop snooping around in my room. He says it's for my own good. Like that I won't O.D. on something. He still hasn't found my stashes of my dirty little things. He'd freak. Maybe he'd have the doctor hospitalize me…I can't have that….Maybe I should end my pain tonight after I have dinner with him. I'll sneak the knife into my room, and stuff._

     Squall slammed the book down. He felt stupid not realizing that she was going through the same thing to a degree. He never realized that she was really hurting too. She always acted so… happy….so cheerful. He had always liked, and hated that about her. No matter what, she was the cheerleader of the group. Always… Selphie….

     Squall stood up, and let the light breeze whip the hair around his face. He'd fake happy, and maybe everyone would leave him the hell alone. They'd think he was better, and let him figure it all out by himself. He couldn't think straight with everyone hounding him almost every second to make sure he was okay. Of course he wasn't, but that didn't matter. They should have just let him be…

     His blue eyes seemed to burn  a flicker of red as he turned to go inside. The click of his heels against the concrete showed a sign of self-assurance, and he decided to get going. He was about to open the door, when he remembered the book. He slipped it in the back of his pants, and pulled his leather jacket down to cover it. No one would notice it.

     The figure that seemed to entrance him before, stood quietly by the corner, and watched him walk in. She shed a tear of glass, or perhaps even ice, and darted towards her refuge of water. To see him like this caused her pain. He was lying to everyone, and not being true to himself. But as she ran, she grabbed her chest. The teardrop shaped necklace around her frail neck glowed black, and her eyes flashed dark yellow, and black. Her metamorphosis was beginning.

**Note**: Yeah, I know that Selphie's journal wasn't that morbid. I don't know how far I can take it. I don't want to get in trouble. Maybe I will let it all out later. Also, the weird water chick is important, although her part is kinda lame right now. My brain cells are on the fritz right now, so my writing is kinda crappy. I know this chapter sucks. But oh f$%^ing well! Tee hee. 

**New Note**: Well, the revised probably isn't any better. I'll fix it again later. Maybe…. It's really getting on my nerves…. Grrr….


	10. Shattered China

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters. If I did, I would track down the Squall model, and kiss him.  I also do not own Evanescence, or any of its songs, et cetera.

Note: I heard there is the Squall model looks almost exactly like Squall. Yeahness. I don't speak Japanese though, and probably he doesn't speak English. -___- Grr. Not that I'd ever really meet him, but…oh, well…I need a life. Well, sorry that the last chapter took so long to post, and it was crappy. Life has been a tad chaotic (I am the queen of understatements. Bow, and kiss my…hands!) Also, if it looks spelled wrong, or weird, it's probably an anagram. I took the idea, and ran with it. Heh heh.

    Well, hopefully this chapter will be better. I am not in a really bad mood right now, so it isn't going to be as dark as some of the others. I am actually rather content in life right now (bad for story telling. BAD) 

**Oh, yeah, I revised chapter 9. I wasn't happy with it….at all..**

Chapter 10: Shattered China 

****

     Squall walked slowly towards the kitchen, his heels clanked against the cold floor. Every step seemed to weigh more than the previous one. A loud laughter could be heard from the kitchen as he approached the doorway. Quistis stood in the way, but he squeezed around her. As he did so, he slightly grazed her back with his hand. She seemed to melt by the touch, and looked at Squall. 

     Squall smiled as he looked at the source of laughter. Quistis stared confused at him. Squall took no heed of her, as he began to laugh. Well, attempt to anyways. It came out like a awkward yelp. Sounding more like a dying lion than a laugh. Everyone turned in amazement at him, and Zell dropped the blue china plated he had been balancing on his chin. They crashed to the floor, and seemed as if they gasped along with everyone else. 

     Rinoa's eyes grew large, and thought that he had finally lost it. Edea stared coldly, and everyone else looked on in bewilderment. The man that barely even smiled…laughed… 

     Squall looked at everyone uneasily, and said nothing. Finally Irvine broke the silence by smacking Quistis's ass, and saying, "See? I told you he was going to be fine. He just needed a good ol' fashioned man-to-man talk."

     Selphie rolled her eyes, and silently chuckled to herself. She knew that it was something that she did. She just didn't know what exactly it was that Squall was up to. Her face cringed for a moment as she thought that maybe he was putting on, so that everyone else wouldn't worry. The thought passed, and she told herself that he never would be anything, but true to himself. He might not always tell you what he was thinking (okay, rarely he would), but he never lied. 

========================

     Everyone boarded the Ragnarok, and a sadness of parting seemed to overwhelm everyone. Edea faked cheerful, and told everyone that they would meet again. But in her mind she was hoping for Rinoa's demise. Longing for it like a crack addict longs for his new fix. Her thoughts were troubled, and she fed off of them. Her hate was what kept her alive. Her dying soul was what her crippled body fed off of. Her torment would be gone one day, and then she would die in peace. Peace is what she longed for, despite her cold exterior, and morbidity. 

     Squall sat in a passenger seat, but soon spread out his thin body out to sleep. Selphie, and the others were in the cockpit, watching the take off. He figured that he would catch a few Zzz's, and hopefully feel better. Soon the blanket of sleep started to cover him, and he played "My Immortal" in his CD player.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause you presence still lingers here_

And it won't leave me alone 

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase…._

     Squall fell into a deep sleep, but a different song flooded his ears. It sounded like Liberi Fatali, but….the words… were different… _Stethos_ _Rufes_

_Ceros_

_Thales…._

    He seemed to be in a different world. It appeared he was underwater, but with air to breath, and magic flashed in the horizon. He sat on the ground, or what he thought was, and started to stand up. The woman from the beach approached him, and her hair, and garments flow behind her slowly. She helped him to his feet, and spoke in English in his ear. She smiled, and flounced off. Squall followed, doing as she bade. For she told him to follow her if he should want to hear news of his future. 

     She sat upon a rock, and smiled as Squall caught up with her, out of breath. He gasped for air, and bent over with his hands on his knees. She gave a small chuckle, and rose. She led him to the rock to sit, and cleared her throat.

**Woman **(in an accent similar to Odine's)(she'll speak in italics 'cause she blabs a lot): _I can tell you this once, and once only. I haven't much time. This is the time of the Renori Sofessa Theatchi Flossa. The "Faithless Restoration of Chaos." I am to take part in this, as are you. There is a dark force at work, my voel. To think of tomorrow hurts, and relieves me. _

_     We are to fight in time. Take that as you wish. The sorceress you wish to fight is to be like no other. She.. has more…how do you say?…power? Than Edea, or Ultimecia. For she has taken many powers from the innocent. Blood, and revenge fill her mind, as does the darkest crevices of yours. You know of what I speak. _

_    Forgive your father, my voel. Your strongest enemy lies within. Also, your Rinoa? That is her name is it not? She will die lest you save her. You are her only hope of not entering the Abyss of Stol Louss. Or, how do you say… The Abyss of Lost Souls. Yes? Decide your heart's truth, and fight for it. If you should…_

She collapsed in pain, and clasped her chest. Squall ran to her side, but a barrier repelled him. He fell before the rock, and drew his gunblade. She looked to him in agony, and told him to stay back. Curses could be heard from her lips.

**Woman**: _I haven't much time….My Voel…. Fight… Be true to yourself, and others. Don't hide behind a masque. You are  a beautiful person._

     Squall ran to her, & to his surprise the barrier had faded. 

**Squall** (holding her): …What is your name?

**Woman** (a faint chuckle): _I am called_ _Dae Begh Feer Nihm Toturod Ynef by the few that know me. However, you may call me Oceania. 'Til we meet again (kisses him) (fades) _

     Squall awoke to hear Rinoa's voice in his ear.

**Rinoa**: Squall…Wake up. We're here.

**Squall**_: Was that all…just a weird dream?_

**Note**: Well, this chapter kinda isn't wasn't quite right either. Oh, well. I found out something disturbing, and it's really pissing me off like, halfway through writing this… GRRRRRR! Well, also I lied about lying about my character. You've known me for a while now! Tee hee. You guys probably already figured that out, and are rolling your eyes now. Oh, well. Also, Some of the anagrams I'll decipher if asked, but some are kinda on a need to know basis until later in the story. ^ v ^ Tee hee.


	11. Your Ass Is Mine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, any of the songs I didn't write, or any of the related characters.

**Note**:

Hiya! Please review. Tell, friends, yes, yes. Need reviews. Me die feeling unwanted. sniff Well, anyways, hopefully this chapter will be better. I think it will. (crosses fingers) Well, here goes nothin'. 

**Chapter 11: You're Ass is Mine**

     Squall awoke to Rinoa's smiling face. He hadn't intended to sleep that ling, but his exhaustion had caught up with him. He sat up, and noticed that his right hand was clenched around his gunblade. He was about to wonder why, but the voice from his dream filled his head again.

I haven't much time, my voel. 

**Squall**: Did you hear that?

**Rinoa**: Hear what?

**Squall**: …Nothing. 

Find your truth… 

**Squall**: _And what?_

_…fight for it 'til death…._

**Squall**: _Am I losing my mind?_

_…takes you under her wings…_

**Squall**: _What the-?_

…I will be there awaiting you… 

_…at your end…_

**Squall**: Are you sure you didn't hear anything?

**Rinoa**: Are you talking about Zell's singing? 

**Squall**(hears Zell singing "Baby's Got Back."): Uh, yeah. I…thought it was something dying. 

**Rinoa**: Actually, he does sound that bad giggles. We're in Esthar. Kiros is outside with Ward. 

**Squall** (stands up, and goes to door): …

**Rinoa**: Squall?

**Squall** (turns to her): …?

**Rinoa**: You should talk to him. Laguna, I mean. 

**Squall** (exits):_ Yeah, right. You never really iced things over with your father, so why should I? You're one to talk._

============

**[on the loading dock]**

**Irvine** (strumming his guitar)(_singing_): 

_Things sometimes are worse than  they see—m_

_I thought I saw you there without a damn thing on---_

_Dammit, Zell, what's goin' on--------?_

**Zell**: Shut up, man!

**Irvine**:

_What's the rash_

_On you're a---ss?_

_It's a good thing I'm not Quistis!_

**Zell**: KNOCK IT OFF! (about to pound Irvine)

**Quistis** (shaking her head): Ugh.

**Selphie **J: How funny! I didn't know that Zell had a rash!

****

**Zell**: SHUT UP!

**Kiros**: They're as bad as Laguna when he's drunk.

**Ward **(nods): …  

****

**Squall**: Is that his excuse for everything?

**Kiros**: Hey, he's a pretty good guy. Once you get past his stupidity, and all…

**Ward**: **…**

**Kiros**: Right. Squall, the committee is ready, and waiting.

**Squall**: Committee?

**Ward**: sigh

**Kiros** (scratches back of his neck): Well, it's really just us, Laguna, Odine, and Ellone…

**Squall**: _Some war council_…Ellone's there?

**Kiros**: Yeah, and that creepy Odine guy. He gets even weirder with age.

**Squall**: _I'm surprised he hasn't keeled over yet…_

**Zell**: Ya don't mind if I go to Fisherman's Point with Quistis, and Xu, do ya?

**Squall** (motions yes): …

**Irvine**: Well. You should have Mayor Dobe's wife look at your ass, man. You better watch it, or it'll fall off {do I smell a fan fic. Spin-off?}

**Squall**: Did you really have to point that out to us?

**Irvine**: Hey, he started singing about how Selphie's boobs are small, so I started singing about his ass rash. (goes to Selphie) All is fair in love (turns to Zell), and war.

**Zell**: That's harsh.

**Squall**: Let's get to business. There's no sense wasting valuable time. 

**Rinoa**: Right!

     Everyone starts to go their separate ways, and Zell pauses as Quistis boards the Ragnarok.

**Zell**: Quistis? Can my ass really fall off?

**Quistis** (shakes her head in disbelief of his stupidity): ….

**Note**: 

This one wasn't really depressing, but I have learned from Hamlet, and other plays that total darkness makes people lose interest (unless they're morbid like me). Well, R/R J


	12. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FF VIII, or any of the related characters, etc…

**Note**: Hello. I am in a bad mood right now, so this chapter should be interesting. Has anyone else noticed that when life hands you lemons, that it isn't just one, but a mountain full? Sorry, just needed to blow off some steam. 

**Chapter 12: Forgiveness  **

     Squall followed Kiros to the Presidential Palace. Guards met them, but quickly moved out of the way.

**Squall**: _Geesh, the place is crawling with the imbeciles more than last time I was here _

     He had a bad flashback of getting in trouble with the law. Squall is naughty when he gets drunk. The memories of drunken bliss filled his head, and he continued his trek. He entered through the door, and the others quickly followed. He stood in attention to Laguna, as if on duty. As if he was still a SeeD before a political leader. Laguna motioned them to sit, but Squall refused. He enjoyed playing with Laguna's head, and loved his little insurrection.

**Laguna**: Sit, Squall. Take a load off, and relax.

**Squall**: Is that an order sir?

**Laguna**: No, it's advice. We're going to be here a while.

**Squall** (his words of sarcasm dripped like honey from his lips): Well, sir, I guess I should take it.

**Laguna**: If this is about when I told you to see Dr. Kadowaki for some help then-

**Squall** (Sarcasm spat out from him like a deadly venom): Thank you sir for your care. I think that I am not worthy for your time.

**Laguna**: I thought you were over this…

**Squall**: Perhaps your intelligence team is wrong.

**Ward**: …

**Kiros**: Hey, we told him you were still pissed.

**Squall**: Sorry, I was not referring to you.

**Ward** (looks at Laguna w/ compassion): **…**

**Laguna** (sees Ward): What?! What do you want me to do? I've tried everything!

**Squall**: _Yeah, right._

**Irvine**: Maybe we should leave…

**Squall**: I do not mean to be rude, but you have not been relieved of duty. Our mission comes first.

**Ward**: _Then perhaps you should act like it._

**Selphie** (plops back into her chair): O-kay.

**Laguna**: Look, I am sorry for not getting you, okay? But we need to push our differences aside, and face what lays before us.

**Squall**: _And form the lips of a moron speaks…truth. Damn. _

**Kiros** (about to have a heart attack): He actually spoke like he knew what he was talking about….

**Squall**: Fine (sits) Talk away. There is no point in arguing when time is against us.

**Odine** (enters w/ Ellone): Velcome. 

**Ellone**: Thank you all for coming.

**Squall**: …

**Odine**: Shall I show my vorkmanship now?

**Laguna**: Wait a bit. Tell us about the sorceress first.

**Odine**: ahem Fine. She has brutally murdered innocent women around our vorld. She vaits in de shadows, and slaughters them after draining them of their powers, and life forces. We found out avter extensive research that all of the victims were sorceresses in hiding. She can find them out somevow, and do her work. 15 women have died already.

**Irvine**: I thought it was 10.

**Odine**: Ve governments concealed three, and two were killed moments ago. Vat iz why I am late. Ellone knew one of them, and traced her signal to ze crime. (hands everyone a picture of a woman clad in all black, and matching wings. Blood covered her as she consumed organs from  a corpse). I vas able to print ze picture from Ellone's mind. One of my experiments zat worked. 

**Laguna** (putting the picture down): Oh, jeez. I didn't realize that….she was doing this. I only heard that she murdered them….How can someone do this?

**Squall**: This must stop. I can't let her get Rinoa, and …. (stops when he realizes that Oceania was obviously a sorceress).

**Rinoa**: Thanks, Squall. 'And' what?

**Squall**: …And nothing. The whole thing is sick. A threat to our world. 

**Selphie**: Why does she want to kill all these people.

**Kiros**: I think the real question is why does she want their power.

**Squall**: Do you have any clues, Dr. Odine?

**Odine**: …No….I have a few things to counteract her abilities hopefully. Ze lab has some shields, and binding magic Draw Points. Good zuck.

**Squall** (has a plan): Can you modify an elevator?

**Odine**: Ves, why?

**Squall**: I think you need to go to Fisherman's Point, Dr. Odine, and make us a barrier.

**Odine** (excited): I zee! I will leave right away. Ellone, are zou coming?

**Ellone**: I think I will (both exit).

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

     Squall sat patiently in Laguna's office after the meeting had ended. Laguna stared out the window, drinking a hard liquor. Squall rises from the odd green chair, and goes to the door.

**Laguna**: I thought I had asked you to wait.

**Squall** (stops): …

**Laguna** (finishes his drink): I know you don't like me, and I haven't been there for you. I don't blame you for hating me. Please give me another chance, that's all I'm asking. 

**Squall**: I find no reason to.

**Laguna**: I'm your father, dammit!

**Squall**: Just because you make up half of my DNA doesn't make you my father. 

**Laguna**: Then Raine isn't your mother?

**Squall**: That's different. She had an excuse to not be with me. She's dead. What's your excuse.

**Laguna**: We've been through this before. You know why.

**Squall**: Whatever.

**Laguna** (starts to chuckle): I can remember the first time Ellone said that. She was in my kitchen, and Kiros had taught her that. I thought Raine was going to kill us (stops laughing). There's a gift for you on the desk. I hope you'll like it.

     Squall hesitated, but went to the desk. A large box in blue wrapping paper was on it. A small purple card was taped to the top of it, and he opened the card. It said in sloppy writing:

_To make up for all of the holidays, and birthdays I've missed._

     Squall rolled his eyes, and opened the box. Inside was a new gunblade, complete with a lion's emblem on everything. Even the bullets had lions on them. 

**Laguna**: Odine made it to withstand all magic used against you. It'll keep you safe, my son.

Squall wanted to rip out Laguna's throat for calling him that. However he saw the passion behind the gift, and Laguna's remorse. He said nothing except "thanks", and left.

Laguna walked to his desk, and found Squall's lion's necklace. A note hastily written said:

_I will come back for this. Keep it safe._

    Laguna smiled, seeing that Squall wasn't going to kick his ass the next time they met. He didn't expect Squall to warm up to him, but this was a start.

**Laguna**: So you can buy happiness….

Note: Yeah, the ending was rushed, but it's late, so I'm tired. Plus, I find no really good reason to go into a long dialogue that wouldn't matter in the long run. Squall is finally dealing with his inner demons. Everyone has to someday. Well, need to go. C ya.


	13. Losing Faith

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of the related characters, etc.

**Note**: Did you find the last chapter ironic considering I was mad? Hmm. Maybe I am giving myself subliminal messages….

Chapter 13: Losing Faith     

****

**Warning: This chapter is a high PG 13, or a low R. I take no responsibility for minors reading this. You have been warned!!!**

     Squall loaded a heavy box onto the Ragnarok. Selphie, and the others helped Dr. Odine put take his necessary tools to Fisherman's Point. Zell, Quistis, and Xu had returned that afternoon from the town, and had Mayor Dobe's full support after some forceful delegations. Squall didn't really care how they got his help as ling as they had it.  Laguna watched the work from a high window, drinking his coffee as well as nursing his hangover. Kiros stood behind him, and held a report in his hands. Ward was helping the loading.

**Laguna**: What is it?

**Kiros**: Sir, there has been another murder. 

     Laguna shook his head in disgust, and took a sip of his coffee. It tasted funny, and he glanced at it. A sickening aroma came from the red liquid in his mug.  He froze in fear, or perhaps shock as a face appeared in the blood. It was that of his foe, the sorceress. She cackled at him, and called him a foolish boy. 

**Sorceress**: Laguna, you foolish human. Do you really expect to defeat me? Perhaps you plan on delegating your way out of this one?

     She gave a low, hissing chuckle, as he seemed to somewhat recognize the haunting voice.

**Laguna**: Who the hell are you?!

**Kiros**: Great, now he's senile. What next? Blind?

**Sorceress**: Your little friend can't hear, or see me, Laguna Liore. Raine can. (she gave an evil smirk) Perhaps your friend had a good idea. Eyesight taken from you would be something. Who would shoot your gun? Or perhaps sign your oh-so-important legal documents as president? Laguna? Did you ever once-

     She faded as Ellone entered the room. She breathed heavily, and collapsed to her knees. Kiros , and Laguna both ran to her side, and Laguna took her into his arms. After he got a good hold of her, he looked at his coffee mug, which was now filled with water. 

**Ellone** (gasping for breath): She…she…she's here. Rinoa….saw…her…aura….and I sensed…her…mind….

**Laguna**: I know.

**Kiros**: Huh? Is that who you yelled at? But I didn't see anybody here.

**Laguna**: Perhaps she can't be beaten if she has been watching us. She knows we're up to something, but I don't know if she knows what exactly. I want her alive. Bring her to me ALIVE.

**Kiros**: That's a huge risk, Laguna. Even Zell wouldn't take that-

**Laguna**: I am not Zell, and I need to know something. Bring her alive!

**Kiros**: sigh I'll go tell Squall. (mutters "Bring her alive to himself.")

**Ellone**: I need to go to Winhill. Lend me the Phoenix. Please, Uncle Laguna.

**Laguna**: If you can sense her, then you need to be protected. You are staying in Esthar.

**Ellone** (on the verge of tears): Let me go. I am not the little girl you rescued years ago. I can do something to help, so let me.

**Laguna** (looking into her welled up eyes as his own are about to shed a tear): Fine. Take Ward with you, though, and dome troops.

**Ellone**: I won't need them. 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

     Squall put the last box onto the lift, and started to walk to the cockpit. The others were doing so as well, and Kiros came running up to Squall. The middle aged figure slumped to half of his height when he had reached his destination.

**Kiros**: Man, I am out of shape. Whew. Squall?

**Squall** (stops, and turns to the pathetic man): What?

**Kiros**: Don't kill…the sorceress….Keep her alive, and bring her here. Whew, I'm out of breath.

**Squall**: What the-?! Whose orders?! 

**Kiros**: Laguna's.

**Squall**: What the hell for?!

**Kiros**: Something about questions.

**Squall**: ….

     Squall speed walked into Laguna's office, his steps sounded like pounds on the lightning bolts of Zeus in the forge. Kiros told the others to wait for Squall, then he ran to catch up with the livid hero.

**Squall**: _Who the hell does he think he is?! We'll be lucky to kill this bitch, and he wants us to keep her alive?! He's an  f#$%ing moron._

**********************

     The set of double doors swung open with a crash in Laguna's office. The president of Esthar rose to his feet in shock, and dropped the report. It flipped to a gruesome scene of death, and ritual murder, the work of our villain. 

     The throat of the naked woman had been ripped out with claws as her abdomen had been slashed open. Her entrails lay scattered on the floor, and her neck had been twisted around a full circle- counter clockwise. An oddly shaped T was etched into her back jaggedly along with the number 17. Her chest had a large hole in it, as if someone, or something had plunged her hand into it. The woman's heart had been ripped out while it was still beating. A large bite had been taken from it, and stuffed into the victim's mouth. The legs, and arms were ferociously gashed, and ripped apart, revealing the muscles, bones, ligaments, and other parts. An odd burn was on what was left of the victim's chest, and gashed were on every other part of her body. She lay in a pool of her own blood, covered in it as well. The only part that wasn't bloodied was a small patch on her neck, where her attacker had drank from her life force. 2 small puncture wounds were evident on what remained of her throat, and lick marks accompanied it. She lay naked from the mere fact that her clothes were literally in shreds. They had been slashed along with the woman's flesh, and were no match for the murderer's claws.

     The once steel stomached president threw up into a potted plant, and held himself up on the wall. Squall looked at the picture, and grimaced. Laguna wanted the creature that did this alive? How could he want something this vile to live at all. Even Hades wasn't a cruel enough punishment for this sorceress. She had done this many times, and has gotten away with it so far. He would bring her down himself, despite Laguna's orders. 

     Squall looked at his father, and the picture again. He thumbed through the file, and saw different angles of the scene. People were splattered with blood, and the scene was in the middle of a mall. In the food court no less. Ironically, it was in Esthar. That morning. Squall noticed the number on the woman's back, and frowned. 17? There were only 16 including this one. She was the 16th victim, so why did she have a 17?

     He continued to look at the witness reports. Apparently the slaughter occurred in a matter a second. Impossible. The murder had to have taken at least few minutes – at least! The gashes alone would have taken at least 5 minutes. How could this have occurred in one second?!

     She could have easily taken Rinoa that morning. He hadn't seen her since….His mind raced as he tried to remember when he saw Rinoa last. Could she be the sixteenth victim?! He hyperventilated as he thought of her being strewn across the mall floor. He hadn't notice the name of the victim either. Was she Rinoa? The face had been hidden beneath the blood, and hair. He found the paper of victim 411, and found the name of her: Astrai, Faith. 

     He breathed normally after he realized that she wasn't Rinoa, or Ocean….His mind raced again after realizing that either one could be the 16th. He just remembered that Rinoa had been with him all morning, and was safe. Oceania had said that she didn't have much time left… He hated the thought of her being murdered as well. 

     His stomach churned. She said she would be waiting with Death at his demise. She'd have to die before him to do so. Had she prophesied her own death, and he didn't realize it? He panicked again that perhaps he could have saved her, but didn't. He had let her down.    

     He began to wonder if there was any chance for them to beat their foe. He doubted it. He fell back into his emotional rut again, and dropped the papers. 

**Note**: **1)** You finally get some gore. Not really detailed though…. I kind of  just ate…a while ago…so I am not hungry, thus I am not in let's-eat-meat-mode. I get gross then. Red meat is good to eat! **2)** Oh, yeah, the murderer isn't a sexual predator. She drinks, and sucks souls/power, and then totally slaughters them. They are fully clothed when she drinks their blood, and stuff. Just wanted to point that out so you don't get the wrong idea, k? **3)** The title has a double meaning if you look hard enough.


	14. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVIII.

**Note** (in a soft spoken tone): Squall came off as mean? Well…. I guess so, but that wasn't my intent. Also, of course he still cared about Rinoa. You don't just fall out of love like a rock, k? Believe me, even after a grueling breakup, you still care about the person for a long time. Also, it still gives the open door to him getting back together w/ her, or not. He has a lot of options (i.e. any girl he wants because he's so damn hot). I did mean to make him come across as frustrated, and at the end of his rope so to speak. He's put up with a lot of crap, and needs to vent. We all do at one point at least. Oh, yeah, Oceania has no accent anymore. I am too lazy to type that way. Well, I don't want to come off mean, so bye. 

Chapter 14: Mixed Emotions 

****

**Warning: I think this one is a high PG-13, or a really weak R. I'm pretty sure it's not R, but just in case… Adult situations, and humor. No one that will squeal allowed. Thank you.**

     Squall picked up the papers he had dropped, and placed them neatly on Laguna's desk. He had temporarily forgotten why he had came in the first place. Then Laguna mumbled something about how terrible it is.

**Squall**: Why the f&*k do you want her alive?

**Laguna**: ….You wouldn't understand.

**Squall**: That answer isn't going to satisfy me.

**Laguna**: sigh… I know. She…was here.

**Squall**: Who was?

**Laguna**: The sorceress…she came to me in my coffee mug.

**Squall** (doubting his father's mentality): …?

****

**Laguna**: She had turned it into blood, and talked… She mentioned your mother… She said Raine could see her…. I need to know if Raine was revived, or if she-

**Squall**: There is no point. Even if she resurrected Raine, I mean, my mother, in the first place, she'd use her against us, or kill her before we got there, or right in front of us. 

**Laguna**: …You're right… But I have to know. I can't just let her slip through my fingers again. I can't handle losing her one more time (about to break down).

**Squall**: Perhaps she's lying. 

**Laguna**: I have to risk it. I have no choice. Even if I have to go myself, I will talk to her!

**Squall** (seeing the sincerity in the man's eyes): Fine, we'll try to bring her back, but I make no promises. If she can't be contained, I will kill her myself.

**Laguna**: Thanks. 

**Squall**: Tell me exactly what you saw.

**Laguna**: Well, I was looking out the window at you guys, and drank some coffee. But it wasn't coffee, it was blood. I looked down, and her face was in it. She talked, and mocked me for a while. She said Raine could see, and hear her. The Ellone came, and said there was another murder. I went to her, and looked in my cup again, and it was water. Raine means water, so it makes an eerie kind of sense.

**Squall** (irritated): Maybe she meant rain, rain. As in it falls from the sky?

**Laguna**: No, she meant your mother. I am certain of it. 

**Squall**: … I should get going. 

**Laguna** (hugs his son): Thank you. I loved her ya know? Raine I mean.

**Squall** (at first not knowing what to do, then places his hands on his father's back): Yeah.

++++++++++++++++++++++

     Selphie started the engines, and took off as Laguna waved the young crew off. Squall looked out the window as the lifted off, and sighed. 

**Squall**: _What have I done? Now we have an even worse job ahead of us. How are we going to pull this off? _

     They started their trek to Fisherman's Point, and Odine bubbled over about how great his idea was for the capture, and how to make it perfect. Soon sleep overwhelmed Squall, and he snoozed soundly.

     He found himself back in his dream world, but it was in a forest now. The trees were so thick that the sunlight was blocked except a few pockets of light. Oceania lay crying on the ground, and he walked to her. 

**Squall**: Oceania?

     No one else was around, and he took the crying woman into his arms. She sniffled, and grabbed onto him tightly. He figured she was alive, and was …happy? He was still sort of shocked that he actually gave a damn, but he was happy to see her. 

     He held her cold body close, and felt her hair. It seemed as if it were ice, and took his jacket off to keep her warm. He then carried her next to a tree, and held her, keeping her safe, and warming her up. Why? He had no clue, but it felt right. 

     She finally stopped crying, and looked into his storming eyes. She couldn't but barely glance at them, and her gaze went to the ground. She sniffed a little, and finally spoke.

**Oceania **(losing her accent) I…I am sorry. 

**Squall**: For what?

**Oceania**: If you only knew! I cannot tell! But you will hate me! 

     She continued to cry, and he held her closer. He didn't care what she had done, but only cared that she, and Rinoa were safe. 

**Oceania** (pulling away from Squall a little): I… couldn't stop _her_. I… just couldn't…

**Squall**: It's okay. We are going to take care of things. Don't get yourself hurt. 

**Oceania**: ….

**Squall**: I… thought for a while that she killed you.

**Oceania** (giving a small laugh): I know. That's one reason that why I wanted you here.

**Squall**: … Where are we?

**Oceania**: My consciousness. I didn't fully realize that I summoned you this time until you came to me. I was kinda just wishing you were here, and then you were. I was… never mind…

     Squall looked sternly on her face, and lifted it up to look into her eyes. They weren't normal. They looked similar to cat eyes, and were yellow, green, and blue. He stared into them, and she pulled away.

**Oceania** (joking): Don't do that, or maybe you'll stay here forever. I don't want anyone running around in my head. 

**Squall**: You said you didn't have much time. Why?

**Oceania**: That's complicated.

**Squall**: …  

**Oceania**: You don't want to know what I do.

**Squall**: Do you have visions?

**Oceania**: You could say that, but ….I don't want to talk about it.

**Squall**: …

     Oceania cuddled up into his arms again, and they sat there for a long time. A slight breeze blew, and he remembered that he was really on the Ragnarok.

**Squall**: Are you just a dream, or will I see you in person?

**Oceania** (smiles): Reality is a tricky thing. Who's to say that you are nothing more than my fantasy? 

**Squall**: If this is a fantasy then-

**Oceania** (placing her finger on his lips): Shhhhh.

     She kissed him gently, and then looked at him. He licked his lips, and stared back. He felt it. She kissed him again, but more passionately. He started to lose his inhibitions, but realized that she never really answered his question. He pulled away, and looked at her point blank.

**Squall**: If you are real, then meet me.

**Oceania**: I shall try. And you shall meet me when you least expect. (kisses him again) Your friends are calling). Goodbye. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

     Squall awoke, and Irvine was staring at him laughing.

**Irvine**: You talk in your sleep. 

**Zell** (trying to keep a straight face): Who's Oceania?

**Rinoa** (about to giggle): Should I be jealous?

**Selphie**: Maybe he meant Ocean-yeah. (laughs).

**Squall**: Whatever (walks outside to the mayor's house).

**Quistis**: That was mean, guys. Even for you, Zell. And I wouldn't be talking if I were you Mr. "Hold my gun little lady. No, wrong one. Think lower."

****

**Irvine**: That's wrong. (about to correct her, but realizes Selphie would kill him if he repeated what he said in the dream) ….

**Quistis**: Care to correct?

**Irvine**: …No.

**Rinoa**: Yeah, I heard him say something like that once….(realizes Selphie is listening; covers up her "visit" w/ Irvine) ..when I was looking for Selphie, and found him asleep. 

**Selphie**: Um, okay…?

**Zell**: Irvine got-

**Quistis** (interrupts): Care for me to tell about how you bark, and drool in your sleep?

**Zell**: You just did…

**Quistis** (sarcastic): Whoops. 

Note: I don't think it was R, but I added the warning just to be safe. Handling body parts was mentioned after all. Well, hopefully this was an okay chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Help!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FF VIII, or any of the related characters. If I did, do you think that I'd be writing this? Hell no. I'd be having a hell of a good time spending the big bucks from it. But I can't…sniff

**Note**: I am sick! As in the cold kind of sick. This chapter is demented, so you may not want to read it…Especially if you don't want bad mental pictures. If you don't care, then read please! Review too, and please no flames! I burn easily ^ v ^ This chapter wasn't part of my plan, but I figured it would be funny, and add to the angst factor too. It is funny sorta, and doesn't really go along with the whole dark theme of the story, but I couldn't resist! 

**Warning: High PG 13, or low R**

****

**Chapter 15: Help!**

     Squall stretched his as he walked into the sunlight. He had been sleeping in an odd position the entire flight. His neck hurt like hell, but he ignored the neck spasm he was suffering from. 

**Squall**: _Damn, it's f---ing  cold. Where's my jacket? I guess I had better look for –_

     Rinoa hopped off of the Ragnarok sporting Squall's jacket. She grinned, and gave it to him. How she got a hold of it was anybody's guess, but she had it at any rate. He grabbed it from her, and slipped it on hurriedly. The ocean was no place to be in winter, especially without a good coat. 

     She flipped her hair out of her shirt, and jumped into his arms. He was at first beyond startled, but gently pushed her down. He was in no mood for games.

**Rinoa**: We all heard you in your sleep. 

**Squall** (irritated that no one woke him): …

**Rinoa**: Was it a good dream, or a bad one? Your face was all scrunched up so I couldn't tell.

**Squall**: It was fine. 

**Rinoa**: Oh, okay. Who's that name you said? 

**Squall** (gives her the look): …

**Rinoa** (laughs it off): It's okay if you have a dream girl. I have a dream guy. He's strong, and handsome, and…

**Squall**: _Oh, gawd. Here she goes about Laguna…_

**Rinoa**: …and cute, and brave.

**Squall**: …

**Rinoa**: Your dad's pretty hot. You must get your looks from him.

**Squall** (says nothing): _I'm nothing like him! I don't even look like him! Is this some sort of cruel joke?! Damn it! Quit playing these games with me! I can't take it any longer! _

**Rinoa**: But seriously, who is she? Do I know her, or is she pure fantasy?

**Squall**: I don't know. (walks off)

**Rinoa**: You don't know? How odd… Hey wait up! (runs after him).

+++++++++++++++

[Mayor's House]

**Quistis**: Mayor Dobe, we present your call girl for the evening: Rinoa, daughter of Julia Heartily!

**Dobe**: I didn't now you were related to her. I guess I should have seen the resemblance before.

**Rinoa** (to Quistis): I can't believe you used me as a trade off.

**Quistis**: Shut up, I know you gave him pleasure before. It was his idea.

**Rinoa** (flashback of Dobe in the buff): …cringes, and shakes in disgust…Here I am, your entertainment for this evening.

**Dobe**: Ooo yeah.

**Quistis**: Bye (darts for a trash can to puke in, Dobe started undressing).

++++++++++++++++

[Outside Mayor's House]

**Zell**: She goin' through with it?

**Quistis**: Does she have a choice?… Well, yeah, but I mean…yeah she does. She knows her ways around him, and how to manipulate him not to, but…Nevermind…She's a whore.

**Squall**_: I got laid by a girl who laid Mayor Dobe, and Cid? I feel sick…_

**Irvine**: So, Selphie, I hear there's a great lodge nearby.

**Selphie**: I can't while Rinoa is in there with _him_…

**Zell**: Oh, the other part Quisty.

**Quistis**: Oh, yeah, Squall….You have to have drinks with the mayor's wife. It was the only way that they'd agree to help us.

**Squall** (panic is evident on his face): Oh…shit.

**Quistis**: It's just drinks. She's bending the drinking age for you. 

**Squall**: Oooooh crap.

**Quistis**: You're thinking out loud again.

**Squall**_: **CRAP!**_****

**Quistis**: Just drinks. Don't get hammered though, k? We had to really work out a lot so you didn't have to ….ya know. So don't blow it. I had to hear her complain about her sex life for an hour. AN HOUR! Do you know how bad that was?! An HOU--R!

**Squall**: Um, thanks, but couldn't you work out something that didn't involve me?

**Zell**: I'll handle this one. SHE LIKES YOUUUUUUUUUU! You turn her onnnn!

**Squall** (about to hurl): _…Crap._

Side note

I can't remember Dobe's wife's name, so she's Wife, k? I'm too lazy to find out…

++++++++++++++++

[Bar]

**Squall**: _Memo to self: Pulverize Zell._

**Wife** (already drunk): Hey, Squally-baby, can I buy you a drink?

**Squall**: No thanks.

**Wife**: Awww. But cute guys get cuter with booze.

**Squall**: I think it's ugly guys get cuter when the girls drink.

**Wife** (leaning on him): I think you're right.

**Squall**: How long is this going to take?

**Wife**: A loooooong time. Hey, are you a doctor? I got this mole on my boob that needs to get looked at, so can you….

**Squall**: Uh, no.

**Wife** (takes her shirt off): See, it's right here, next to, next to, WAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Squall**: A tattoo of Dobe's name…

     Wife, and Squall sat at a table for a while. She complained about how Dobe doesn't satisfy her, and how he used to be a great guy in every aspect of the word. The waitress came, and Squall ordered a lot of whiskey. Sake wouldn't work this time (he had a stash under his bed), and needed something harder. 

     Needless to say they were there for a while, and she finally passed out. Squall, drunk himself, carried her to her house, only to find Rinoa, and Dobe doing it.

**Squall** (drops Wife): Oh, shit, that's small man. 

**Dobe**: Really?

**Rinoa**: SQUALL! Get out! 

**Squall**: Okaaaaay…(walks into the door). I'm fine.

**Rinoa**: Are you drunk? (wraps up in a hand towel)

**Squall**: Yep. 

**Rinoa**: Reallllly drunk?(gets off of the kitchen counter)

**Squall**: Yyyyyyyyeeeeeepppppp.

**Rinoa**: Dobe, I gotta go, k?

**Dobe**: Yeah, I can see. (looks at her ass)

**Squall**: The room is spinning…

**Rinoa** (clothed): C'mon.(helps him to Ragnarok) 

++++++++++++++++

[Ragnarok]

**Squall**: You're pretty.

**Rinoa**: You've said that already.

**Squall**: I know. So, why did we break up?

**Rinoa**: I dunno.

**Squall**: Hmmm. I dunno either.

**Rinoa**: I couldn't take you to the Garden, you're too drunk to be respectable. Everyone would laugh, and you'd hate everyone even more.

**Squall** (she's laying him down to sleep it off): You're a slut.

**Rinoa**: You said that already too.

**Squall** (points to her crouch): I'm not f----ing that. I know where it's been… sometimes…

**Rinoa**: Tonight is going to be a long night….

**Oceania** (using telepathy): _Squall, you f----ing drunkard. Grrr. Ass hole. When I see you I'm going to kick your ass_. _This is embarrassing…_

**Squall**: I hear voices. 

**Rinoa**: Tonight is going to be a very long night.

**Note**: Yeah, demented. My medicine is working. I can't think straight. Is that bad? Hmmm… I guess… Oh well! Tee hee.


	16. Damn

**Disclaimer**: Okay, I am only going to write this one more time for this fan fiction, k? I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, or any of its related names, logos, characters, et cetera. 

**Note**: I hate writing disclaimers. It rubs in the fact that I don't own it… Oh, well. So, here is the new chappie. Hopefully things will get back on track… Should I write a ficcy about Zell's butt falling off? Well, at least him thinking it's going to fall off? Oh, yeah, while I'm thinking about it, the whole Rinoa call girl thing was FF 7 inspired. Don't ask how…I don't own that either…sniff ….Hmm…

**Chapter 16: Damn**

     Squall woke up with a killer hangover. He thought for a moment that he had accidentally slept with his gunblade unsheathed again. He felt his head, and looked at his fingers. No blood. 

     He went outside to find Rinoa sitting on the Ragnarok loading ramp alone. She looked so frail against the flooring, and he went to her. She rose, and smiled, and stepped on his foot.

**Rinoa**: You f***ing idiot! I was actually enjoying it that time! Then you came, and-

**Squall**: What?

**Rinoa**: Don't you remember?! You came into Dobe's dump last night, drunk as a-

**Squall**: I remember now. 

**Rinoa**: Oh. Okay.

**Squall** (remembers he was really drunk): _That would explain my headache_. 

**Rinoa**: We need to find the others. We've sealed the deal, and now it's their turn to help us.

**Squall** (remembers all of last night): _OH MY GAWD_!

**Rinoa**: Why's your face all wrinkly, and scary?

**Squall**: No reason…

**Rinoa**: Um, okay…(walks to the Garden).

**Squall** (walks slowly to the Garden. His hangover is setting in really bad): What the f____ have I done? I got hammered, and saw things I never should have. Gawd, how embarrassing. I'm just glad no one saw…

**Irvine** (walks up to him): Dude, you need to lay off the booze. Karaoke, and you don't get along.

**Squall**: …._And did things I shouldn't have done_…

**Irvine**: It was as funny as hell when you drank that big guy under the table.

**Squall**: …

**Irvine**: Apparently you can hold your liquor.

**Squall** (they're almost to the Garden): Can you shut up about it now?

**Irvine**: Hey, man, I was just sayin'

**Squall**: Dammit, shut up! I've got the world's greatest, f***ing hangover, and you won't shut the f*** up! Damn!

**Irvine**: Whoa, just-

**Squall**: SHUT THE F*** UP!

**Irvine**: …Everyone is in the lobby waiting for you.

**Squall**: Crap.

**Quistis**: Where have you- Are you drunk?!

**Squall**: Hangover.

**Quistis**: YOU LET HIM DRINK?! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!

**Squall**: I'm not a child.

**Quistis**: That's not the point.

**Irvine**: Gawd, he's been going through hell, and back for a while now. Can't he have a good time for once?

**Quistis**: irritated growl…(storms off inside)

**Squall**: You were there to watch me?

**Irvine**: …Uh…yeah…

**Squall**: I hope you don't get Selphie knocked up. Your kids would die by the time they turn three months old with a dad like you.

**Irvine**: Whatever. You're late! C'mon!

++++++++++++++++++

[Garden Lobby]

**Squall**: …And furthermore, no more harassing the villagers for sex. Just because a girl looks like a slut doesn't mean she is one…_It's the ones that look like nice people you need to watch out for_…And also, we will be going to Deling after the modifications have been made. Your job will to be there ahead of us, and be on the offensive. We will need you to fight the sorceress when we lure her to your position. Don't give up easily. Gen. Caraway will tell you what to do until I catch up with you. He will be your leader until then. He will be also bringing his army, so don't fight them. Save your strength for our true enemy. Well, that's it. 

crowd of SeeDs cheers Squall's head feels like it'll explode, and about to hurl crowd disperses

**Quistis**: Whew. That went okay. Irvine, tell Xu I'll be late for lunch. Zell, may I see you in my room. (exits)

**Zell**: Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get some!(exits)

**Squall**: _Great. Another bad mental picture_. (about to hurl. That was the last thing he needed to hear)

**Irvine**: C'mon Selph. Let's go tell Xu about why she's being ditched. 

**Selphie**: It technically isn't ditching her…

**Squall**: _What a bunch of morons.._

**Rinoa**: Nice speech.

**Squall**: …

**Rinoa**: How's your head?

**Squall**: …It hurts.

**Rinoa** (kisses his forehead): Better?

**Squall** (blushing): …No. I'm going to get some aspirin-

**Rinoa** (kisses him on the lips): I still love you. My voel.

**Squall**: What the-!

**Rinoa**: It's me! I'm kinda possessing Rinoa right now…

**Note**: So much for getting back on track…Oh wellz. Oh, yeah, my character is bored to. Thus Rinoa is the human puppet. Mwahahahaha! cough Oopsie. I still sick. Yes, I realize little of the chapter (esp. notes) made sense. Review please! No flames! I burn easily!


	17. Heated Blood

**Notes**: This chapter is rated a R for reasons such as adult situations, and content. Viewer discretion is advised. giggle Yeah, this chappie isn't for people under 18 (or is it 17?…). Whatever the limit for R is. Wells. Don't get mad. No flames please. Review please. ^ v ^

Chapter 17: Heated Blood 

     Squall looked at the woman in front of him hesitantly. She called him Oceania's pet name for him, but did he say that too in his sleep Rinoa overheard? He looked with his stormy eyes into hers, and she gazed back. Finally she waved her hand in front of his face, and said, "Hellooo," calmly, and soothingly.

     He grabbed her wrist as it passed in front of him, and she stared at him. She stared at his hand, which seemed massive against her arm. His hand guided itself to her neck, and she trembled at the touch. He stared into her eyes still, and she diverted her gaze.

**Squall**: Who are you?

**Rinoa**: Isn't it obvious? I am using Rinoa as my skin for now. She's my puppet.

**Squall**: You didn't answer my question.

**Rinoa**: Fine. It's me. (in his ear) Oceania. 

**Squall**: Rinoa, if this is a trick, it isn't funny.

**Rinoa**: You are so untrusting at times. Grr. Is there a place we can talk alone, my voel?

**Squall** (still not sure): Yeah.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

[Squall's Dorm]

**Squall**: Who the f____ are you?

**Rinoa**: I already told you. I'm Oceania in Rinoa skin. Geesh. 

**Squall**: Prove it.

**Rinoa**: Fine. Where's the shell I gave you?

**Squall** (fishes it out of his pocket): Here.

**Rinoa** (takes it): Here goes nothin'.

     She cupped her hand around the shell, and closed her eyes. Soon a faint light glowed her hands, and she opened them. The shell levitated above them, and glowed a bright blue.

**Rinoa**: Seen enough?

**Squall**: …_Rinoa could do that herself…but she didn't know about the shell…_

**Rinoa**: Dae Begh Feer Nihm Toturod Ynef. You are the only mortal that has heard my true name. Do you believe me now?

**Squall**: How did you-?

**Rinoa**: Simple sorceress's trick. You learn it within a year. No big.

**Squall** (sits on his bed): Why are you here?

**Oceania**: I wanted to check out the sites. I need a chance to unwind. I have been too strung out lately.

**Squall**: You know that the murderer tracks down, and kills sorceresses, right?

**Oceania**: Yeah.

**Squall**: Aren't you afraid that she'll find you if you use your powers?

**Oceania**: I have many things to fear…Let not her be one now. I am here with you.

**Squall**: …

**Oceania**: Give me a tour okay?

**Squall**: …

**Oceania** (sits on him): Please?

**Squall**: You're in Rinoa's body. It'll look weird.

**Oceania**: Fine….How about lunch? It's been awhile since she's eaten. 

**Squall**: Whatever.

**Oceania**: That, or we can make out.

**Squall**: …That isn't funny.

**Oceania**: I was serious.

**Squall**: You're in her body. It'll get confusing, and I already don't know if-

     He stopped talking as her lips embraced his. The warm, soft touch of her mouth seemed to melt any inhibitions he had. They locked lips for a long time, breathing through their nostrils. His hand gently glided to her overcoat, and removed it, continuing to kiss. Taking little heed of it, she started to remove his jacket. Soon he was shirtless, and she was only in Rinoa's underwear. 

**Oceania **(he's laying her down on the bed): Stop. You…still have feelings for her…I can't do this now…

**Squall** (still trying to get into her pants, er, knickers): Why?

**Oceania**: I'm in her body first off, and second, you'll be imagining me as her. I don't want to be the other girl. Your backup. I can't do that right now. 

**Squall**: You were willing to make out, but no go-

**Oceania**: Kissing, and intercourse are two different things. When you choose me over her, then we'll talk. Until then, no. (starts to get dressed)

**Squall**: … So that's it?

**Oceania**: I still want to hang out with you, but I can't do this right now.

**Squall** (grabs her, and kisses her passionately): You mean this?

**Oceania** (sucks on her bottom lip): …Yeah. I can't be your second choice. I can't handle it roght now. (puts her pants on) You know it's funny. If I did go through with it, it would have been my first time. And in someone else's body. forced laugh

**Squall**: …

**Oceania**: Let's go eat, okay?

**Squall** (puts shirt on): Whatever.


	18. A Sad Song Fic

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avril Lavigne's songs either. I also got the lyrics from azlyrics.com.

**Note**: Yeah, the last chapter was kinda weird, but let me explain that he has feelings for two people. That makes your life really confusing when you can have both.  Review please, and no flames. I really do burn easily in direct sunlight. Tee hee.

     I turn to music when I'm in an emotional rut, so I figured a song stuck in my head would be fitting. Oh, yeah, I can give really evil looks, so, um, yeah. It makes sense why I say that when you read the chapter…

Chapter 18: A Sad Song Fic 

     Squall dressed, and waited outside for her. Oceania cried a little as she finished dressing, and a song got stuck in her head. 

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel me lock me arms around you_

_Why'd you turn away?_

     Oceania went to Squall, and put her arm in his. He seemed not to notice, and started walking to the cafeteria. She stopped, and looked at him as the tears welled up in her eyes.

**Oceania**: _Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Here's what I have to say _

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided _

     Her face made a determined grimace, and she caught up with him. She gave him an evil look, and walked coldly next to him. Every footstep echoed in the empty halls. Almost everyone was in the training room, preparing for the upcoming battle.

_Why should I care?_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone_

**Oceania**: If you only knew my secrets… I guess I am alone… He won't listen… No one has… Then…I embrace my fate. Did he ever really care about me? Or am I some toy that he's using to try to replace Rinoa?

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place? When you turn around can you recognize my face? 

_You used to love me_

_You used to hug me_

_But that wasn't the case_

_Everything wasn't okay_

_I was left to cry there_

_Waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare_

_That's when I decided_

**Oceania**: _Ugh! I can't believe him!_

_Why should I care?_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip, and I'm in this thing alone_

     A sharp pain ran through her chest.

_Crying out loud. I'm crying out loud_

_Crying out loud. I'm crying out loud_

     She gave a small cry, and he stopped to look at her.

Open your eyes 

_Open up wide_

     She looked at him with a look of horror on her face.

_Why should I care?_

_'Cuz you weren't there _

_When I was scared. I was so alone_

_Why should I care?_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

     Her breathing grew heavy as she sunk to the ground.

Why should I care? 

_If you don't care then I don't care _

_We're not going anywhere_

_Why should I care?_

_'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_Why should I care if you don't care then I don't care_

_We're not going anywhere._

      She gave one last look at her voel, mouthed, "I love you", and fell completely to the ground. He ran to her, and held the lifeless body in his arms. When it woke up, Rinoa was it's only inhabitant.


	19. Whew

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of it…

Note: I am still sick…

Chapter 19: Whew

     Rinoa looked up at Squall confused. Last time she remembered, she was telling him off. Now he looked at her from the lobby floor in the Garden. 

**Rinoa**: _How did I get here? What the hell is going on?! Why is he looking at me like that? Why is my arm numb? _

**Squall**: Rinoa?

**Rinoa**: _Who else would it be?!_ Yes?

**Squall**: Do you remember anything?

**Rinoa**: I…was yelling at you…and now I'm here…

**Squall**: _So since this morning. That's why she dropped her attitude suddenly. Gawd, I must have sounded like an idiot to her, and Oceania. F___._

**Rinoa**: How did I get here?

**Squall**: You were possessed again.

**Rinoa**: By who?

**Squall**: It doesn't matter. Are you okay?

**Rinoa**: ……Yeah. My head hurts a little, and my arm was numb, but it's okay now.

**Squall**: Good. Don't tell anyone, okay?

**Rinoa**: Okay…

     Squall helped her up, and looked at her pitifully. She had no clue what was going on, and he felt miserable. He wanted to tell her, but he'd have to explain why she was passed out in the dormitory hall. He'd have to explain why they were in his room, and what he almost did. He was kind of glad the he didn't get what he wanted because he'd have to explain to Rinoa what had happened. It was her body after all.

     She stood next to him, and stared at the ground. Her eyes traced the paint, and she finally looked up at him, and smiled.

**Rinoa**: So, who was it?

**Squall**: …

**Rinoa**: Oh, was it that girl? …(got no answer)…Well, she's a sorceress then. I'd like to meet her. 

**Squall**: …I don't know if you can. Why?

**Rinoa**: She's a sorceress too, right? I want someone I could talk to… Someone who understands…

**Squall** (realizes she's hurting too): Are you okay?

**Rinoa** (smiles): Yeah. You can never have too many friends, right?

**Squall**: How's your arm? Is it really okay? (takes a look at one)

**Rinoa**: Wrong one, and it's fine. So, how about you walk me to Dr. Kadowaki's office. I need some aspirin.

**Squall**: Okay.

they walk

**Rinoa**: So, how long have I been out?

**Squall**: Since this morning I guess. 

**Rinoa**: Oh… What time is it?

**Squall**: A little past 12.

**Rinoa**: A few hours then?

**Squall**: Yeah.

**Rinoa**: So, what did I miss?

**Squall**: …Nothing really.

**Rinoa**: Okay. (bumps into Odine) Sorry.

**Odine**: Svall! Itz you! I have vinished my vork. Everyving is ready to go. 

**Squall**: Tell everyone to take their positions. Rinoa, let's get your aspirin, and come with me.

**Odine**: Oveh. (runs to Xu)

**Squall**: Let's go.

___________________________

      Everyone was assembled, and the team was on the Ragnarok. Squall gave them their orders again, to make sure there wasn't any screw ups.

**Squall**: Wait until we reach Dollet, and then start your magic calling cards, Rinoa. Okay?

**Rinoa** (nods): …

**Squall**: Selphie, you'll stay at the controls the whole time. Irvine, Zell, and Quistis, we'll all stay on guard, and make sure Rinoa is kept safe. We'll place her in the elevator. Then the sorceress should go in to get her, and then we seal them both. We'll take them to Esthar, where they'll be unsealed, and dealt with. Any questions?

**Selphie**: When did you want to take off?

**Squall**: After we get radio contact that the Garden is in position from Xu. 

**Irvine**: Maybe we should get closer to the Garden first.

**Squall**: No. We need her to know that we have Rinoa in the elevator. She won't fall for the hologram trick. Odine already tried that on a failed mission. She apparently knew about Adel.

**Zell**: I dunno, man. This seems risky.

**Quistis**: Wasn't Ultimecia risky?

**Irvine**: _More like risqué…_

**Squall**: We have no choice. 

**Xu** (on radio): Come in….Come in?…

**Quistis**: Ragnarok here. Do you copy?

**Xu**: Yes. We are in the dragon's nest. I repeat we are in the dragon's nest.

**Quistis**: Okay Baby Flame, we copy. Over, and out.

**Zell**: Baby Flame?

**Quistis**: Selphie named the Garden, not me.

**Squall**: _Maybe we are doomed_… Let's go.

     The Ragnarok lifted off in a blaze of glory as the villagers in Fisherman's Point looked on in fear, disgust, and wonder. They had modified the Garden for war, and helped Odine with the elevator. Had they done the right thing? Helping send kids off to their deaths?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

{My version of Liberi Fatali plays in the background}

     In the pitch-blackness of nothingness, a faint cry could heard. She cried out in agony, and pain. She cried out in frustration.

**Oceania**: NO! Don't kill them! Please!

**Woman**: He hurt you. What more reason do I need?

**Oceania**: It all must stop! Stop hurting people!

**Woman**: Why? We know we need it. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. We need it to survive.

**Oceania**: I'd rather die than to kill Squall! 

**Woman**: He hurt you. He doesn't give a f___ about you. He loves her. 

**Oceania**: No…

**Woman**: I'm right, aren't I?

**Oceania**: It's still wrong…

**Woman**: I frankly don't give a f___. (leaves)

**Oceania**: Noooooooooooo! 


	20. Fly

**Notes**: STILL SICK…XD achoo = Sorry for getting snot on your screen…

Chapter 20: Fly 

     The Ragnarok sped across the sky, and soon Dollet could be seen. Squall motioned for Rinoa, and she nodded in response.

**Rinoa**: Here goes nothing…

     She rose to her feet, and closed her eyes. Soon a vapor filled the cargo bay, and she let out a cry. It sounded like the screams of long forgotten mythological creature, and she repeated it numerous time. Minutes passed, and no sign of their foe.

**Squall**: Try it louder.

     Rinoa nodded, and the cry was returned. A voice of death answered, and came to her call. 

     The sorceress stood in front of the Ragnarok, and evilly grinned. She dressed in all black, even down to her wings. A cloak hid her face from them, except for her smile. She had been expecting them all along…

     Selphie remained in her course, not diverting it for the enemy. The Ragnarok went into her, but she remained unfazed. The sorceress went through it like Edea went through the door.  She scratched Squall's chest as the Ragnarok flew through her, and snarled at him. 

     Rinoa hid behind a him, and cried out in fear. Irvine ran after the black mage, and his shoulder was tapped from behind. He turned to find her there. She whispered, "Boo," and he jumped into action as she laughed. She laughed like one about to toy with her prey, like Hades' work is child's play to her. As if death is her hobby.

     Quistis attacked the black figure in vain, for she avoided all of her attacks easily, always followed with morbid laughter. Squall drew his gunblade, and went for a blow, only to be thrown across the room with a mere smile. Quistis, and Irvine attacked at the same time, but hit each other instead of the intended target. This caused much laughter from the sorceress, who now was the only one standing besides Rinoa.

     She walked slowly, and graciously towards Rinoa. Rinoa grasped he weapon, and threatened to shoot. 

**Sorceress**:evil smirk You actually expect that to hurt me? I eat weaklings like you for breakfast. Literally, and figuratively speaking of course. 

     An evil grin spread across her face as she bared her fangs, and claws. The hood from her cloak fell off, and she shook her head to fix her raven black hair. It went to her feet, and looked like a black mist.

**Rinoa**: Stop! I am a sorceress too. I'll fight back!

**Sorceress**: You are so typical. Just because you have a little power, you think you can do anything. Wrong. I consider myself weak, and I have your power tenfold at least. Don't toy with me little girl. You've been a very bad little brat. Now, I have been patient for reasons your little brain can't comprehend, but now my patience is gone. Your time is up, and I am the one to send you to Hades. The Grim Reaper is coming for you, are you scared?

**Rinoa**: No. You won't kill me!

**Squall** (rises): No…(throws himself on Rinoa)  Don't hurt her.

**Oceania** (again w/ telepathy): NO! Don't hurt him!

**Sorceress**: Shoo little bug.

**Squall, and Oceania**: NO!

**Squall**: You've killed en-

     The Ragnarok slammed into the ground, and everyone was thrown around. Squall saw that this was his chance to act, and so, he grabbed an unconscious Rinoa, and ran into the Garden. He tripped on the elevator stairs, and Rinoa landed into it, her head bleeding badly.

     The others were thrown unconscious, and never saw the sorceress limping towards the Garden. Rinoa's blood had been spilt, and it called to her like a alluring aroma. She walked to Rinoa's body, and Squall, still on the ground, attempted to trip her. The thud of one regaining balance (she didn't fully fall) awoke Rinoa, but she couldn't move. She could only lay in horror as Squall was thrown into the water.

     The SeeDs had been "Stop"ped, and then allowed to attack. They fought in a fury, only to be torn apart without being touched, sliced into pieces, and worse. The smell of blood filled the room as the SeeD numbers dwindled. Soon only one small band of underclassmen was left. The froze, and Squall cried out as he climbed back onto the floor, obviously seriously injured.

**Squall**: Leave them the f___ alone!

**Sorceress**: Why? They have been, how do you say? Stopped? They can die now, and not feel a thing. End their strife. You yourself have much woe. Don't you ever want to end it? 

**Squall** (remembers a time when he attempted to commit suicide): Yes, but it isn't up to us who lives, and dies.

**Sorceress**: And yet you want to kill me. How ironic. You're like the rest of them. You don't care why I do the things I do; you just want to stop me. She was wrong about you, and I knew it. Don't you want to help her?

**Squall**: Help who?

**Sorceress**: evil laugh You'll see. In Hell!

      She slaughtered the underclassmen, and went to Rinoa. Rinoa seemed as if she had been stopped too, and the sorceress began her work.


	21. Bloodied Wings

**Notes**: Still sick… Also, I'll call the sorceress "Latisha" 'cuz I'm too lazy to write out sorceress all of the time, k?

Oh, yeah,

**WARNING: Rated R for violence, and gore**.

Chapter 21: Bloodied Wings 

     Squall watched in horror as Rinoa was being massacred. He tried to go to her, but his injured body gave out. He could only lay in fear as Rinoa was awoken, and ripped to shreds. She cried out in pain, and fear as the sorceress's claws pulled her out of the elevator, and slit her throat. A small gurgle could be heard as Rinoa suffocated on her own blood.

    Latisha stared in content at the dieing girl, and sighed. Now the fun part began. She lapped up the blood being drained from the cut, and picked up the body to drink from. She sunk her teeth into Rinoa's neck, and drank from what remained of her life force. 

      Rinoa's spirit, unable to leave because she had not passed on her powers, stood above her corpse. She seemed entranced, and as the body lay on the ground again, she mimicked its actions. 

    Latisha began her power absorption, placing her hand above Rinoa's diaphragm. Power leapt from Rinoa's body, and into Latisha's hand. A burn mark on the corpse was left, and Rinoa's spirit entered into what appeared to be a portal to hell. 

      She slowly cut open the abdomen, revealing the bloody contents. From the crash, Rinoa had suffered from internal bleeding, and her blood spilled to the floor.  Latisha felt around for Rinoa's spleen, and found it. She removed it, and placed it in Rinoa's mouth. 

      Then came Rinoa's other organs, all cut up, and oozing. Rinoa's intestines had been lacerated in the crash, and her bowl filled her abdominal cavity. The smell grew rank, and Latisha used a spell to clean up the mess. Even she wouldn't touch the stuff. 

     She removed the organs, and cleaned them. She ate select ones, and left the others tossed around the room. It was hard to tell what was Rinoa's, and what was the SeeD's. 

     Next came the chest cavity. It cracked like a lobster shell, and the noise made Squall throw up. He had no choice, but to watch. The noises were too much. His beloved was being massacred in front of him. The sound of her ribs being eaten also made him cringe. 

     Latisha ate Rinoa's ribs raw, cleaning them to the bone. The lungs were removed, and used to carry the blood that Latisha's robes had absorbed. She wrung them out, and soon one lung was filled. The other was cast aside.

      The trachea was poking out into the cavity, and Latisha pulled it out quickly. Rinoa's body flopped up, and fell again by the removal. Squall thought for a moment that Rinoa wasn't dead, but suffering this alive. But he remembered she had left to the afterlife, and found some peace in it. She wasn't feeling the pain.

      Latisha took out the heart carefully, and bit a piece of it. The remaining blood spurted out of the aorta, and hit the glass of the  elevator. It slid to the floor, and Squall quietly wept. He tried to rise up to avenge Rinoa, and to kill himself, but couldn't. His arm, and legs lay as dead weight as he slowly bled to death. 

     Latisha finished eating the heart, and licked her bloody lips. She scratched Rinoa's legs, revealing the muscles, tendons, cartilage, and parts of it. She then grabbed a student's gunblade, and cut out her female parts.

**Latisha**: Fitting for a whore.

      She scratched the rest of Rinoa, and soon her clothes were in tattered shreds, like her body. All that remained of Rinoa was what was left of her legs, her spine (which was broken),  flaps of skin from her midsection, her tattered arms, and head. She had been gutted, and the only way to recognize her was to look at her blood drenched face. Her hair covered most of her face, and stuck to  it due to the drying blood. She lay on the steps to the elevator, dead.

     Latisha walked to Squall, and as she neared him, she writhed in pain. Her bloody claws covered her face. Her clothes were drenched in blood, and her once fair skin was red. A red cast was on her wings for they were bloodied as well. She fell to the ground in agony before him, and Squall blacked out.

**Note**: Do not worry, there is a way to bring Rinoa back. You have to read how she can though. More reading for you! evil laugh The only question will be if Squall will do whatever it takes to get her back…Oh, yeah, the whole gunblade/cutting out indecent parts was Jack the Ripper inspired. 


	22. Aftermath

**Notes**: Sorry so long since I posted a ch. The past few days have been chaos. Well, the last chapter wasn't as gory as I had hoped, but oh well. sigh Oh, while I'm thinking about it, is the Great Hyne a guy, or girl? And thank you Warcrafter for your interesting ideas. I had to laugh as the hoof/mouth one. giggles Food is on my brain right now, because I just ate. Thus gross mental pictures will fill your mind! Mwahahahaha! It was vegetarian chicken ironically…

****

Chapter 22: Aftermath 

[wreckage of Ragnarok]

     Irvine awoke to find his arms twisted terribly. The pain of the broken arm had him cussing in a moment as he attempted to remove himself from the wreckage. He looked for Selphie, and the others. Then he saw Selphie. A large piece of shrapnel had trapped her left leg, and cut it pretty badly. If she wasn't helped soon, she'd die from the blood loss. 

     Irvine barely managed to remove the hunk of metal, but he did. Selphie lay trembling, and he picked her up with his good arm, and placed her on some grass. Then he saw them. Deling soldiers lay in heaps, and bloody piles around the Garden. Some were so slaughtered that you couldn't  be recognized as human. Sloppy piles of organs lay across corpses, and bodies without appendages, and other parts filled Irvine's eyes. He shed a single tear. Perhaps it was from the feeling a failure, maybe from his feeling of responsibility, maybe from the fact that he knew some of them, or maybe from the fumes of decaying human remains.

**Irvine**: My gawd. What happened? Was this a bad spot…?

     Selphie stirred, and Irvine rushed to her side. He had forgotten about the wound she was dieing from, and soon he was trying a makeshift tourniquets around her thigh from his jacket. Selphie said nothing, and passed out again. 

     Quistis climbed out from under a pile of parts, barely injured. A small abrasion was on her forehead, but little else other than bumps, and bruises. She ran to Selphie, an Irvine, and began working on Selphie.

**Quistis**: Irvine, look in the Garden for Dr. Kadowaki. I need her, and all the medical supplies you can find. If she's not in the Garden then she's in Deling somewhere. GO!

     Irvine ran into the Garden, only to find the carnage. He took one whiff of the place, and threw up. Then he raced past the bodies to the medical station, trying not to step on them. It was impossible, however, for the bodies, and parts were everywhere. Bodiless head looked at him, and dismembered hands seemed to grab at him. The dead were restless, and cried out for vengeance. The haunting task of looking through them for his task seemed exasperating as he ran past.

     Then he made it to the infirmary. He sighed as the room was empty of the dead. Then he heard a cry. He peered  over the desk to find a body. The body of the still living Dr. Odine. The doctor had taken refuge there after the first set of soldiers perished. He knew that the sorceress had seen him, but for some reason let him live. It troubled his complex mind, and he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

**Irvine**: Is Dr. Kadowaki in here?

**Odine** (rocking back, and forth,; covering his ears)(singing): No more sorceress---s. Death to all, but me---. 

**Irvine**: No more sorceress? Is she dead? Who killed her.

**Odine**: The other sorceress….

**Irvine**: I don't have time for this. Is the doctor here?

**Odine**: I am a doctor…that leads people to their deaths…

**Irvine**: Is Kadowaki here?!

**Odine**: No, no. She's gone.

**Irvine**: Dead?

**Odine**: Many are dead.

**Irvine**: Is Kadowaki dead?

**Odine**: No, no, no. She's in the city. In the general's mansion. 

**Irvine**: Okay. Come on. We need to hurry. We have to go get a car, and take Selphie to her. Let go.

**Odine** (grabs at Irvine's clothes): SHE'S OUT THERE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! SHE'LL KILL YOU!

**Irvine**: Who will kill me?

**O**: The sorceress!

**I**: Which one?

**O**: The one who dresses in the sorrow of her victims. The one who decides who will live, and who will die when they meet her. The one who corrupts the souls of men, and leads them to their dooms. The evil sorceress.

**I**: My gawd. You meant Rinoa is dead?

**O** (walks around aimlessly, and weeps): Dead. Ripped apart. Lives no more. She walks with Death. In pieces. My the carnage of you people. 

**I** (remembers Selphie): I see. Come one. We need to go before it's too late.

**O**: It's already too late

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ 

[Hall of Garden]

     Odine grasped at Irvine for help, staring at the remains on the ground, on the walls, and other odd places. The seemed to scream in the madman's head. 

**O**: Help me! I couldn't save them., so they'll kill me!

**I**: It's okay. We need to hurry.

**O**: We're to die!    

**I** (slaps Odine): Get a grip. We are on limited time here, and you are wasting it. If you don't cut it out,. I'm going to leave you here alone. I don't have time for this!

**O**: …(complies)

     The two work their way to the garage, and start a car. Soon the whimpering of a small child is heard, and Irvine finds a small girl in the back of it. She recoils from any physical contact, and realizes he doesn't have time for this. The three go to Quistis, and fins Zell with them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

     Zell rises to greet them, and holds his throat. It was cut too, but no really badly. The blood lightly gushed from his hand, and he looked pale upon them. They all load up into the car, and drive to Deling. Selphie was placed in Irvine's lap as she remained comatose. The child said nothing, and they drive in silence except for the occasional sob from Odine. The didn't even realize that Rinoa, Squall, and the sorceress were missing.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Note**: Still not really gross…Oh well, I guess I'll get better @ horrors w/ time. I hope…


	23. Woe REVISED

**Notes**: Hopefully this one is better…

****

Chapter 23: Woe 

**REVISED!**

     Squall awoke to find himself on a mossy bed. On a small wooden chair next to it sat a sleeping Oceania. She had a bloody rag in her hands from his injuries, and slept from sheer exhaustion. He sat up, and noticed the bandage on his arm. He looked under it to find it was almost healed. He looked at his leg to find it only a small scar. He rose to his feet, almost losing his balance from the blood rushing from his head. He got lightheaded, and Oceania awoke. She rubbed her eyes, and yawned. She noticed his lack of balance, and helped him back onto the bed.

**Oceania**: You're awake? I should have made something for you to eat. Sorry.

**Squall**: _What am I doing here? _….

**Oceania**: Do you remember anything?

     Squall thought for a moment until the wave of nausea passed, and remembered the gruesome scene. He tried to keep himself collected, but he was barely able to do so. Oceania looked worriedly at him, and frowned. 

**Squall**: …Rinoa's dead.

**Oceania**: ...Yes.

      He thought for a moment more, and looked at her in confusion. The memory that flooded his mind made little sense to him.

**S**: And the sorceress…collapsed.

      She looked silently on the ground, afraid to answer. She knew exactly what had happened, and didn't want him to know too much right now. Squall looked gravely upon her, and she finally spoke, not being able to handle the silence any longer.

**O**: Anything else?

     He thought for a moment more, but realize that he must have passed out, or something.

**Squall**: Nothing after that. How long have I been out? My wounds are almost better, so it's been a long time hasn't it?

      She rose to her feet, and looked out the cave opening, the sun streaming onto her face. A small breeze whisked her hair from her neck, revealing a claw mark. She smiled, and turned to him, leaning on the side.

**O**: Not really, though it has seemed so.  You have been under my care for three days.

**Squall**: Where are the others?

**O** (frowning): I do not know.

     He stared at her coldly, and remarked. He knew she was lying, and wanted to catch her. He wondered why she would lie, and commented.

**S**: I doubt that.

**O **(looking out at the horizon): You have every reason to.

**S** (annoyed): Where are they?

**O**: Wait three more days, my voel. Wait until the moon is full, and then we'll act. Until then rest while I work. Please.

**S**: _I have a feeling you're hiding something, but what, and why?_

**O**: I need more information before I can hire your SeeDs.

     He frowned as he remembered the gruesome scenes of slaughter. It haunted his mind like a bad song, and he desperately tried to remain calm. He knew most of them, and even taught a class. One of his star pupils died before his eyes, only a few feet away.

**S**: They are dead.

**O **(turning to him, smiling): Some, but not all… Breakfast? You haven't eaten since then. I have only been able to get water down you. I will go make something. (Goes to another part of the cave)

     Squall looked around, and noticed he was in a cavern, its walls covered in moss, and algae. The bed he had been sleeping on was wood, and its mattress was a blanket of wet, blue moss. The air was humid, and his shirt stuck to him. Realizing he hadn't his gunblade, he looked for it after he got onto his feet.

     Soon flowery vapors filled the air, and he noticed he was in fact starving. Oceania placed a plate of odd food on a small stone table, and bade him eat. The food appeared to be various aquatic plants turned into an odd soup. The colors were very weird, and bright, but not bright enough to cheer him up at all. His love was dead. He felt dead. He saw her die, and could do nothing to save her. Guilt plagued his fragile mind.

     Oceania grabbed a blanket of a silvery blue cloth, and placed it on a chair next to him. She stared at him, and entered his mind once more. She was quickly shut out, however.

**Squall **(playing with his food): Cut it out. Isn't it obvious what I'm thinking?

**Oceania**(frowns, and blushes): Not always… Your pain is easily felt, but your mind is not easily found. I will leave you rest alone for now. I shall be in the washroom should you need me. It's through that door. 

**S**: …Whatever.

**O**: When you are finished, get me, and I'll finish tending to your injuries for today. It will get cold in here soon, so there's a blanket for you to wrap up in. (exits)

**S**: _What are you hiding?_


	24. Saving Selphie REVISED!

**Note**: Yeah, probably still crappy…

****

Chapter 24: Saving Selphie REVISED!!! 

     Quistis drove recklessly towards Deling, her tears obscuring her vision. Irvine held fast to his love, fearing that letting go would let go of her life. The child cried bitterly, and Odine sobbed, crying out what horrors he had seen. Zell held his neck, and grabbed a first aid kit from the back of the SUV. He filled syringe with a sedative, and attempted to administer it to Dr. Odine, who screamed out in anguish at the site of a needle. He missed his target, and poked the child with it instead. She screamed, and he accidentally injected it. Zell quickly filled another, and held Odine down furiously as he injected it into the old man's bloodstream. Both Odine, and the girl slept soundly, having nightmares about the day's events. 

     Deling was on the horizon, and Quistis sped furiously towards their target. They drove right up to the front door of Caraway's mansion, and Irvine carried Selphie's limp body inside.

     General Caraway went to them, seeking out what all of the hubbub was about, seeing Irvine's tear streaked face. Caraway called out for Dr. Kadowaki, and she entered a few moments later. General Caraway took Selphie into his arms, and took he into a spare bedroom, which had been Rinoa's. The distressed General laid Selphie carefully upon the blue frilled bed, and called the local hospital. 

     Dr. Kadowaki rushed with her medical bag to Selphie's side, and began attempts to save the young woman's life. Irvine held Selphie's hand until the doctors arrived, in which they took him away for his own treatment. He put up a fight, and in the process of trying to return to Selphie's side, he broke one male nurse's nose, which bled terribly. Irvine finally gave up as the tranquilizers they gave him began to work. Darkness fell as he slumped to the ground, and sleep consumed him.

     Zell's mom tended to her son, and he kept telling her that he was fine. "A little scratch," he reassured her. He sat grimacing from pain as she worked on him, and put up a verbal fight. His mother only laughed, and kept adding pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. Soon his neck was wrapped up in gauze, and his looked like a half done mummy.

     Quistis ignored her own wounds, and helped with Selphie. She worked fervently to save her friend's life, and after she did the best she could do, she leaned against the wall outside of the room. She looked at her blood-soaked hands, and slid to the floor, crying.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[Caraway's Mansion](Selphie had been stabilized, and taken back to the place afterwards so Irvine could be by her side easily. So had he, and everyone else.)

     Irvine awoke to Zell's face. He leapt a little, and almost beat the crap out of Zell. Zell smiled, and told Irvine that his arm would be better in no time. When asked about Selphie, Zell frowned, and told Irvine to ask Dr. Kadowaki himself. Zell left the room, and a blood drenched Dr. Kadowaki entered. She had been to the Garden in hopes of finding someone alive…anyone alive…

**Kadowaki**: You understood Selphie probably wouldn't make it, right?

**Irvine**: She can't die!

     Irvine waved his arm, and it hurt. He grimaced coldly, and held it, trying to ignore the pain.

**K**: You understood it never the less.

**I** (afraid saying it would make it true): …

**K**: She lost a lot of blood…but we repaired the wound, and found out she lost too much to survive on. We found out her blood type from Quistis, and found a donor. …General Caraway had a matching blood type, Irvine. Selphie lost a lot of blood, though, and it took more blood than we thought. Eventually we got her stabilized, but Caraway is pretty sick now. He has had anemia for a while now, and he bled for a while after the procedure. You should see him. Thank him. Selphie hasn't woken up yet, but I'll tell you when she does.

**I**: …Okay. Will she be okay?

**K**: We hope so. General Caraway's in the room to your left. Don't tell him about Rinoa. He already knows. 

**I**: Isn't it bad to take an anemic person's blood?

**K**: We didn't know until after he donated, and started to bleed out. He's stabilized, but don't get him excited, or anything. He can still start bleeding again.

**I** (nods): …(exits)

________________

     Irvine went into Caraways room to find him asleep. The nurses had given him sedatives to keep him calm, and such. Irvine whispered, "Thanks," in the general's ear, and left. He sighed, and saw Quistis on a couch crying. 

**Irvine**: You okay Quisty?

**Quistis**: Yeah. It was just so much to take in… How are you doing?

**I**: …Fine. Selphie will be okay, right?

**Q**: I hope so. Anemic blood wasn't the best thing she needed. But she should be okay. Have you seen Zell?

**I**: Yeah.

**Q**: They found Rinoa's body.

**I**: They did? She is d-

**Q**: Yes. She is dead. They haven't found Squall, or the sorceress yet. We have reason to believe he left to go after the sorceress himself. You know Squall…

**I**: Yeah, but he must have been pretty banged up too. You guys sure he's alive?

**Q**: Yes. Also…Never mind…

**I**: You sure you're okay?

**Q**: Yeah.

**I**: Where's the kid?

**Q**: Kid? …Oh, yes, Dewn. She's with Ellone. Ellone is helping Dewn to heal from her emotional wounds. 

**I**: Why was the kid there? Wasn't she supposed to be in town?

**Q**: Sis said that she got separated from her teacher, and hid in the garage. She saw almost everything.

**I**: Has the girl said anything? She didn't say a word on the way here.

**Q**: Not to anyone except for Ellone. 

**I**: How odd. Is she hurt?

**Q**: Not a scratch.

**I**: Ellone's here? Since when?

**Q**: Not too long after you went to sleep. I'll let you talk to her yourself.

**I**: Okay. How's Odine?

**Q**: In a psychiatric ward in Esthar. He saw a lot too.

**I**: Can I see Selphie?

**Q**: Go ahead. Maybe if her prince would kiss her, our sleeping beauty would wake up. Gosh, these few days have gone by fast.

**I**: Few days?

**Q**: Dr. Kadowaki had you sedated for a couple days until we got Selphie out of harm's way.

**I**: Out of harm's way? She almost really died?

**Q**: Yes.

**I**: …I need top go see her.

_______________________

     Irvine saw Selphie, but she didn't wake up. He was really hungry, and Quistis took over his watch over Selphie so he could eat. He made a sandwich, and a glass of milk. He sat down at the large wooden table, and Ellone came and sat down.

**Ellone**: Peanut butter, and jelly as always, Irvy?

**I** (eating): Yep.

**E**: I guess you're wondering what I have been doing. 

**I** (mouthful): Yep.

**E**: I went to Winhill to see Raine's grave. I also went to get the Books of the Sorceresses. I figured that if we knew more about the sorceress, that we could defeat her. 

**I** (swallowing): …And?

**E**: She has been prophesied about.

**I**: So, can we beat her?

**E**: That's the tricky part. It doesn't go into detail.

**I** (chugs some milk): What does it say?

     Ellone sat for a moment in thought, debating whether, or not to tell him what she knew. She frowned, and spoke.

**E**: I'd like to keep that to myself until I verify something.

**I**: Have you heard anything else about Squall?

**E**: laughs Yes. I found him.

**I**: And? 

**E**: I don't know the location of him physically, but I found his mind. giggles

**I**: So, what's so funny?

**E**: He's looking for his gunblade, and it's staring him right in the face.

**I**: _Leave it to Squall not to see the obvious…_

**E** (thinking out loud): Also, that woman…

**I**: What woman?

**E**: She's in the prophesies too, if I am right. How odd…

**I**: Who?

**E**: There I go thinking out loud again! Eat up, Selphie's consciousness it resurfacing soon.

**I** (runs to Selphie's room, sandwich in mouth): Selfffief!

**E**: giggles How funny.


	25. Voel

Note: I realize that the next few chapters are crappy. I have creativity block. I got the plot, but can't seem to get everything right….

Chapter 25: Voel REVISED!! 

     Squall slowly picked at his food, and grabbed the blanket. It had gotten rather cold suddenly, and he wrapped up in the blanket tightly. A cold wind blew through the blanket covering the entrance to the cave, now let down. He walked to the washroom door, and hesitated entering. 

     Squall went down after talking himself into it, and followed the long, stone stairway to another, wooden door. He quietly cracked it open, and heard Oceania weeping bitterly. The sobs were loud, but somehow he couldn't hear them until he opened the door. He waited for a moment, listening to what reminded him of banshee wails, and walked in. 

     She wiped her sodden eyes quickly when she heard him, and faked happy. She rose to meet him, and ushered him upstairs with her hands. He got the hint, and went upstairs.  He sat on the bed again, and she grabbed some supplies from her various shelves carved into the walls. 

     Oceania sat in the chair next to Squall, and set up her work. She said little, and he made no effort to talk. She told him to take off the blanket, and he did, revealing his wounds. She took his arm, and put a thick, black salve on it. The liniment stung his skin, and he pulled away. He held his arm tenderly for a moment, and looked at her coldly.

**Oceania**: It only hurts for a little while.

     She took his arm again into her dainty hands, and placed one hand gently on the wound. She closed her eyes, and a faint glow was emitted from the two fleshes touching. He looked at her coldly once more, and finally spoke.

**Squall**: You're a sorceress, aren't you?

**Oceania**: …Yes. I have been for quite some time now.

     Squall sat in deep thought for a while, and soon she began to wash the slash out with water. The removing of the ointment hurt worse than the applying of it.

**Squall**: …… I guess I am required to protect you then. Since she's gone, and I'm a SeeD…

**Oceania** (matter-of-factly): A SeeD is meant to kill my kind.

**S**: …Not all of them. We didn't kill …Rinoa.

**O**: No, you just handed her over to Hell in a hand basket. I shouldn't have said that…

**S **(hysterical, he rises to his feet): You're right. You said I could have saved her, but I didn't.

**O **(forces him to sit so she can work)(bluntly): You couldn't. (puts another liquid on his arm)There was no way to keep her from Death once her soul is wanted.

**S**: You said before-

**O**: I say many things. Did you stop to think that maybe I told you that so you could get your act together?

**S**: What else did you say that was lies?

**O**: Who said that was a lie?

**S**: You just-

**O**: I said she would die unless you saved her. But perhaps to die I meant she'd let her true self die.

**S**: True self?

**O**: The part of her that made up the being of her soul, the part of her that loved you. At the end she was going back to her former self.

**S**: Don't talk in code again, okay?

**O**: Fine. Here. Your arm is healed.

     Squall looked down to see that in fact, his arm was healed save for a scar. He looked at his leg, which she began to heal, and finally noticed that he was only in his black boxers. He blushed, and placed a blanket on himself to cover up.

**S**: I need to get dressed.

**O**: If you get dressed now, then I can't heal your leg.

**S**: Whatever.

**O**: Whatever.

     They sat for a moment in silence, not wanting to hear the other's voice. Squall's stern face relaxed, and began to wonder what had upset her so.

**S**: ...Why were you crying?

**O **(irritated by being caught): You heard me?

**S**: …

**O**: …Many reason's.

**S**: The biggest?

**O**: Aren't we all nice, and emotional all of a sudden. Maybe I put too much water lily in that food.

**S**: Water lily?

**O**: sigh What do you think I eat?

**S **(irritated): How the f___ am I supposed to know?

**O**: sigh….The main reason was ….never mind. So much for changing the subject.

**S**: Reason was?

**O**: YOU! 

   She rose abruptly, and crossed the room. She had her back to him, hiding her tear stained face caused by her fresh tears. She sniffed, and wiped them away, still turned away from him. He sat in bewilderment, and some resentment. 

**S**: Me?

**O**: Gawd, are you really that dense?!

**S**: What the hell did I do?!

**O**: It's not your fault… It's just…

**S**: _Well?_

**O**: Now I have to compete with a ghost.

**S**: …?

**O**: When Rinoa was alive, I had a chance to get her away from you, but now… She'll always be with you. In your thoughts, your head, your heart……I can't compete with that…

**S**: _Compete?_

**O**: …And so…I've lost you to her the moment she died. I've lost you again… I give up. I can't hold onto you any longer. 

**S**: …

**O**: …sigh…I'll go get some more things. Wait here, my voel… 

     She started walking to the washroom again, and realized what she had called him. She stopped dead in her tracks, and her back straightened. A chill ran down her spine, and she hurried downstairs. 

**S**: … (lays down on bed) … _What the hell?_


	26. Revelation

Chapter 26: Revelation REVISED!!! 

Squall laid on the bed for quite some time, but his mind wandered on different things. The wind now was little more than a breeze, and his hair moved gently in compliance with it. His face scrunched up as it usually does when he's thinking, and his forehead began to hurt from it. Eventually he rose, and went to the "washroom."

     It was a small room dedicated to the magic arts. On one wall was a small waterfall, and pond; upon the other was a secluded hole in the wall that held her herbs, and supplies. The sides of it were carved into many shelves. In the middle was only a stone pillar with a scrying basin upon it. Half of the basin was black, and the other was a unblemished silver. Various types of plants, and algae covered the walls, and small flower illuminated the room. 

     Squall looked at the room in amazement, forgetting that he had seen it before. Oceania sat collapsed on her knees, holding onto the stone pillar, crying once more, and breathing heavily. She muttered to herself, "It can't be," repeatedly between sobs, and her eyes rose to the basin again. She got to her feet, and looked in it again, and silently shedding another tear. She failed to realize that Squall was watching.

     He went to her, and looked into the water, as flower petals floated across the surface. He looked past them to see what had disturbed his caretaker. Red flooded the basin as if the water had turned into fresh blood. Visions entrapped his mind. He fell backwards, as if pushed, and cringed from the pain. It felt like something had attacked him. Oceania stood unmoving, watching the water as if she were entranced by it. Finally the vision faded, and she fell to the ground. Unconscious. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[night]

     Oceania opened her eyes to see the green ceiling staring back at her. She blinked, and rolled over to find Squall sitting by her side. He had a bowl of water, and was using a rag to keep her fevered head cool. He grimly looked at her, and remained silent.

**Oceania**: What happened?

**Squall**: long pause … You passed out.

**Oceania**: Again? getting up Damn it.

     He pushed her down harshly upon the bed, and she recoiled in fear. He had never laid a hand upon her in anger before, and she hurt to see him like this.

**Squall **(uncaring): You should lay down, you have been burning up for a while now.

**O**: Really? I guess I over did it again… How did you find me? You were supposed to stay here.

**S**: I went down stairs after a while.

**O**: Oh… What did you see?

     He looked her dead straight into her eyes, and snarled. He wanted to rip her heart out, and eat it in front of her, still alive.

**S**: Enough.

     She deterred her gaze, and stared at the floor. Her voice trembled as she spoke, and barely held herself together.

**O**: Oh… I see…

**S**: Were you ever going to tell me?!

**O**: No…

     He desperately tried not to lose his temper, but was failing. He longed to tighten his hands around her throat, and kill her. Murderous thoughts filled his had, and he hated sinking to that low. He hated her more for taking him there.

**S**: …I think I had a right to know.

**O**: You don't… It's my life after all. 

**S**: It affects me.

**O**: I know…

**S**: …throws the bowl against the wall by the bed…Damn you!! Why the hell didn't you tell me?! 

     She held her hands against her head in fear, and defense. A twinge of pain ran through her chest, and her eyes flickered yellow, and black. She started regaining her backbone, and stared at him, snarling.

**O**: This is why I never told you!

**S**: … How the f--- was I supposed to react?!

     She started regaining her softer side, and almost started crying.

**O**: I didn't want you to find out this way…

**S**: _You didn't want me to find out at all_…

     The pain ran through her again, but worse this time. One eye had completely changed to yellow, and was becoming dilated. 

**O**: I've got to go.

 **S **(thinking she was leaving him for dead): Don't you dare leave me here to die.

**O**: I'll return. 

**S**: Don't leave period. It's time you take responsibility for your actions.

**O**: My actions? You are the one who made me- (pain hit her again) …never mind. And if you actually saw everything, then you know why I need to leave. 

**S**: … Go.

**O**: I don't need your permission.

     The crying woman jumped off of the cavern entrance, and to the ground below. Squall ran to the ledge, and looked down at the drop. The cave was in a mountain in Centra, and the drop would have killed anyone who was unlucky enough to fall from it. A thick dog covered the ground below, and Squall had a tough time trying to find her. Then he looked up to see a figure crossing the sky; a shimmering tail of tears following it. She had not died, but instead transformed into her evil self, the self that he reviled, the self that he loathed, and wanted to destroy. He grimaced as he watched her, knowing what was to come.


	27. Answers, and More Questions

**Notes**: cusses out the computer DAMN IT! I finally get this chapter exactly the way I want it, and when I tried to upload it, or open it, I got that can't open it crap. Why the hell did it go wrong? Why?! Such a long chapter to write! DAMN IT!!!!!!! It's not going to be as good as the revised version. DAMN! cries

Chapter 27: Answers, and More Questions 

     Irvine looked into Selphie's  wet, green eyes. Tears came to his own as he embraced her. He buried his face into her abdomen, and she ran her hand through his hair. She placed her hand on his head, and continued to stroke the now weeping Irvine's head. She had almost died, and he just had to take it all in. She lay wondering if her injury, and his were her punishment for giving him what he wanted pre-marriage. She blamed herself for everything, and kept it all in.

**Selphie**: Are you all right?

**Irvine** (faces her): Yeah, I'm fine. Are you in any pain? Can I get you anything?

**Selphie**: I'm okay. Sorry about everything.

**Irvine**: It was an emergency landing, Selph, it's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right. Get some rest. (reburies his face)

**Selphie**: Yeah, but… Where's Quistis?

**Irvine**: Probably she, and Zell are out somewhere. 

**Selphie**: Rinoa?

**Irvine**: (grabs her waist) …

**Selphie**: She's…dead?

**Irvine**: …Yes

**Selphie**: Did I-

**Irvine**: The sorceress murdered her. It wasn't your fault.

**Selphie**: Oh….We…failed?

**Irvine**: …Yes.

     Selphie cried, and Irvine got into bed with her, holding her as close as possible. Her cast, and his got in the way, but the gesture was felt. Selphie's watering green eyes looked into his, and they lay there, in grief.

**Selphie**: Where's Squall?

**Irvine**: We don't know exactly. Ellone found him sorta, but not exactly.

     Selphie broke into giant sobs, her body trembling from it. She couldn't help, but blame herself. If she hadn't…She grasped Irvine's shirt in dismay, her tears dampening his clothes. He held her closer yet, and kept himself from crying. He was at a loss for words.

**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

    Zell rolled over to find Quistis by his side. The had wed the night before, fearing that the other would die the next battle. He touched her bare arm, and removed the hair from her face. She groaned, and rolled over, out from under the covers. Her nude body was awoken by the sudden chill, and she grabbed at the blankets blindly. Zell wrapped her back up, and smiled. She turned to him, and asked him what he was looking at, still groggy. He said he was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, and snuggled up to her. She grinned, and kissed him on the cheek. Soon the down comforter covered them totally, and the rest is up to your imagination…

**^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

     A servant sat two mugs of hot cocoa on a table outside. He immediately turned to Ellone, bowed, and returned inside. Ellone laughed, and turned to her smaller guest. Dewn stood bye her, stiff with a large, red coat. Red mittens covered her small hands, and she looked at Ellone, who wore a matching jacket, in grief. They had bought the coats the day before, as the snow fell on the ground. The two had bonded over the past few days, Ellone becoming protective of her new charge. 

     Ellone picked up the child, and sat her in a chair playfully. Dewn's white hair peeked out of her hood, and Ellone tucked it back in. Dewn smiled, and grabbed a handful of marshmallows, placing them in the mugs. Ellone grinned, and handed Dewn her cup, and then took her own. They sat under the awning, and watched the snowfall. 

**Ellone**: So, how do you like it here?

**Dewn** (gives a grimace, and then forces a smile): …It's okay.

**Ellone**: Just okay? How old are you?

**Dewn** (serious): 2,565 years old. 

**Ellone**: It's not nice to fib. 

**Dewn** (offended): I'm not.

**Ellone**: Okay, let's play a game. I'm going to go into your past, okay?

**Dewn** (her stormy blue eyes looking into Ellone's): …Okay.

**Ellone** (smiles): Okay! Now give me your hand, it's easier that way.

     Dewn nodded, and relinquish her tiny hand to Ellone. Ellone removed the red glove with her own-gloved hands, and took her own off with her teeth. She placed Dewn's hand in between her own, and closed her eyes. The past flooded to her quickly, the memories fresh in the girl's mind.

_^*^*^*^*^*^* Memory 1 ^*^*^*^*^*^*_

     Ellone found her consciousness in the almost immediate past. The slain SeeDs lay at her feet as Dewn watched in horror. The tiny girl hid behind a bench in fear, but realized who was killing. Ellone watched the sorceress brutally kill Rinoa, but before Ellone could do anything, she was pushed into the girl's further past, many millenniums beforehand.

_^*^*^*^*^*^* Memory 2 ^*^*^*^*^*^*_

     Ellone found herself in a dense forest. Dewn sat crying on the ground, no more than a year, and a half old. She tiny hands rubbed her big eyes, and Ellone sought the reason for the distress. She looked up to find a woman, dressed in ancient garb, holding a dying man's body. The woman's white, blue, and black hair stained red with blood. Her eyes were green, and wet with tears, which ran down her fair face. 

     The man, dressed in ancient apparel as well, had dark brown hair, with stormy blue eyes, wet with tears as well. In his chest stuck out an arrow, blood seeping from the wound. He gasped large breaths, unable to breathe. The woman clutched him, telling him not to go, and leave her. His bloody torso breathed shallowly until he coughed up more blood, his lips stained from it. 

     He saw the little girl, and looked to the woman, smiling. She nodded, and bade the girl come. Dewn ran to her mother, and hid in her chest. The man wept more, and caressed the woman's face, leaving bloody streaks on it. They looked at each other, and he smiled one last time. The girl screamed, "Daddy," after the woman whispered to her who he was. He looked at his little girl in agony, and kissed his lover farewell. That moment he died, his body collapsing back onto the woman's lap. She cried out, "No," and held his lifeless body closer to her own. She called out for Death to take her, but no answer came. The woman clutched her chills as well, rocking back and forth. She sang a lullaby to her, tears streaming down her face. Dewn stayed by her mother's side, until the laughter came.

     Three woman dresses oddly stood by a large tree. The taunted the woman incessantly, mocking her. The finally tried to bind her, and attacks of magic were exchanged. One of them grabbed Dewn, and took her away, her mother helplessly bound, and gagged. They cried out to each other in vain.

_^*^*^*^*^* Memory 3 ^*^*^*^*^*^*_

     Dewn, now appearing to be her present age, sat on the ground near the Centra +orphanage one cold day. She watched two children from afar. They were none other than Squall, and Ellone as children. She almost went to play with them, but she didn't. She enjoyed just watching. Soon Matron called them into the house as it began to rain, and Dewn found herself alone again. However, soon a Shumi tribesman came, and took her into her arms, patting her back as she sobbed. He took her away, and a Moomba trailed behind them.

_^*^*^*^*^* End Memories ^*^*^*^*^*^*_

     Ellone sat in her chair in awe; the child was extremely old. Dewn put back on her glove, and sat in silence. It was then Ellone remembered who the child reminded her of.


	28. Memories

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "The Man Without Fear" either…

**Note**: It's revised too! And in more detail! Whoo-hoo! One more chapter down! happy dance 

Chapter 28: Memories Revised 

     Squall paced the ground impatiently. Every step echoed through the empty halls. Oceania hadn't returned in a long time, and he was actually getting worried. More worried about not hearing the answers he needed more that about her though. Day was turning into night, and he pondered about everything that had happened.

      Oceania finally returned, drenched in blood. It was smeared across her flushed face, and sweat poured from her brow. Her wings scratched the doorway coming in, and she fell to her feet from it. Exhaustion had the best of her, and she was in no mood to converse. She rose to her feet, and started heading for the washroom.

**Squall**: What's the count up to now?

**Oceania**: Leave me alone.

**S**: So it's okay you're a murderer?

**O**: You know I need them to survive, and get my revenge. Leave me the hell alone. 

**S**: Or what? You'll turn into the monster you are again, and kill some more?!

**O**: Stop it! I hate the killing! That's why she does it!

**S**: You are her!

**O**: I know! Will you at least hear me out?!

**S**: Whatever.

**O** (in italics due to many paragraphs)(stops, and turns to him)_: As you know, I am the sorceress that has been slaying the others… We are one person, and yet not. It all began a long time ago when my sisters cursed me, and took away some very precious things from me. They cut my soul into two, and I am the better half. "Latisha" is the evil half. Though we are one person, we can act independently of each other. That is why I let her kill, so I don't have to. _

     I kill to stay alive. I thrive off of the life forces of others. But I also kill to obtain the power I need to get vengeance on my family, and to restore my soul to its former self. I am evil in many ways, and I admit that. Please don't hate me, my voel. Your scorn would destroy the rest of me; what little is left. 

     Please, if your SeeDs help me I can do my job, and I will let you seal me in peace. But if I don't, I will leave the fury of Hell upon the world. No one will be left alive because I am dieing. Latisha will take control, and I will be no more in a way. My evil hatred consumes me, and I will have no conscious. Should that happen… I will become a killing machine. Taking out my pain on everything. Summoning the forces of darkness against even you. 

     Please help me, and I will go in peace to whatever punishment you give. Even if it means you killing me by your own hand.

**S**: Let's say that I do lend you support, what can we do? And who's to say that you won't kill us anyways?

**O**: I will not kill you. Also, you beat Ultimecia, my daughter. My only daughter. My poor child… If you could beat her then you could help me beat my family, and help me locate the items I need to perform the ritual to meld my soul. 

**S**: You are the mother of Ultimecia?

**O**: Yes, and-… 

**S **(interrupts): Have you had her yet? She's from the future. Perhaps you can prevent her birth.

**O **(scoffs): Preventing the inevitable? You are rather humorous.

**S**: No, I like to spare lives slain in vain… (thinks) Doesn't her existence in the future mean that you don't kill everyone?

**O** (wryly): Doesn't her existence mean that you'll help me?

**S **(considers it carefully): …All right. On two conditions.

**O**: What?

**S**: You revive Rinoa, and you get sealed for all eternity.

**O** (hesitates): …Yes. I agree. We will leave in three days time… (shocked) You don't remember any of your previous incarnations?

**S**: …?

**O **(walks to him): Allow me to resurface them. Perhaps your views of me will change.

**S**: …Whatever.

**O**: So be it. grabs the temples of his head, and chants…lets go It will be done shortly. Now I must bathe. goes to washroom

**S**:…What memories? I don't think I've lived before this li- Ahhh f---! My head hurts! 

     Squall fell to his knees, and clutched his head. Flashes of pictures went before him, and all the memories of his previous incarnations came to him. He remembered Oceania, then called Tinsîr theDae Begh Feer Nihm Toturod Ynef. He remembered everything about her, including what caused the wrath of her sisters to fall upon her. It was him.

******Combined Memories of Squall, and Tinsîr****(I'll eventually dedicate a whole chapter to this, or a story, but here's the basics)**

_GO!!_

_Can you feel it_

_The perfect day_

_Scratch the leaved_

_The paper tears_

_The world I'm feeling starts giving away_

_The perfect day_

_The perfect day_

     A different looking Oceania stood before a different incarnation of Squall. She stood across the river, and their eyes met. He lusted her from the get-go, and he seemed entranced by her blithe attitude. He swam across the river to her, and to his pleasant surprise she held the river back for him. He walked to her, and they ran off into the woods, he chasing her. It all began with that single moment. 

_Suddenly you rule the universe_

Everything was shapeless is now clear 

_I visualize with a drop of sound_

_I am the man without fear_

     Soon he was secretly courting her, due to the fact that Tinsîr was a direct daughter (the first Guardian Forces) of the Great Hyne, and forbidden from loving a mortal. Her race was considered above them, and she was considered a heretic for falling for Squall, then call Deluge. He followed her wherever she went, and she followed him in turn. Soon the lust went into love, and he kissed he by the pomegranate tree. That was the beginning of their downfall. 

_You can't hurt me (NO)_

_You can't stop me (NO)_

_You can't beat me (NO)_

     Her eldest sister saw, but said nothing, spying for more evidence. About a year later the two started to join together as one with out the union of marriage, however. They knew that marrying would mean instant death for both of them. However, inside her a child grew, and it became evident. She ran through the wilds of the world with him to hide it from her family. But it was not meant to be. 

You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!! 

_C'mon (4x's) Daredevil_

     Her sister caught them separated from each other, and told Deluge (Squall) that she had just seen her sister. Covered in blood, she told him about how his mortality caused her to die in childbirth. She sent him to the wilds of Centra as "punishment" for her sister's death. He lived with a small band of natives in Centra, and became known as "Lone Wolf" (roughly translate). He hunted alone, and stayed away from the larger towns, and cities in Centra.  

Hello lady 

_She takes my hand_

_Delicate feature in this rain_

_I lose everything_

_Can I dream_

_The voice scream _

_The voices shout_

     Then she went to Tinsîr, telling him of how he slept with a mortal, and cursed her name. She doubted her sister's words, but went into labor immediately. Her daughter was born unto her, and named her Dewn. Water was their element, and Dew comes from it. Dewn resembled the word "doom," as was her mother's future. Broken hearted, she lived in the snows with the Shumi Tribe. Her name is not to be uttered to this day. 

Suddenly you're shot irreparably 

_Everything that was evil now clear_

_I hear the darkness without sound_

_I am the man without fear_

        One day Tinsîr overheard her sister gloating about her latest trickery upon her, and searched for her mate. She found him in a forest in Centra, hunting as usual. She had taken their daughter to him , but before she could present the child, the eldest sister shot him with a single poisoned arrow. She held her dieing mate in her arms, and cried. He comforted her, but her heartache was too great. Their daughter, a mere toddler, came to them. He smiled, and died in Tinsîr's arms. 

You can't bring me DOWN!!!!!!!!!! 

_C'mon (4x's) Daredevil_

     The sisters, now a union against her, took her child away, and bound her. They punished her for her "crimes", and split her soul among other curses that were laid upon her. Afterwards they sent her to Hades (they were betrothed/ arranged marriage in the works) as a slave for his own lecherous pleasures. He gave her gifts, but she cursed him all the same. 

_Justice is blind…_

_I trust you_

_Justice is blind…_

_I trust you_

     He gave her a crystal pillar (Lunatic Pandora, whatever you choose to call it), and she (technically Latisha) screamed from inside of it, releasing her agony into an audible range, causing the first Lunar Cry (thus the name). Death, and monsters plagued the land, and Hades hated her for the extra work. She spat in his face when he tried to woo her one final time. He killed her with a sword. He held her soul in a bottle around his neck, lusting her all the more. She was the one that refused him, which angered him greatly, the mighty Hades refused by a woman. Thus ended her first incarnation

C'mon (4x's) Daredevil 

     The sisters had wanted her to remain in pain, however, and made him restore her life. He cast her into the world, and set her free to fend for herself. Her only things of value were her memories, in which she hated. She longed for her daughter, and lover, but found never found them until recently. She returned to Centra in memory of him, and lived in the cave ever since. 

_See the man…Without fear_

_See the man…Without fear_

C'mon (4x's)

_C'mon (4x's)_

_C'mon (4x's)_

******END FLASHBACK******

     He remembered other incarnations as well, and realized that Oceania's present condition was due to him as well, and he, in fact, fathered Ultimecia (Dewn). He also knew why she called him her voel. He sat on the bed, and wept. He felt guilty, and yet wanted vengeance. He hated, but still cared for the woman downstairs. His memories explained his attraction to her in the first place. He dried his eyes, and made up his mind.


	29. Dewn

Chapter 29: Dewn 

     Irvine, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie boarded Ellone's Phoenix. Selphie was securely fastened into her seat by Irvine, who had trouble buckling it with only one hand, and he constantly bothered her. He was always checking to see if she was okay, and if she was in any pain. Her leg ached, but she knew if she told him that they wouldn't go, and he'd freak. If she were hurting, he'd make her stay, and if she stayed, he stayed. She knew they needed his pair of sniper eyes to look for Squall. 

      She took some painkillers she had stashed in her overalls, and grinned when he sat next to her. Ellone sat Dewn in the seat next to her, and they searched for Squall in the plains near Deling as Ellone tried to track Squall's consciousness. Quistis flew it, and Zell was her copilot. 

     Dewn sat next to Selphie when Irvine went to the restroom, and stared at the bandages on her leg. 

**Selphie** (rubs Dewn's hair): What's wrong?

**Dewn**: Does it hurt?

**Selphie**: A little, why?

**Dewn **(looks Selphie in the eyes): …If…If you want, I can heal it. 

**Selphie**: How? Are you a sorceress too?

**Dewn**: …Yeah.

**Selphie **(the Vicodin is working): Then as your local SeeD, I will help protect you.

**Dewn** (pulls away): …I don't need protection. I'll be safe. 

**S** (trying not to scare the child about the possibility of her being murdered): Let me protect you so I feel better, okay?

**D**: (nods)…

**S **(rubs her head again): No about this healing. I don't want to put you at risk, so lets wait.

**D **(grimaces): She only attacks when she gets mad.

**S** (confused): Who is mad?

**D**: Mother. (Plays with her white hair)

**S **(shocked): Your mother is- it's not nice to lie, Dewn.

**D**: Why does everyone think I am lying?! I tell you the truth, and you don't believe me!

**S**: I didn't mean to-

**D**: You did mean it! cries

**S**: I'm sorry. It's just not something I wanted to hear, okay? (takes Dewn into her arms)

**D** (stops crying): sniffs …

**S**: Is that why she didn't kill you? Is it because she loves you?  
  
**D**: If she loved me, she would have gotten me. (Selphie hugs her a little tighter)

**S**: Maybe she couldn't.

**D**: She could have! 

**S**: Who is she really, so we can find her, and punish her for all of the naughty things she's done. Like leaving you all alone.

**D **(pulls away)(fearful): …I won't tell. She'll kill all of us. 

**S** (tries to calm her): I don't think so. 

**D **(gets down): I need to go back to Ellone before Irvine comes back. He doesn't really like me.

**S**: I think maybe he just doesn't know how to show you that he does like you.

**D**: …I got to go. sits by Ellone

**S**: _Poor child._

**Irvine** (sits)(holds Selphie's hand): Still okay, or do you need to rest?

**S**: I'm fine. sigh _But not all of us are…_

+= += += += += += += += += 

     Ellone searched for Squall's mind using "Connect" to no avail. She sighed, and stretched out her legs. Shaking her head, she stood up. She walked back to the dormitory room, and  laughed at Irvine's pestering a frustrated, and drugged out Selphie. 

     Ellone grabbed a soda from the icebox, and realized she wasn't alone. The voice that filled her head a couple times before calmly spoke to her.

**Voice**: _Give me more time, Ell. I need to talk to him longer. He found out, and he's pretty ticked at me_.

**Ellone**: _All right. We can't be going around in vain much longer though. Soon they'll blame me for not trying hard enough, or Dewn for jinxing us. You know Zell, and Irvine._

**Voice**: laughs nervously _Yeah._ _Thank you, Ell._

**Dewn**: That was her wasn't it?

     Ellone turned to find Dewn behind her. She jumped a bit, and almost spilled her soda on herself.

**Ellone**: Who? There's no one here.

**Dewn** (grimacing): My mother, who else?

**Ellone **(holding out a cola): Soda?

**Dewn**: I hate her! (Runs to her seat)

**Ellone**: Dewn-

**Voice** (Oceania): _I don't blame her. But I can't take care of her right now. What if she wants to hurt her? Or they take her away again? I can't risk losing her again._

**Ellone**: _I understand. But you may lose her completely if you don't get to her soon. She's beginning to really hate you. Laughs She's so much like Squall._

     Ellone went back to her seat, and held the crying child in her arms, rocking back, and forth gently while stroking Dewn's head. Oceania watched through Ellone's eyes, and wept bitterly as she sat alone on the stone floor in her washroom, behind the waterfall. She wanted to die.


	30. Red Handed

**Note**:

**WARNING: MILD NUDITY**

 **Chapter 30: Red Handed**

     Oceania lay at the edge of her pond, deep in thought. Her still bloodied hair clung to her nude form, and she began to wash her feet again. The blood stained her fair skin, and her flesh became red with the constant scrubbing. She replaced her raw foot back into the cool water, and started cleaning her legs.

     She knew soon Squall would want answers, but she couldn't bear to give them. But he needed to know. She thought that maybe if he remembered everything, he wouldn't need to ask. But there was a lot he never was told. 

      She slid into the water, and grabbed a large plant leaf that resembled kelp on steroids from the bottom of the pool. She used it to scrub, and bleach her skin back to its original color, but even it took awhile to cleanse her of the reminder of her sins. 

**Oceania**: Soon, I won't need anymore power, and I can face my fate. But I am still too weak…

     She rose to the surface to find Squall on the bank. He quickly turned away at the sight of her, and she quickly put on a blanket. She walked to him, and stared into his eyes, hoping for any sign of forgiveness. She found his will stronger than ever, and feared him. She sat on a rock by the pond, and remained silent.

**Squall**: Did you ever think about asking the sorceresses for their powers?

**O** (playing with her feet in the water): To admit one is a sorceress is like cutting your own throat. People treat you differently, and…(looks at him) hate you. 

**S **(looks to her): They wouldn't be after they gave their- 

     Before he could finish, she rose, and laced her finger on his lips. She gently shook her head no, and continued.

**O**: The fear would remain. 

**S**: …Do you have to kill them when you take their powers?

**O**: For me to regenerate, and get all of it, yes.

**S**: Ellone, is she-

**O**: She has the potential, but her powers are not sorceress type. It's complicated to explain.

     They stood silent for a while. She stared at the ground, unable to look him in the eye. He lifted her head softly to look at her face when she'd answer his question.

**S**: Why did you return to me?

**O **(trying to divert her gaze, but failing): Which time?

**S**: When you knew you'd get punished, when you brought me our child.

     She saw the emotion, and confusion in his storming eyes. Her own welled up, but she promised not to let herself cry. There had been too much of that already. 

**O**: I wanted you to see her, and I couldn't live without you.

**S**: …You have, though.

**O** (falls to her knees, and turns away): I have had to. I have tried to kill myself multiple times, but can't. It's part of my curse. It's part of my race. To be immortal unless I be killed by an immortal.

**S**: …

     Squall helped her up, and held her close, breathing in her scent (that's more of an Inuyasha thing, huh?). She relaxed in his arms, and buried her head into his shoulder.

**O**: You are wandering where our child is at are you not?

**S**: Yes.

**O**: She's safe.

**S**: That's what I'm afraid of.

**O**: You killed her because you had no choice. You also didn't know it was her. (looks into his eyes) If you see her soon, will you kill her then?

**S**: …

**O**: Your heart is in the right place, my voel. However, it is often wrong.

**S** (still confused about his emotions)(angrily): Why should I still help you? You killed Rinoa.

**O** (pulls away): ………………First of all, you lusted her. Not loved her totally, though somewhat. You love this vision of her in your head more than her real self. Second of all, I will let you seal me when we are done. I give you my word. Third, you know what I'll do unless I fix my curse soon. I'm losing this war with my evil side, and I don't think you want that. Fourth, I'll revive Rinoa after I defeat my family. Fifth, I still love you although you hate me. That will never change.

**S**: There's a thin line between love, and hate. 

**O**: I have crossed into hate, and I know it. Forgive me. I actually wanted her dead, and you as well…(falls to her knees again, and cries) _Damn it. Why am I crying all of the time?_

**S** (put on the spot by the crying): …Don't cry. It's pointless to. It doesn't solve your problems, or help any. It's only a waste of water, and minerals. 

**O**(wipes her eyes despite them continually crying): I am little more than water. What do I have to lose? I have lost you already.

**S**: (gets on the ground, and holds her) …Not completely. 

     She looked into his torn eyes, and saw that he did indeed remember that they did love each other at one point. But now that love had been starved into a crumbled pile of disgust, and confusing emotions. She rose, and left the room, stumbling as she did so. She decided to get dressed, and then talk to him candidly, but his gaze made her feel naked. And the fact that she was only wearing a blanket didn't help. 

     He watched her go up the stairs, and wondered what he said that made her leave. He sat in thought about the whole situation, and his thoughts went to Rinoa. Had he only lusted her? Had she in fact been little more than an illusion to him, her true self hidden away underneath his expectations? He realized that this could be true, but then… why did he hurt to see her die? Was it the dreams he had for dieing that hurt, actually love being ravaged, or perhaps the fact that someone was being slaughtered before his very eyes?

     He sat pondering these things when he heard Oceania calling him. He rose, and walked to her. She stood in the doorway to the cave, dressed in a white flowing nightgown. He stared for a moment, and touched her shoulder; she shuddered and turned to him. Her cold blue eyes peered back at his, but she couldn't look him dead  in the eyes. She realized she still wanted him dead to a degree. 

      She threw herself into his arms, and he held her. She began telling him that she was sorry, and how she hated hurting him like that. And then she grabbed a knife. She almost killed herself with it, but as it cut her flesh, she remembered that she couldn't die. Death called to her like a long lost friend, and indeed he was. But he had long been hating her, and found enjoyment in tempting her with what she couldn't have. He whispered sweet rest into her ear, making his world seem like the only way she could rest. She realized her folly, and collapsed to the floor, clutching the red stained knife. 

     Squall helped her to her bed, and she didn't stir. Her misery engulfed her like a tomb of torture. Life without happiness. Pain without end.  Squall covered her in blankets, and sat by her side. She was little more than a shadow of what she had once been. He felt partially responsible for this, for had he not been with her, she wouldn't have been cursed. He blamed himself, and her sisters, and their child. 

     Squall made a small fire, and stayed by her side. He removed a hair from her face, and held her hand. He still didn't know whether to hate, or love her. She was evil, but turned that way. Had things not been the way they were between them, would Rinoa have been spared? Would Oceania not been reduced to this pitiable shell? He wondered, and fell asleep.

+ +  + +  + +  + +  + +  + + 

     Her consciousness was with Hades. She stood before him, clad in black. She shook with anger, and disgust as she stared into his black eyes. Her own appeared to be an inferno, the fire of her hate trapped in her soul, longing to choke him, and make Hades die. Her hands bled from the nails digging into them as she clenched her hands. 

     He laughed, and called her name, knowing that the naïve sprite of a GF was long gone. He mocked her, and taunted her about eternal rest. She lunged at him, and grasped his throat, telling him how ironic it would be if Death were to die. She laughed evilly, and threw him to the floor. He grabbed his throat, and told her to leave, lest Squall die. She shot him an evil look, and vanished. Hades sat choking on the floor, realizing that she had become more powerful, or bold. He figured it was Latisha's jaded-self winning, and laughed. Soon, he'd rule all of the souls, and win. He thought so anyways.


	31. End Me

**Notes**: Damn it! I wrote this chapter once, but an error occurred, and I have to rewrite the whole damn thing! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Oh well…I was going to fix it eventually anyways…Review please!

**Chapter 31: _End Me_**

     Squall awoke to see the almost lifeless body still asleep before him. He held her wrist to see if she was still in the land of the living, and she was. Her chest rose barely as she took her shallow breaths, and all was quiet.

     He rose to his feet, and noticed that he was still barely dressed. He scrounged around for some clothes, and found his blood stained, and tattered apparel. He put them on, but the stench of death, and decay was too much. Memories of the day haunted him, and he placed them back where he had found them.

      His stomach growled in despair, and he decided to cook for himself. He had kitchen patrol as punishment plenty of times when he'd get in fights with Seifer, and knew how to cook a mean grilled cheese sandwich from the cooks. 

     He rummaged through the icebox (literally a box of ice), and found nothing really edible. Various plants filled it, and potions of some sort. He grabbed the first thing he recognized, and fixed it. It was a basket of rolls, and he uses Fira to warm them. The smell of reheated bread filled the room, as he tried to wake up Oceania.

      Her body lay cold in his arms as he shook her gently. A second check for a pulse, and he frowned. She was alive, but not awake. He caressed her face, and she stirred, her face relaxing a bit from the worried look it held before. He repeated it, and she started to breath normally, as if his touch revived her. For a moment he wondered if awakening her would be wrong, but he passed off the thought, she'd have to be eventually. 

     He removed his glove with his teeth, and touched her waist. It had been her favorite spot to be stroked when they were together in the previous millenniums. The fact that he knew this troubled him greatly, and he frowned as she woke up. She quietly yawned, and rolled over, not noticing she had been woken up for a reason. 

      He shook her shoulder gently, and she turned to him confused. Her brow wrinkled when she asked him what he wanted, and he shook head in annoyance. 

**Oceania**: What?

**Squall**: You've been asleep for a while now. I fixed breakfast, and wanted to know if you wanted any. Are you okay?

**O**: …I passed out again, didn't I?

**S**: Yeah.

**O**: Ooops. I have been doing that a lot lately. I guess I haven't been eating enough to stay alive, or something. Don't worry, k? You always worried too much about the stupidest of things.

**S**: …Perhaps we should have worried more.

**O** (changing the subject): You made food? I'm…shocked…

**S **(insulted): …

**O** (realizes he took offense): Oh, I figured my supplies would creep you out. Especially the aphrodisiac rolls.

**S** (pretending not to be interested): Aphrodisiac rolls?

**O**: Yeah. The Shumis wanted some for their females. Something about going extinct.

**S** (realizes that's what he heated up): Food isn't ready then…

**O**: laughs It's a good thing you didn't eat any.

**S**: Yeah. What is there to eat?

**O**: Hmm…rises, and lifts the ice to reveal a second layer of food…. How about berries? I have been trying to curb my meat intake lately.

**S**: Maybe that's why you've been human flesh hungry.(looks, grabs some cheese)

**O**: Always have been… If I see meat I get bloodthirsty, so meat by me is bad right now. 

**S**: Oh… (goes to grab a roll, but realizes that was not smart).

**O**: washes berries I need to go to the beach later, want to come?

**S**: Whatever.

**O**: You don't have to.

**S**: I'll go.

**O**: Well, you'll need a weapon then. Your gunblade is above the fireplace.

**S**: _I've been staring straight at it the whole time…Damn…_

**O**: Eat up before the get warm.

**S**: …

___________________

[beach, forest nearby, Centra]

     Squall walked around aimlessly, and Oceania searched for a certain type of shell. The sun hit his bare shoulders, and he began to burn. Oceania noticed, and handed him her blanket that was a makeshift skirt to cover up in. She stripped down to the rest of her bikini, and jumped into the water in quest for a small shell. 

     Squall sat on the beach, and watch the tide roll in. Soon the once far away water was now hitting his feet, and legs. The cold water soothed his aching back after he got in it. He dropped her skirt on the sand far enough away from the tide, and got in himself. He sighed as his burns cooled, and he waded in calmness. 

     Oceania sat on the ocean floor, rummaging through the coral reef. She had hidden it somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Crabs fled as she neared, and fish peered over the coral at their intruder. She overturned a rock, and smiled, bubbles rising to the surface as she did. She grabbed it, and resurfaced. She went to shore, and waited patiently for Squall. 

     A long time later he sat next to her, shivering. She wrapped him in her skirt, and sat in silence again. They watched the tide fall, and she finally broke the silence.

**O**: I need you to do me a favor.

**S**: What?

**O**: I need you to seal this with me. No one can come near it. No one. 

**S**: Why?

**O **(plays with it): Every GF has a home, or place in which mortals can find them. Ifrit's is a cave; Cactuar's are their desert. Mine is a shell. It's the other half to yours. Place yours with mine, and I am insta-GF. After my sealing, seal them. No one can free me then. Even sealing isn't enough to keep a GF from her summoner. Being as I am Hyne's daughter, I am Guardian Force. Kinda sucks, but oh well. Soon everything will end…

**S **(utterly confused): You're a GF?

**O**: …Yeah.

**S **(stares @ her): What if one of us summoned you? Would we get you, or Lat-

**O **(covers her mouth): Don't utter her name! 

**S**: …

**O** (sits again): You'd get me with the half you have. With the half I have, you get her. I need both for the spell to unite me, and her. The shell will be fixed, and can be placed in on sealing unit then, k?

**S**: Can we summon you?

**O**: …sigh …I suppose… Don't summon her though…It's been so long I can't even remember my attack…

**You Have Gained the GF Oceania!!!**

**O**: Soon I can't be summoned. I'll be asleep forever…

**S** (concerned, or confused. Pick one): You don't want to ever be awoken?

**O** (stares at horizon): No….I want to die, but sleeping will have to do.

**S **(plays in sand with his finger): …

**O** (looks at him pleadingly): Promise you won't let anyone unseal me!

**S** (looks at her, and holds her hand): ….

**O**: on the verge of tears I can't take it anymore… The lies, the hurt, the betrayal, what I've become… Squall, end me!


	32. Why

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own "Mad World" either…

**Notes**: I will underline the relevant lyrics. It'll hopefully stay. I looked @ a couple of my chapters, and realized that things I underlined, and stuff didn't transfer right. 

**Chapter 32: Why?**********

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
  
_

      Squall looked at Oceania's wet eyes in disbelief. He knew she wanted to die, but he really didn't think she was that desperate. The years without him, the years of murdering, the years of scorn, hate, betrayal, and other countless crimes against her, and caused by her had had their toll on her. Her eyes seemed glazed, and distant, not the eyes he had seen when the reunited on the seashore before. Now they sat on a different part of the shore in silence, and grief. Live had dealt them cruel hands, and they had no choice but to deal with it their own ways. 

_And their tears are filling up their glasses  
__No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
  
_

     Squall looked into her eyes, and held her close. The old part of him seemed to be reviving. He breathed in her hair, and promised. He hated to see her in pain despite what she had done. He still loved her. That was why he wanted her before; that is why he wanted her now. They had both gone through hell, and back, and met up again. But what would be the consequences this time? He remembered she said that she was a virgin (he was dead by the time she died, and didn't know she had). But she hasn't died…

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World   
  
_

**Squall**: You said it would have been your first time if we did it the other day, but you bore my child in a previous incarnation of mine. And you haven't died to my knowledge. Which is it?

**Oceania**: That's simple. After the curse was laid on me I was sent to Hades. He killed me, being as he is immortal, and got a new ass hole ripped out for it. He gave me new body, and sent me on my way, memories, and everything. I'm the only one in my family to be reincarnated in a way. Since then my sisters realized that I could have my powers taken away by Death, and they want me dead now. So technically, I am a virgin.  

++++++++++++++++++

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

     Dewn sat on the couch of Gen. Caraway's den, thinking about life being a pointless hell. She's lived too long to be naïve, and she knew it. Ellone went to her, and hugged her. They went out, and played ball again. Zell, and Quistis came out with a large box, and gave it to Dewn. She opened in untrustingly until Ellone nudged her. Inside was an orange tabby that had blue face paint on to match Zell. Zell posed as Dewn compared the two, and grinned stupidly. The three girls looked at him, and laughed. Dewn didn't remember the last time she had laughed, but it felt good. Ellone thought maybe there was hope for her to turn good yet.

     Selphie had had Dewn fix her leg, and now she, and Irvine wrestled on a couch over the television remote. Soon groping was involved, and one thing led to another…

++++++++++++++

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cause I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World

       Squall rose to his feet, and Oceania did like wise. They had been holding onto each other for hours, seemingly that if one should let go that they'd be torn apart again. She dressed, and dusted herself off a bit, and then it happened…


	33. Beyond Repentance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "High Wire Escape Artist" or "Sad Exchange" either…

**Notes**: Basically all of the song goes to the plot well…

Chapter 33: Beyond Repentance 

     Squall grabbed her hand as she froze in her place. It had begun again, her transformation. The count had already been upped to 20, why should Latisha take over now?

_[High Wire Escape Artist]_

Bleed out all empathy this vessel has no spirit left to hold on to lies I've lived in full  
How long can I hold tight with every movement  
Tension binds and denies my true nature  
  


     Oceania gripped her clothes tightly, fighting herself.

_The balance has shifted warped sick and twisted   
  
_

     Latisha began to win, and Oceania started to fade into the background.

_Grabbing at angels when I fall   
  
_

     He called out her former name, and called upon her good side, but she lost complete control.

_Because I am more than this idol endless recital  
For all my demons to applaud  
I am free  
  
_

     Latisha laughed at Squall when she gained control. Her piercing laugh hurt his ears, like a banshee cry in the wind.

_Hide myself from it all while every fear is  
Screaming night into dawn until I find  
  
_

     She tossed him into the cave, and set off on her hunting trip, searching for blood, and power.

I have to believe them (lies)  
In order to attain fulfillment  
I have to succumb to (lies)  
All my inner fears that tear at me  
I will never believe them (lies)  
I'm sick of the weakness that controls me-now that I've fallen-I will not repent

____________________

     Squall nursed his scratched arm, and waited for her impatiently on her bed. After awhile he began pacing the floor. 

     Hours later Oceania came in, and headed straight for the water. She could barely stand, and she stumbled many times along the way. Squall walked to her, but she paused, and looked at him despairingly, to be left alone. She let herself fall into the water, and waded in it. In a seething rage she began to yell in her head at Latisha.

_[Sad Exchange]_

_Quietly thinking to myself _

Sharing half our mind instead of none 

_The shakings just begun_

_The pleasantries are gone_

_This sad exchange leases neither one of us_

**Oceania**: I hate you…

_So we finally gave up_

_Meanings tend to give out_

_The Time was gone to act out_

_This living torture, living torture_

**O**: You've ruined my life…

**Latisha**: You've ruined it too. We are one.

_No talking when I want you to listen_

_No talking cause it's living torture, living torture_

**O** (beyond pissed): Shut the f--- up! Listen to me, and do as I say you b---h!

_Don't know why, don't know why, we can't stand aside _

_(I don't want your many face we don't seem right)_

_If I had known back then_

_Whatever I know now_

_I'd think I'd have answers but I don't know why_

_So we finally gave up_

_The meanings tend to give out_

_The time was gone to act out_

_But here I am and I'm still living_

**O**: You drove him away from me…

**L**: We drove him away. You blame me for our doings. We are the same person, so you can't blame just half.

_No talking when I want you to listen_

_No talking cause it's a living torture, living torture._

_No talking when I want you to listen_

_Don't tell me what I'm trying to say to you_

**O**: Shut up! You are only going to take over when I want, okay?! When I want! Not when you want!

**L**: So I have to obey?

_Both of us know_

_What it sounds like in my mind_

_Now both of us know_

_What it sounds like in my mind_

_Now both of us know_

_Now both of us know_

**L**: You hate me for what he decided about us. I understand, but understand that I am you.

**O**: Shut up, and only come out when I say.

_No talking when I want you to listen _

_No talking cause it's a living torture, living torture_

_No talking when I want you to listen_

_Don't try to tell me what I'm trying to say to you_

**L**: Fine, but I get to come out when I want sometimes. 

**O**: No.

**L**: When you are angry?

**O** (realizes she has to compromise): …Fine.

_Quietly thinking to ourselves_

This sad exchange pleases neither one of us 


	34. My

**Note**: Keep in mind I am a virgin, and have no f___ing clue what it's really like, so yeah, if it's considered fluff, it's makes cotton candy look like a brick.

     Review, but no flames please! I'm water for crying out loud, and not meant to be steam! Wait…that's what this chapter needs….No flames though still, k?! Oh, yeah, I decided to change Dewn's appearance to about three. Adds to the cuteness factor. And Ellone's nickname for her is Dew, so it's not a typo, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Bleed For Me" by Saliva either. Good song too… Chapter 34: My… 

Warning: Adult Content. Though it may be considered weak, and pathetic. I am a virgin, so bear that in mind, k?!

[sunset, Oceania's home]

_All I ever wanted was to be at your service_

But now I'm alone cause you were here and you're gone 

_And all I ever wanted was to feel I had a purpose_

_But now that's all gone_

_But if you could give me_

     Oceania stood in the water, in only up to her thin waist. A small, black fruit released of all of its sap lay on a lily pad on the water close to her. She washed her hair with the juices, a red foam going down her naked back. The foam ran crimson from the blood of her innocent prey. She had killed 27 people now, and cringed with the thought. Guilt plagued her lonely soul. Latisha had always given her clean up duty, and the smell of blood made her gag.

     She sunk into the water, washing out the plant extracts, blood from herself, and the morbid thoughts from her mind. The cool water soothed her raw flesh, she almost fully cleansed of her sins. She grabbed a piece of purple kelp, and a white water lily from the pool bottom, her hair flowing behind her. She resurfaced, the water dripping form her nose, and eyelashes, and saw Squall in front of her. She stood in astonishment, and turned away to hide her nudity from his sight. She turned her blushing face to look at him, and bit her lower lip covetously.

_Just one love, just one life_

_Just one chance to believe at night_

_Just one love, just one life_

     He was naked himself, and took the flower from her hand. The yellow nectar filled his hand, and he scrubbed her back with it. She watched him from over her shoulder. She handed him the kelp as an exfoliate, ridding her flesh of blood, and dead skin. At first he was somewhat rough, and she almost fell. Once he grabbed her by her chest as she began to fall, accidentally seizing her breast. She blushed, her cheeks red with embarrassment, and attraction. He continued to clean her, but learned to be gentle.  

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

_Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you_

_Now you're stuck in my mind_

     He cupped his hands, and washed it off, smoothing the foam off of her pale skin. Her back arched, and he caressed her shoulder. He removed her white, blue streaked hair from it, kissing her shoulder gently, and upwards to her neck. He embraced her from behind, placing one hand upon her neck, and the other on her waist. She trembled by the convergence. Confused by the sudden affection, she pulled away to a deeper part of the dewpond, water up to her neck now. Her look of fear, and bewilderment shot a blow to him, and he turned away feeling rejected. Water trickled down his back, as he started to get out. She reached out to him, covering her chest with her hair, and other arm, but then returned her gaze to the water.

**Oceania **(softly): Squall?

**Squall **(stops, looks over shoulder): What?

_All I ever wanted was to be what you needed _

_Cause something so strong, it could never be wrong_

_And all I can promise, is to say what I'm feeling_

_We've made it so long_

_But if you could give me_

     She walked to him, her drenched hair covering her breasts. She placed her hand on his face, and looked at him. She stared into his storming eyes, and kissed him, letting go any inhibitions she had. She didn't care if he used her, or not, just as long as she had him for a moment.  He kissed back, their tongues fore playing. They stopped for a moment, she held onto his bottom lip with hers. His hand glided through her wet hair, and down to her waist. Her eyes met his, inviting him, and his stormed with lust, and passion back like they had millenniums before. His blue eyes had a flickered red, and she wondered why. She passed it off quickly, but he had noticed her look of confusion.

_Just one love, just one life_

_Just one chance to believe at night_

_Just one love, just one life_

**Squall** (whispering into her ear): I didn't eat anything, so it's not because of that. 

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

_Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you_

_Now you're stuck in my mind_

     She giggled lightly, and placed her hand on his chest. The soft, hairless skin was smooth to her touch, and she softly kissed his pecks wherever there was a bead of water. He held her by her waist, still held back to a degree by his self-control. He decided to ignore his inhibitions, and started to kiss her neck, lightly biting it. She grabbed a hold to him lustfully as his lips found her weak spot behind the ears, her legs giving out.

     He pulled her closer to himself, holding her up as their abdomens touched, among other things.  He started kissing her on the mouth, her lips, and tongue reciprocating the actions. Her hand went into his brown hair, his dry hair now somewhat wet in places from the water on her hand. His left hand caressed her face, while the other held her back tightly; her leg wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her yet. She grasped his back, eager for what was to come if everything went right. She bit his ear playfully, yearning for his well-toned body. He began to lower her to the ground, their lips reunited, as well as tongues. She let him have his way with her, but she looked towards the water in thought…

Just one love in my life 

_You bleed for me and I didn't get to notice you_

_Now I'm stuck out on a line_

_Bleed for me, I didn't get to be with you_

_Now you're stuck in my mind_

     After a moment she pulled away, grabbing his hand so he'd accompany her. She got into the water, making sure that he got the hint. She went to the waterfall, looking into his tempestuous eyes. She took a deep breath for her sanity's sake, and went through it. He didn't follow, confused by her actions. She looked back at him, then stuck her head out through the water, and kissed him on the lips longingly. He went in after her, and I'll leave the rest up to your imagination…

Just one love in my life 

_Just one love in my life_

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*

[night, really small cave behind the waterfall]

     Squall looked out at the cascading water, a mist rising from where it fell into the millpond. He lay next to Oceania, and sighed, having his arms crossed behind his head. He had just finished doing the last thing he would have done the day prior, and yet…and yet it felt right? … He pondered about this as she slept quietly next to him, in a small discomfort. She faintly moaned in pain as she rolled over, her virginity long gone. He covered up her exposed breast, and swept away the wet hair from her face. He kissed her cheek, and caressed it with his slightly bent hand, trying to allure her awake.

     She didn't stir, and he returned to his thoughts. The small, blue kelp blanket they were under was barely enough for one person, let alone two. His legs stuck out from knee down at the bottom, and in between the cooling sweat, and water vapor, he began to get chilled. He took her into his arms, seeking the warmth, and she woke up. She turned to face him (her back was to him), and buried her face into his still sweat-dampened chest. 

     He wrapped his leg around hers, and moved the blanket to better suit them. She looked at what he was doing from the corner of her eye, and sighed quietly.

**Oceania**: This blanket isn't big enough for the two of us. Let's go upstairs, okay? kisses his neck lightly

     Squall nodded, and rose. She followed suit, softly groaning from pain as she arose, and slid back into the water. He eased into it, helping her down. After they got to the embankment, he ameliorated her upstairs. She lit a fire in the small, freezing cave, and an orange glow was cast on everything. He went straight to bed, weary, falling asleep immediately. She covered him up in many blankets, slipping in herself. She put his arm around her, and snuggled up to him. Soon exhaustion took her, and she fell asleep. It had been so long since they had been together, and now… they could only sleep.

**~End Mature Content~**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

[Hell's hour]

     Dewn awoke in a cold sweat, frightened by a nightmare. She called for her mother, still to groggy to realize whom she was calling out to. Ellone came (they shared a room), and held the small child in her arms. Dewn sobbed, crying out about what she had seen. Ellone comforted her, rubbing her back, and rocking her ina chair, and told her everything was going to be all right. Dewn shook her head furiously, bent on the truth to her hellish dream.

**Ellone**: It was only a dream, Sweetie.

**Dewn **(burying her face into Ellone's chest): NO! They can't seal her!

**Ellone**: What did you see exactly?

**Dewn**: I saw them take me away from Mommy again.

**Ellone**: And then what?

**Dewn**: They broke Mommy's shell, and her soul. And cursed Daddy's too. And then took me…

**Ellone**: And they took you?

**Dewn**: Yes, Auntie Gaea watched me for a year, but said I was too much trouble.

**Ellone**: The what?

**Dewn**: They took me back to the Shumis again after they hexed me.

**Ellone**: What? They cursed you?!

**Dewn**: Yes, they cursed me to be a child for all eternity. I think I was three. Maybe four. It has been so long, Ellone. So long…

**Ellone**: Who did? The three mean ladies?

**Dewn**: yawns Uh-huh. I told them I could take care of myself, that I'd be okay. They laughed, and called me a half-breed. I cursed them to Hades, and they frowned. They called Mommy a whore, and Daddy a self-serving something. I just remember they said something bad.

**Ellone**: Hexing someone isn't nice, Dewn. No matter how mean someone is. 

**Dewn**: I know… But I hate them. They took Daddy from me, and-

**Ellone**: Your mother too. They hurt her pretty bad, and you, and your daddy.

**Dewn**: …I know. But I still yawns hate her. She never came starts to drift asleep Never came…And Mommy is…asleepsucks her thumb

**Ellone**: _Sleep my child. Soon you will sing a different tune, and be not mine any longer. My sweet, Dew_. (places in bed, and gets into her own bed across the room for Dewn's)(whoa, that rhymed, unintentionally…)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

[approx. 10 pm]

     Selphie, hungry for not eating since the accident really, ate ferociously at a slice of pizza, ignoring the stares of her friends. Zell's mouth was wide open, and Quistis halfway hid her eyes behind her hand, which was spread apart to watch. Irvine stared on in disgust, and alarm. 

**Irvine**: Holy shit! Man, she can eat. I guess we should have fed her before we left…

**Quistis**: I told you she wouldn't get airsick if we did, but you had a spazz. 

**Irvine**: I didn't want my girl sick.

**Zell**: That's four slices in two minutes…

**Selphie** (mouthful): Shuddap. I'mf ockinck ungfry. 

**Irvine**: Maybe you shouldn't eat so fast…

**Selphie**: **EVIL** glare (flips him off)

     *Zell, and Quistis laugh*

**Irvine**: Harsh…

**Selphie** (eats pizza, barely any left now…): …F___ you. 

)( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )(

**Notes**: Okay, it's freakin' 10 at night, so yeah…what is my point? … Oh! That this chapter is whacked because of that…or the large amounts of spit (don't ask), caffeine, sugar, and red meat I have consumed today… Hmm…Maybe I should have been working on my research paper, or my demented Shippo fan fiction instead. thinks about Shippo in Inuyasha's belly button Hee hee hee. I don't own Inuyasha either. If I did, he'd be in obedience school right now while I molested Miroku.

New Note: Okay, I have fixed a few things (research paper done, yeahness!) It only took me a few days to complete this chapter to me specifications to some extent. It is not quite how I want it, but it will have to do…Review please!

Here's a demented poem I wrote in one minute: ahem

I do not want flames 

_They tend to sear_

_I do not want flames_

_For I am Tinsîr._(pronounced Tin-sear)(Not to be confused in pronounciation as Tin-sir, or Tinsel (except when it's …never mind)).


	35. Got Caffeine?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Over My Head" by Lit…Or Monster's Inc.

**Notes**: This isn't really a horror. Maybe I should change the settings…

**Chapter 35: Got Caffeine? **

[Morning, Oceania's bed]

_I'm in over my head_

_They wanna build me up_

_So they can tear me down_

_I wish that I could be back there_

_But I'm writing here right now_

     Squall woke up, staring at the dark cavern wall. At first he had forgotten where he was, but after a moment of turning over, and finding his bedfellow, he remembered. The fire had long since died, and the sunlight began to filter through the black door-curtain. 

_They've taken everything that I had to give, and_

_They say it's over, but man I'm still here livin'_

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

      Oceania lay in silence, afraid that moving, or speaking would ruin her dream. Being with Squall couldn't have been reality. After all, where was room for her when Rinoa consumed his heart? She began to think about that maybe he used her, and soon that fear took over her thoughts. 

**Oceania**: I gave him the only true thing of value I had left to give… Was it a dream, or did he use me?

_I'm in over my head_

_Stuck in the red_

_Somethin' they said_

_Makes me feel like I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

Over my head 

     Squall began to think about what he had agreed to do. She was the one that slaughtered Rinoa, his love. Or was she simply a lust? Doubt filled his mind, and his brow furrowed in the usual way. 

_I've got to get away from here_

_And it couldn't be too soon_

_Cuz I see the stars are here with me_

_Like rockets to the moon_

     Oceania rolled over, to see if she was hallucinating the night before. To her shock Squall laid staring back at her, and she blushed. She rolled back over, and slightly bit her lip in uncertainty. The panic of what they had just done filled her psyche, and she gasped for breath, having a panic attack. Different possible consequences filled her mind, and she used meditation to calm herself, barely able to keep herself poised. Regret was dominant over her, as she called herself a slut, and an unlovable whore.

_You take me everywhere that I've ever been and_

_Show me the meaning that life had to give and_

_I don't know what to say, I think that maybe_

      Squall looked bewilderedly at his bed mistress, utterly dumbfounded by the odd look she had just given him. He sighed, and began to think about everything again. He cared about her, but why? Was it the previous incarnations that caused it, or what? He hated himself for loving her, and wanted her all the more for it, like a child that knows that the pan is hot, but wants to touch it anyways.

_I'm in over my head_

_Lyin' in her bed_

_Somethin' she said_

_Makes me think that I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

     Squall removed the covers from her torso, and ran his hand tenderly down her waist. She lay motionless, afraid to find out that he used her. He pulled her closer to himself, and held her. She turned to him, and looked into his eyes. They were the eyes that she fell for in her youth, the eyes that were so familiar, and haunted her dream for years since they had parted. She decided that anything that life threw at her was worth that one look he gave her then. 

_They've taken everything that I had to give, and_

_They say it's over, but man I'm still here livin'_

_I don't know what to do, I think that maybe_

      They lay there quietly, looking at the sun finish rising through the shroud. After awhile, she turned to him, and clung to him, their legs interlocking. 

_I'm in over my head_

_Stuck in the red_

_Somethin' they said_

_Makes me feel like I'm in over my head_

_Over my head_

Over my head 

      He held her, letting his former self awaken inside of him. He laughed quietly as he compared them to a Shakespeare play type setting, and held her closer. She clutched him, and looked into his eyes, the old flame was still there. The storm that raged through his soul still raged on now, and she liked that. He wasn't just some guy; he was the reason she gave up everything. So it was okay, she thought to mitigate herself from guilt. 

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

     She kissed his chest, and snuggled up to him again. He held her for a long time, just the two of them with all the time in the world, or so they thought… 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@

      Ellone woke up Dewn, and dressed her quickly. They had to patrol for Squall again, and now Irvine was getting nervous. He began to wonder why they had searched for him all over the world, and found no trace of him. He caught himself blaming the child, but ruled that out as illogical. He paced the hall nervously, watching for Ellone to come back out of the room. 

     Dewn came out first, and Ellone followed. Irvine took Ellone over to the side of the hall, and talked to her quietly. Dewn was to stay by the door, and she sat, staring at the maroon carpeting. The two raised their voices, but Dewn couldn't hear what was being said. She looked at them, and returned her gaze to the ground. She did a perfect Squall imitation (quite by accident), and Ellone chuckled. Irvine looked at Ellone as if she had lost her mind, and she explained that Dewn looked just like Squall like that. 

     Irvine looked at the small bundle of coats, and noticed that Ellone was right. He laughed, and went to her, rubbing her head, and messing up her hair jokingly. She gave him an evil look, and smoothed down her hair. He helped, as it was his fault, and placed her over his shoulder. Dewn didn't say a word, but instead gave an evil "How could you let him" look at Ellone. Dewn's hands supported her head, and her scowl was adorable. She had taken after Squall, despite the fact they barely knew each other. 

     Selphie hopped up to Irvine, and put on his hat, smiling goofily. Dewn giggled, and put it on herself, which it hid her face due to the fact it was too big. They laughed, and Selphie took Dewn, and they raced off for the ship. Ellone, and Irvine caught up with Zell, and Quistis, whom had a large hickie on her neck. They boarded the Phoenix, to find Selphie giving Dewn a caffeine high. The girl giggled, holding a half empty can almost as big as her head. 

     Ellone tried to stop them, but it was too late, Dewn started blabbing on about everything. Including her parents. And her aunts, and the Shumis… (She had stowed away in the Ragnarok when they visited the Shumi Tribe in the game, and that's how she came to the Garden). They stood in shock, and disbelief at the small bundle of caffeiney goodness, and she belched, giggling still (think the whole cuteness factor of Boo from Monster's Inc.). 

     Ellone picked her up quickly, and sat her in her seat, the others waiting for answers. Zell figured Dewn was just blabbing off about a dream she had, but the other started to put two and two together. It would explain why Ellone prized the child greatly. Squall was like a little brother to her after all, and making Dewn like a niece. Ellone took a deep breath, walked to the others, and explained almost everything she knew. 


	36. Reunion

Notes:

Chapter 36: Reunion 

     Squall kissed Oceania in the doorway, about to go back at it, but they were cut short by the sounds, and winds of the Phoenix. He stood, trying to figure out what was going on, and Oceania handed him a blanket, she already wrapped up in one. The airflows from the craft whipped the blanket around, her hair hitting her face. Squall held her, protecting her from what could possibly be a threat. Knowing who it was, she hadn't expected them so soon, but she knew time was running short. But of all the times, they had to come when they were… Never mind. 

     The phoenix latched onto the outside of the cave wall, and the door opened into Oceania's doorway. Zell jumped out, almost onto Squall. However, Squall moved them out of the way just in time, and Zell ate dirt (er…rock). Quistis shook her head in disgrace, and walked to them. Irvine, and Selphie followed, and Ellone could be heard from the inside. 

      Ellone was coaxing Dewn to come out, and see everyone. The child at first refused, but after the promise of holding her hand, she accepted. Dewn hid behind Ellone's skirt as the came into the room, Oceania's heart beating fast at the prospect of seeing her little girl. Oceania wanted to run to her, but knew that would only make things worse. Ellone put the child before her, and introduced everyone. 

     Squall looked at Oceania questioningly, and she nodded. He went to Dewn, and squatted on the ground next to her. She hid behind Ellone, but after a gentle nudge, she stood before him nervously. Overrun by mixed emotions, he held the little girl in his arms, on the verge of tears. He couldn't kill her, even to save his own life. Oceania stood back in agony. Her daughter hated her, and she knew it. A tear fell from her flushed cheek, and she grabbed some clothes to change into, excusing herself. 

     In the washroom she wept bitterly, feeling utterly alone again. Latisha stood back, knowing better than to make her even more upset. Ellone went to her, and comforted the distraught woman, much like she had to Dewn the previous night. She promised to talk to Dewn, and Oceania dried her tears. She told Ellone that she'd be okay, and Ellone hesitantly returned to the others.

      Oceania sat for a moment on the cold ground, reflecting on her life's decisions. The memory of her sisters telling her about Dewn returned to her vividly. They had told her that should she ever so much as see Dewn again that they'd kill the child before her very eyes, and destroy Deluge's (Squall) soul. She couldn't risk that… They were the reason she found any strength to take out her revenge, they destroyed their lives as well…

     She rose to her trembling feet, and dressed quickly, her eyes blurred by tears. Squall walked down to her, his hands in his pockets, and shirtless (his clothes still reeked of death). It had taken a lot of self-control to put the pants on, but the shirt was hopeless anyway. It had large cuts in it from battle, and was red from blood.

She went into his arms, and sobbed. She couldn't bear to see the look on Dewn's face again. The look of hatred, and other unwanted emotions. 

     Squall held her, clumsily as always. His chest sprinkled with her tears, and he realized that she wasn't the monster he had made her out to be in his head. She was only fighting back the only was she knew how, and Rinoa happened to be a casualty. He also remembered that she had regretted killing Rinoa, and other things she said. But Zell disrupted his thoughts.

     Zell came thudding through the hall, and came across the scene. He smiled, and decided to have a bit of fun.

Zell: He isn't THAT bad in bed is he?

     Oceania rolled her eyes, and gave Squall an evil look. He looked at her, and she went upstairs. Squall gave Zell an evil look, and started to go upstairs as well. Zell stopped him, and wanted to "talk." Squall leaned against the wall, eager to leave.

Zell: Can I ask you something?

Squall: …

Zell: So, Rinoa's dead, and you obviously got some… But with her?!

Squall: …

Zell: I get the whole past life crap, but I mean, you just don't stop loving someone because of death…

Squall: ..Think about what you just said carefully. exits

Zell: Well, you're not the only one to get some! thinks about what Squall said…Hmm… What did he mean by that?

____________

     Ellone sat on the bed with Dewn in her arms. Selphie, and Irvine stood talking with Quistis, and Oceania made an effort to fill the gap between her, and her offspring. The child grew irritable, but Ellone told her that she wasn't being fair. Dewn used the same arguments against Oceania as Squall had against Laguna. Squall watched in horror as Dewn snarled at Oceania, and realized his own childish behavior. He wanted Dewn to stop, but thought that it would be hypocritical of him to intervene on Oceania's behalf. 

     Finally Oceania gave up, and went to her icebox for a drink. A large bottle of a black liquid was taken out, and a she got a shot glass. She filled it to the brim, and slung the vile concoction down her throat, it burning all the way down. She took a deep breath, and Squall stood right behind her, placing his arms around her waist. She began to wonder if he had found the "booze" before hand; due to the fact that he wasn't behaving normally. 

Oceania: I don't advise you drink this. It's basically fermented squid ink. Along with a few other ingredients that would make your stomach churn. 

Squall: Consider me forewarned.  

Oceania: You haven't had any have you?

Squall: No, just a little water earlier. 

Oceania: Well, you're going to be wrinkle free for the next five years. 

Squall: I'm only 19. 

Oceania: You get the point.

Squall: I guess that was a waterfall of youth, or something?

Oceania: evil grin Among other things…

Squall: So, is that why Quistis seems even more attractive to me?

Oceania: You're terrible!

Squall: Never claimed to be otherwise. 

     Selphie came to them, and interrupted the flirting session with the newest emergency.

Selphie: Where's your restroom?

Squall: It's the door to the left of the table. 

Selphie: Thanks goes to it

++++++

     Selphie's intentions weren't the relieving of her bladder. They were the relieving of her blood. She pulled out a small knife, and dropped her pants. She cut a small gash in her bikini line, and sat on the toilet (she had modernized the toilet. Periods and old technology don't mix) as the blood flowed into it. She cleaned it up quickly with some toilet paper, replaced her apparel, and walked out the door, almost into Oceania. Selphie tried to pass by her as if nothing happened, playing innocent, but Oceania grabbed her arm. 

      The sorceress had smelled the blood, and knew it wasn't a menstrual cycle (it smells different, and constantly). Selphie looked at her in fear that she was going to die, and her eyes grew dilated. Oceania took note of the fear (it has a smell too, thus the whole they can smell your fear saying), and whispered into her ear about how she knew that Selphie was a cutter. She took the frightened Selphie to a corner, and showed her own cuts. Oceania's writs were badly scarred with gash wounds, the sick reminders that she can't die. She also had smaller scars on her bikini line, neck, arms, and other usual spots for cutting. Selphie stared, and nodded. Oceania concealed her wounds, and told her it wasn't good for her health. Selphie laughed, and they went their separate ways. 

++++++


	37. Ugh

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "how You Remind Me" either…

**Note**: Okay, this chapter is sad, then humorous. Read the (hopefully) underlined italics for sad part if U don't want to read the funny part. However, if you want to see Squall drunk, read all of it. 

Chapter 37: Ugh 

**_Never made it as a wise man_**

**_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_**

**_Tired of living like a blind man_**

**_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_**

**_And this is how you remind me_**

**Of what I really am** This is how you remind me 

**_Of what I really am_**

     I know I'm sick… I have known this for quite some time now. My thoughts aren't normal, my life isn't either. Normal mortals would have died millenniums ago…But I live on. My life is a cruel joke. I can't die, but I can't live either. "Living" in fear that the ones I protect will fall at my own hands, or those of my enemies. Gawd, how I long to feel the embrace of Hades. How he beckons for me to be one of his fold. But… I cannot. Hades is a stranger to me. His black eyes are a cruel irony in my slumber. He shows me death, and yet… and yet will not give it. I deserve Hades, as he deserves me. The sick, twisted couple of the underworld. Together for all eternity. I am nothing anymore. My once former glory is but a memory, a shadow etched into my mind, and those who knew me then. No one knows me now…I am but a pitiable shell of nothingness, trapped in this cruel shell of a body. It cries out for death, and Hades, so it may escape me too… I want to escape myself as well. I cannot, for I am myself to a degree. I am she that hurts me. I am she that cuts my deepest blow. I am she that she hurts. I am Death. I am the doom of innocence. I am corrupted beyond the help of even the One Being. He saddens at the mere thought of me, and curses Hyne for my creation. That is a lie. The One Being has pity for me. I am one that fell due to the one thing that was to remain pure in this world….However, yet even the heavens are against me now. I am evil incarnate. I am the plague of Black Death. My red hued wings cast a permanent black fills people with suffering, and cruelties. I deserve Hades. He is the only one that will truly accept me. Perhaps… I should give up, and surrender my body unto him. He will accept me, and get what he wants…. Lust…Perhaps it would be better that way. Save Squall the guilt of caring about… someone like me. But I can't. They hurt him too, and my child. My poor child. Can you not see why I could not come to you?! They were going to kill you if I found you! I searched in vain for the both of you recently, believing I could stand up for us. That I could stand… How funny. That I can be a independent person, much less be a help to anyone else…I must give them the revenge that they deserve… Then I can die in peace. I hope…

     Oceania stopped writing in her journal as Squall came into her study. It was the place that they had given themselves up fully the previous night. She felt sanctuary there, and began writing her memoirs for her daughter for the future. She hoped that one day that Dewn would forgive her. Even if she was dead by then. 

**_It's not like you say sorry_**

**_I was waiting for a different story_**

**_This time I'm mistaken _**

**_For handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_And I've wrong, I've been down,_**

**_To the bottom of every bottle_**

**_These five words in my head_**

**_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_**

****

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

     Squall's drenched body sat next to hers. She gave him the wool blanket that she had on to him. He wrapped up in it, and asked her how long she had been out here. 

**Oceania**: A while. 

**Squall**: Why aren't you eating with everyone?

**Oceania**: I only eat when necessary now. I'm… still full…

**Squall**: …Oh. shivers How do you not freeze to death out here?

**Oceania**: glares…sigh I can't die. Not easily anyways. Also, there is a way to make a path of ice, and to split the waterfall. So I rarely get wet getting into here. I was out here for a reason… sighs Take your clothes off. You're drenched. I'll dry them off, okay?

**_It's not like you didn't know that_**

**_I said I love, and I swear I still do_**

**_And it must have been bad_**

**_Cause living with him must have damn near killed you_**

****

And this is how, you remind me 

**_Of what I really am_**

**_This is how, you remind me _**

**_Of what I really am_**

     Squall complied, and as he handed her his clothes, their hands touched. He looked at her face, and was going to make his move, but the forlorn look in her eyes stopped him. She put his clothes by the fire, and gave him another blanket to wrap up in. He held her, and she made no movement, feeling unattached to her body. She hated feeling this way, to make him worry, to cause even more pain… She finally regained her composer, and embraced him back, grasping onto him for dear life. He was all that she had left. And get she felt guilty for that. She felt guilty that she cause him so much pain. 

**_It's not like you say sorry_**

**_I was waiting for a different story_**

**_This time I'm mistaken _**

**_For handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_And I've wrong, I've been down,_**

**_To the bottom of every bottle_**

**_These five words in my head_**

**_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_**

****

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

**_Yet, yet, yet, no, no_**

     She grabbed a bottle of liquor and a couple of glasses. She poured the red liquid into them, and handed him one with less. He swirled it around a bit, and sipped some.

**Oceania**: It's not a wine, so chug it. It burns less if you toss it to the back of your throat. Trick I learned from a tavern…It's not lethal unless you totally O.D. on it, then it's your own fault. Don't worry; I bought it at a bar in Dollet. Yes, I actually paid for it, and don't ask how I got the money…cringes…Ugh. Bad memory. 

**_Never made it as a wise man_**

**_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_**

**_Tired of living like a blind man_**

**_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_**

**_And this is how you remind me_**

**Of what I really am** This is how you remind me 

**_Of what I really am_**

****

     They sat there, and drank. Letting the others deal with the world, even if it was only for a little while. Squall held onto her around her waist with one arm, and held his glass with the other. She leaned her head against her chest, letting the alcohol take effect. This was one of the few ways she could numb the pain of living.

****

**_It's not like you say sorry_**

I was waiting for a different story 

**_This time I'm mistaken _**

**_For handing you a heart worth breaking_**

**_And I've wrong, I've been down,_**

**_To the bottom of every bottle_**

**_These five words in my head_**

**_Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_**

_Yet, yet_

_Are we having fun yet? [3x's]_

+_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+Stupid Humor Begins +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+ +_+

     The others ate what could be assumed as fish (I HATE seafood. Poor fishes, and crabbies, and such! ^ ~ ^). Dewn picked at her food, annoyed by the fact that she was eating at her mother's house. Ellone noticed that his food was staring at her, and found it rather unappealing. Irvine was cooking it (oh, gawd), and thus a food dilemma. He brought food along this time so Selphie wouldn't starve again. The act was sweet, but he can't cook. So eventually Zell scrounged around the house for food. He found potions, and other things instead.  

     Eventually Squall, clad in only his beautiful, black boxers because his pants were still drying, rejoined the group, looking for grub. Zell laughed, and Quistis popped him upside the back of his head with her chopsticks. The blonde yelled out in pain, and Dewn laughed quietly. Squall grabbed a piece of cheese pizza (the only surviving slice), and walked to his kid. 

**Zell**: Hey, do you think she'll mind if we get some grub? Irvine's food does not meet the requirements of the FDA. 

**Squall** (plastered): Look… under the ice.

**Zell**: Thanks. 

**Squall**: Whatever.

**Quistis**: Ah, crap. You're drunk again.

**Squall**: Ye—p!         

**Quistis**: Go lie down in the Phoenix.

**Squall**: Why for?

**Quistis**: Just do it.

**Squall**: thinks…I think I need a girl for that. Any volunteers?

**Oceania** (enters): Here's your pants.

**Squall**: Thanks.

**Oceania**: sigh I told you not to drink anymore. You must have grabbed the bottle when I was checking on your pants.

**Squall**: Good hic Stuff.

**Oceania**: Crap.

**Squall**: Irvine's food tastes like s___. And I am hungry. Where is food I can actually eat? I mean, it won't attack me in the process?! 

**Oceania**: I think you should learn how to cook before you can talk. 

**Squall**: Look who's talking little miss witchdoctor.

**Oceania**: That's it. Ellone, could you please take Dewn to the ship? (chases him w/ his gunblade). YOU F___ing A__!

*Dewn, and Ellone leave*

**Squall**: I'm drunk! 

**Oceania**: Your point?

**Squall**: You lust me!

**Oceania**: stops running Damn you. I am trying not to laugh, so I can't run. 

**Squall**: Then I'll come to you, my little private whore.

**Oceania**: sigh Come here.

**Squall**: So, you are my volunteer.

**Oceania** :mutters Dumb ass. (takes him downstairs)

**Zell**: Someone's gonna get some!

**Oceania**: Shut up!

**Quistis**: I married a child…

^A few moments later filled w/ screams, and cussing^

**Oceania** (reenters): Dumb ass.

**Squall** (reenters, sober): ... 

**Oceania**: No more liquor for you! Can't even give him a shot of "special" vodka. 

**Squall**: What was in that?

**Oceania**: A special mix by a friend of mine. He owned a tavern in Dollet, and I was his alcoholic muse. A lot of regrets there…

**Zell**: Like?

**Oceania** (covers Dewn's ears): I was a stripper, okay?! It was not too long ago, so let me be!

**Squall**: Dumb ass.

**Zell**: Hey!

**Squall**: Now about volunteering…

**Oceania**: SLAP Dumb ass… Oh, wait… I am, well… Come on (takes him to downstairs).

**Selphie**: Oh… gosh… a little Squania, or Oceall… How scary..

**Irvine**: There already is one. Dewn, remember?

**Selphie**: Oh, yeah… Scary… 

**Zell**: Maybe that's why she turns evil. 

*all stare, they don't know Dewn is Ultimecia*

**Zell**: What?! …thinks … Oh, never mind…(wow, Zell put 2, and 2 together b4 everyone else…)


	38. Truth

**Note**: The last chapter was off track…again…

Chapter 38: Truth 

     After everyone had their fun, they boarded the Phoenix. Selphie was the pilot, and Irvine sat in the copilot seat. Quistis sat w/ Zell, and everyone with their respective pairs. They were heading for Esthar, and Squall was rather hesitant. What if Laguna made them seal Oceania immediately? He didn't reveal his fear to her, but she knew he was worried about something due to his awkward silence. His hand held hers tightly, and she was half tempted to enter his mind, but decided not to. He considered it an invasion of privacy, and she honestly didn't blame him. 

     Dewn sat on Ellone's lap, quiet with sensing the feelings of others. She knew that her mother could change at any given time, and almost wanted to beckon Latisha, but she also knew Latisha blamed Squall for her present condition, and wanted him dead. To summon her meant instant death for her father. She quietly pondered these things, while playing with her cats cradle. 

     Zell, and Quistis sat making out in the cargo bay. Well, I won't go into detail…

     Esthar came up on the horizon, Oceania's sins' scent becoming ever present to her. She stared off into space, and Squall noticed the change in her behavior. He shook her hand gently, but to not avail. He shook her shoulders, and she returned to her normal self. She calmed him by saying she was just in deep thought, but in reality she was talking to Latisha. The evil side had wanted a meal, and knew of a sorceress nearby. However, realizing she needed to curb her appetite, refused to relinquish the body to her. Latisha accepted, but reminded her that eventually they would need to eat again, and that eventually her hands would wipe out almost all sorceresses. 

     Squall looked hesitantly at his mistress, knowing better than to believe her white lies. Soon they were there however, and Esthar troops, being forewarned by Quistis of their landing, greeted them. Squall drew his gunblade in defense, but Oceania mad him sheath it. She had brought this upon herself, and must face the consequences. She surrendered to them, and they placed her into custody. Dewn watched her mother, and for the first time, realized that Oceania wasn't such a monster after all. Squall stood silent, watching her keep her dignity as the crow of people hurled insults, and objects at her. She looked at the crowd, and the fell silent. Just because she was under "arrest" didn't mean she could kill all of them in a single blow. 

     Oceania entered the police vehicle with grace, and dignity. Facing her fate was something she had longed for, to be sealed. She knew it was possible, and likely. Squall could only protect her so much, and his father was bent on her destruction after he got information. Kiros met the others as the exited the Phoenix, and was in awe. They had captured her willingly, and without much of a fight, save for when Rinoa perished. 

     They were transported to the President's Office, and Squall barged in, looking for Oceania. She sat, in a small sealing device, on the chair in front of Laguna's desk. Laguna himself stood by a window, staring out at the city below. Squall began to run to Oceania, but Ward stopped him. Laguna turned towards his son, and let him see him in a moment of weakness. Laguna's eyes were bloodshot, and wet from tears.

Laguna: She… killed… Julia.

Zell: Didn't she die ina car accident?

Laguna: No one saw the markings of murder, cold-blooded murder, when she crashed. She was killed while she was driving, and they thought her mutilations were due to the accident… How could you?

Oceania: …

Laguna: How could you?!

Oceania: Do you really want to hear the truth? The cold, heart wrenching truth?

Laguna: Tell me!

Oceania (coldly, and uncaring): I knew she was Rinoa's mother. I knew then that Rinoa would fall for Squall, and the thought hurt my deeply. I also knew that she was a sorceress, and that a possible food source. Also, she was the one you loved before Raine… Things simply fell into place. So I killed her, and absorbed her powers. That was when I realized that this could be a possible way for my revenge… on everyone.

Squall: Latisha? 

Latisha: Yes, to a degree. You see, Oceania killed Julia herself, but felt guilt afterwards. So that's why I kill instead if her. I am rather uncaring, and (to Laguna) unsympathetic. Now, let me go, or else.

Laguna: You can't free yourself from that. Odine made it himself. 

Latisha: Oh, wow, there's a surprise. Didn't you ever get inside one? There's a small break in the barrier that is weak enough to penetrate with magic. Also, there is an emergency exit bar too. Brilliant work, don't you say?

Laguna: Don't. Where's Raine?!

Latisha: Again you utter her name! Why?! I told you not to!

Laguna: She was my wife! What give you the right to say it yourself?

Latisha: She was my friend! When no one else in Winhill gave a damn about me, she did. When you were away chasing Ellone, and taking care of Esthar, I was the one that stayed with her. I was there when she found out she was pregnant, and she was there when I was taken away.

Laguna: Taken away?

Latisha: Yes, a signed decree by the president of Esthar: That all sorceresses be exterminated. And you wonder why I don't ask to obtain the powers I seek. They'd be put to death if they were found. I kill them before you get a chance to.

Laguna: I don't' remember that law.

Latisha: "Article 9, Section 14 of the Esthar Rules of Conduct: Should the presence of a sorceress become known, all personnel are to take action to ensure the demise of the sorceress, and any or all that may accompany her as accomplices. Should the plan possibly fail, take ant means necessary for the sorceress's demise." And that is how Raine really died, Squall. Protecting me from a special ops team of sorceress assassins. You were only a baby then, and I was barely able to hide your identity from my sisters. I went to great lengths to spare you, and this son of a b____ ruined it. That's also why Ellone knew me. She remembered me. 

Laguna: I am the reason Raine died…?

Latisha: Face it buddy. You f___ed up. Also, due to you, I had to stay under the radar for a very long time. Raine was going to help me look for my daughter, but I couldn't because of you! My daughter hates me, and …sobs

Squall (pushes past Ward): Oceania?

Oceania: Yeah, whenever she gets to a certain point of our emotions, she lets me back. She considers crying a weakness. 

Squall: _Funny, Laguna thinks the same way…_

Laguna: What? There's more than one person in there?

Squall: _You're beyond stupid_…

Laguna: …That settles it. After much debate…

Squall: _Yeah, two seconds_.

Laguna: …I will have her sealed for the protection of the people, and for herself. 

Squall: No!

Laguna: I could have her face capital punishment, but because she is cared by you, and knew Raine, I will let her live.

Squall: What difference does it make?! Either way she's not with me!

Irvine: Squall sharing his emotions, that's rare.

Squall darts an evil look: I promised her my help, and I refuse to let her down. She agreed to be sealed afterwards, and to revive Rinoa.

Oceania: Rinoa…

Squall: Let her be under my protection.

Laguna: I have an idea, but you may not like it. Then again, you may love it…


	39. Save Yourself

Notes: Review this chapter please. I think it's one of my better ones, although it isn't poerfect…

Chapter 39: Save Yourself 

     Squall held onto the frail, drugged woman in front of him. The sealing contraption held her body frozen up to her throat, which gulped in fear. He looked into her languishing eyes, and sensed her phobia of being parted with him. His gloved hand grabbed his gun blade, unable to feel anything, but hatred towards his father. He stood before Laguna, whom was also ready to attack, his machinegun loaded, and ready to fire upon his son, his heir. 

      Laguna had decided that should Squall win the fight against him, that he'd let the sorceress be under Squall's supervision. Should Squall fail against his father, he would give up all rights to her, and his daughter, whom would be sealed as well with her mother. Dewn looked horrified at Ellone, her fate resting in her father's hands against her "grandfather." Squall knew then what anguish Tinsîr faced in their youth,; one's own family bent against him. 

     Squall took a deep breath, and ran towards his father, all of the hatred built up inside him over the years. He struck a glancing blow, and Laguna shot him in the arm. Squall's bicep bleed heavily as he charged again, but with more hate. The two exchanged blows for a very long time, Oceania screaming out for her love to stop this, and to save himself, and their child. Squall's sweating chest glistened in the artificial light, as he fought bitterly with his father. However, eventually Laguna, severely injured, was hovering over a badly wounded Squall. The old man had used Holy on his son, and the darkness of Squall's soul made it all the worse. Oceania called out to Squall to summon her, and he nodded as he used his gunblade to shield him from his Laguna's fist. The blade cut Laguna's knuckles, revealing the soft flesh inside. Blood spurted from them, and Dewn hid her face in Ellone's side. 

     Squall used this opportunity to arise, and summon his beloved. Oceania's soul left her body, and appeared with the fury of heaven, and hell in front of Laguna. A ocean of black was at her feet, and gray storm clouds over head. She, and Latisha held hands, and between them an orb of black, and pure evil formed. The shocked Laguna watched, and they sent his soul to the underworld, where they performed unthinkable tortures. Laguna cried out in laments, but only they, and Hades heard his cries. 

     The orb spat back out Laguna, as the women walked out from it. Next came the wrath of heaven. Light streamed down from the now clear sky, and shot through the hate in him. The man fell to his knees on the green grass, and sighed. He wasn't done yet, however. Latisha faded as Oceania's single attack commenced. From her throat came the most disturbing call. It sounded like the waves crashing down upon an unsuspecting victim. The long forgotten siren call sent the catalyst inot effect. The portal to the spirit world formed in the ground, and Raine came forth. Her spirit distracted Laguna as Oceania cut him with a black sword, like her teacher Odin had taught her. Laguna fell once more to his knees, and fainted. Oceania had held back her strength as to not kill the aged man. 

     The panting sorceress returned to her body, and Squall went to his father's side. The unconscious man breathed shallowly as Kiros, and Ward took him to the infirmary, his body badly damaged. Squall rose, in great dismay over what he had just seen. He went to his love's side, using his gunblade to free her from the machine. Her lifeless body flopped over into his arms, and he held her close. Large gashes were all over her body, caused by the stress of summoning. Blood poured onto Squall's skin, dying it an awful shade. She told him to save himself, and in her saving him, she gave up her life.

     Dewn ran to her mother's side, feeling compassion as her mother had tried to save her father this time. Squall meant the world to Dewn, and she saw that Oceania wasn't such an appalling a person after all. She wept into her mother's hair, the blue turning a shade darker from the tears. It was much like the scene years before, except the dieing gave her soul up freely, and to save the others, and that it was Squall that held her instead. 

     Ellone cried into Irvine's chest, her sobs violently shaking her frail body. The others stood bewildered. 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Squall stood outside his father's hospital room impatiently, his foot tapping the ground, as he held his wounded arm carefully. He had been out there for an hour, or more, when he could be somewhere else. But no, she had told him to go. Her eyes flickered at him so sweetly, begging him to see his father. "Those eyes," he thought, "They're so…" He didn't get to finish his thought when Kiros exited the room. They talked about Laguna's condition, and how he was going to recover. Laguna was presently in a coma, his feverish dreams made him call out to Raine. 

     Squall sniffed the snot running down his sinuses, and turned away. There was no point in staying when he had to plan so much. He had been worried about Laguna, and those mixed emotions captured his mind as he walked down the hospital hall. He went into the cafeteria, and bought a Coke. He had almost dropped it, as the pain from his gunshot-wounded chest ran through his side. His attention returned to his soda, and he slugged down some more pain meds. He needed something to wake himself up with. He hadn't slept since the day before, since the day he almost lost her for good again. 

     He wandered down the hall, wondering what he should do about Dewn. His present condition was not fit to raise a child in, especially since Dewn had seen so much…He found himself outside her room, and paused. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to see. He opened the door slowly, making sure she wouldn't wake up. The room was dark, but he managed to get around the machines, and stuff easily. 

     He sat down in a chair next to her bed, placing his soda on the table next to him. Squall picked up her hand, and held it, bringing it closer to his face. He kissed it gently, as to not stir her from her slumber, and wept into its open palm. He had almost lost her. He was sure of it. There was no way that even an immortal could bounce back easily from that…

     Oceania's hand twitched in pain, her morphine wearing off. She woke up to darkness, and looked at who possessed her hand. She smiled weakly, and used her strength to roll over to face him. She began to speak, but he put his finger on her lips, and shushed her. She smiled again, amused by his expression. She turned to look at a chair across the room, where Dewn slumbered quietly.

     Squall held her hand to his face again, breathing in the reassurance of her survival. The occident had given him a wake up call in the most unexpected way, for him, and their daughter. Dewn opened up to the idea that Oceania wasn't what she made her out to be in her head, and Squall realized that he, in fact, did love the odd woman at his side. She scooted over so he could lie down as well, and motioned for him to do so. 

     He got into bed with her, and slipped under the covers after removing his boots. He put his head on the pillow, and held her in his arms. They laid their motionless except for their abdomens rise, and fall due to their breathing. Squall watched her stomach, making sure that she was still breathing. After satisfying his paranoia, his himself fell asleep. 


	40. Shhh

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything owned by someone else. Also, I do not own "Attack of the killer tomatoes" or Tarzan just to be precise.

**Notes**: Remember, I am a virgin, so I didn't even bother embarrassing myself with trying to write details…

Chapter 40: Shhh 

**Rated Medium PG 13 to R: Adult situations, and humor.**

     Selphie sat outside Laguna's room, along with the others. They had just learned that the man had barely escaped death. Had he even suffered one more minor blow, he would have died. He had internal bleeding, and many cuts, bruises, and other such complications. The group sat in silence, digesting the news. Ellone rose to check on Dewn, who had insisted on staying with her father, and mother that night. 

     She walked down the halls, and found herself to Oceania's room, where she found the child still asleep.  She smiled at the scene; Dewn had crawled into bed with the two during the night, and stayed fast asleep now. Ellone picked up the small child, and took her to the palace to sleep comfortably. 

     Selphie met her in the hall, and decided to help her. Irvine nodded as his love left with Ellone, and went back to the others, where they waited in silence.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     A couple months later Dewn walked into her mother's room, whom was not hospitalized, but instead in the palace as well, chipper. Ellone had given her soda in hopes of raising her spirits, and the bundle of carbonation rattled on about something that she knew that no one else did. She smiled, and giggled in her delight, having leverage over her friends. 

     Oceania leaned over, and told her that if Dewn told her secret, that she would reveal hers. Dewn agreed after much "serious" thinking, and belches. The small child leaned over, and whispered her secret into Oceania's ear. Her look of surprise caught Squall, whom was in bed with Oceania, off guard. Oceania looked at her child in disbelief, and told her own secret. Dewn giggled, and skipped off with Ellone into the garden.

Squall, "What was her secret?"

Oceania hesitated and answered, "I can't tell you. But it's mine too."

     Squall looked puzzled at his bed mistress, confused by their actions, and words. However he didn't ponder it too long, and tended to her almost fully healed wounds. She looked up at him as he removed the bandage from her abdomen, which had been severely cut in many places due to the strain of her summoning. His hand tickled her, and she quietly giggled. He kissed the wounds, and as she found pleasure, ran his tongue up her scars. She laughed, and called him disgusting, saying no one would want to kiss that mouth now.

     He got on top of her, and held her wrists by her head, and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed back, and fell into a fit of giggles.

**Squall** (playfully): If that's the case, then why did you kiss me back?

**Oceania**: You're terrible! kisses him again

     His hand glided down her pajama shirt, and undid the buttons. Her warm hand caressed his bare chest, and sashayed to his belt buckle. She removed it with one hand, and held his face to her with the other. His other arm held him up, and removed the sleeve of her shirt with his other. Soon they well, ya know…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Laguna smiled weakly, his "granddaughter" (for the sake of argument, let's consider Dew his granddaughter, k?) handing him a handful of dandelions. Almost his entire body was in a cast, but his upper torso was healed enough for ace bandages. The small child climbed up on the bed, and continued to jabber on about how the weather is cold, and how pretty snow is outside the Shumi village. He used his one good arm to run his fingertips through her hair to put it behind her ear. Ellone smiled, trying not to chortle at the petite girl's behavior. 

     Ellone's look changed when she saw the hate in her foster father's eyes. He hated Dewn, and her heritage. He knew all too well that she would be the cause for time compression, and such. Zell hadn't realized that Laguna could hear him when the older man was comatose, as Zell spilled his guts about what he knew. Laguna heard the words all too well, faking sleep, and hearing in horror that he had a monster calling him "Gampa Lagooonah."

     Ellone turned away, knowing then that Laguna knew her secret, their secret. She hoped that she could change Dewn, make her a pure spirit of good, not evil. She wanted to raise the child to love, and prosper, not hate humanity to the point where she longed for its destruction. But then again she couldn't blame her. She parted from her mother on bad terms, her father died before her eyes, her aunts using her as leverage, and eventually cast aside to the human fearing Shumi's as the spawn of evil. Plus she had witnessed the gruesome murders of innocents by her own mother among other things (no, not the dirty way. Eww..).

      Ellone sighed, and went to Laguna, smiling at his sunken face. The injuries have taken their toll on the old man, his age more evident. He lost weight, and his eyes, and cheeks sunk into his bony face. Bags of sleeplessness were under his eyes, but his appearance didn't matter to Dewn. He was her "Gampa" and didn't judge by looks. She only wanted him to like her, maybe even love her. The closest thing she ever had to a father figure was the Shumi mage. He was old inn years, and had died shortly before her stowing on the Ragnarok. 

     Dewn looked sadly upon Laguna. He had only said "thanks", and returned to his studying of the ceiling. She sat on the ground, telling him about how cool Esthar was, and about all that she had seen in the city. The mall had particularly intrigued her. The lights, the sounds, the people. And the small of blood, and death still lingered there.  She didn't say the latter, knowing full well the possible consequences of uttering that. The Shumi's lived a grounded life, not bothering with most superficial customs the "outsiders" had.

     They all spent time there, Laguna listening to the child, but also his head spun in a million directions of hate. Humans tend to hate what they don't understand, and Laguna was no exception. Ellone sat in the chair, helping a conversation along with the two. She always had a bad habit of playing mediator, even as a child. 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Selphie sat Irvine in a bench. He groaned in annoyance, and held the many bags in his arms. The girls had gone into a clothes-shopping spree, and Selphie bought too many clothes- all orange. Selphie grabbed Quistis' arm, and dragged her into the shop. Which was a lingerie store. Zell started to follow, but got pushed out by Selphie, who called him a pig. 

     The girls seemed to take forever, giggling loudly as they browsed the racks, and tried things on. Zell tapped his foot impatiently, eager to see what Quistis would get. Irvine sighed, and laughed quietly at his friend, knowing all too well the dangers of shopping. An hour later, and many evil stares by women passing by at the men, the girls returned, with only one petite bag Quistis held. Selphie came out smiling, and Quistis blushing a darker red than hr dress. 

     Zell went to his wife, and stared at the bag, and pointed to it.

**Zell**: That's all you got? After all that time, you only got that little bag? Does it even have anything in it.

**Irvine**: shakes his head The smaller the bag the better. 

**Zell**: Huh?

     Irvine took his dense friend aside, and explained the many mysteries of nighties. A large grin spread across Zell's face, and he returned to the girls, laughing stupidly. Quistis shook her head in embarrassment, and gave him the bag. Zell immediately sat down, and looked at the contents. One leopard thong for him, and one leather jungle costume for her. Zell held his costume in bewilderment, and looked in horror at it. Irvine laughed hysterically at his friend. Selphie went to her beau, and decided to tease him a bit.

**Selphie**: I bought something too, but I'm wearing it.

**Irvine**: evil grin What would that be?

**Selphie**: You'll see. they start walking

**Zell **(His face flushed): Eeeegh! What is this for?!

**Quistis**: It's Tarzan cosplay.

**Zell**: Feh. Sicko.

**Quistis**: It's the same as me wearing that cat costume you like.

**Zell **(changing subject): Hey, what did Selphie get?

**Quistis**: Don't ask…

+__+__+__+__+__+__+

**Don't read if you don't want bad mental images!**

     Edea sat on the ground in utter silence, playing in the dirt with a stick. Cid was inside, attempting to fix a leak in their bedroom. That was her excuse for not sleeping with him the night before. She couldn't bear to be with the man that had betrayed her. She longed for his touch, but knew it wasn't she that he'd be touching, but Rinoa in his mind. 

     "Her raven black hair, and perky breasts, "she morbidly thought, "How can I compete with that?" 

     Cid came out, hammer in hand, sucking on his hurt thumb. "All fixed," he announced, sitting next to his wife. He put his arm around her, and she coldly fell into his grasp, unfeeling to his embrace. She could feel anything anymore, her spirit broken beyond repair. Pain was her only company, despite his feeble recent attempts to win her over. 

     He helped her up, and held her in his arms. She said nothing, but stared off into space, her mind focusing on her issues. He bent to kiss her, and she slightly parted her mouth for his tongue. She barely moved as his tongue caressed hers, sliding around in her mouth, massaging the inside of her cheeks, and other oral parts. "Oh, gawd," she thought, "I'm his back up. His second choice. And… I know what he wants. Fine. I don't care anymore. It can't make me feel any worse." 

     She went inside to their bedroom, staring at the ceiling in disgust. He had done a piss-poor job, but at least he tried. He entered, turned on by her more revealing dress from her sorceress days. He went to her, and kissed her neck, getting no reaction from his wife. He moved her to the bed, her will broken, and not giving a damn what he did anymore. He laid her down, and tried to remove her clothes clumsily. His hands aching with arthritis, he did it, and removed his own. 

Author's note: I can't write anymore! Ugh! Bad mental pics in my head! Aaaugh! Old people sex!

_+_+_+_+_+ You can look now!

     Squall looked at Oceania, her breathing still rapid. She curled up in the covers, though she was sweating form heat, and their last act. He breathed deeply, trying to regain his normal breathing rate, and composer. He curled up to her, his arm around her healing waist. She cringed at it, but it only hurt for a moment. She had ignored it all this time, but without something that was enjoyable to keep her mid from it, it hurt worse. 

     He gently rubbed her stomach, sunken in from lack of eating. Her ribs sticking out like an unfed horse. He had tried every way to get her to eat, but she barely ate enough to survive on. Her true hunger on blood, and flesh, normal food was not important to her. Let alone satisfy her. She could live without eating, but her frail condition would worsen, causing delusions from her body turning on itself. But she had to eat, but knew to do so would be considered evil, and cost Squall a bad reputation. She couldn't hurt him anymore than he already was. He had fought his own father to save her, and Dewn. 

     Her stomach gurgled at the thought of flesh, and she licked her flushed lips hungrily, the salty taste of sweat in her mouth. He saw the look in her eyes, and got out of bed. He grabbed her clothes that Selphie had bought her, also orange. He tossed the clothes at her, and started to dress himself. She gave him a perplexed look, and put them on. Her bandages long ripped off, letting her bare skin chafe against the clothing. It mattered little to her, knowing worse pain then freshly ripped off scabs. 

     Squall put on his undershirt, and coat. Quistis had retrieved his clothing from the Garden while he stayed at the hospital. Oceania slipped on the last part of her orange tube top/ board shorts ensemble. She gazed into the full-length mirror, sighing at how stupid she looked. Burnt orange made her feel like a rotten orange from a tree, and the orange flip-flops didn't help.

**Oceania**: Is there anything else to wear? I feel like an orange threw up on me, or that a truckload of oranges fell on me. Maybe even attacked by the killer oranges.

**Squall**: … _You do_. shakes head, w/ hand on face I have a shirt in the drawer. You have to wear the shorts though. I'll ask Quistis, or Ellone for some shoes. leaves 

**Oceania**: _I feel like a fat, navel orange_. Thinks dirty (Rated R Joke: "_Maybe Squall will eat me. Heh heh heh…_")


	41. Rainy Days

Chapter 41: Rainy Days 

     Squall walked down the palace halls, his hands in his pockets. The leather pants stuck to his skin as the sweat dried, leaving him very uncomfortable. He started walking to Quistis's room, walking oddly to keep his pants from creeping. He turned the corner, and knocked on Quistis's door. No answer came, and he went to Ellone's room. The door was wide open, and he looked in. She stood by the bed tucking in a sleeping Dewn. The child flung her arms by the disturbance, but stayed asleep. Ellone went to the door, and talked to Squall quietly. She nodded, and handed him a pair of sandals from her closet, careful not to wake Dewn up. 

     Squall slightly bowed, and returned to his room. Wondering why the hell he was doing this. Then he remembered, and shook his head. He didn't want his bed mistress to hurt herself anymore then necessary. But then again, she was up to the challenge not to long ago. He sighed, and opened their bedroom door, finding her asleep from exhaustion, and starvation on the bed. He gently prodded her with the shoe, getting a small dark stain on his wife-beater (undershirt). 

     She slowly aroused, annoyed by her awakening. She woman sat up, and stretched. She let out a big yawn, baring her fangs. Squall sat next to her, handing her the shoes. She slipped them on, and stood up. He remained seated, and she stood before him. His hands held her waist, and wandered to her hips. The pelvic bones stuck out, large compared to her waist. She yawned, and helped him up, snuggling her face into his chest. 

     He grabbed her hand, and they walked outside, the sunlight hurting her eyes. It had been a while since she saw sunlight, they had her bedridden in fear of her wounds reopening. She didn't care anymore. All she had to do was eat, and she'd regenerate faster. But that was the problem, her no human flesh diet. They walked along the streets, people staring at them in fear and disgust. 

     They moved out of the way as if she had the plague. Her presence cast fear on people from what they heard, and seen in the news. Squall looked at them in abhorrence, their ignorance annoyed him. Oceania saw his face, and continued to hold her head high. One moment of weakness, and they would eat her alive so to speak. 

**Oceania**: They can't hurt us. The are too chicken to try.

**Squall**: That isn't the point.

**Oceania**: Then what is? That humans are self-serving little peons that are cruel to one another, much less what they don't understand? My kind is not much better if at all… And plus… I don't blame them.

**Squall** (astonished): …

**Oceania**: I have killed their kind without much regret. They fear me because of my crimes, and hate me for them. They won't understand why, and as long as I'm with you, they'll hate you as well. This is your chance to forget me, and be the people's hero. Attack, and I won't kill you. I'll go, and you never have to be nice to me again. They'll call you the city hero, and your father will accept you again. 

**Squall**: I don't care about what people think. As for hurting you, no. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't care, so that isn't an option as far as I'm concerned.

**Oceania**: …

**Squall**: …

     They walked in silence to the meat market, the smell of decaying flesh filled their nostrils, and she did everything to hold back her bloodthirsty nature. Squall took her to the bloodiest slabs of meat, and she longed for human flesh.

**Squall**: Pick what you want.

**Oceania**: They don't serve that here.

**Squall**: There's pig over there-

**Oceania**: Eww! You eat that!? 

**Squall**: Yeah.

**Oceania**: I only eat human, and the occasional beef, and chicken. I don't eat anything else.

**Squall**: irritated sigh Pick something.

**Oceania**: I don't like any of this. So, no. 

**Squall**: Look! You are wasting away, and it's scaring the hell out of me! Pick some damn food, and eat it!. I don't give a f___ how, whether you get the damn thing alive, or dead, but eat something!

**Oceania**: The only food that will help is human! No matter what meat I eat, if it isn't human, it won't do a damn thing for me!

**Squall**: inaudible growl …irritated stare

**Oceania**: Save your gil, and leave me alone! storms off

**Squall**: …puts palm on foreheadshakes head

**Oceania** (goes back, and gets Squall. Holds him by his wrist, and walks off, muttering): Damn f___ing a$$hole. Can't get a f___ing idea into that thick skull of his. The most obvious things are right in front of him, but nooooo. He has to be so damned…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Laguna stared at the ceiling, throwing another pencil into it. Kiros sat sleeping in a chair, "Girl Next Door" on his chest, slightly drooling in his slumber. Oceania barged in, Squall in tow, and sat down on the ground. She motioned Squall to sit down next to Kiros, and started to meditate. 

**Laguna**: What the hell do you think you are doing?!

**Oceania**: Summoning Raine's soul you ass. 

**Laguna**: Why?

**Oceania**: So maybe you can get off Squall's case for "betraying" you, and he can meet her. sighs (returns to necromancy)

**Squall**: Are you-

     A small portal opened in the ground, and Oceania stepped into it. The two men stared at it, and eventually Oceania stepped out, holding Raine's hand. Raine was transparent, and she stared around herself in amazement. 

**Oceania**: There's Laguna, and over there's Squall.

**Raine**: Laguna? 

**Oceania**: Hades took you to the river Styx, didn't he? That butthead. 

**Raine** (shakes head no): No, he said he owed you one. Something about a strip game.

Oceania: Oh… yeah… That was a long time ago…

Raine: …Squall? You are older…

Squall: Mother?

Raine: Laguna? You look like hell.

Laguna: Yeah, I know. 

Raine: My son… you have seen him. All I wanted was to show you our boy, but…

Laguna: I know. Ellone told me. 

Raine: Ellone? Where is she?

Laguna: Safe. No one can hurt her now. 

Raine: Did you take care of Squall?

Squall: Yeah. 

Raine: Oh, good. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to find you.

Squall: He did.

Raine: smiles I love you both. Tell Ellone I love her too. 

Laguna: Raine!?

Raine: He's coming. You had better put me back.

Oceania (nods): I know. He can kiss my butt though. He owes me quite a few favors.

Raine: The Reaper? 

Oceania: Yeah. He lost a bet of cards to me a while ago. That was when I… never mind. forces a smile Take your time.

Raine: I don't want to be a pest.

Oceania: Take your time. No worries.

Raine: Okay, but I won't be long. (turns to Laguna)Laguna, the pictures of Squall as a baby are in the bottom drawer in the dresser by the window of your house. Please get them. I love you… (turns to Squall) Squall, I am sorry, my son. My baby boy… But I had to do what I did. Please forgive me. Also, you're a terrible liar. I know you weren't with Laguna for long… I see your hate. Please forgive him. He's kind of stupid sometimes. He means well though. I love you my boy. (turns to Oceania) Tell Ellone that I love her, and that there was nothing she could do to save me. Tell her that she is a beautiful young woman. Thank you for taking me to see her that one day. (Oceania nods) The book is in the floorboards under the stove in the house. The candles are in the floorboards in the garage under the large box labeled "Ardente veritate" The other things are labeled in the list which is with the book. Take care of Squall, and the others. (quietly) Appello tui parvulus Procella.

Oceania: Lingua qualis? 

Raine: Procella. 

Oceania: Ah, etiam. Procella? 

Raine: Etiam. 

Oceania: Filius, aut filias? 

Raine: Liber. 

Oceania (annoyed): Ha ha. Filias? 

Raine: I'm not saying.

Oceania: That's just wrong…

Raine: I must go soon. You'll know in time. Be patient. Remember the book, and I have faith in you all. 

Laguna: All?

Raine: You are going to help them, aren't you?

Laguna: Yeah, I mean, I guess…

Raine: Laguna Loire!

Laguna: (to Squall) Raine gets scary when she's mad).

Raine: (ignores him) Behave, and be patient! 

Oceania: Whatever.

Laguna: Squall's rubbed off on you.

Squall: Whatever.

Raine: I have stayed too long. 

Oceania (Looks in portal): Aye, you have. Reaper calls thee.

Raine: Yes… (turns to Laguna, then Squall) Goodbye, and I love you both. (goes in it).

Oceania: …I miss her (closes portal). 

Laguna: You can get her to see me?

Oceania: Yeah…

Laguna: …Let's say I help you… Would you summon her for me when I want?

Oceania: …I could, but… I can't always. It drains me. And now I need as much of my power as possible for my plans. 

Laguna: What about when you are done?

Oceania: I get sealed. 

Laguna: …Oh…

Squall: …

Oceania: Well, now I know where the stuff is, so we can go look for it.

Squall: …Yeah. 

Oceania: Yeah…um… I'll leave you two alone. exits

Squall: …

Laguna: You lied to Raine to spare me… Why?

Squall: … I didn't want to hurt her. The fact you left me would hurt her. If she's the kind of person everyone says she is, and what I've seen through "Connect."

Laguna: Oh…

Squall: Oceania's told me a lot about Mom the last couple months. 

Laguna: …

Squall: Leg cramp?

Laguna: Yeah, since I saw your sorceress.

Squall: Why?

Laguna: I thought she was going to kill me.

Squall: …Whatever.

     The two men talked to a degree. What can two men that are on the outs with each other going to talk about? Well, the stuff other than why they're mad. 

^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ ^!^ 

     Oceania sat in pain on the bathroom floor. The stall was small, but space didn't matter at the moment. She clutched her waist, and chest in pain, the hunger gnawing at herself. She needed to eat, to live, but things complicated it for both sides of her mind's argument.  She grasped at the toilet in vain, her nails growing into claws, Latisha beginning to take over to spare them both. Latisha had been staying quietly in the background, but enough was enough. She knew what had to be done, and why, but she also knew that the other side of the coin of herself, Oceania, wouldn't. So she took over. 

     Latisha walked over to the room where Laguna stayed, her stomach eating her alive, and waited for Squall. The male instinctively knew something was wrong, the air became stuffy. He told his father goodbye, and left the room. Latisha looked at him annoyed, and stood in wait.

Latisha: We need to eat.

Squall: I know. She won't eat.

Latisha: I need man flesh. Not that cow crap.

Squall: I…know.

Latisha: Keep the balcony window unlocked, I'll be back soon enough. 

Squall: Don't kill humans.

Latisha: I have no choice. Do you think that I like to kill innocence? No, I don't. I like killing the evil ones. I am not too different from yourself. Think about that, Mr. Goody-goody. We all have regrets, and such. Ours is the day that we met you.

Squall: Does Oceania feel-

Latisha: No, she's still that damn naive innocent you corrupted. But I guess I am you corruption. Face it, you and I aren't that different, Ass.

Squall: F___ing bitch.

Latisha: F--- you.

Squall: You already did.

Latisha (has no come back): I'm leaving. exits

**NOTE: DO NOT TRANSLATE THE DIALOGUE! MAJOR SPOILER! FOR END OF STORY! DO NOT TRASNSLATE! I may not even go through with that idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	42. Eating

**Note**: Okay, here's another feeble attempt at writing a horror chapter.

Chapter 42: Eating 

     Latisha prowled the skies in search for her next prey. The dark clouds daunted ominously on the horizon, the air stiff, and humid as if it was apprehensive. The jumpy lightning flashed amid the darkened shy. The black-cloaked bird of prey sniffed the air for a sign of magic, and listened for any screams. The sorceresses have remained quiet today, and she was hungry. She decided to use an old locating trick, and produced a black colored crystal sphere from her sleeve. The sunlight lit it up, and scenes of people filled it. She gave an evil, gnarled smile, and put her orb away, flying with great speed west, towards Deling. The place was riddled with evil, and most of which was sorceress squandering their powers as whores. They used their gifts to appease the men, and to get them to pay for their services. 

     Latisha soon was upon the city, and stood on a high roof, overlooking the metropolis. She chuckled evil to herself, and found her first victim. The woman had short, brown hair. Her blue eyes seemed to peer into men's souls, and know just what to say to get them in bed with her, and their money in her purse. "Perfect," Latisha thought to herself, pleased with her prey. 

     She swooped down, and wrapped the woman in her cloak, the shadows keeping them from sight. The woman gagged, and suffocated, her breath taken from her. Her unconscious, but still living body fell to the floor, her look of horror etched on her face. Latisha smiled, feeding off of the evil aura around her victim, using it to regenerate her wounds. 

     Latisha grabbed her dagger from the boot, and slashed at the woman's throat. The blood gurgled; strangling what life remained in her. The blood filled her throat, and bubbled out into a stream of red. It streamed to the ground, creating a pool of blood. The bubbles from the lungs came up through the slit, and the sound was relaxing to the murderess. Blood gushed from the mouth, in a last mechanized attempt to spare the woman's life. It drained from it, and ran down her cheek, already red with too much rouge. She stared into nothingness, her almost lifeless body flopping in small spasms. Her eyes glazed over, as death won her soul.

     Bored with her technique, Latisha thrust her hand into the woman's chest, it cracking as its seal broke, and the blood spurting from the injury, and spraying Latisha's face. She licked the blood, and continued with her morbid ritual. She reached around, searching for a certain organ in the hallow. The movement in her chest cavity made a sloshing sound, like when you play in your oatmeal with your hands, your red oatmeal. Her arm went into the fissure up to about the middle of her lower arm, her white skin dyed a hideous red.

     Latisha gave a cry in delight when she found it, and pulled it from the fist-sized hole. Blood streamed down her arm, and dripped off of her elbow onto the woman's clothes. The diaphragm wiggled in Latisha's gory hand like gelatin, any movement causing it to jiggle. Latisha placed it in her mouth, and extracted the blood from it, her sharp fangs puncturing the muscular organ. She kept it in her mouth, dangling as a loose slab of meat, as she began to remove the heart. 

     The heart still beat as it was removed, the blood splattering on the ground, and anywhere it could launch a coagulating blood gobbet. The heart pulsed in her hand, bringing a smile of joy on her face like a child at Christmas (ironic, eh?). It sloshed as she shook it, and then placed the bloody organ in her sandwich bag. She tossed it by her knee, and it bounced a couple of times before it lay motionless. The thicker blood began to ooze from the aorta, and right ventricle, coagulated to just the right jelly-like texture. 

     She had almost forgotten the power, but when she reached in for the lungs, she remembered. She grasped the woman's vertebrae for the inside, snapping the backbone, and took in all the power the spinal cord. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils, taking delight of it the aroma. She began to realize she was extremely hungry, and ripped out the internal organs with one grasp. However, she pulled them out from her throat, making the woman look as if she was literally puking her guts up. The flesh ripped as it was extracted, spurting blood, and juices everywhere. The hisses, and snaps would make anyone double over in sympathy pain, and disgust, but Latisha acted as if there was nothing to it. As if it were just like butchering a cow.

     The liver was bagged, as well as the spleen. She hated the filtering organs, but she decided to become prepared. Who knows when she'd be able to eat meat again. The intestines were carefully removed, not to spill its contents. The stomach was removed, and the hydrochloric acid placed into the prey's eyes. The burned, and began to be eaten away. They bubbled slightly, and eventually popped, the liquid inside oozing out like gelatin.  

     The other organs were carefully wrapped, and placed into pockets in her cloak. The diaphragm stayed in her mouth, the blood being sucked from it like a bottle of juice. She cut into the woman's leg, discarding parts of her fishnet stockings when they got in the way. The flesh spilt open, revealing the muscle, and other parts of the leg. Latisha carefully cut the leg skin, and fat away, going straight for the muscle. The fat, and skin fell to the ground with a plop, sounding like a brick of tofu, or an uncooked hamburger patty falling onto the floor. 

     The muscle was removed, and bagged as well, the blood filling them, and the crevices in the ground. She placed the sponge-like lungs on the ground, using a spell to make them soak up the blood, and purify it. She finished with both legs, and did likewise with the arms, leaving nothing but bloodstained bones, ligaments, and cartilage. 

     She used her claws to cut the head right below the hairline, a sick grinding noise occurring. She lightly tugged on the hair, and the blood, and brains gushed out onto the ground, She could become frugal at time, and caught almost all of the brains into a bag. She scraped the inside for what remained, sounding like when you scrape out all of the seeds from a pumpkin. She shoved her hand through all the flesh, and stuffed the small intestine through the head, through the mouth, into the hole in the chest cavity, and out the belly button. She placed two coins into the eye sockets, and left the body alone, picking up the lungs. She wrote, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, it is blood that I lust. Worms crawl in, and worms crawl out. I consume your soul; they consume your snout…" in blood, streaming to the ground. What remained of the woman was little more than skin, which was torn terribly, bones, and intestines. Her bloodied hair stuck to her horror stricken face, drying to it creating a crimson crust. 

     She packed the rest of her morbid things, and looked at the people frozen in place on the street. She took some of the blood that remained in the body, and splattered it on the people. She laughed quietly, and flew off into the distance, allowing time to recommence. The people looked at their clothes in horror, then at each other. Women screamed, children walking by cried, men covered their mouths to keep themselves from puking. Needless to say the body, what remained of it, was found. 

**NOTE**: The reason as to how she can murder within a "second" is because of her powers to stop time. I think you already know that though, but I wanted to make sure. ALSO: Review please! cries Please?!


	43. Secrets

Disclaimer: "Until You're Reformed" is not own by me either.

Note:

Chapter 43: Secrets

     Latisha staggered into the room from the balcony, her returning back to Oceania was almost complete.  She cast her black cloak to the ground, and emptied it. A small light radiated from her chest, and consumed her whole body. Squall shielded his eyes with his arm, and turned away slightly. The light faded, leaving Oceania in control. She fell to the ground, her hair near her mouth moving in correlation to her heavy breathing. Blood spattered all over her clothes (which were the ones from earlier), and her body left bloodstains on the carpet. 

     Squall ran to her, picking her up into his arms. He held her close, his own clothing being smeared with  the drying blood. He carried her to the bed, and laid her upon it. He went into the connected bathroom, and drew a bath. He removed her clothing, and put her in the steaming water. The water immediately turned oink, and the longer she stayed in it, the darker it got, the blood diffusing from her flesh. She sat in silence, absorbing the water's energy as her own. 

     She turned away from Squall, as he began to help wash her. She took away the washcloth, and told him to go, that she could take care of herself. He wetted his shirt before he left, and went the bedroom to clean up the mess. At first he only smeared the blood, creating a larger mess, but managed to clean it enough to where it wasn't terribly noticeable. He placed the bags in the closet, and called the maid to take the sheets away. He then called Quistis, and asked her to bring a cooler, and ice to the room. He didn't tell her why, but she seemed to understand that it was urgent. 

     Squall removed the sheets, and placed the on the ground by the door, hiding the blood with the other parts of the covers. The maid came, and replaced the bed sheets, and took away the bloodied set. She left with out saying a word, and Squall sat on the bed in deep thought. 

Squall: _Raine's my mother… And yet that bastard Laguna's my father. What did she see in him?… Ironic… Raine, and Rinoa start with the same letter. … Rinoa was there for me the first couple months we were together. I can remember how all that mattered was hearing her voice. But then I couldn't stand to be in the same room as her… I still… love her? … But I also hate her, and don't give a damn… But my feelings for her are still there… I want to see her face… smell her hair… Hold her close, and never let her go… But here's also Oceania… I have.. feelings for her too, but why? I hate her though too. She killed innocent lives, and killed Rinoa… Why is it that she's evil, and yet… good? I am so confused. Why does life have to be so damn complicated?!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Not about to try  
Time to please no one  
The first and last begins  
You mutter, you child  
 

     Oceania sat in her red bath, letting the water out. It swirled down the drain, reminding her about how her life has gone. She stood up, red beads of water dripped down her back. She turned the shower on, and leaned against the wall, waiting for it to get warm. She wondered what Squall was up to, and used her powers to look at him. He sat on the bed, and she was curious what he was thinking about, so she entered his mind. She heard him thinking about Rinoa, and left his consciousness after "…_and never let her go_." 

You should ask for more  
Tired of being your no one  
Fame can't hurt my soul  
You mutter, you child  
  
Leave  
 

     She couldn't bear to hear anymore, her body slid to the ground, shaking with violent sobs. She thought he had used her, a sad attempt to rid his mind of Rinoa, or just as his bedfellow. She had thought that she could ignore him using her; that the few moments of bliss with him would be well worth the motives of his being with her. She was wrong. The pain of being used was a sharp blow to her, as if the wind was permanently knocked out from her soul, and body. 

     Her tears melded with the water as it poured onto her. The water ran a marbled red into the drain, her hair releasing the dried blood from itself. Her wet hair covered her face, hiding the pain, and anguish written all over it. She knew she had risked this when she let him have her the first time, but she thought he had changed. She clutched desperately at her abdomen, and chest, wanting to tear herself apart for being so naive, and stupid. 

This is not for real  
Forever pleasing someone  
The first and last begins  
You mutter, you child  
You mutter, you child  
  
Leave

     She slammed her fist against the side of the wall, her knuckles bleeding. She sucked the blood from them, and regenerated quickly, her food still helping sustain her. She wiped away the tears from her eyes, holding her waist the entire time. 

     Quistis knocked on the door, a Styrofoam cooled in tow. Squall opened the door, his face distorted with his thoughts. She entered the room, and sat the stuff down by the bed. He closed the door, and told her to keep anything she sees, smells, hears, and touches under wraps. She nodded in confusion, and put the ice in the cooler after dropping the bag a couple times to break it up. Squall got the organs from the closet, and they started layering the organs with ice (i.e. ice/ organs/ ice/ organs/ ice…). Quistis almost threw up a couple times, beside herself by what she saw. 

     She asked where Oceania was, and he silently pointed to the bathroom. Quistis knocked, and entered, steam rising from shower. She asked her to get out, handing Oceania a towel, and turning away. Oceania took the towel meekly, and wrapped it around herself. She tapped Quistis on the shoulder, and asked her what she wanted. Quistis shut the door, and talked to her in private, making sure that Squall could not overhear their conversation. 

     The two women exited the bathroom moments later, Squall hiding the cooler in the closet. Quistis helped him, and went to her room to get some clothes. Oceania sat on the bed, zoning out in deep thought. Squall finished hiding the cooler, tossing blankets, and dirty clothes on it. He swat next to her, placing his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. 

Oceania: You don't have to.

Squall: …?

Oceania: Go ahead. Seal me now.

Squall: Why?

Oceania: I find no purpose to stay here any longer. 

Squall: But I thought we-

Oceania: Don't you get it? As long as Rinoa owns you, there is no "we."

Squall: … No one owns me.

Oceania: That isn't the point. She has you bound. Death can't change that. Life can't change that. I can't change that. I accept that, and go to my final resting place. Consider our deal null, and void.

Squall: … I love her, yes, but-

Oceania: I can't hear this right now! If you want a physical relationship, go to someone else! I can't…breaks down into sobs I just…can't…

Squall: holds her_ Physical? If it were only that, I'd have hired a hooker, and had you killed long ago_. 

Oceania: … 

Squall: What gave you the idea that I wanted her more than you? Yeah, I want her alive, but happy, and she wasn't with me. That was apparent when she slept with the other guys. I want you. I wouldn't have been with you otherwise. 

Oceania: Oh… I guess I sound stupid… sniff I guess my system's out of whack…

Squall: Maybe food shock. Why'd you bring all that back anyways?

Oceania: Later. We decided to kill as little as possible when it would affect you. People hate you being around me, much less protect me from your father. I don't want my actions to hurt you. … I need to go with Quistis when she comes back, k?

Squall: Want me to come?

Oceania: No… You can't. Girl stuff, k?

Squall: …

Oceania: You should put a shirt on. 

Squall: Why?

Oceania: Don't ask.

Squall: …

Oceania: …

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Quistis came in, shutting the door behind her. She handed Oceania a set of her clothes, and sat in a chair by the door. Oceania went inot the bathroom to change, and they sat in silence for a while. However, his curiosity got the better of him.

Squall: What are you two doing?

Quistis: … about to laugh Girl stuff.

Squall: …

Quistis: She didn't tell you?

Squall: …No.

Quistis: Then I'm not going to. She should be the one that tells you. … She says her injuries have healed, have they? 

Squall: Yeah.

Oceania: enters Okay.

Quistis: He doesn't know?

Oceania: Nuh-uh. 

Quistis: sigh …

Oceania: I can't okay? He'll freak out.

Quistis: Anyways, we should get going before it gets too late. 

Oceania: Yeah. kisses Squall on cheek Bye. I'll explain eventually, just give me time. 

Squall girls exit: _What the hell?!_

Note: P Review Review. You gotta review! Well, not actually, but it would be really nice if you did…


	44. Tarzell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Lady Marmalade" or Tarzan, or anything else that doesn't belong to me…

**Note**: I love the mall! The recirculated air. The sales. The clothes. The games. Teasing guys about Victoria's Secret (don't own that either…). The hot guys… Also, this chapter is meant to be funny, k? Also, it's like a mini-story of itself, so sit back, relax, and don't fall out of your chair. Also, don't take anything too seriously, and no flames please. And please gets on knees, and beseeches you REVIEW!

Chapter 44: Tarzell 

**Rated R for mature humor, and content. giggle**

     Squall lay on the bed, thinking about what they could be up to. Zell knocked on the door, little pink bag in hand, and barged in. 

Zell: Man, look at what Quisty's making me wear!

Squall (trying not to laugh, blushes): …

Zell: It's … hideous!

Squall (bright red): …

Zell: Where's Quisty?

Squall: She, and Oceania left a while ago.

Zell: You let her go with her?! Ah! Maybe they're buying one for you!

Squall: _Oh… crap…_

Zell: Man, maybe we should go find them.

Squall: _I am not wearing one._

Zell: I tried it on. It's a thong! It makes you feel like you're going to split in two right up the middle of your ass. 

Squall: slaps his forehead _I didn't need to know that._

Zell: Did they say where they were going?

Squall: No. They said it was "girl stuff."

Zell: Hmmm. That's bad. Maybe since we thought Ocea was too sick to come with us earlier, she's taking her to the mall now.

Squall: _Crap._

Zell: Maybe if we go to the mall, and buy some food for Irvine, and Selphie from the food court

Squall: They'll see through that if they're even there.

Zell: Then we won't be seen. 

Squall: Whatever. Let's eat first.

Zell: Already did. You can eat there. It'll give us an excuse to be there. That and the fact that you never went with us. 

Squall: _You're a moron. _

Zell (grabs Squall's arm): Let's go!

     The two men drove to the mall (technically Squall, Zell lost his license in an accident). Squall got out of the car, and pulled up his pants, he needed to buy another set of belts anyways, so the mall was a convenience to him, despite the large quantities of people. Zell hopped out, fixed his clothes, and walked over to Squall.

Zell: Okay, we need undercover names. I'll be Zealot, and you are…hmmm… how about Holla for the Squalla?

Squall: …_You're an idiot_. No, I'm here to get my belts, eat, and then we're leaving.

A HOUR LATER:

Squall: _How'd he talk me into this?_

Zell (hiding behind a potted plant): Leonass. Come in Leonass. 

Squall: _I'm going to "ass" you if you don't shut up_. I'm right here. _Moron._

Zell (looks next to him to find Squall): We've been here for an hour. Where are they? belches pizza

Squall: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Zell: Umm… Telepathy?

Squall: sighShakes head _Moron_.

Zell: Hey, there they are… going into that lingerie shop… Man, that's not good…

Squall: _Help_…

Zell (grabs Squall's arm): We're going in!

Squall: Wha-? No!

     Zell dragged Squall into the store, and Squall's cheeks immediately started to blush. He had never even been remotely near one, except for when Rinoa went in by herself. But even then he had waited outside, or gone to a different store. He felt like a pervert, and gazed at the ground. Zell, on the other hand, browsed, and looked for Quistis at the same time, eager to find out what they were looking for, and what to get for her to wear. 

     Squall's blushing cheeks felt warm as he tried to hide them with his gloved hands. He couldn't believe he was here, and started to go outside. Zell pulled him back, and quietly talked to him.

Zell: They're right there.

Squall: Next to the …whips, and chains?

Squall: Oh, crap.

Zell: Quisty's looking turned on. Agh! She's going to buy one! 

Squall: What's Oceania doing?

Zell: Ocea? Hmm. She's looking at the naughty panties. Looks like you're making out. 

Squall: Whatever. Can we go now?

Selphie: Guys! bounces into the store 

Zell: Shit!

Selphie (goes to girls, Irvine is on her arm): Hey, ooooo nice thong.

Ocea (I'm going to type it like this, k?)(blushes):  Uh, yeah. Black goes with everything…

Irvine: I'm going to look around, okay?

Selphie: Tell me if you see anything naughty. I got my SeeD check today.

Irvine: Will do tips hatGoes to Zell, and Squall What the hell?

Zell: Uh.. heh heh. Just looking? 

Irvine (sarcastic): Right… Dude, you're blushing.

Squall: Whatever.

Irvine: It's okay. The first couple of times I was in these kinds of stores, I was beet red.

Squall: Whatever.

Irvine: See anything nice?

Zell: That red outfit over there.

Irvine: The one missing a crouch?

Zell: Yeah.

Squall: Oh, gawd…

Irvine: What about you, Squall?

Squall: …

Irvine: How about that black one over against the wall? 

Squall (looks): …(even redder)… Yeah…

Irvine: laughs Relax, she's looking at it. She has a black, and blue fetish, eh?

Zell: Quistis like red… Maybe that's why she always- never mind.

Irvine: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't need bad mental images. So, why are you guys here? 

Zell: To make sure that they don't get anything for us.

Irvine: Ah, like Zell's sex cosplay?

Zell: Exactly.

Irvine: But that's half the-…

Squall: Help me. Someone…Anyone.

Ocea: What are you two doing here?

Squall (too afraid, and embarrassed to look over his shoulder at her): …

Irvine: They were picking up a present for you since you were feeling better.

Ocea: Awww. Squall, how nice. I'll pick up something for you, and you get something for me. 

     Squall backed up into a tables of women's lacy thongs. He used his hand to get balance, and when he brought his hand back up to his face, he saw a thong *Black* hanging from it. He quickly put it down, acting as if it never happened.

Zell: Nothing cosplay, or gross. Like a thong.

Ocea (saw Squall's panty scene, but decided to be nice, and ignore it): I heard about your outfit. You should model it for us. evil grin Yeah! I got it! A strip show by you guys! licks teeth We'll get your costumes, and you'll pick out what you want us to reward you with.

     Ocea ran to the girls, and explained what they were going to do. They stared across the store at the guys straight faced, then burst into laughter. Selphie squealed with delight, and jumped up, and down. Quistis started to look at the kinky stuff, and Ocea gave Squall a lusty look. The all migrated to the men's area, and looked at everything. 

Irvine: Zell.

Zell: What?

Irvine: You had better run, or I'm going to kill you. 

Squall: Not if I kill him first. 

Zell: Uh, let's look around (runs to nighties to avoid capture).

Squall: …

Irvine: Well, we had better choose wisely. Let's go look at the underwear first.

Squall: Whatever.

     The guys looked around, Zell keeping his distance. Hours passed, and Squall was overwhelmed by how many things were related to the subject. Some things puzzled his mind, and he would put it down, shaking his head. Irvine helped him figure things out, showing him the ropes. Irvine picked a small set of orange thong, and bra. Zell found a red see through nighty, and Squall found nothing. The girls were giggling in a corner, and went to the register. They checked out, and went to the guys. 

Selphie: Found something. 

Quisty: Ooo la la. Zell es magnifique. 

Ocea: Find anythin', Babe?

Squall: No…

Ocea: Find something. Girls? they go outside, and wait for the guys

Squall: I am really going to kill you, Zell.

Zell: gulp

Irvine: Just grab something. 

Squall: (Grabs the first thing he sees: a can of flavored whip cream)…

Irvine: I didn't know you liked that…

Squall (looks a his hand) (blushes again, er more, he was pink cheeked the entire time): …What's this for?

Irvine (whispers in his ear): …

Squall (large eyes, BRIGHT RED): Oh…

Irvine: You sure you want it?

Squall: Uh, check out, I'll go find something quick. 

Zell: Hurry. 

Squall goes, and grabs black panties, and a see through bra: …checks out

Irvine (he, and Zell already checked out): You still got it, didn't you?

Squall: Yeah…

Zell: Eww…

Squall: Whatever.

     The guys went outside, and met up with the girls. Squall was bright red, and Ocea began to "kiss away the blushes." They all went back to the palace, and went to the living room that all of their rooms connected to (except Ellone/ Dewn's they were down the hall). Selphie had poles put in, and the guys froze at the sight. 

Ocea: Okay, guys get your bags from your respective lady, and put on your clothes. We'll call you out, and then show us what you got. 

Squall: …evil glare

Quistis: Whoever gets the best review gets to have sex every night this week.

Selphie: AND however they want it. 

Ocea: Let the games begin!

     Squall grabbed a bag from Ocea, and gave her a pathetic look of embarrassment. She rubbed his back in support, then pushed him inot their bedroom to change.

Squall: _Bitch_. looks in bag Oh….gawd…

     Irvine went to Selphie, and took the bag, kissing her on the lips. She blushed, and sent him on his way.

Irvine: looks in bag Wow…

     Zell went to Quistis, dropping to his knees, and pleading. She handed him the bag, and pointed to the door.

Zell: looks in bag NUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**[Lil' Kim]**

**Where's all mah soul sistas**

**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**

     The guys waited in their rooms, Zell the first to be called. He came out, sporting a Disney's Tarzan loincloth. His face blushed, and he gave his performance, combining his karate stuff into it. The girls laughed, and called out Irvine. Irvine came out, and wore only his gun, a pair of boots, chaps, a orange thong, a hat, and body oil. He did his act, making bad innuendoes about his "gun." Next was Squall, poor Squall. He had on a black undershirt, black boxers, leather pull away pants, and his gunblade. At first he just froze, not knowing what to do, or expect. He started stripping casually, as if he was undressing for bed (he sleeps nakie). He, not realizing that usually you are only supposed to strip to just your underwear, took it ALL off. He never went to a strip club, so that's his excuse. 

**[Mya]**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**

     The girls gasped, and smiled, amused by his innocence. Needless to say, Squall won. Red faced, he darted back to the room, escaping Irvine, and Zell's return to the room (they had gone back to change). Ocea ran after him, and calmed him down. She told him that she was happy that he would do anything almost for her, as she was the cause for the game. He calmed down, and she asked him what he got. He pointed to the bag on the bed, and she grabbed it (they were on the other side of the bed). She pulled out the clothes, and told him that there was another bag out by the couch. 

**[Mya]**

**He met Marmalade down in Moulin Rouge**

**Struttin' her stuff on the street**

**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh**

     He put on his clothes, and grabbed the bag, not looking anyone in the eye. Zell started to laugh, but Quistis smacked him in the mouth, and told Squall that he had won by an anonymous vote. 

**[Chorus]**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (hey hey hey)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)**

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

      Squall returned to the bedroom, still blushing. Ocea had put on the outfit he picked, and laid on the bed with some ice she had gotten from the kitchen on the way up to the room (not the cooler). 

**[Lil' Kim]**

**What, what, what, what**

**[Mya]**

**Ooh, oh**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

     She lay on the bed, her legs apart, waiting for her man. He forgot his embarrassment, and jumped next to her han'. (I got the melody stuck in my head, so the actions are kind of lyrical. That and I'm too lazy to write in detail…) She iced his cheek, telling him not to peek. 

**[Lil' Kim] **

**Yea yea yea yea**

**[Pink]**

**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak**

**Yeah**

     Ocea looked in the bottom of the bag. She held up the aerosol can, and gave him a look. He smiled, revealing his intentions, and she smiled and giggled evilly.  She told him to look in his bag. He opened it up, and looked down, edible chocolate in hand.

**[Chorus]**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)**

**Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**

      Irvine picked up Selphie, and took her to his bed. The girl giggled, and squealed, being taken by her man. Groans, and moans could be heard in the hall, fallowed by a laugh. 

**[Lil' Kim]**

**Yea yea uh**

**He come through with the money and the garter bags**

**I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh**

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

**I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours**

**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**

**Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes**

**4 bad ass chicks from Moulin Rouge**

**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**By the case the meaning of expensive taste**

**If you wanna Giuchie Giuchi, ya ya**

**Mocha chocalate-a what?**

**Real Lady Marmalade**

**One more time C'mon now**

**Marmalade… Lady Marmalade… Marmalade**

     Zell took his wife to bed. She put on the clothes that he picked, almost everythin' revealin'. They went at it like rabbits, a lot of noise could be heard. Call it stupid, but Zell's noises sound absurd. 

**[Christina]**

**Hey hey hey!**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**

**Color of café au lait alright**

**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, **

**More-more-more**

     So getting' lusty, Squall took that chocolate out. He opened it up, and on her crouch, began to mount. He put the chocolate on her neck, and began to brush it down. 

**[Pink]**

**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**

**[Mya]**

**Sleepin' the gray flannel life**

**[Christina]**

**But when he turns off to sleep the memories creep, **

**More-more-more**

     He licked it off, and began to undress her with his teeth, ah yeah. She moaned in glory, lusty intentions, her libido gone crazy. His lips caressed her, getting' under the sheet. 

**[Chorus]**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-daeaea yea)**

**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)**

**Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'** **mon! uh)**

     They started undressin' tellin' him to begin. He did his act, she without objections, let him in.

**[Missy]**

**Christina… (oh Leaeaa Oh)**

**Pink… (Lady Marmalade)**

**Lil' Kim… (hey Hey! Uh uh uh uh…)**

**Mya… (Oh Oh oooo)**

**Rot wailer baby… (baby)**

**Moulin Rouge… (oh)**

**Misdemeanor here…**

**Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah…… **


	45. Breathe Your Name

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs. 

Note: Okay, I have never heard this song, but on my long lyrics searching quest, I found it. It's by Sixpence None The Richer, and the lyrics sound nice to read anyways. It also fit the chapter outline well (that and Breathe by Faith Hill), so I incorporated the title into the chapter too. Also, don't get mad at me for what happens to Zell! It was too funny to leave out! Review please!

**Chapter 45:**** "Breathe Your Name" A Sexy Song Chapter  
  
**

**Rated high Pg13, or low R for sexual content, though mild in description…**

  
_It's every day   
I'm in this place   
I feel this way   
I feel the same   
It's every day   
I'm in this place   
I feel this way   
I feel the same_   
  


     Oceania lay on the bed, clutching the sheets to her breast. Sweat poured from he skin, making the sheets stick to her flesh. She smiled weakly; the strain of their actions took out what energy she had. She ran her slender fingers through her sweat-dampened hair. She turned over, and looked at her mate, her life, and the reason for her fall from grace. 

  
_Is it all inside my head   
Is it all inside my head   
I view the my lips   
And take my pick   
I view my faith   
And make a choice   
'Cause it's nobody else's but mine   
  
_

     Squall breathed deeply, but calmly, regaining his normal breath rate. He used the sheets to cover his bare parts, using his still trembling hand. He took another deep breath, letting the air dry his wet skin. His chest glistened in the dim lights, the fire still in his eyes. He turned to her, and caressed her chin, smiling at her. 

  
_But you are in my heart   
I can feel you're deep   
And I lose my mind   
From behind the wheel   
And I lose control   
I can only breathe your name   
I can only breathe your name   
  
_

     Still out of breath, she gasped as looked at him intently, his storming eyes meeting hers. They lay for a moment just staring, taking in what they had just done. She placed her hand on his, keeping his on her cheek. Her other hand held the sheets to her stomach, the sweat clinging it almost skin tight.

  
_So many days within this ways   
I need the truth   
I need some grace   
I need the path   
To find my place   
I need some truth   
I need some grace   
The part of you   
That's part of me   
We'll never die   
We'll never leave   
And it's nobody else's but mine   
  
_

     The sweat cooling on his skin sent a chill up his spine. She moved closer to him, her breath tickling his chest, and held him close. He embraced her, his hand holding her head, the hair a messy mop of white, blue, and black. 

  
_You are in my heart   
I can feel your beat   
And you move my mind   
From behind the wheel   
And I lose control   
I can only breathe your name   
I can only breathe your name   
  
_

     She kissed him on the neck, and embraced him closer, her breasts pushed against his chest. She ran her hand down his spine, sending another chill up it. He wrapped his leg around hers, locking her next to him.

  
_You'll view their lips   
And take your pick   
You'll view my faith   
And make a choice   
'Cause it's nobody else's but yours   
  
_

     She wrapped her free leg around him, her hairless (due to shaving) legs around his waist. The sweat made her grasp on him slide, but her determination made her leg stay in place, as she grasped at his back feebly.

  
_Your in my heart   
I can feel you're deep   
And you move my mind   
From behind the wheel   
And I lose control   
I can only breathe your name   
  
_

     He slid his hand down to her thigh, holding her leg in place. She buried her face in his chest, and he saw leftover chocolate on her back. He rubbed it off onto his index finger, and looked at it intently. She took his hand into hers, and sucked the chocolate from his fingers, arousing him once more. She grabbed his finger with her lips as she removed his finger from her mouth.   
   
_'Cause your in my heart   
I can feel you're deep   
And you move my mind   
From behind the wheel   
And I lose control   
I can only breathe your name   
I can only breathe your name   
I can only breathe your name   
I can only breathe your name_

     They were too tired to act out on their libidos, however, and she could only breathe his name in exhales. He ran his hand through her hair, barely able to utter hers under his breath. Soon their exhaustion took them, and they slumbered in each other's arms.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  


     Selphie arose from bed, looking at the green numbers on the alarm clock next to her bed. Irvine woke up, and stared at her silhouette as she got up. Her small frame stretched, appearing as a shadow against the light coming through the curtain. 

  
_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
_

     His eyes adjusted as she turned on the bathroom light, and he looked intently, noticing the small scar on her leg, her pubic hair in a array so that it didn't cover it up any more. 

  
_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
_

     His arm laid on the bed where she was; the sheets still warm from her body heat. He grabbed his hat from the pillow, and put it on his face, hiding the look of concern. He just lay there, and pondered about what he had just seen. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before, was there other ones, how long she had been cutting, and other things that crossed his mind. Is that why she refused to trim her hair down there?

  
_There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
_

     Selphie shut the door, concealing what she was about to do. A small blade from her shaver was taken out. It was her decoy set just in case Irvine caught her cutting, she could say that she was shaving, but the blade broke. It was a good plan, and amused her to think that she wasn't the dumb little support that everyone thought.

  
_There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains  
  
_

     She cut her herself underneath her breast, where it met her chest. The boob would cover it up if Irvine ever caught her naked, and she giggled in her head about how brilliant she was. Irvine lay in bed, pondering how to save his soul mate from herself. He was too a cutter once, it was what kept him cool in training at the Galbadia Garden. He used it as an outlet for his anxiety, and such, until her was caught.  

  
_There she goes  
There she goes  
There she goes_

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

_I heard you're doing okay   
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
_  
_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
_

Zell, and Quistis lay in bed, Zell still trying to figure out how to put a condom on. She was ovulating (she knows cause she is a doctor now), and didn't want a Zell Jr. on the way. They hadn't bothered with them before, but now they needed it. 

  
_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it   
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
  
_

     Quistis was quite annoyed by this point (in the almost buff for almost half an hour!), put on her robe, got up, and waited in the living room. 

  
_Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through  
I'm still a dick  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
_

     Zell hurried up, and within moments figured it out (had motivation). The berry flavored condom in tow, he went to his woman.

  
_I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
  
_

     He stood in the open doorway, naked save for the protection. He looked at Quistis, and saw that she was talking to Ellone. The girls turned away in laughed.

  
_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine  
  
_

     Zell ran to bed, the blood rushing to his cheeks, which took a while considering… Quistis walked back to the room, giggling. She dropped her robe, and went to her man.

  
_Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you___

**Note**: I picked the Simple Plan song just for the line, "I'm a dick." Too funny. It 'twas my inspiration…


	46. Let Down Your Guard, and I'll Let Down M...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Naked" by Avril Lavigne. I haven't actually heard it either though, but because she is one of my fave singers, the song must be good at least…

**Note**: Okay, let me explain the whole mushy side of this chapter. I am someone who doesn't trust anyone (even myself, but that's different). I know everyone has intentions for their actions, and why trust someone who is going to use you for their purposes anyways? I guess I'm just cynical. But to be able to trust someone completely… That's one thing that I've always wanted. I guess when I meet that guy, he's the one. I haven't yet. Maybe I'm just picky. Maybe I'm just panicky. But that's the concept behind this chapter. To find that one person you can be yourself around. That one person that you'd do anything for, including die. Sadly, my bf is not fitting the criteria quite yet, and maybe never will…frustrated sigh

     Oh, yes to the nice person who reviewed me last, thank you. I never really thought about reviewing like that. I always am one of these types of people that wants a response soon, or I feel like it's not worthwhile, ya know? But I like my story so (my other fics are on the backburner because of it) am going to finish it. Yes, finish this demented tale of woe, and lust, and other things! Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review. 

**Chapter 46: Let down your guard, and I'll let down mine**

****

**Rated SC: Sappy Chappie**

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

     Ocea woke up, still tired, but feeling alive for once. For the past few years, since she- No she wouldn't dwell about that today. She would enjoy the day, and for once, feel alive.

_But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_

     She put on Squall's robe, too big for her emaciating frame. The shoulders hung loosely off of her shoulder, the sunlight soaking into her skin. She stood by the French doors to the balcony, taking in the atmosphere.

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

     Squall lay in bed, snoring quietly. His hair was cow licked from the sweat, his bare chest exposed. She opened to curtains slightly, letting the sunlight shine on his glorious face. 

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone

To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

     He awoke, and sat up, yawning as the sheets fell away from him. He covered his essentials up, and looked at Ocea.

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

     The sunlight filtered through the robe, her silhouette showing. He stared for a moment, and she wondered what he was looking at. She asked him, and he got up, without a word. He put his boxers on, went to her, and turned her around, holding her in his strong arms and looked out the window. She held her arm with her hands, taking in the moment. He rarely ever let his guard down, but with her, he felt… like he could trust her.

I'm naked 

Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby  
  


     She stood, wrapped in his arms. Letting down her guard she had always up for almost as far back as she could remember. Trusting him was what got them inot trouble before, but she's stronger now. She refused to take crap form anybody. Since when they were parted the first time, she refused to trust anybody. Even her own sisters betrayed her… But now that didn't matter. She was in his arms. 

     She trusted him. He could have died saving her earlier from his own father. Sure that was also an outlet for his hatred for Laguna, but that wasn't the point. He saw a reason to fight him. Squall rarely entered battles except when necessary, or for training. If he didn't see a point, he didn't do it. But he had found a point. She was his point. Despite her flaws, and issues, he thought she was worth saving… but why? Did he really care for her?

     She needed to know. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, rubbing his skin gently. He affectionately nuzzled his face in her hair in turn.

**Ocea**: Squall… I love you.

**Squall**: …I … love you too.

     Ocea buried her face in his arm, content with his answer. He held her waist tighter, still taken a bit off guard by her proclamation of love, and even his own answer. But it felt real, genuine to him. He knew he cared for her, but to love her? He held closer yet, thinking about what he just said, and realizing that in fact, it wasn't a lie. He did love her, as she did for him.

**________________________**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

     Irvine sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Selphie to get out of the bathroom. He decided to be blunt, be supportive, but be truthful. Selphie knew he was a cutter, but why did she do it? She knew what a hell it was for him to come out of. But he also realized that that was how she had been relieving the stress she's been under. She was always so happy, but she was in agony underneath it all. 

     Selphie came out; wet legged from "shaving." He rose, and took her hand, sitting her on the bed. He looked into her eyes, seeing the hurting behind them that he had never noticed. They talked, yells were exchanged, and tears shed. They talked about her problems, and when he was a cutter. Eventually Selphie gave up her act, crying bitterly in Irvine's arms. He held her close, as if letting go would let her return to her hell. 

**________________________**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

     Quistis stood in the bathroom, putting on her makeup. A copy of the Karma Sutra lay on the counter, reading it as she put on her mascara. Zell lay asleep still, drooling slightly from his lip. She put in her earrings, and left for her meeting, leaving Zell a note. She had something important to do, and let in a hurry. 

     Zell awoke hours later, the sunlight streaming through his window as Irvine stood by it. 

Irvine: Get up.

Zell: What the-?

Irvine: We're leaving in two minutes, man.

Zell (falls out of bed): What?! Why didn't you get me up sooner?!

Irvine: Just kiddin'. There's a meeting. Hurry up, or else.

Zell: That's f---ed up.

Irvine (takes a Polaroid of nakie Zell on floor): No, that's comedy.

Squall: Did I really have to come?

Irvine: Naw. Just thought you'd think it was funny.

Squall (shakes head, hand on forehead): _No. Considering what happened last night, nudity isn't funny at all._

Irvine: Maybe we should take all of his clothes so he has to go in the buff.

Squall: No.

Irvine: Oh well. I'll just pass this around. Come on Zell. 

Zell (asleep, he's all cute): SNNNNOOOOOORRRRRREEEEE

Squall (previous head/hand gesture): _Moron_. 

**________________________**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

     Laguna sat up in his bed, the meeting being held there. He clutched a picture of Raine, and began to speak.


	47. Diplomacy

Disclaimer: Duh… As if I even own my soul. It died a long time ago like my pet hamster. Crawled in a corner, and sniff went into the great beyond. 

Note: Due to the fact that I have no clue what gender The Great Hyne is, I'll make his a male, so that we have the whole Daddy daughters affect, k?

        Also, to those that needed brain washing after my past few chapters, I am sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have added the side quest… I kinda forgot that guys read       

        this…

Chapter 47: Diplomacy

     Squall entered the cramped room, squeezing past people to get to his father's bedside to hear better. Ocea sat on the end of the bed, holding the petite Dewn in her arms. Ellone sat next to Ocea, and Kiros sat in his usual chair. The others stood huddled around the bed, and stared at the ceiling, where a bunch of pencil were stuck into by the bored Laguna. 

Laguna: We need to decide our plan. 

Squall: Isn't it simple? We get the stuff, and perform the ritual. That should send a giant flare to her sisters, and we get them.

Ocea: It isn't that simple. Something has been bugging me the past few weeks… Ward, would you please take Dewn outside. It's grown up talk, Sweetie.

Dewn: Okay…

Ward: …(takes Dewn outside, and watches her)

Zell: You look worried.

Ocea: Huh? Oh, I am. It's been bugging me for a while now. Why haven't my sisters come? They should have attacked, or threatened me, or something by now. Why haven't they revolted?

Zell: Maybe they're scared. You are pretty scary in the morning, and when you go A-wall, and 

Ocea: I get the point. But they aren't like that. They think they are superior to everyone, including me. 

Squall: Is it possible that they are mortal now, or something to where they can't?

Ocea: That a reason to be worried. If they have been captured, or something, that means there has been a war in the other realms, and the whole world could collapse unless the balance has been restored to Hyne. 

Laguna: Hyne?

Ocea (nods): Yes, my father. 

Laguna: The creator of the world is your father?

Ocea: No, no, no. He only created the magic aspect of our world. The One Being created the world, and gave the responsibility of magic to Hyne. Hyne gave half of his power to the mortals, sorceresses, and left the other half for himself. But the strain of out mortal realm was too great, so he had Gaea bear us, the elements of the earth. Geae was his mate to a degree. They were the opposite, the natural, and the natural. My sister Gaea is named after our mother. She is earth elemental. My sister of fire, Hellena, is the baby of the family. My sister, Aeris, is air elemental, and slightly older than Hellena. I am water, and the oldest. Geae is my younger by three earth years, all of which was her gestation period. She hated me from the beginning, a very greedy child. My father favored my due to my grace, and power. I was bestowed water of three elements, and given the Holy power as well. As payment for my hand in marriage, Hades bestowed part of his darker powers to me. Also, I was to reign after my father should he die. 

     My sisters hated me, only Aeris giving me any slack. She was the gentlest out of the four of us, and no doubt tricked into their plot against me unwillingly. Unless they had corrupted her good heart, she would not have betrayed me willingly. However, I have been proven wrong before. It was she that sent me to Hell. To the vile pit of loathing, and pain. It was she that took me, and cast me down, calling me a 7unforgiveable whore. I wonder what caused to be so… She was so naïve, and like a little lamb, and yet inflicted some of the most pain to my crippled soul. It was Geae who shot you my darling. It is she that conspired this plot, I am sure of it. My revenge lays mostly on her head, and I will not sleep well until I kill her myself. I will avenge the wrongs that they had caused us even if it costs me my own life, and –

     She stopped short. Realizing she had already said too much. Her hands bled, their clenched too tight, and cut into her skin. She opened her palm, and look at it, slowly healing. Her stomach gurgled, and she realized that she must eat soon. 

Laguna: So why have you been killing the innocent sorceresses again?

Ocea: To obtain their power, and feed myself. I cannot regenerate quickly if I do not consume human flesh (sees Zell giggle). As in actually eating it, not sucking it. You are a child… Anyways, I must be in the best shape I can be in order to beat them, savvy? 

Laguna: …

Squall: We need the objects as soon as possible. 

Ocea (nods): So I can put myself back together, and no more Latisha being totally ruthless moments. (Latisha: Hey!)

Quistis: …I will help.

Zell: Well, if Quisty does, I will too. 

Irvine: With Zell going, you need all the help you can get. I'll go too. 

Selphie: If you want me to go, I will. I think it would be cool to help you, and Dewn, and Squally. 

Ocea: Thank you. I greatly appreciate your help, but I cannot put you at any further risk. I was only hoping that Ellone, and Squall would watch Ellone, and the rest of you to go on with your lives. 

Squall: I can't just leave you to die at the hands of them. You yourself said that you needed help. 

Ocea: That was before my sisters have behaved so strangely. I cannot bring you into a war of heaven, and hell. I will check my sources, ad then relay them back to you when it its safe. But I cannot, and will not endanger you further than you already are.

Squall: You have already dragged us into this. Plus, what if they are waiting to get us after you leave? Than we will be "helpless."

Ocea: …Fine, but only if it is safer to be with me. Then you can help. But only if it will not endanger you any further than to leave you alone. 

Ellone: I will help. 

Squall (nudges Laguna): …

Laguna: Kiros, you're going to help them.

Squall (shakes head): …

Kiros: Why? I am not in this! You go.

Laguna: I am president, so you are going on my behalf.

Ocea: Kiros, I do not blame your unwillingness, however cowardly. You have been freed of your obligation.

Kiros: Thanks… I think.

Laguna: So what do you want?  
  
Ocea (smirks): I thought you'd never ask… The Venus, and supplies.

Laguna: The Venus?! I haven't even test-drove her yet!

Ocea: Speed is key, and she is the fastest. Test her out today, and let me take her tomorrow.

Laguna: I can't.

Ocea: Oh, yeah… Aguarc!

Laguna (healed): Why didn't you do this before?

Ocea: I have my reasons, as you have yours for hating me. 

Laguna: Fine. 

Ocea: Test her out, and I'll leave tomorrow.

Laguna: … Fine… Take good care of her.

Ocea: Yes, I will. 

Squall: I'm going with you.

Laguna: A father-son trip?

Squall: I meant I was going with her. 

Irvine: We are going with you, no matter what.

Ocea: You do realize that I could stop time, and leave this moment?

Squall: Yes, but I would hate you then.

Ocea: Damn you.

Squall (smirk): …

Laguna: Aren't you the one damned?

Ocea: Uh, heh heh… Not exactly…

Kiros: So you cause all this mayhem, and don't get punished?

Ocea: This hellhole called a planet is my punishment. 

Squall: We should get going. (to Laguna) If you really do want me to go, I will. If it is necessary. 

Laguna: Yeah, and we can stop at Deling, and get some food, and ….(rambles on)


	48. Despair

**Disclaimer**: If it belongs to someone else, I don't own it. Maybe borrow it, but it's still not mine. 

**Note**: Okay, it may not work, but oh well! Due to the uploading being crappy, I need to find a better way to italicize everything. I previewed a couple chapters, and on the disk it was perfect, but on the upload it was crappy. Thus probable confusion as to what was lyrics maybe… I dunno, I think you people out here are smarter then that, but just in case, lyrics, and stuff are going to be (crosses fingers) in a diff. font.

Chapter 48: Despair 

     Squall stepped off of the Venus, barely able to keep his balance. The world spun around him, nauseated from his father's flying. Ocea stood at the bottom of the platform, holding her bare arms as the cold wind whipped around her. Goose bumps rose on her skin, her love walking to her. He almost fell, but she caught him in her arms. 

[Echo]

**There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight  
  
**

     He stood up, still weak in the knees. Laguna walked off, whistling, tossing Ocea the keys. She looked at the older man puzzled. Looking then at her beau, she decided to come up with a plan. She supported him, his weight shifted onto her shoulders. Ocea sat him on the bench nearby, caressing his chest to ease the discomfort. He slid his head onto her lap, her fingers running through his soft, dark hair. A chill ran down his back from the cold, and got up.

**My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
Strange how it turns out that way  
Could you show me dear...something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
**

      She slid her fingers through his hair again, tears falling on his face. He looked up at her, his storming eyes looking into hers. Her blue were filled with tears, streaming down her cheek, and falling onto his face. He wiped a couple away, but more came. He clumsily took off his glove, using its fur lining to dry her eyes. He laughed a little, and motioned him to put it back on. 

**There's something about the way you move  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing  
More subtle than something, someone contrives  
Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing  
  
**

      He put it back on, and sat up. She put her legs on his lap, and buried her face in his arm. He rubbed her back, and asked her what was wrong. She only began to sob again. His hand wandered to her neck, massaging her delicate skin. She looked up at him, and began to tell him what was wrong.

**Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
Strange how it turns out that way  
Could you show me dear...something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting******

**Ocea**: Squall, you guys cannot go with me after the relics are regained. You can't go with me. You all must stay. 

**[Don't Dream It's Over]**  
  


**There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me  
  
**

**Squall**: Why?

**Ocea**: My… visions… I had one this morning. That was why I was up by the time you got up. It…. Scared the hell outta me.

**Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win  
  
**

**Squall**: There's a lot of hell in you.

**Ocea**: Wow, Squall making a joke. I must look like crap…

**Squall**: … I have a sense of humor.

**Ocea**: laughs Yeah...right. 

**Squall**: … Whatever.

**Ocea**: See?

**Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page**

**Squall**: So what did you see?

**Ocea**: … I saw what will happen should you, and the others join my quest. Leave while you still can.

**Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
  
**

**Squall**: I've come this far, so we can't go back.

**Ocea**: Don't feel obligated to stay with me until the end just because we-

**Squall**: I… I love you. I can't let you go to your death, and just stand back, and watch. 

**Ocea**: Nor can I.

**Squall**: We, at least I, are going. 

**Ocea** (shakes her head): NO.

**Squall**: Don't bother fighting it. We aren't children.

**Ocea**: You are compared to me.

**Squall**: That doesn't mean a f---. 

**Ocea**: You aren't going, and that's final. 

**Squall** (glares): …

  
**Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
Don't ever let them win**

**Ocea**: I saw how you were going to die in VIVID detail. I can't bear to see it actually happen before my eyes. Leave!

**Squall**: …

**Ocea** (eyes glaze over): Irvine's coming.

      He helped her up, and they went inside. The glass doors slid open, the warm air blasting them as Irvine stood before them. His hat was at his side, and his bulky jacket on Selphie like a small child wearing her father's clothes. Her arms flapped at her side, the sleeves too long for her them.

**Irvine**: We're ready. 

**Ocea** (nods, and walks past him): … (Selphie follows)

**Squall**: I guess I should pack.

**Irvine**: Selphie already did for you. I helped. Man, you have some odd shit.

**Squall**: You went through my stuff?

**Irvine**: Just doin' you a favor, man.

**Squall**: I need to make sure you got everything. 

**Irvine**: I even grabbed that one thingy under the mattress. What the hell is that thing?

**Squall**: …

**Irvine**: laughs Oh…

**Squall**: Dumb ass.

[Squall's room]

**Squall**: Damn, they got everything. F---.  Even the really embarrassing stuff.

**Ocea** (walks in): What's wrong? That look is on your face again. 

**Squall**: Selphie, and Irvine packed for us.

**Ocea**: Awww, how sweet… *horror stricken* Ahhh! Even the-

**Squall**: Yes.

**Ocea**: F---, f---, f---, f--- (continues to cuss)

**Squall**: We should get going.

**Ocea** (red faced): Crap.

**Squall**: I think they arte okay with it if you are worried about that.

**Ocea**: My condom collection?!

**Squall**: I was thinking about the other things being more embarrassing, but…

**Squall**: Whatever.

^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ ^v^ 

**[When I Look To The Sky]**  
  
**When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye   
**  
**Chorus  
And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go******

     Selphie sat in the cockpit, putting the thrusters on. (oh… gawd… that sounded wrong….ooops…). The vessel lifted in the air, her turbines groaning under the weight. (couldn't resist) She shot up, the Venus in all of her glory, like a bird soaring against the pale sky. Irvine sat in the seat next to her, and the others were in the back. 

**Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright   
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here   
  
(Verse 2)  
And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't dance before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away   
  
  
**

     Zell lay down on Quistis's lap, his hair limp from lack of gel. Her hair hung down around her chest, strewn about like a mop. She didn't have time to put it up after her shower, the dark red mass soaking her clothes from the water it held.  Dewn, and Ellone stayed in Esthar for their own protection, the child's face streaming with tears as her parents parted from her. Squall's shirt was slightly ripped from her grasps, trying to hold onto him for dear life. 

**Chorus  
  
(Verse 3)  
Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me   
When I am hoping it won't pass me by   
  
And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me  
  
**

     Ocea, and Squall sat down in silence, their thoughts preoccupying them from the rest of their environment. The cooler sat at her feet. He stared out his window, his hand gently grasped hers.  She looked at his hand, the black leather glove against her pale skin. She smiled, and returned to her thoughts. 

**Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright   
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here(X2)**

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     The rain poured down on the ship, her wings being weighed do by the sleet, and rain. Ocea took note of this, looking at her surroundings. Her eyes dilated until all was black, and the rain ceased. She wasn't a water witch for nothing. She had let her emotions get in the way, her sadness reflected in the dark sky. The once gray clouds were an ominous black, their rain cut short by her power. 

      Selphie said, "Whoo hoo," and all was well for the moment. Irvine gave a relieved sigh, and yelled back at Zell that they weren't doomed. Ocea laughed in her mind, and thought:

And I wanna believe you When you tell me that it'll be ok 

**Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't**

**Ocea**: _Squall, I know my fate, and will gladly face it if it means saving you._

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today...

     I know what lies ahead, and it scares the hell outta me. I know you said everything would be okay, but you haven't seen what I have seen.

**[Chorus:]**

**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day**

You face everything with such hope, and despair. You are untrusting and yet care. You're my living paradox. But my path is set before my feet. Now is the time when I only leap. Tomorrow's not going to be okay.

**It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't**

Why can't you accept my life? Why can't you let it go, and acknowledge what will happen? I told you but a little part, and yet… You still have hope. Why? Squall, why do you still care? Why don't you just turn around, and leave me here?

**Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today**...

Maybe you have your reasons to hope, but I have seen too much. Jaded by life, and visions, I have no hope to succeed. Maybe I need to be more like, you, and let go of this false illusion I hold onto. After I unite, I'll be myself, and give my foes fright. But you can't be by my side. I won't allow it. I will not let them hurt you, and them. 

**[Chorus:]**

**I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day**

Maybe I should have hope, but for what reason? If I did, or do, it would only be for you. For you to go on, and raise our little Dewn. Soon she'll grow up right in front of you. But you need to let me go…

**Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow**

**Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,  
Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow**

Gawd how the rode before me scares me. How am I to believe? How am I to go on? Maybe I need more power, and strength to go on. I want you to be right about us, but I…

**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Yeah I try to believe you,  
  
**

I don't… 


	49. Reminiscences of a Twisted Mind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the songs, or FF VIII stuff…

**Note**: Darker, but not a pitch-black chapter. Some more c—p is resurfaced, and such. Mental defense mechanisms, and other stuff is brought up. Enjoy! evil laugh Also, it may seem really f---ed up, and confusing, but it will make sense later on. Be patient, okie days?

Chapter 49: Reminiscences of a Twisted Mind 

     Rain poured down on the Venus, streaming off of her sleek curves. The blood red paint stood out against even the fog that lay on the ground like a gray soup. They got off, Ocea looking up at the daunting sky. A chill ran up her spine, and she caught up with Squall, her arm in his. The soft, worn leather was warm to her arm, and face. 

"The book is in the floorboards under the stove in the house. The candles are in the floorboards in the garage under the large box labeled "Ardente veritate" The other things are labeled in the list which is with the book."

     The town seemed shut down; no one was outside of their four walls. Squall, and Ocea led the way to Raine/ Ellone's house. The woman that lived there was grumpy at her intruders, but recognized the unaging Ocea. It had been years, when the lady had been in her youth when the saw each other last. The old woman smiled, and began reminiscing with Ocea about the "good ol' days."  The old woman's wrinkles became more evident as she smiled against the candlelit room. She led them upstairs, and the men moved the stove from its place. Zell grunted, and moaned about it being heavy, but the other two men only shook their heads, and carried on. Ocea removed the floorboards carefully, dust flying into the air. She shielded her face from it, and returned to her work. However, the humidity from the rain, and fog made the dust thick, and even harder to breathe with. They gagged, and hurried. Selphie held onto the book that Ellone had gotten earlier, the stone set in its cover glowing am ominous red. 

     They said farewell, and went into the garage that belonged to Laguna. They searched for the box, high, and low. Half an hour passed, and Selphie said that the stone was glowing again. Under the stairwell was a hidden room. Ocea removed the stone, and held it before the door. It levitated, and found a hidden hole in the wall. A door opened, and Ocea removed the stone, going inside.

     Cobwebs hung over them like a lower ceiling. Zell pushed one away, only to be caught in it. A large spider went in for the kill, but Ocea stood between the two, giving a malevolent look to the arachnid. It hissed, and scurried back to its hiding spot, venom dripping to the ground with a hiss. Ocea moved on unfazed, but Zell sat on the ground panicked. Quistis helped him up, dusting off his behind. 

     Ocea felt guided by the room, magic showing her where the candles, and such were. The box clearly marked lay at her feet. A thick coat of dust covered it, and she blew it off. Squall moved it, and Ocea removed the floorboards. Almost as if in a trance, her body swayed gently. Squall looked at her concerned, and helped her remove the metal box from the small hole. Ancient ruins covered it, sealing out any power of evil, or ill will. She placed her palm before it after the set it upon a different box; Irvine, and Zell repairing the damage to the floor

     A beam of light came from the box to her hand, reading the lines of it. It shot open, a flash of white light illuminating the room.  Candles flickered on, and all could see visions of the past, but Ocea stood as if nothing was happening. Squall looked around, and saw an illusion of his mother. She had a round table in the corner, set of tarot cards. Ocea sat with her, and they gave each other readings. Laughs came from the two woman until the Tower card appeared. They hushed, and looked at each other in fear. The vision faded, and Squall turned.

     He then saw them, and Ellone hiding from the Esthar soldiers. A baby form of Squall was held in Raine's arms. Ocea stood between the soldiers, and her friends, but Raine gave Squall to Ellone, not letting Ocea go down with out a fight. The two women fought, but in vain. Raine died from a gunshot wound to the chest. Ocea was weak, and heart broken as her friend fell at her feet. She charged at the soldiers, only to be shot numerous times.  She was taken away, and the children as well. Later they would be sent to Centra at the orphanage. Ellone remembers little of those years, but she relives them through Raine's eyes, and her own (she can use "connect" on herself).

     Squall looked over at Ocea, her hand pulling out candles from the box. Two of red, made of blood from an innocent. Two of darker red, from the blood of evil. Two of white, to represent lost purity. Two of blue, to represent her dominion over water. Two of black, to represent her corruption. And two of each of the four elements. She finally pulled out a last object. It was silver, from Deluge's sword, and glass from the frozen tears from her eyes when her heart froze. Inside was a burning liquid from the tears of her sorrow. She had kept the sword with her for her entire life, not letting even Death take it away from her. Raine had a villager craft it for them, and it would represent Ocea's sorrow. 

     Selphie looked at a small version of Ellone on the ground, Ocea teaching her how to use "connect." Ellone had shown potential to be a sorceress since birth, and Ocea had helped her honed her skills without using actual magic. Irvine looked at Raine crying, knowing her fate, and missing Laguna terribly. Raine's tears fell from her cheek, and into a small scrine.

      The others looked at other memories form the past, and a somber mood enveloped them. Ocea grabbed a small key from the bottom of the box, long forgotten by even Raine. She held it up, it's glass like metal shone in the candlelight. She replaced the articles in the box, closing the lid. She left the room hurriedly, taking no heed of her surroundings, or so it appeared.

Fighter

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
  


     In all reality, she had been keeping one eye before her. No one had noticed that scene that was playing out. *She kneeled at Hades feet, his black cloaks surrounding him like a black fog. She sat crying, and pleading for the Squall's life, them both knowing his true identity. Hades laughed mockingly, and kissed her, his defiled tongue slipping into her mouth. She attempted to slap him, but he caught her hand before contact was made.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
Oh, ohh  
  


     His teeth removed the glove from her hand, the black leather tasting pleasant to his foul mouth. Latisha had been summoned, her wrath unquenched. She used her other hand to strike him, but he caught that one too. She looked at him in hate, and lust, his own red, and black eyes peering into her soul. She trembled, but held her ground. Rising to his eye level, her jaw clenched, her hormones, and hate raging a battle in her shattered soul. His hand ran through her black, and blue hair, brushing against her cheek. She looked at him furiously, jerked her face away, and told him to let Squall live. He smiled, and took her, her arms pushing him away in vain, her teeth sinking into his neck, black blood oozing from his wounds. She desperately tried in vain, screaming, and tearing into his back with her claws to be released, but soon her spirit was completely broken, and gave up. He tore at her, her shredded clothes falling away like feathers. 

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

     Raine rushed into the room, sealing the evil out. Chants fell form her lips as if water. Hades left, annoyed that a mere mortal could make him leave; he swore revenge, and left in a small portal. 

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
  


     Latisha lay on the floor, but arose. A new flame of hate, and betrayal filled her eyes, a new will to avenge set. She had given up momentarily, but her new will for his death would keep her going a little linger. She decided then he would be slain too, and that she would be the one to slaughter him. Her scratched, and barely clothed body stood stiffly in the moonlight, blood trickled down her leg, and she cried out in hate at him. 

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

     She never explained to Raine why he had come, feeling it would only worry Raine more, and that she would blame herself for being with child. Ocea became with child herself that night, but none knew.  By then she had secluded herself from all, and the child died at birth, joining its father in the underworld. *

      Ocea sat on a box by the car, clutching the box. The day that the child died was the day that Latisha had killed Julia. Even then the end of that memory hurt he deep. The others came out after her since the memories stopped when she shut the box. Tears streamed down her cheek, and she zoned out. Quistis saw her first, and tried to console her. However, Ocea never stirred, but remained motionless, and oblivious to those around her. Squall eventually picked her up, and took her to the Venus, the stair door shutting automatically.

     They boarded in silence, and left to Esthar. When they lifted off, she regained her composure, acting as if nothing was wrong. Here will for revenge was rekindled, her longing for suicide lessened. She would kill that mother f---er if it were the last thing she'd do. Latisha kept that from her, the one half protecting the other. Latisha had dressed, and let Ocea take over after her wounds had healed. But soon Latisha found of her condition, and took over until the child had died, and Ocea never realized what wrong had been committed against her. Her own set of fangs grew long, her hands clenched as blood poured from them onto the ground. 

     Squall sat next to her, and put his hand on hers. She looked at him, her eyes dilated with hate, and her chest rose, and fell furiously as she hyperventilated. He realized that she was fighting herself to a degree, holding onto her temper. He looked into her eyes, her seething rage that Ocea rarely showed evident. 

**[Dizzy]**
    
    **You're cynical and beautiful**
    
    **You always make a scene**
    
    **You're monochrome delirious**
    
    **You're nothing that you seem**
    
    **I'm drowning in your vanity**
    
    **Your laugh is a disease**
    
    **You're dirty and you're sweet**

**You know you're everything to me**

**_Squall_**: Latisha?
    
    **Everything you are**
    
    **Falls from the sky like a star**
    
    **Everything you are**
    
    **Whatever ever you are  **

**_Ocea_** (shakes her head): mildly laughs at his question No.

**_Squall_**: What's wrong?

**_Ocea_**: …

**_Squall_**: Tell me, I'm here now.
    
    **I wanna kick at the machine**
    
    **That made you piss away your dreams**
    
    **Tear down your defenses**
    
    **Til' there's nothing there but me**
    
    **You're angry when you're beautiful**
    
    **Your love is such a tease**
    
    **I'm drowning in your dizzy noise**
    
    **I wanna feel you scream**

**_Ocea_** (opening her mouth, exposing her fangs): I'm a little pissed right now.(returns to her thoughts)

**_Squall_**: _That's the understatement of the year_…. What's wrong?
    
    **Everything you are**
    
    **Falls from the sky like a star**
    
    **Everything you are**

**Whatever ever you are**

**_Ocea_**: Memories that have been long ignored. Things that have resurfaced that should have died away. I will deal with it… in my own way. 

     Her jaw clenched once more, her eyes staring ahead into nothingness. He sat, staring at her in confusion, unknowing to what had happened so many years ago. 

**Note**: I had to work in "Dizzy" somehow. The lyrics was so cool, and I liked it, and why am I even explaining this? Oh, so I don't sound conceited. I am not conceited, but sometimes selfish (aren't we all?).  


	50. Odium

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the songs.

**Note**: Wow… 50 chapters… sobs I have no life! Oh, yeah, the last chapter was kinda messed up in various ways (I'm not happy with it), but it's relevant to later on in the story , so please don't have a cow, okay? Also, I don't consider rape as losing your virginity because it's not consensual. 

Chapter 50: Odium 

     The Venus sat down softly on the landing bay at Deling. Squall had wanted to take Rinoa's body (what was left) to Esthar for preservation until the revival could be performed. The walked to Caraway's house, all clad in black. Squall led them, and Ocea trailed behind, her thoughts capturing her mind, and guilt plaguing her consciousness. 

"One Last Breath" [by Creed]  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
  


     Ocea stared at the people as they walked by. Fear filled their eyes; her face had flooded their televisions screens the past couple of months since her "capture." The stepped back when she neared them, her presence sending them into a quiet panic.

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say  
  


     She looked down at a little girl. She his behind her mother's skirt, and tears of fear streamed down her face. Ocea bent down, and whispered in the child's ear. The girl smiled, and nodded nervously, relieved by Ocea's words. Irvine looked back, and when Ocea caught up, asked her what she said. Ocea smiled, and said, "I only kill bad sorceresses now."

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's somthing left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me   
For you and me  
  


     Ocea looked around her again, keeping pace with her allies. The crowds stood as far away from her as possible, hate, and fear festering at their souls. She looked upon them in sadness, her reasons for her actions never to become known to them. The claustrophobia set in, and the world darkened around her. Her cloaks unevenly swept across the ground, her balance lessening. "Latisha," she thought, "Stop."

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  


     Ocea walked on in silence, her head hung low as she regained her composer. Cries of hate, and curses fell from the people's lips like daggers at her, the pain of hate becoming numb in her. Her hood kept her face from being shown, and the tears welled up in her eyes. The reached Gen. Caraway's Residence, and stopped at his front door, needing his approval for the exhumation of Rinoa's remains.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

     Squall rang the doorbell, but no answer came. He knocked loudly, and the voice of the gruff butler could be heard as he stomped down the hall. The gray skies poured down on them, and he opened the door. The old man asked what their business was, and before the others could answer, Ocea said, "I require the remains of your master's offspring for purposes above your comprehension, good sir."

"Think Twice" [Eve 6]  
  
When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in lighting  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  


     The man gave a puzzled look, and asked who said that. The others parted to reveal Ocea, who was standing behind everyone. The old man squinted as her face rose to reveal itself, her hood falling to her shoulders. Lightning cracked, and the once dark sky shone brightly to reveal her features. The man stood aghast in horror, he fell back onto the doorframe. He clutched his chest, and she cloaked herself. Her eyes shone annoyed underneath her wraps, and Squall proceeded to explain the situation. The older man stood in shock, and nodded, not listening to Squall. 

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  


      The butler, in his typecast penguin suit, guided them into the study. The group looked around, and Ocea sat with her feet propped up on the desk. Irvine flirted with Selphie for a while, and then sat on the desk next to Ocea's feet. He was about to say something when Caraway bolted through the door, and grabbed Ocea by the throat. Her feet were above the ground, and she stiffened fearlessly, and stared dauntingly at him. She made no sounds, or movements, the lack of breath not affecting her. Squall drew his gunblade, and started to dash to them, but Ocea held up her hand for him to stay back. Caraway, realizing his actions, placed her back on the ground, the bruising on her neck healing slowly. 

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

     She rubbed her throat gently, paying little heed to it. Her eyes blazing, she walked towards him, her fury evident. He stepped back in defense, falling into a chair. She put her hands on the arms of it, and stared into his eyes.

Ocea: You have suffered a great loss to my purposes. For that I must apologize. However, keep your wrath still, or next time I shall act out against you. Understand?

Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  


     General Caraway looked upon her, fear in his soul. He nodded slightly, and Ocea returned to her previous spot. Irvine rose, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Selphie sat, ignoring the scene that just ended. Squall went to Ocea, checking her, and went to Caraway.

Squall: What the f--- do you think you were doing? 

Caraway (quietly so Ocea can't hear): What the hell do you think you're doing? If you ever loved Rinoa, why did you fall into the lot with her? Aiding the murder of you beloved. For shame.

Squall: As a matter of fact, she's going to revive Rinoa, so give her some credit. And you have no f---ing idea what we have been through in the past couple of months alone, so keep to your own business. I want Rinoa's body, and then we'll leave. Got it?

Caraway: Are you a necrophiliac? 

Squall (hang head in annoyance): …No. Now I want her body to take to Esthar, and to be revived later, okay? _Phew… He's been drinking_.

Caraway: Fine. She's in the family crypt. But you must hand over your sorceress to me. She must die for her crimes! 

Squall: _You f---ing idiot_…

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more  
  


     A battle ensued, Squall, and the others defending Ocea. Ocea sat in her spot, keeping her seething temper under control. Squall summoned his GF, Shiva. She used her icy attack, and turned to Ocea. A look of confusion crossed her face as she returned to her resting place.

Ocea: _F---. Damn it, now Odin's going to hear about this…_

She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out

     Ocea rose, and stood between Squall, and Caraway. Caraway attacked her with his pistol, the bullet stopped midair by her shield. Ocea sighed irritated, and used telekinesis to fling the man into his chair. A string of ice came from her hand like spider webbing, capturing her prey. He sat freezing, and unable to move. Ocea walked to him, and drew a blade from her boot, her foot on his chest. She looked at it carefully in the light, and swiftly held it to his throat. 

What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted  
  


Ocea: Now look, my patience is thin, and you are not helping. Shut the f--- up, and do as I say or you will be number thirteen of the normal mortals I've slain. Squall means well and only wants to help your daughter. The longer you take, the harder it is to retrieve her from the River Styx. Understand?

Caraway: …

Ocea: Now, we are going to take her to Esthar for preservational purposes, so do not hinder us, or by fires of hell, and rains of heaven I will kill you. I am in no temperament to put up with this bull s—t today. rises We are going. leaves the room

When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Squall: …

Zell: She's awfully bitchy today.

Quistis: Squall, what's wrong with her?

Zell: She's always weird, but mostly not mean …

Squall: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Irvine: You still don't understand woman do you?

Quistis (one eyebrow raised): And I take it you do?

Irvine: To a degree, but that isn't the point. Something wrong with her, and as he love interest, it's your duty to find out what, and how to fix it. 

Squall: Whatever.

Selphie: sigh Ask her what's wrong already…

Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
  


Caraway: Love interest? You are going out with that… with that monster?

Squall: Shut up. She's not a monster… just a … little different.

Ocea: HURRY THE F--- UP!!!!

Squall: And loud on occasion… 

Caraway: I never thought I'd see the day when Squall went traitor…

Squall: I'm on my own side, not anyone else's. Others leave She's not a monster. You haven't given her a chance. Leaves

Caraway: Biggs, Wedge! 

Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more


	51. Icy

Disclaimer:  
  
Notes: Okay, larger than normal notes section:  
  
1) Sorry it has taken so long to post, I have been busy, and life has, how should I say, dealt me a cruel hand lately. So I have been preoccupied with that, and a few other things. 2) I already posted this chapter once, but it was messed up on the upload. Also, before I could fix it on my floppy disk, it erased, and I had already taken off the site. Very long story... 3) This chapter is supposed to be funny in the later half. Biggs, and Wedge are comic relief, and disturbingly so. The original version (I fixed it b4 the original posting it was so bad) was really wierd, and sick, so I'll mild it down a bit. 4) This isn't relevant, but my boyfriend is so nice. He bought me cute little chibi keychains of Squall, Seifer, Laguna, Zell, and Rinoa. So cute!  
  
Chapter 51: Icy  
  
Squall walked silently to Rinoa's tomb. She had been buried in the family crypt, and her body lay in a stone morguelike vault. Quistis had been in charge of the funeral arrangements, and she led the solemn group.  
  
The sky broke open, rain pouring onto the earth like a wave. The natives quickly went indoors, leaving the tragic percession to fend their way.  
  
Selphie found refuge under Irvine's arms, the water streaming down the brim of his hat. Zell held an umbrella for Quistis, her arms round his waist. Squall let the rain hit him, not caring, or not noticing it.  
  
Ocea looked up at the sky, rain hitting her face, and streaming down her jaw line. She bowed her head, her drenched hair clinging to her face. Catching up with the others, she made the rain stop its weeping above them, raining all elsewhere.  
  
They walked on, noticing the ackward change in the weather. Selphie put her hand through the climate barrier, catching the water in her palm. Zell put the umbrella away.  
  
They neared the cemetery, and Quistis unlocked the gate. The black bars swung open, the wind howling like a banshee call. Ocea looked at the top of the hill, frozen in place by what she saw. She sniffed the air, and hissed quietly. The others had gone ahead, and she took the advantage to investigate.  
  
Zell, Squall, and Irvine pulled open the heavy crypt door. It creaked open, and the stench of death was evident. Though embalming had advanced in recent years, time always took her remains into decay. Claiming them to return to dust, Rinoa's corpse had decayed further. They opened her resting place's door, and pulled out the tray that held her coffin.  
  
Selphie looked at the markers around the room, feelign at one with the call of death. A name marker was excptionally clean compared to the older ones, and just as polished as Rinoa's newer one. Selphie went to it, glistening in the candle light. She ran her fingers over the name, not believing her eyes. She never really noticed the other names in the crypt before; only in there to say her goodbye to Rinoa after she was released from the hospital.  
  
Selphie: Quisty...  
  
Quistis: Hmm?  
  
Selphie: Julia's here.  
  
Quistis: I know. She was married to General Caraway.  
  
Selphie: I know, but I never noticed it before.  
  
Quistis: Her grave marker is pretty.  
  
Selphie: yeah: (~*~ = flower)  
~*~ Julia Heartilly Aged 33 years Wife of Samuel Caraway Mother of Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway  
~*~ May Hyne eternally have His eyes on her Sleep well our pop princess May the clouds rise to your feet And the angels at your beckon call  
~*~  
  
Squall opened up the coffin, turning away his face from the gruesome scene. The mortician had sewn the body up, but the sting of death was upon her. Decay eating away at the reminences of her flesh.  
  
Zell brought in the cryo unit, specially designed by Odine years before to preserve Ellone's body should she die. Irvine lifted Rinoa's body, saving Squall the trouble, and the pain. Zell lifted the lid, and Irvine gently placed Rinoa in it. Her stiff body cracked by the movement, and an finger snapped off. Irvine quickly replaced it, making sure Squall didn't see.  
  
Quistis set up the cryostasis, and a frost covered the glass that showed the body. They needed to preserve the body as much as possible, and be able to transport, and store it with as little damage necessary. Well, until Irvine cracks off a finger.  
  
They started going out the door, and Biggs, and Wedge greet them with a small band of Galbadia soldiers.  
  
Biggs: Halt! You all are under arrest for disturbing the remains of Rinoa Heartilly. Comply, and step away from the body.  
  
Wedge: Why do they want a corpse?  
  
Biggs: How the hell am I supposed to know? Ask them!  
  
Wedge: Okay. Why do you want a body? Are you nacrophiliacs?  
  
Squall: No. We need it for her own good.  
  
Biggs: She's dead! There is no for her own good anymore! Dead. D-e-a-d- hey you look familiar.  
  
Zell: No duh Bigg Head. Talking hot air again?  
  
Biggs: It's those kids!  
  
Wedge: We're missing one.  
  
Biggs: Huh?  
  
Wedge: There is supposed to be six. There'e only five.  
  
Biggs: Are you counting on your right hand again?  
  
Wedge: No. Leave my sixth finger out of this. Count yourself.  
  
Biggs (using his fingers): One... two... three... Hey, one is missing. Where is she?  
  
Latisha: Looking for me?  
  
Latisha stood on the crypt roof, her black cloaks whipping in the wind. She jumped down with grace, and ease. The soldiers lost thier nerve, and ran away. Only Biggs, and Wedge remained of their force.  
  
Latisha: Thought I smelled rotton meat.  
  
Biggs: Tish, long time no see.  
  
Wedge: That's the sorceress, Boss. Maybe we should go.  
  
Biggs: I have a bone to pick with you.  
  
Latisha: Oh, yeah?  
  
Biggs: Yeah, you took my medallion.  
  
Latisha: Correction, I ook what you stole from me.  
  
Biggs: Funny coming from a stripper.  
  
Latisha: Big words for a small man.  
  
Biggs: That was uncalled for!  
  
Latisha: Need I remind you of Nutmeg the squirrel? I can have her come back. If you want.  
  
Biggs: Wench! NO! (holds himself, and cries in a pianful memory) NUUUUUUU!  
  
Latisha: Let me enlighten our guests. I was working at the bar in Dollet, and "Biggs" here was a regular. The bar was, how should I say, less that moral, and he had no social life. Every night he'd come, and watch me, and the girls dance. One night he snuck into our dressing room, and stole my necklace, the charm is the jewel in the book. I got it back though in the park. Drunker than a skunk, he was easy to get naked in the park at night. I knew a squirrel, and gave her a certain potion earlier that day, and well, she ate a nut so to speak. I had her as a pet, and named her Nutmeg.  
  
Biggs: She's had to have died by now.  
  
Latisha: Anything is possible with dark arts, idiot. But, she has gone to the other realm of death. I can summon her easily though. Care to see?  
  
Biggs: No!  
  
Latisha licked her teeth, hungry for flesh. She drew a katana from her back, the blade silver as the stars, and a handle as black as the night of a new moon. Having been crafted on such a night, its powers dauntless.  
  
She charged at her prey, and Biggs tried in vain to dodge her attack. His pants fell to his ankles, and he tripped over them.  
  
Latisha laughed, and the the others did as well. Squall shook his head, and started to push Rinoa to the Venus.  
  
Latisha put the tip of her blade into the ground, water rushinf from it. Soon a large wave formed, & crashed down on the enemy. Wedge tried to use Biggs boogie board, but he fell off.  
  
Ocea: I do not wish to kill them, so let's be on our way. (walks off)  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Ocea: Don't be an ass.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Zell: Speaking of ass- Ow! Squall, you ran over my toe with that Rinoa ice box.  
  
Ocea: Zell.  
  
Zell: What? Oh, c--p. Squall!  
  
Irvine: Dude, she isn't a Rinoa on a stick... well now that she's dead...  
  
Quistis: Irvine, that was worse than what Zell said. Go apologoize to Squall.  
  
Selphie: (kicks Irvine in the shin) Yeah, meanie.  
  
Irvine: If it makes you happy, Selph.  
  
Irvine did as his shorter lover bid, and went to Squall. The men helped him push the ice box (hee hee hee) to the Venus, and they left. 


	52. Lip Lickin' Good

Disclaimer: I think it's kinda obvious. If I owned FF VIII, I wouldn't need a job right now. Or I'd already have one, so um, yeah...  
  
Note: Okay, my laptop doesn't have Micro Word, or spell check, so please excuse any spelling, and other errors. Also, bold, italics, and such are bye bye until I buy Micro Word. Or someone buys it for me (hint, hint. J/k). But seriously, it's bye bye 'til then. Must get job to buy upgrades... But must get good grades at same time... Darn... Job needed.... Also to get car to drive around with boyfriend ^v^.  
  
Chapter 52: Lip Lickin' Good  
  
WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING BAD THAT YOU READ!  
  
Ocea stared out of the window, her fury subsiding. Her clenchd hands sat on the side of the window, bleeding slightly as her nails dug into her palms. She slowly, and quietly growled, her magical arts at work. She found something that had upset her, and Squall sat watching as her.  
  
He was in the cargo bay with both of them. His hand rubbed the frost away from the glass in Rinoa's cryo unit. Her face had been washed, and unless you saw below her chin, she looked like she was just blue, and asleep. Squall's fingers slid across the glass, a memory coming to mind. He slightly smiled, and looked up at Ocea.  
  
Her back was to him as she continued to stare out the window, her mind at work on other things. The glass refogged, and frosted up quickly, as he looked at Rinoa's cadaver again. Squall walked to Ocea, placing his arms around her thinning waist. Her rations were gone, though she had been frugal with them. She stood unfazed by his touch, his warm breath against her cool skin.  
  
He kissed her neck lightly, wondering what she was thinking about that had here acting strangly again. Then a flash went before his eyes, a tunnel of swirling black, and blue lights with occasional streaks of white. He was in her thoughts, her mind. He looked around, the black void around him. He then saw Latisha. He walked to her, careful as to not anger her in her own element.  
  
Latisha slankily walked to him, the black rainments swaying with her hips. She bit her lip lustfully, and said he shouldn't be there. She put her hand in his neck, and walked around him, very playfully.  
  
Latisha: So, you know one of our dirty little secrets. Naughty Biggs told you, and now he's paying for it. Don't want to kill him though. He's more fun alive. Not that I'm into nacrophelia, or anything. Or that I'd ever do the dirty with him. You... on the other hand. Well, you are quite the catch. Taciturn, and, well, lets be honest, hot.  
  
Squall: Why am I here?  
  
Latisha: Don't ask me. You came here yourself. Ocea didn't bring you either. She's.. out right now on business. She's the brains in some cases, and I'm the brauns. Well, that's what she thinks. I tend to make a lot of decisions though.  
  
Latisha was standing before Squall again, holding, and looking at his hand. She put his finger to her mouth, licking her fangs. She drew a small dagger from her thigh, and cut his phalange. Blood dripped as she replaced her blade, and began to suck the blood. She was slow, and seductive, making her point pellucid. Her finger gently massaged his finger, and Ocea returned.  
  
Squall, quite embarassed, pulled away. Ocea didn't care really, she, and Ocea were one person, and it wasn't like he was on top of her. That, and tha fact that she was as tired as hell. She had been in talks with some of her contacts, new information obtained.  
  
Latisha: Did you find him?  
  
Ocea nods: Yes, Odin is alive.  
  
Latisha: Tasty. Where is he?  
  
Ocea: Leave him be for now. He is recooperating from the last summons that almost killed him.  
  
Squall (thinks): Seifer...  
  
Ocea: Yes, Seifer. When a Guardian Force is killed, or knocked out in battle, they need time to recooperate. Such is the case with him. He was sliced into two, but most of him is mended.  
  
Latisha: Did you heal him?  
  
Ocea: He refused. he said my service was needed elsewhere.  
  
Latisha: Typical male. Can't accept help from anyone really.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Latisha: Especially you loner boy.  
  
Ocea: Sge does have a point in your case.  
  
Latisha: See?  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Ocea: He's so cute when he's irritated.  
  
Latisha: I prefer him all hot, and bothered.  
  
Ocea: Well...  
  
Latisha: Lion boy got here by himself.  
  
Ocea: F---  
  
Latisha: My sentiments exactly.  
  
Ocea: Go search for Deluge.  
  
Latisha: So not cool.  
  
Ocea: Hey, I went out on the limb there, and found Odin. you find where Deluge rests in his subconscious.  
  
Latisha: Ai, ai, El Capitan-  
  
Ocea: Don't even finish that.  
  
Latisha: Just don't let him go prowling around. Especially since the you- know-what has become an issue.  
  
Ocea: Just go.  
  
Latisha (sings): I'm arguing with myself. Need psychiatric help...  
  
Ocea: Bit-  
  
Squall: You're calling yourself that.  
  
Ocea: Yeah, I know.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Ocea: So, why are you here?  
  
Squall: I don't know/  
  
Ocea: How did you get here?  
  
Squall: I don't know.  
  
Ocea: Intriguing. Rarely any can get past my barriers, and you stumbled through them. Quite interesting.  
  
Latisha: You are one sick guy. I like you even more now.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Latisha: Oc, you need to check out his mind. Naughty boy.  
  
Squall: Stay out of my-  
  
Latisha: Head? (giggles)  
  
Ocea: No comment. (what she would have said is in blue neon lights abover her head) S--t.  
  
Latisha: We all know where your mind is. So that's why you like him. Another point for the rain man.  
  
Squall: Go to hell.  
  
Ocea: Hey!  
  
Latisha: Already been, little boy. It's not very fun. Watching the souls of your friends burn to a crisp, and die a thousand deaths. The cruelest punishment for your allies. Yes, I may very well go to hell again. But when I do it's freezing over, and the souls released except for the truly evil ones, and Hades. Watch what you do, I'll be watching.  
  
Ocea: By the time that happens we'll be one.  
  
Latisha: I can't be horny all the time now can I?  
  
Ocea: (sighs) ...  
  
Squall: My finger is better...?  
  
Ocea: Yeah, this is just thoughts, no actions. you thought you were cut, but now you've forgotten, so it "healed."  
  
Latisha: Soooooo. Deluge is half awake. Thus the head problem.  
  
Ocea: Aw, f--k.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Latisha: Deluge? Your previuos, lickable, ah, hell, he's friggin' drop to me knees hot.  
  
Ocea: That says a lot.  
  
Latisha: I don't drop easy.  
  
Squall: As in, oral?  
  
Latisha: (scoffs) No way!... Well, for him maybe...  
  
Ocea: We meant drop to our knees, and pray in thanks. You are a perv.  
  
Latisha: Told ya.  
  
Ocea: Shush.  
  
Squall: Well, it' not you haven't-  
  
Ocea: SHUT UP!  
  
Latisha: So, is our mind a brothel now, or somethin'?  
  
Ocea: No, why?  
  
Latisha: Then can you go ahead, and give him (whispers).  
  
Ocea: Bad pun.  
  
Squall: You do realize that I can read your thoughts. They are in neon lights.  
  
Ocea: Don't read them then.  
  
Squall: ...And pictures.  
  
Latisha: I have quite the vivid imagination.  
  
Ocea: Hmmm.... Interesting. I that why-  
  
Latisha: Yes.  
  
Squall (thinks): I want to leave.  
  
Latisha: Well, he left.  
  
(outside of mind)  
  
Squall (thinks): I'm in my body... Finally...  
  
Ocea: Well, you got out at least.  
  
Squall: As for the whole Deluge thing, what do I do?  
  
Ocea: Oh, Latisha fixed that.  
  
Squall: Oh...  
  
Ocea: Oh, she says (seductively) "Hi."  
  
Squall (thinks): Oh.... Hyne.... 


	53. Frost

Chapter 53: Frost  
  
Ocea sat in her seat, quite content with herself. Squall had amused her greatly (hee hee), and she licked her teeth lustily. Squall sat down next to her, and went into deep thought. Selphie manned the ship, flying towards Esthar. Irvine sat in the copilot seat, his feet propped up on the dash. Quistis slept on Zell's lap, the blonde male snoring loudly.  
  
Selphie: We're landing.  
  
Irvine: Everyone please return to thier seats, and fasten thier seatbelts. Do not remove your safety harnass until the Venus has come to a complete stop for your safety. Thank you.  
  
Ocea prodded the couple before her, gently stirring them awake. Zell yawned, throwing his hands behind him. Squall almost got hit in the face, but ducked just in time to put on his shoes. Quistis lightly yawned, her hand covering her mouth.  
  
The Venus sat down on the dock, her red paint fiery against the cold concrete. They unboarded the ship, wheeling out the cryo unit. The placed it in an empty room inside of the palace, under heavy guard. Squall stood for a moment, looking at the icy tomb. Ocea stood behind him, feeling like a third wheel. He left, leaving her to her task of barriers.  
  
She went to the center of the bleak room, staff in hand. The blue, and silver metal glinted in the candlelight, her work begun. The candles' flames turned black, and the room darkened to a melancholy glow. A blue lighted symbol glowed at her feet of her mark. She rose the staff above her head, a dark blue aura surrounding it. She tapped the floor with the very tip of the cresent staff top.  
  
Ice crystal spread from the staff to the rest of the room like ivy. Soon the ceiling was holding up large icicles, and all the room was a shining light blue, and white. A barrier of Holy was cast, and no evil could enter, or leave the room. She went to Rinoa's cryo unit, smirking.  
  
She lifted her hand to her face as if about to blow a kiss, but ice came instead. Two demons stood frozen, thier cloaking magic reversed. She flicked them with her finger, and they shattered. She walked to the door, the lights turning to a white flame. She left, the door slamming behind her, and the ice clinking together.  
  
_+_+_+_+  
  
"Mom," a tired Dewn asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Ocea: Yeah, babe?  
  
Ocea took her duaghter into her arms, making sure as to not drop the beloved lion stuffie.  
  
Dewn: Aunt Ellone says you are going to leave again.  
  
Ocea: I am, but this time I may not come back the way I left.  
  
Dewn: I know. The ritual, and war.  
  
Ocea: Who told you about that?  
  
Dewn: I over heard Aunt Ellone, and Gampa 'Guna.  
  
Ocea: It's not noce to eaves drop.  
  
Dewn: Gampa says you are a "Danger to society," and "Must be exterminated."  
  
Ocea: Do you agree?  
  
Dewn: Nah. You're nice to me now, and stuff.  
  
Ocea (sarcastic): Oh, gee thanks.  
  
Dewn (goes into a fit of giggles as Ocea tickles her): Stop... stop!  
  
Ocea: How about now, girlie girl? Had enough of the momster?  
  
Dewn (giggles): Stop!  
  
Squall (enters): Selphie is wanting to take all of us to a club. Did you want to go?  
  
Ocea: Sure.  
  
Squall (was hoping she'd say no, so he didn't have to go): ... Okay.  
  
Ocea: If you don't want to, we don't have to.  
  
Dewn: (whispers)  
  
Ocea: Yes, I agree.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Dewn: (looks @ Ocea) ...  
  
Ocea: Shall I?  
  
Dewn: Yeah.  
  
Ocea: She said you need to lighten up.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Ocea: (one eyebrow raised) ...  
  
Squall: We need to get ready.  
  
Ocea: Whatever. Good night, Dewn. (tucks her in, and kisses her forhead) Sleep tight.  
  
Dewn: Don't let the monsters bite. If they do  
  
Ocea: Use your gum shoe.  
  
Dewn (giggles): That's what I do.  
  
Squall: ...?  
  
Ocea: Inside joke.  
  
The two left after Squall ticked Dewn in himself, and returned to their room. Ocea was hiding the rage in her at Laguna. Unaware to Dewn, Ocea had recalled the incident in the girl's mind after she had told her about Ocea's place in Laguna's mind- dead. She looked for what exactly happened, and was outraged at the man. She would deal with him later. 


	54. Adieu

Disclaimer: A.F.I. owns the song. I don't. But I do want to own Davey Havok. He's d--n hot. (sighs) Ah, The Crow Look...  
  
Note: None... I think... Oh, wait! Thank you to the peoples that took the time to review. (curtsies) Thanks. I feel loved.  
  
Chapter 54: Adieu  
  
"Bleed Black"  
  
I am exploring the inside, I find it desolate  
  
I do implore these confines, now, as they penetrate, "recreate me"  
  
I'm hovering throughout time, I crumble in these days  
  
I crumble, I cannot, I cannot find reflection in these days  
  
Ocea sat on the bottom of the shower stall, her blood spilling onto the tile. The crimson fluid melded with the clear water into a light red.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
The small ritual blade fell from her hand, the only thing under her possession that could inflict real pain. The water poured on her head, trickling from the contours, and hair.  
  
I am destroyed by the inside, I disassociate  
  
I hope to destroy the outside, it will alleviate and elevate me  
  
Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing through these days  
  
As morphine tears through deadened veins, I'm numbing in these days  
  
So...  
  
She knew what had to be done, and new pain entering her chest. The thought hurt worse than the slash in her wrist. The only sound she heard was water, her breathing, and the beating of hearts. Memories flooded her sight, and she slide against the wall.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
Desperate to free herself from them, she clawed the wall. "No...," her mind repeated as it paced. Her hand felt the ground near her, searching blindly for something to free her from her self.  
  
I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know  
  
I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know (2x)  
  
Accidentaly, she felt the dagger, it cutting her palm. She stared at the fresh blood. It streamed down her arm, and dripped down to the ground.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
So...  
  
She grabbed the dagger again, but deliberatly. Raising the knife to her other wrist. She slit it. The flesh split like butter, her arm being released of its life force. She calmed down, the pain soothing her.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
She heard a slam in the other room. "Squall," she thought, realizing her present predicament. He entered the bathroom, removing his wife beater. She slipped the knife into the special bracelet aroung her right wrist. The blade shrunk to fit, and she started to heal herself.  
  
Squall entered the shower, and noticed the blood circling the drain. He made a worried glance at her, and she made a pathetic excuse that she started her period while showering. Those things always had bad timing anyways (like in the store, or school... Grrr....).  
  
Not fully believing her, he decided to ignore it. Ocea started to leave the shower stall, saying she was done anyways. He grabbed her arm, and rubbed the wet skin with his thumb. Goose bumps rose on her skin, and she went to get dressed.  
  
His hands on the shower wall, Squall held his head lowered in the water. Water streamed down his neck, and back, as well as dripped off of his nose. His thoughts were worried, and deep. His mind lost, and frustrated. They were dark in nature. Then the thought really crossed his mind, and stayed despite numerous attempts to push it away: Ocea was up to something. Something she couldn't utter, or tell him about.  
  
Worried further, what had always been thought of as his conscious troubled him with things that could be wrong. Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the wall.  
  
Ocea slightly jumped, the noise startling her. Squall left the shower, squeaky clean from taking out his anger on his skin. His knuckles badly bruised, he grabbed a shirt from the closet. Ocea rose, and put his hurt hand into hers. He pulled away, but she had already healed it.  
  
"This Time Imperfect" [A.F.I.] I cannot leave here, I cannot stay  
  
Forever haunted, more than afraid  
  
Asphyxiate on words I would say  
  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue  
  
"Squall," She began, her lips trembling, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You tell me," he snapped.  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share for you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
"Nothing. Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"You re hiding something? What is it?"  
  
"You're not acting like you usually do."  
  
"What is usual? Someone you can't talk to?"  
  
"I cold, and distant man that has no sense of privacy for others but himself. I'm sorry."  
  
I cannot stay here, I cannot leave  
  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe  
  
Imagined heart, I disappear  
  
Seems... no one will appear here and make me real  
  
"Do you know what? I am sick of living like this. Pretending to care about people I don't give a f--k about. So go ahead, and do whatever the hell you want. Just leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Fine. You only helped me make my decision... We need to get ready for the club. You should at least go for Selphie. No matter what happens between us. Don't want to break a promise, do you?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
They dressed, and readied. Squall leaned against the door impatiently, his foot tapping the ground. Ocea told him to go ahead, she'd be there shortly. Squall sighed, and left, slamming the door.  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
  
I'd tell you how it haunts me  
  
Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams  
  
You don't care that it haunts me  
  
Ocea ran to the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Her back, and chest violently shook from the crying, and gasps. She stayed there for a few moments, collecting herself. She rubbed the black stained tears away, her mascara, and nose running.  
  
She sat down at a small wooden desk, writing a letter. The tears that still fell from her eyes dropped to the letter, splatters of black water on it. She folded it carefully in the shape of a lion, and wrote Squall's name across it. She wrote another for Selphie, and one for Dewn.  
  
She packed her belongings in a black bag. She called the butler, and gave him the letters, and told him to give Selphie's, and Dewn's that moment. She placed Squall's on his pillow. She grabbed her bag, and shut the door. Walking to the Venus, her boots clicked loudly in the silent halls.  
  
There are no flowers, no, not this time  
  
There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find  
  
I'd show a smile but I'm too weak  
  
I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me  
  
Just how much this hurts me  
  
Just how much you...  
  
She shut the door to the bay where the ship sat, turning on the lights. "Well," she thought, "At least this way I won't have to say goodbye."  
  
~_~  
  
Squall sat impatiently at the table, downing another beer. Irvine, and Selphie were on the dance floor, while Quistis, and Zell were cuddled up in a corner near Squall. Out of breath, Irvine saw the taciturn hero alone.  
  
Irvine: Where's Ocea? Shouldn't she be here by now?  
  
Squall: ...Whatever.  
  
Irvine: Don't tell me you two got in a fight.  
  
Squall: ...(drains his bottle)  
  
Irvine: Well, whatever happened, go apologize so she'd come. I don't want Selp to suffer for your stupidity.  
  
Squall (raises bottle for refill): I'm not at fault.  
  
Irvine: Just go, so she'll come. You don't have to mean it.  
  
Squall: She said she'd be here right before I left.  
  
Irvine: (sighs) You are woman illiterate.  
  
Squall: ... (sees a flash of Ocea) What?  
  
Irvine: You... are... woman... illiterate.  
  
Squall: No, I thought I saw her.  
  
Irvine (looks around): You must be seeing things. Maybe you've had enough to drink.  
  
Butler: Master Leonhart. Master Kinneas. May I ask where Mistress Tilmitt is?  
  
Irvine (points): There. Why are you here?  
  
Butler: Mistress Oceania has sent me on an errand of "The utmost care, and sincerity."  
  
Irvine: Huh?  
  
Squall: She isn't coming.  
  
Selphie (gets letter from butler): Thank you! (opens it) Huh?............ (walks to Squall) Squall, I need to give you something.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Selphie (rereads letter): Okay, stand up.  
  
Squall: Why? (stands)  
  
Selphie kissed Squall on the mouth-tongue, and all- and kicked him in the shin.  
  
Selphie: She isn't coming. She left.  
  
Squall: What?!  
  
Selphie: She.. left for our own good... And mostly yours, Squall.  
  
Squall left on a war path. Others always made his decisions to a degree. He was appointed leader of the Garden, orphaned, and other countless things he had no control over. Ocea's leaving was too much. The enraged man walked into his room, seeing if she was still there.  
  
The room empty, he tore it apart. He fell onto the floor, his back against the bed. He noticed through his blurring eyes the corner of an envelope. He grabbed it, and opened it. Reading it, he silently cried. He made their last moments together shorter, and on bad terms.  
  
He rose furiously, running to the Venus. The room empty, he beat his fist against the wall. Irvine had followed him, and now held the broken man in his arms. The door closed, Squall let down his guard for a moment, knowung full well that Irvine wouldn't say anything about his "moment of weakness."  
  
Years of anguuish flowed through Squall's eyes, all of the pain welled up being released. It wasn't just Ocea's leaving that sorrowed him; it was an accumulation of his pain that he had thought numbed. Zell entered the room, and Squall quickly stood up, wiping his eyes. The blonde walked over to Squall, and hugged him.  
  
Zell: Aw, man. This is f---ed. As your friends, we're here for ya, man. Don't worry 'bout anyone knowin' either. (does jumping/ punching air) I'll pound Irvine if he says anythin'.  
  
Irvine: That isn't necessary.  
  
Squall (nods, and thinks): Oh... Hyne... I cried... Cid did too... S--t...  
  
Irvine: I cried last month when Selph thought she was knocked up.  
  
Zell: Was she?  
  
Irvine: Would she be drinking tonight if she was?  
  
Zell: No...  
  
Squall: (laughs)  
  
Zell: I think he lost it.  
  
Squall: No, no. I just thought about if you, and Quistis had a kid.  
  
Zell: Well, what about- nevermind.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Irvine: Nothing.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Zell: Where you going?  
  
Squall (in newest ship: Adonis): I'm going after her.  
  
Irvine: Good luck.  
  
Zell: That's suicide! What about those sisters of hers? What if they get you?  
  
Squall: What is a life of what if's worth? I don't want to live a life of regret.  
  
Irvine: Goobye (tips hat)  
  
Zell: C'ya!  
  
Squall left, and Quistis entered. Her chin on Zell's shoulder, she hugged him from behind.  
  
Quistis: Does he know?  
  
Zell: No. 


	55. Adieu Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own A.F.I., or any of thier songs, and such.  
  
Note: This is NOT the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 55: Adieu Part II  
  
Ocea sat at the helm, her eyes wet with tears. The Venus rested on a plateau, her captain too unstable to fly. Ocea's hands clutched the handles. Frozen in place to a degree, the drops rolled down her burning cheeks. Finally breaking down, she collapsed into a folded heap, her chest heaving from the gasping sobs.  
  
She rose her face to the windshield, wiping away the tears with her fingertips. She sniffed, and held the controls again. She put a mini disk in the console, A.F.I. blaring from the speakers. Her hands trembling, she pushed the thrust, and pulled up the controls. The plane lifted off, and went forward, attempting to leave the past behind.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Squall sat at the Adonis's controls, altering the dash. He grabbed a tube of superglue, and set a locator on the dash with it. He had gotten the locator from Kiros the night before. Sitting in the bay at Fisherman's Horizon, the natives worked on the shields, and such.  
  
He rose, and stretched, the ache from sitting for hours in his legs. He shook his leg, the cramp hurting, and reminding him of his father. His jaw clenched, and released, the anger evident in his face. The crew leader walked into the cockpit, and reported that they had finished. Squall nodded, and paid him, and sat down at the helm again. The man left, and Squall lifted off, a fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Ocea watched a blip on the screen of her infrared, the craft hovering in the ring of islands near Centra. The blip pulsated, and stayed in one spot. She bit her cheeks, and sat pondering whether it was what she was looking for. She marked the spot on her map, and turned the plane around.  
  
She landed by her home, and went inside. She looked through drawers, and her belongings. Her home a mess, she finally walked down to her "washroom." Looking on her shelves, she put a few jars in a black bag. She found what she was looking for, a set of ceremonial clothes. The black silk felt cool against her cheek, the cold in the room trapped in the cloth.  
  
She put them in the bag, and put in a few more jars. She wrapped a few bundles of dried herbs in white cloths. She set the bag down, and walked to the scrying bowl. She took the pitcher, and filled it in the lagoon. She poured it into the bowl, and peered inside. Her solemn face peered in, a slight reflection of the vision on her face. Fire consumed the vision, and other inutterable sights seen by her eyes.  
  
An expression of horror filled her face, and she pulled away, closing her eyes. She fell to her knees, and her hand grazed the bag. She looked at it, and grabbed the black shadow of a bag. Due to black arts, it could blend into the shadows unoticed.  
  
Rising to her feet, she slung the bag over her shoulder, and walked upstairs. A flick of her wrist, and the room was restored to its former organized chaos. Ocea walked right over the side of the cave, and her wings unfurrled as she plumeted to the earth.  
  
Black feathers were soon safely inside the Venus, and she searched for other possible sights over the world. Her stomache gurgled in starvation a few hours later, her thirst for blood, and flesh left unquenched. Seeing little reason to not eat, she, Ocea herself, left out for a kill. Her heartache would soon be lost in the carcass of a hapless victim.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Oceania strolled the streets of Dollet, the radio tower standing ominously in the backdrop. Her black trench coat hid her figure, and the hood hid her face. The shadows, hid her glowing eyes. She sniff the air in search of food, and hid in an alleyway.  
  
A man walked by, and the scent of magic entrenched his flesh. His clothes nonchalantly swayed in the breeze, the rain making his white shirt stick to his well built chest. His brown hair swayed slightly in the night's breeze. Seeing the hate for Squall in herself, Latisha took over.  
  
She cast aside her rainments to reveal her gothic short skirt, and barely there shirt. She led him into the alley. She pinned him against the wall, and slit his wrist, and a small gash in his throat. He didn't care, entrapt by her sexuality. She led him farther into alley, into where only shadows see.  
  
Although she didn't go all the way with him (she isn't a whore!), she did make out with him long enough for him to bleed to death. He bled heavily, her drinking his lifeforce. His condition of being turned on had elevated his bloodpressure, and heart rate, causing him to bleed even heavier. His tongue searched greedily in her mouth, his hands wondering around her back side. Her mouth returned to his neck, and she bit him a little harder, and he grabbed his neck in instinct. His fingers were covered in blood, and he pushed her away freaked out. She looked at him, licking the blood from her teeth, and staring at him lustfully.  
  
He tried to get away, but his legs failed him. Going into shock, he fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably, bleeding still. Latisha squatted next to him, running her slender finger down his cheek, and neck. She used her index fingers to hold his face still, and kissed him again. His soul slipped through his mouth, and into hers. His body fell completely limp against the wall.  
  
She flicked her hand back, and a long dagger was released from her bangle, her hand clutching the handle. She quickly slashed at his abdomen, his intestines, and other internal organs gushing onto his pants, and the ground. She cut out a select few organs, and ate. She cut off his arm at the elbow, and skinned it. The gelatinous epidermis sat next to him like a flap of cow tripe.  
  
She repeated the arm eating, and ripped off the man's pants. She sunk her blade into his hip, a loud pop when she started to remove the leg. She skinned the leg, not much blood left to splatter. She divided the leg at the knee, another gut wrenching pop in the process.  
  
Her fangs dug into the calf, a trickle of blood dripping from her mouth. She did likewise to the other leg, and to his upper arms. The man had been well built, and there was a bounty of muscle to eat (not in the dirty way). Having her fill, she moved on, not harming his face, or torso than necessary. But before she left, she gave her calling card in blood on the wall above the cadaver. A picture of a phoenix, and a lion seemed to be painted above the man's hands, which were pinned to the wall with smaller icicles.  
  
[written in blood on wall:] "And the dead will live, and the lion cry. And lo, the dragon shall recieve payment for her curse, and the jackal for his crimes. The rats will die in a holy flood, and the lion shall fall at the water's edge, calling the dragon's name. But her heart will be numb, and her temperment ill. She shall look upon him in disdain, and know not his face."  
  
Ocea walked away from the alley, time recommenced, into the shadows of society. Recloaked, she faded into the shadows of a tall building. The people in the surrounding area didn't even notice her.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Ellone groggily answered the phone in her room. On the other end was Quistis, quite shaken up.  
  
"El... Ellone... it's Quistis," the strawberry blonde replied.  
  
Ellone: What?  
  
Quistis: Oceania has killed again. It looks like Squall, and the writings, and everything. We need you to check for some prophecies, and identify a body.  
  
Ellone: What? Where's everyone? Identify who's body? Squall's?  
  
Quistis: There's a body in Dollet that looks like Squall, but we're not sure. He's missing, and the writings talk about a lion being not acknowledged, and we think it's him.  
  
Ellone: Why can't you guys identify it? I don't think I could-  
  
Quistis: You are the next of kin other than Laguna. Since he adopted you, it makes you Squall's sister.  
  
Ellone: I know, but... What about Laguna?  
  
Quistis: He refuses to acknowledge Squall as his son...  
  
Ellone: ...  
  
Quistis: Ellone?  
  
Ellone: Yes, I'm still here.  
  
Quistis: We are going with you. Pack a couple bags, and meet us at Dock 14. Okay?  
  
Ellone: ...Okay.  
  
Quistis: Are you okay?  
  
Ellone: I'll be okay.  
  
Quistis: It's so... shocking...  
  
Ellone: She wouldn't kill him.  
  
Quistis: But the writings... Nevermind...  
  
Ellone: What is it?  
  
Quistis: Come, and you'll see for yourself.  
  
Ellone: Good bye.  
  
Quistis: Good bye.  
  
(click)  
  
Ellone collapsed onto her bed, distraught with the thought of losing her brother. Strewn across the bed, she laid in thought, morbidity consuming her every thought. Her hand lay on her barely beating chest, gasping for breath as the news knocked the wind out of her.  
  
Ellone (quietly): Squall... 


	56. Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own, "To be, or not to be. That is the question." Shakespeare does, and it's in Hamlet. Read it. Good play. Really morbid. ^v^ mhmmmhmmmmhhmmmmhmhmmhmmmmm.....  
  
Note:  
  
Chapter 56: Temptation  
  
Ocea sat down in the pilot's seat of the Venus. Her head slumped down onto her arms on the controls. She rose, tears in her eyes, and noticed the blood on her hands, and face. An expression of terroe crossed her face, and she stood up quickly. She fell backwards, and her head began to bleed. Next to her lay a dagger, and a black bow wrapped around it.  
  
She picked it up, and on the tag said, "May Death Come On Swift Wings," in her ancient tongue. The tongue of the Guardians. She looked at it, and saw the inscription on the blade, the markings ancient as well. A look of relief, and confusion filled her face. She stroked the blade carefully, seeing an escape in its metal.  
  
Her eyes closed, and a feeling of numbing pain ran through her fingertips. Blood trickled down her hand, and arm. The blade was a torment, and yet a joy to her. The blade could end her life, a mortal's way of ending the race of immortals. Forged milleniums ago in the long forgotten War of the Heavenlies, mortals revotled against the immortals. She was in hell at the time, and only heard of the carnage, and saw the souls entering her abode.  
  
Hades was busy, and complained quite often of how his work had increased. The mortals one day attacked hell, and all died within moments. Latisha watched that terrible day, and a piece of her warmed up to her captor. The century after the war, the Crystal Pillar was given to her, and the first Lunar Cry summoned.  
  
The blade in her hand was a relic from the war, and could end her life right then. The wounds on her hands lingered, and eventually faded. Minor wounds could still be healed easily, but fatal wounds were either long healing, or death for her breed.  
  
She opened her palm, and quickly cut along her life line. Fresh blood trickled down, and Hades stood behind her.  
  
Hades: Got my present?  
  
Ocea (rises): Yeah. Get the hell away from me. Oh, wait, you live there.  
  
Hades: Your humor has always been an attribute.  
  
Ocea: You never have had much of one save for torment. But that doesn't really count.  
  
Hades: Hyne's daughter, a beauty, and a beast.  
  
Ocea: Hades, lord of the underworld, and bane of man as well as me.  
  
Hades (takes her into his arms): Why are you so cold to me?  
  
Ocea (pulls away): A common attribute to my element is ice.  
  
Hades: Cruelty is common for your lineage.  
  
Ocea (seething): Cruelty is common for most immortals. Corruption, and greed plague our kind.  
  
Hades: And lust.  
  
Hades took her into his arms again, and began to kiss, and bite her neck. She sunk her teeth into his, and began to drain his lifeforce. He pulled away, and held her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek, and chin.  
  
Hades: None of that. Don't try to kill me yet. I have uses for you, and do not wish to harm you. There is a bit of spirit in you left unbroken... I do not wish to shatter that... Or to strengthen it.  
  
Ocea (breaks away; grabs dagger, and holds it against his throat): My will shant waver to suit thee.  
  
Hades: Latisha, how you always try to deny me.  
  
Hades pushed the dagger away, and took it into his own hand. His other held her around the waist, and kissed her. He cut a small gash in his neck, and tossed the blade away. Latisha, angry with Squall, hurt, and many other things that causes weakness, began to drink his blood. Relishing the red warmth, she cared not whose neck it was, as long as she was satisfied.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"My Hyne, "Ellone thought as she gasped in disgust at the corpse on the morgue table. The brown hair was wet, and streaks of red in it. His slender nose was cold, and without life, his blue eyes closed, his leather coat in shreds.  
  
Quistis: We know Ocea did this. (hands Ellone photos of the crime scene) The writings seem to imply that Squall is the victim. We believe that he is the lion, and that the other animals are us. We have not been in contact with him in days.  
  
Ellone: I see. Can you lift the body on its side? I wish to make sure.  
  
Quistis: Yes.  
  
An orderly comes, and turns the body on its side. He removes the remnants of the leather coat, the sounds nauseating as it peeled away from the flesh. Ellone turned away, and he lowered the body back, and dashed for the bathroom.  
  
Ellone: (sigh of relief) It is not Squall. Look at his back. There isn't a scar.  
  
Quistis: Scar?  
  
Ellone: Yes, since he was a baby he has had a large lion scar. That is why he has a fetish for the lion.  
  
Quistis: I see. Then, if this isn't Squall, who is he? And where is Squall?  
  
Ellone: I'll use Connect. Why didn't I think of that before?  
  
Quistis: You were too scared to find out for yourself. He means a lot to you. So does Ocea, and Dewn. Go to her. Dewn needs you.  
  
Ellone: I know. I will. I will call you when I find Squall, okay?  
  
Quistis: Okay.(smiles) You should go before you vomit.  
  
Ellone: Bye. (leaves, hand on mouth)  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Hades stood, shirtless before Ocea, her shirt removed as well, his sweaty chest against hers. He kissed her passionatly, almost getting what he has wanted for milleniums. They moved against a wall, and continued. Before he knew it, his was clutching his side. Ocea stood over him as he slid to the ground, holding a bloodied blade.  
  
Ocea: I would never do that with you. I love Squall, and loathe you. Also, I remember what you did to me... to us...  
  
Hades: Latisha?  
  
Ocea: Ocea. It was me the entire time since you came.  
  
Hades: Ocea? How not typical of you.  
  
Ocea: Leave, or die.  
  
Hades: You cut throat? How odd. Fine, I shall leave for now, but know that one day I shall have you.  
  
Ocea: You shall have nothing but the desolate wasteland of your mind.  
  
Hades (suave): Harsh.  
  
Ocea (holds the knife near his throat): Leave, or I shall slaughter you myself.  
  
Hades: Adieu for now (vanishes).  
  
Ocea: Bastard.  
  
Ocea sheethed the dagger in the holder in her boot, and the dagger that was in her boot in the back of her belt. She picked up her shirt, dusted it off, and put it on. She sat down in her seat, and lifted off. The Venus streaked across the sky, its master in a new rage.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Squall stood at Raine's grave, fresh light blue morning glories on her tombstone. A gentle breeze blew across the land, and the skies grew darker. "Mother...," his lips trembled, barely audible. Perhaps he saught devine intervention, or perhaps he was just collecting his thoughts, but at any rate, he was there.  
  
He walked up the hill, hands in his pockets, and boarded the Adonis. He had to hurry, time was against him, and he had wasted too much time already. But he felt better, even if it did nothing but hinder his purposes. The loading ramp rose with a groan, and he stared at the grave marker from it. It sealed, and airlocked, and Squall sat at the controls.  
  
A picture of Ocea, Selphie, and Quistis was taped on the dash. His gloved fingers ran down the picture, and rose to caress the image of Ocea's face. It was pure hell to get a good picture of her. Her image always came out distorted for cloaking purposes, and it took a great deal of carefully hidden magick to undo her defense.  
  
The girls stood in front of the renovated Trabia Garden, now a popular moving tourist trap, the weather cloudy in the background, but clear above them. Behind them Zell was buying Quistis a hot dog, and Irvine was looking at some "interesting" female apparel, picturing Selphie in it. Squall, succeeding in evading a picture, took the photo.  
  
He now sat, remembering the day to a degree. The GF summons have decreased recently, but thier effects still remained. He remembered only big details about Rinoa's death. A pain ran through his side where he had been wounded before, and held the slight scar.  
  
Tha Adonis left the ground, and went towards the woodlands of southern Esthar, where the blip on the screen flashed. 


	57. Finding

Disclaimer: AFI owns the songs, not me.  
  
Note:  
  
Chapter 57: Finding  
  
A cloaked figure walked away ffom the Venus, the night hiding her identity. The woodlands surrounded a small traveler town, noting more than an inn, and pub. Strange men of woodlands stayed here, and continued thier trackings the next day. Many were bounty hunters, and such. The knew how to track almost everything, and live off of berries in the forest. They were called the Dwil, or the Wild Men.  
  
"Miseria Cantare (The Beginning)"  
  
Love your hate, your faith lost  
  
You are now one of us  
  
Love your hate, your faith lost  
  
You are now one of us  
  
Ocea walked into a tavern. A few creepy people looked up, and went back to thier conversations. She ordered a nonalcoholic beer at the counter, and sat down at a corner near the fireplace. She kept to herself, saying nothing. Her head barely nodded to the music,  
  
Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all  
  
Radiate, recognize one silent call  
  
As we all form one dark flame... Incinerate  
  
With her feet propped up on the table, she stared at the blazing inferno. Drinking a beer she got at the counter, the fire danced to the song in her CD player. A man, greasy, and dirty hobbled over to her, bent over like a cripple.  
  
Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all  
  
Radiate, recognize one silent call  
  
As we all form one dark flame  
  
As we all form one dark flame  
  
As we all...  
  
Man: Here all alone, pretty?  
  
Ocea: ...  
  
Man: What's yer name?  
  
Ocea: I am no one.  
  
Man: Care for a drink with the boys, pretty?  
  
Ocea: ...  
  
Love your hate, your faith lost  
  
You are now one of us  
  
Love your hate, your faith lost  
  
You are now one, one of us  
  
Man: Quiet, eh, pretty?  
  
Ocea: ...  
  
Barkeep (replaces her drink on the table): Leave the lady alone, Pinter.  
  
Pinter: Eh, just havin' a bit o' fun. No harm in that.  
  
Ocea (grabs a knife from her boot, and stabs it on the table to kill a fly): Thank you.  
  
Barkeep: None mention it. I'll put it on his tab.  
  
Ocea: So you did buy me a drink. Thank you.  
  
Pinter: Hey! That's not fair! (follows Barkeep to the counter)  
  
Ocea laughed quietly to herself, and returned to her thoughts. Fresh tears stung her eyes, and the fire grew greater. The new hate arose in her chest, the hate of herself. She should have not told Squall anything, and turned him loose after deleting his memory after healing him.  
  
"The Leaving Song Pt. 2"  
  
Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
  
Or were you sent to save me?  
  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
  
Worthy of redeeming  
  
Squall walked into the bar, showing the barkeep a picture of Ocea. Too entrapt in her thoughts, she never noticed his coming. Perhaps the awakening of Deluge had some cloaking affect as well.  
  
Yo he estado aqui muchas veces antes y regreso  
  
The bar keep pointed to her, her back turned to them. Squall stood, staring at her, knowing that he had found her.  
  
To... break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
He walked to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, and drew the dagger on the table to his throat. Her chest rose, and fell quickly, defensive. She looked at him, at first not recognizing him. A look of disbelief washed over her face, and she backed away slowly, knocking onto the table. He stepped closer to her, and she rose her dagger once more.  
  
Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy  
  
So what befalls the flawless?  
  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
  
Now watch as it destroys me  
  
Ocea: Leave me.  
  
Squall: Ocea, I've-  
  
Ocea: Turn around, and pretend you never saw me. Please.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Ocea (firmly): Go.  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Ocea: You need to. (holds blade to her throat) Go now.  
  
Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo  
  
Squall: You can't die.  
  
Ocea: Damn. He remembers that.  
  
Squall (steps closer): Ocea-  
  
Ocea (holds dagger to her abdomen): Go. We can with this weapon.  
  
To... break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Squall: What?  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all behind, and never said goodbye  
  
I left it all to die  
  
Ocea: Go, or we'll both die.  
  
I saw its birth, I watched it grow  
  
I felt it change me  
  
I took the life, I ate it slow  
  
Now it consumes me  
  
Squall: Ocea... don't...  
  
I... break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
Break down, and cease all feeling  
  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away  
  
... Heart away  
  
"Silver And Cold"  
  
Squall took her into his arms, understanding all too well. She stood there, and dropped the dagger. She broke down into sobs, and collapsed into his arms. He lower both of them to her chair, holding her tight.  
  
I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Squall: Why did you leave me? And Dewn?  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
  
Ocea: For your own good.  
  
Squall: I don't understand.  
  
Ocea: I know that they intend on killing you permaneantly, and Dewn as well. I need to do this myself.  
  
Squall: I am with you into the end, isn't that our agreement?  
  
Ocea: ...I released you of your contract.  
  
Squall: But you aren't.  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Ocea: Go, before my visions are reality.  
  
Squall: No, I have more than reason to stay by you now.  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Ocea: You have one more reason to leave. This dagger can end my misery, right now. Don't tempt me.  
  
Squall (picks up the dagger, and looks at it): It looks like any other dagger. A blade, a handle. Why should it kill you, and let them win? And hurt me, and Dewn, and kill our child?  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh  
  
Ocea: Because I will feel better, and he will not know the sting of living.  
  
Squall: Coming from an a Pro-Lifer?  
  
Ocea: Life is nothing more than a string of woe, and ironies.  
  
Squall: With many reasons to stay here.  
  
Ocea: With many reasons to break the strand.  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Ocea: Leave, and forget us.  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Ocea (rises): Then I will leave, and go where none can find me until my appointed time of action. Go away from my presence, and let me be.  
  
Squall (holds her wrist): Don't.  
  
Ocea: Aveel, ym Voel  
  
Squall: Ayn, I og thiw uyo.  
  
Ocea: Aveel ni aceep.  
  
Squall: I dowul ide fro oyu.  
  
Ocea: Leave, or I shall.  
  
Squall: Then I will go with you.  
  
Ocea: No.  
  
Ocea grabbed her dagger, and rose. Squall got up, and grabbed her arm as she left, but his hand went through her like air.  
  
Squall: Ocea...  
  
Ocea: ...  
  
They walked out the door, and she got on the Venus, a barrier held him from her, and he stood helpless, watching her leave. He ran to the Adonis, and its controls were unresponsive. He hit the steer bar in frustration, and could only watch. 


	58. Trap

Disclaimer: Duh... If I owned any of the FFVIII characters, and such, I would be working on a friggin' sequel, not a fan fiction.  
  
Note: I think I will create a story of just the book of prophesies. Ugh, writing in old English... sob  
  
Chapter 58: Trap  
  
Squall was not one to give up easily, however. Though by air, or land he could not get Ocea, maybe by magic. Few knew of the shell, and even less knew he had it with him. He regained use of the Adonis, and flew to a nearby break in the forest where no one was.  
  
He got off of the ship, and looked at the two shell pieces. Held against the moonlight, letters in Latin shone. Having taken the class as an elective, he read, and followed the instructions. The two pieces held together, blue electricity sparked around the shell. He dropped it, and held his hand in pain. The shell fused temporarily, and a portal opened up from it. Squall looked inside, and entered.  
  
A beach spread out before him, encircling a lush island. Silver stars hung in a dark blue sky, and bare footprints lay in the sand. He followed them , and walked along the endless shore. Night turned to day, but could be barely noticed in this place. He called her name, and found no answer.  
  
Hours passed, and he came across a sign pointing along another path. He followed it, and a temple stood before him. Two unnoticed moons were fixed above it, creating a triangle with the top of the temple. He walked to the door, and it opened as his hand reached for it. He entered, and a woman came to greet him, and her white clothing shone against the dark halls.  
  
Woman: I am the keeper of this home. Pray, why have thee come unto these halls?  
  
Squall: I'm looking for Oceania.  
  
Woman: She is not here. Her guardianship has been long abondoned.  
  
Squall: She's my guardian, but she has left.  
  
Woman: What's your name?  
  
Squall: Squall Leonhart.  
  
Woman: Let me put you to a test. It may prove fatal, however.  
  
Squall: I accept.  
  
She clapped her hands once, and a hidden door rose in the wall.  
  
Woman: Enter.  
  
Squall: What is your name?  
  
Woman: Oh, yes, how rude of me. I am Nimtir, the White Watcher. I protect thes halls, and my Lady from unholy intruders. Please, enter the room. You shall meet my sister Mortir, the Black Watcher. She shall test your purity, and identity.  
  
Squall (enters)(thinks): Identity?  
  
The room was pitch black, and he stood near the door. There was no use in blindly searching a room. Perhaps Mortir was a hole in the ground, or a black wall. But that wouldn't test an identity. Just as he was about to leave, a hollow voice called unto him, chilling to the bone.  
  
Mortir: Squall Leonhart, son of Laguna Loire, incarnation of Deluge, lover of the Lady Tinsir, what do you long for?  
  
Squall: I want to find Oceania.  
  
Mortir (hisses): You have lost her have you not? Why search for the unwilling to be found? Does she mean that much to you? Aye, in time the other guardians shall make you forget her name.  
  
Squall: No, I won't forget her. I want her back, she left to protect me. It's time I protect her.  
  
Mortir: Ha, the mortal protecting the one untouched by sting of death in over a millenium? How amusing.  
  
Squall: I still want her. Where is she? I need to speak with her.  
  
Mortir: There is another reason for your soujurn, is there not?  
  
Squall: Yes.  
  
Mortir: I know... Your ears are pointing you in the correct direction of where I stand. Come, and we shall summon her.  
  
Squall walked towards her voice, and stopped when her hot breath hit his face. She lit up the room, and he saw her, a large black cat. He looked back where he had walked to see an abyss in the ground, he had walked across air. Or so he thought for a moment, in reality she had raised a series of rocks to walk across.  
  
She rose one black paw, and light came from the hole. Squall shielded his eyes with his arm, and saw a GF in the light.  
  
Mortir: Odin, please find my misteress. Her company is needed.  
  
Odin nodded, and vanished into the light. Moments later Ocea was in it, her consciousness summoned. Mortir bowed, and when Squall did not, she hit the back of his knees. He fell to the ground, in silence, and watched the figure regain her shattered composure.  
  
Ocea: Who hath summoned me in the hour of my solitude?  
  
Mortir: Squall Leonhart, my lady. Your interest of affections.  
  
Ocea: I have nothing to say. I shall leave. (turns) Odin, let me pass.  
  
Odin (becomes visible): No. You shall resolve this matter. You shall have my blade in the war to come, at least let himlend his. What is a life without honor, and love? You of all should know that.  
  
Ocea: What is my conquest when my cause dies?  
  
Odin: Nay, he shall be protected. Gilgamesh lends you his swords as well. The Guardians are with you. There is much to be fought for. But aye, there are many still asleep. Wake them, and we shall forge an army to retaliate against our oppresors. You know of which I speak.  
  
Ocea: But mortals in this war? It is absurd.  
  
Odin: Did not you cry out for thier cause years ago? Have you forgotten your loyalty?  
  
Ocea: My loyalty lies with me, and where I see the bast path. Mortals, even one, should not be in this war. Of what use are they? But only pawns against us?  
  
Odin: One little ant cannot do much, but a whole army can kill animals much bigger, and powerful than they.  
  
Ocea: Aye, but we have but few mortal allies.  
  
Odin: What is man without his GF? Weak. Pathetic. Spineless. He will fight alongside his Guardian as his Guardian has fought alongside him.  
  
Ocea: "And the tables of woe shall turn at the cat's call, and..."  
  
Odin: "... And time shall be given to the Dragon of Fate. She shall change her own destiny, and fight for the righteous cause. And low, the heavens shall open up, and she shall conquer Death himself, and Hyne shall know fear."  
  
Ocea: "And she shall have a mortal at her side, a man of much life. And her shall know her well."  
  
Odin: You know the prophesies. Fulfill them. You must take your place amongst the stars.  
  
Ocea: The stars are not my place. Niether are any of the heavens. The Abyss of Woe knows me well. I drink from its spring daily. Remind me not.  
  
Odin: Accept Squall's sword as your ally. Have not I led you down the path of truth? When have a I failed ye? Prohesies are waiting for fulfillment. Your hour is nigh. Go and be well. Find us in the hidden places. You shall know, my apprentice. (fades)  
  
Ocea: Aye, I shall know. "And the sword of the dragon shall hold the fires of Hell at bay, and the Dragon shall commence the uprising of her people."  
  
Squall: Ocea...  
  
Ocea: I will go. Have I any other choice? Fate hsa chosen its path, let us not fail.  
  
Ocea stepped out from the light, her body materializing as she left. Squall went to her, and held her in his arms. Mortir continued to bow, and rose when Ocea helped her up. They all left, and Nimtir met them at the door. She courtsied, and they all went unto another chamber, the chamber of light.  
  
Ocea walked into an adjoined room, alone. Squall began to follow, but was stopped by the two woman, both in feline form. Screames schoed from the room, power being melded to its master. Magic long been dormant awakened. Ocea returned hours later, a glow emitted from her flesh.  
  
They followed her to the next room, the armory. Weapons of silverish metal hung on the walls. In the center of the wall across the door was a black box. She opened it, and handed the contents to Squall. He slashed the air with the gunblade, a large lion stretching across the entire length of the blade. It's black handle was accented with silver paint, and a black bullet barrel seemed to hide against it.  
  
The cats became human, and started to carefully pask them into white crates with blue satin cloth for protection. Ocea grabbed a set of various weapons for herself, her old set discarded. But she still held onto the blade Hades gave her. In the next room was a wardrobe of cherry wood. She opened it, and removed clothing, and armor. Shge handed Squall a set, and told him to wear it.  
  
Ocea: These were crafted in the War of the Heavenlies. Magic affectes are reduced, and your attacks are magnified. Your gunblade is a hybrid of a sword of the era, and a modern gunblade. Due to my curse, this weapon cannot kill me. It was created at my request. Keep it at your side at all times.  
  
Other duties were dealt with, and they exited the temple. The cats stood at the doorways, and asked Ocea should they accompany her. She told them no, that they are the guadians of her sanctuary. She shall summon them herself when thier aid in needed.  
  
_+_+_+_+  
  
Squall lay on the ground, wondering if he had dreamt the visit to Ocea's temple. But soon warm arms wrapped around his neck, and soft lips kissed his ear. He turned, and saw Ocea, and held her again. They boarded the Adonis, and towed the Venus to Centra. Edea was needed. 


	59. Tinsir

Disclaimer: Hoobastank owns the song, not me.  
  
Note:Tinsir rhymes w/ here. It is not Tin- sir. There is a ^ over the second 'i', okay? People have a tendency to mispronounce it. Or call me Tinsel. So degrading, but Tinsel is okay around Christmas, then, and only then unless specific otherwise. Thank you.  
  
Also, since I don't want to freak you out by emailing you, Chibi Angelo of Kamikaze, yes, I would be honored if you put me on your fav author's list. Thank you! ^v^ I feel honored, and liked. ^V^  
  
Chapter 59:Tinsir  
  
Squall sat down the Adonis near the orphanage, and he and Ocea got off. The winds howled as if a siren warning the coming duo, and fog covered the ground. Cid was repairing the roof, and got off of his ladder. Edea held a platter of cookies, and met the two with an artificial smile.  
  
Squall nodded, and entered the shack. Ocea introduced herself, and Edea showed her inside. They sat down at the table, the kitchen finished in renovations. Ocea took fom her pocket a small black bag. From inside the bag came two sprites, and they danced on the table, stretching thier wings.  
  
Ocea: Could you consider taking these in exchange for the use of your lighthouse on the full moon in two weeks?  
  
Edea: What do you want it for?  
  
Ocea: A great summoning shall take place. An awakening of an Guardian's will. The tides of fate have turned, do you wish to stand against the flow?  
  
Edea: No. Keep the sprites. Except for one. I never had any children of my own save for one son. Allow me to have one, and raise it as my own child.  
  
Ocea: Do you wish for it to be mortal?  
  
Edea: No. I will not harm it in any way.  
  
Ocea handed Edea one water fairy, and rose to leave.  
  
Ocea: In one week I shall return in preparation. Until then, adieu. (bows, and leaves)  
  
Squall (rises): Thank you. (leaves)  
  
Cid: A fairy? It's cute.  
  
Edea: She's beautiful. I name her Nerissa.  
  
Cid: I miss our son. Such a shame...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Ocea lifted off the Adonis, and Squall sat next to her.  
  
Squall: Where are we going?  
  
Ocea: The quarter moon is tonight. We go to the ceremonial area to prepare. You may accompany me should you wish.  
  
Squall: I'm not letting you go alone now.  
  
Ocea: Alright.  
  
Squall (puts hand on hers): ...  
  
They crossed the oceans near Centra, and came to the forests of southern Esthar. They hovered over the spot where she had located previously. They lowered down, and removed the supplies from the cargo bay. It all fit in a couple of back packs, and Ocea held the books close to her chest.  
  
They wandered around the clearing for a little while, until Ocea saw a overgrown door in a tree. She knocked on it twiced, and it slowly creeked open. They walked down the winding staircase, and came to a large room with one door on the wall opposite them. Ocea entered it, and forbade Squall to enter no matter what. The magic held in the room, though dormant, could kill a mortal instantly.  
  
She took the candles, and such in. It took hours to set up, every item going through a small ritual to purify, and awaken it. Soon dusk came, and the stars visible through a hole in the ceiling. Squall lay on the ground, staring at the darkening sky. Oceania exited the room, and looked in the pack next to Squall for her robes, and such.  
  
Artist: Hoobastank Lyrics  
  
Song: Right Before Your Eyes Lyrics  
  
When the door shuts, don't worry about me  
  
It's not attention that I want from you  
  
I need you to trust who I'm gonna be  
  
And in everything I'm going to do  
  
Cause I'm not afraid of what I don't know  
  
For understanding is all that I earn  
  
But what is for sure is I'm going to go  
  
I'm going to live and I'm going to learn  
  
And I know there will be mistakes that I will make  
  
But I know none are worse than chances I don't take, take  
  
She undressed, and put on the dark blue dress, and silver belt. A saphire necklace of a tear drop hung around her neck, and a sword at her hilt. She pulled her hair up into a certain ceremonial style of braids, and put on a black cloak. The hood on, she turned to him.  
  
Right before your eyes, I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
You laugh on the inside, I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
Ocea: The night is young, and it is time. No matter what you hear, do not enter. I shall return as my whole self. (kisses him on the cheek) Adieu.  
  
Squall: Be careful... I love you.  
  
Ocea (nods): And I you. (goes into room)  
  
When the door shuts, it shuts finally  
  
A new person that I have become  
  
I'll follow my heart to my destiny  
  
Living in fear and the sorrow is done  
  
Now, as it is of darker arts, the ritual is not to be spoken of. But let you know that her cries of agony, and such were heard, and many a time Squall almost bust through the door to save her. He paced the room nervously, every scream sending a chill down his spine. But soon the scream stopped, and silence fell upon him. And he began to worry more.  
  
There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone  
  
I will surround myself with things that help me grow  
  
Right before your eyes I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
You laugh on the inside, I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
He was sent into a fury. Had she died? Did her body lay lifeless on the ground? He paced quickly, and dust on the ground rose.  
  
Right before your eyes I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
You laugh on the inside, I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
Tinsir exited the room, and collapsed, exhausted. Her sweaty body cooled in his arms, and he wrapped her in his jacket. She smile weakly, and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Right before your eyes I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
You laugh on the inside, I am changing  
  
Changing  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. The strands were blonde (had to add my hair color in eventually!), with streaks of black, and blue. Her face didn't change, but her eyes did. The once blue, or yellow/black eyes were now greenish blue with yellow trim. The dress, from the strain of the ritual was white, as was the cloak. Her misery contained in the jewel, the saphire had turned a deep black. It made the darkness in the deepest parts of caverns look white.  
  
Right before your eyes  
  
Right before your eyes  
  
He held her closer when her body went into shock, slightly trembling. The moon rose above them, its light shining down on them through the ceiling. The night was quiet, and still. Only a slight breeze blew, and even then, only outside. 


	60. Free Me

Disclaimer:  
  
Note: 60? I have way too much time on my hands. That are too much of an imagination to get it done in the time I do. Or both... Also, yes, I know there was probably a better way to writte this chapter, but oh well...  
  
Chapter 60: Free Me  
  
Tinsir's body clung to Squall's like a vine. Naked, and cold, they held each other. Thier sweat cooled thier exhausted bodies, and the feeling of being alive ran through them. It had been ages since he felt whole, and now she was sharing it with him.  
  
He knew part of her was a cold blooded murderer, but looked past it. All he could think about was being with her, now that she was whole. They lay together as the tides of time turned, together for what seemed an eternity. Their bodies twisted into one, they held each other closer, and refused to let go.  
  
Morning came, and with it hope. They repacked the belongings, and boarded their vessel. Headed to Esthar, time was against them. Soon the heavens would hear of her uniting, and with it battles. But none came against her. Perhaps fear of the new unbridled threat. She had grown more powerful since the last time she crossed auras with heavenlies. Or had a different threat hushed those against her? Though the fear gnawed at her mind, she knew she would prevail, good always wins in the end, as in all good stories. But what would be the cost for victory?  
  
Esthar bustled with people, appearing as ants against the buildings, and roads. Squall used the radio to call the tower. No reply came, and her realized that his had been switched off. Probably when the F.H. workers were modifying it. He flipped the switch, and a small red button lit up. Soon loud airstation attendants could be heard, telling them to dock, and how worried they were when he went out of radio contact. Finally, they asked if Ocea was on board. They had orders to take her under arrest for the crimes she had committed.  
  
Tinsir looked frightened at Squall, the hope she had found fading like a mist. He took her hand into his, and said no. After all, she was a new person in a way. Oceania was only a part of her, as was Latisha. Though he knew that he would be repremanded for it, he couldn't lie. And he couldn't risk losing her. He had learned from when Rinoa was taken, and this was like a second chance. Penance for a past mistake. A chance to redeem himself.  
  
They landed, and got off. Her hair change let her by the guards unnoticed, and all was well until the others met up with them. Selphie ran to Tinsir, and Ellone ran to Squall as the others walked to them. Over the months, Ocea had been secretly helping Selphie with her problems, and only the two women knew. They realized that they weren't that different, and as Selphie put it, Ocea was, "Squall wearing a Selphie mask, and Rinoa's fashion sense."  
  
Selphie cried out Ocea, and the guards took notice. They saw her, and that she was truly the sorceress. They apprehended the woman, and Squall, and took them to the prison in the Presidential Palace. Quistis, and the others stood helpless as Squall, and Tinsir were led away, being threatened with capital punishment.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
"Teach you to lie to the authorities," Kiros yelled at Squall. Squall said nothing, badly beaten, and such by the tyranical guards. Kiros had been around Laguna too long, their fears of Tinsir elevating to new drastic levels. Like humanity, they feared what they couldn't understand. A sad, and cruel fact about man.  
  
Squall: Don't hurt her.  
  
Kiros: Why shouldn't I? She's gonna be sealed tomorrow anyways.  
  
Squall (tries to lunge, but falls; he's shackled): She's pregnant you bastard.  
  
Kiros: You, and her? Ugh, man. And your kid's the bastard anyways. I don't see any ring on her finger, or yours. Plus, the last thing we need is another rug rat goin' psycho on us.  
  
Squall: What happened to Dewn? If you hurt her-  
  
Kiros: Relax. She's fine. Sent to the Shumis.  
  
Squall (thinks): No...  
  
Kiros: I am gonna get Ward. Bust ya up a little but for your crimes. Thought you'd be better than this, Squall. Liein' for a murderer. A sorceress at that. Ward! (exits)  
  
Ward (enters): ...  
  
Squall: ... Are you going to beat me up?  
  
Ward: ...No.  
  
Squall: You spoke?!  
  
Ward: Yes, it has been two months since I could speak. Oceania repaired my throat... Your father has gone off of the deep end, and took Kiros with him. You must help him.  
  
Squall: He is beyond hope.  
  
Ward: No, he is misguided. Show him that she is not evil, and that she is not a threat. He will understand. Especially when Raine is brought up. She helped Oceania when they lived in Winhill. He blames her for Raine's passing. Prove him wrong.  
  
Squall: How? He is stubborn, and  
  
Ward: You are like him in many ways. Remember that. Now, go save Tinsir, and talk to Laguna. Go! Kiros will return shortly.  
  
Squall: Thank you.  
  
Ward unbound Squall, and gave him his gunblade back. Squall darted down the halls after Ward told him which cell number Tinsir was in. Squall almost passed it, but caught himself. He looked through the door window, and saw Tinsir on the ground. Special handcuffs by Odine had been put in her, her magic contained.  
  
He pushed the button by the door, the seals broken. Using his gunblade he cut the cuffs into two. She looked at him, and shook her head. Though the chain was broken, the sealing units remained. He tried to free her, but time was running out. They dashed from the room, her slightly growing abdomen showing from underneath her shirt. Her weapons called unto her, and they tracked them down into the armory.  
  
They entered, and she leaned against a wall. She used her powers to remove the cuffs by overloading the containing unit. Her magic too much for the cuffs. She laughed a bit when they fell to the floor, and grabbed her belongings. Squall stood confused, and she explained. Then they were off again.  
  
Sirens blared, thier escape known. Ward found them, amd helped them out to the city through passages only he knew of. They hid in an alcove under the city, the water system flowing by. Ward returned to work.  
  
Tinsir: Squall, I'm sorry for getting you into this mess.  
  
Squall: It's okay. But why didn't you escape before?  
  
Tinsir: It was not the proper time. It would have been, how do you say, too dangerous without knowing where you were, and such. I could have found you, but it may have been too late by then. Even pain for a moment for you at my cause is too much. I don't want to risk your life, or health.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: We need to find the others. They are in danger too. They are our allies after all. And most importantly, our friends. Poor Selphie is probably beating herself up ove this.  
  
Squall: I know... Dewn is gone.  
  
Tinsir: What?! Where?! When?!  
  
Squall: I do not know why, but they sent her to the Shumis.  
  
Tinsir: Damn it... She should be safe there though.  
  
Squall: You're going to leave her there?  
  
Tinsir: Yes, for her safety. She needs them. They are underground, and have magic to protect her. Though up here may be war, down there should be safe no matter what. That's why they set up thier village so deep. Hades cannot get to them through the layer of bedrock, and ice that is thick there, and the Heavenlies cannot get to them from above. The entrance can be shut off easily from the inside, and unpenetrable from the outside. It's a good defense.  
  
Squall: I see.  
  
Tinsir: Plus thier magic has been long revered by the Guardians. Even we do not wish to fight against them.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tisir: You could at least act interested.  
  
Squall: Sorry. I was trying to figure a way out of this situation.  
  
Tinsir: Uh-huh. I saw that look across your face. You already have an idea.  
  
Squall: Can you still summon my mother's soul? Maybe she can talk Laguna into stopping this chaos.  
  
Tinsir: I will try. When?  
  
Squall: I think we need to pay my father a little visit.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The palace guards looked on in wonder, Squall was walking to them with a pet lion. They stopped him at tthe door, obviously afraid.  
  
Squall: She's a peace offering for my father.  
  
Guard #1: Um....mmm.... okay. Go through.  
  
Guard #2: No, dude. Do you wanna get demoted? He's a jail break. We need to report him.  
  
Guard #1: Do you wanna piss him, or that furball off.  
  
Cat: (growls) ...  
  
Guard #1: See?  
  
Guard #2: You called it a furball!  
  
Guard #1: So? It can still kill us!  
  
Guard #2: Where'd they go?  
  
Guard #1: I dunno. Let's say that we didn't see them.  
  
Guard #2: Yeah, the sorceress escaped too, so we can blame her.  
  
Suddenly, a flock of pigeons came, and pecked their eyes out. Hee hee hee.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Squall led the feline down the halls of the palace to Laguna's office. Time stood still as they went, trying to prevent any encounters of opposition. They reached the room, and stayed outside, listening in. Time went on like a swan song.  
  
Laguna: What do you mean you can't find them?! How could you lose a pregnant witch, AND my son?  
  
Kiros: It's not our fault, Laguna. You see-  
  
Laguna: I don't see! I don't see that evil whore in front of my in chains. I don't see her dead, or sealed, now do I?!  
  
Kiros: Lag-  
  
Laguna: No, I don't want to hear it. Go find them, and you will lead a team yourself. Pyshing paperwork has made you become soft, Kiros.  
  
Ward: ...  
  
Laguna: What?!  
  
Kiros: Okay, Laguna, I mean, Sir.  
  
Squall (barges in): Enough is enough. Shut up, sit down, and don't pull any crap.  
  
Laguna: Squall, you are ordered to return to your-  
  
Squall: I am not following orders from you anymore. You have friggin' gone over the edge.  
  
Laguna: Squall, you are being influenced by the sorceress.  
  
Squall: No, you are being influenced by your fear.  
  
Kiros: How dare you speak to Lag- your father that way.  
  
Squall: Shut up. She isn't that bad. Kat?  
  
The panther jumped into Laguna's lap, and stared into his eyes. She froze him, and showed him a vision she had of his future if he didn't cut out his odd behavior. But in the process, she realized that it was in fact, not Laguna in front of her, but a demon posing as him. How had she let this go unnoticed? She left his mind, and jumped back next to Squall. Then she rturned into human (er... kinda) form. As you may have guessed, it was Tinsir in disguise.  
  
Tinsir: That isn't your father. I think Kiros is a demon too. Ward?  
  
Ward: Yes?  
  
Laguna: He spoke...  
  
Ward: She helped me, so I will help her.  
  
Kiros: Traitor.  
  
Tinsir: Hero. Ward, care to join our side?  
  
Ward: Yes, if we get back the real Laguna, and Kiros.  
  
Tinsir (nods): ...  
  
A battle ensues, and Tinsir used healing magic. She did not wish to kill the demons, she had a use for them yet. Squall attacked furiously, hating himself for not realizing the truth. Ward didn not utter a word, as if speaking would make his friends' freedom a lost cause. However, the battle was rather annoying, and Tinsir got fed up. She removed a set of two small blue jars, and opened them up.  
  
Tinsir: Cry out in night/ Your spirit take fright/ I steal your soul by this light/ Powerless to prevent/ My magic shant relent/ Your will to mine bent/ Go into the glass/ Watch as my spell comes to pass/ Now I shall kick your ass.  
  
The souls of the demons went into the jars, and she closed them tight. She used silver thread to turn them into necklaces, and put them around her neck.  
  
Tinsir: Multipurpose.  
  
Squall: ...(sigh) ...  
  
Tinsir: What?  
  
Ward: ... Laguna?  
  
Laguna, and Kiros had been possessed, and now were free of thier bonds. Tinsir held out her hand to help Laguna up, and smiled. He looked upon her unsure, but accepted her aid. Squall began to wonder how much he should have hated Laguna, and how much the evil spirit.  
  
Tinsir let Squall talk to his father, and led Kiros, and Ward out. Ward helped Kiros to his room, the man woozie from it all. Tinsir leaned against the wall, and played with the bottles. And she went into deep thought about the situation. 


	61. Bite

Disclaimer:  
  
Note:  
  
Chapter 61: Bite  
  
Squall left the room, a large sigh exuding from his chest. Laguna had been possessed for quite some time, and now was brought up to date on the situation. He agreed to help, and wept for Raine, hearing how it was his law that had killed her to a degree.  
  
Now Squall stood next to the dorr, waiting for Tinsir. She walked up the hall, her clothes flapping behind her, and her eyes blazing.  
  
Squall: What is it?  
  
Tinsir: We must postpone out battle for the time being. We will summon the Guardian's aid, but wait for a couple months for the final battle. They need time, as do I. Dewn shall be retrieved, and will come here by tomorrow morning.  
  
Squall: What's wrong?  
  
Tinsir (quietly, and distant): ...Nothing.  
  
Squall (gives her a look): ...  
  
Tinsir: I'm fine. Just a little woozie.  
  
Squall: Tell me. What is really bothering you?  
  
Tinsir: Hads has overthrown a third of the Heavens. That is why I have not been a priority problem for them.  
  
Squall: How do you know?  
  
Tinsir (smirls): I have my ways.  
  
Squall: ...(sigh)... Why are we really waiting to attack?  
  
Tinsir: Because I wish to have our child first. Also, the Guardians need time to stretch thier wings before they fly so to speak.  
  
Squall (realizes she's still hiding something, but doesn't want to push her): Fine.  
  
Tinsir: Go talk to Dr. Kadowaki. Maybe she can prescribe something to change your mood. And I'm the one with mood swings.  
  
Squall: I just don't appreciate information being with held from me.(so much for keeping quiet...)  
  
Tinsir: I don't appreciate people butting into my secrets.  
  
Squall: So there is one.  
  
Tinsir: Dammit, Squall, you know there are many.  
  
Squall: Cut the crap.  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, well there are things better left unsaid. There are things I do not care to acknowledge yet.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: ...  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Tinsir: Nothing.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: We should go find the others.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir (walks): ...  
  
Squall (follows): ...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Selphie sat crying on Irvine's lap. He rubbed her back, trying in vain to comfort her. Quistis, and Zell sat next to each other, and held hands, looking for support in each other.  
  
Zell: So, what are we going to do? You heard Laguna, he's even going to have Squall killed.  
  
Selphie (bolts up): NO! We have to save them! They're our friends.(sits on Irvine)  
  
Quistis: What can we do?  
  
Selphie: It's all my fault...  
  
Irvine: No it's not, Selph.  
  
Selphie: Cell-phie... makes sense...  
  
Quistis: Snap out of it. What would Squall do if her were us?  
  
Zell: Nothing.  
  
Quistis: ...*Yeah. He'd say it was against orders, or something... But he went after Oceania. He's... changed...* No, he'd save us.  
  
Irvine: Okay, for the sake of arguement, what would Ocea do? She wouldn't put up with this crap if we were captured.  
  
Selphie: She'd eat everyone in her way.  
  
Others: ............True...  
  
Selphie: I got it! Let's go to the cafeteria, and get a bunch of sporks, and knives! We'll kill, and eat everyone in our way! (evil giggle)  
  
Others: O_o ...  
  
Irvine: Selph... No...  
  
Selphie: Just an idea.  
  
Quistis: How about we talk to Laguna to free Squall, and let Ocea free herself after we get Squall to a safe location, and remove her magic seals?  
  
Zell: He won't leave without her. And she won't risk his life to save hers.  
  
Quistis: But does she have a choice?  
  
Quistis: I was in delegations with Laguna earlier. He will think about waiting for the birth of their child to seal her. We need to save Squall first. His decapitation is tomorrow.  
  
Irvine: You couldn't get him to stop it?  
  
Quistis: I needed more time to talk to him, but Kiros barged in. I couldn'r plead his case properly. I will go this evening to talk to him again.  
  
Selphie: While you're there, the rest of us will frewe Squall, and Ocea with plastic sporks!  
  
Zell: Sephy...  
  
Selphie: Just kidding...  
  
Zell: So why did Laguna want to wait until Ocea had the kid? She'd pass on her powers to it, or Dewn.  
  
Quistis: Dewn is in the Shumi village, and the child is a baby. He can teach it to do what he wants. A sorceress is a powerful ally, and with her powers, the child would be a good idea for a soldier, or such. Quite simple actually.  
  
Zell: Oh  
  
Tinsir (from hall): Get the hell outta my way! (sounds of men being thrown heard)  
  
Squall(also from hall): Take it easy.  
  
Tinsir (enters): Hi.  
  
Selphie: You're not dead yet! (hugs Tinsir, and Squall)  
  
Note: There was more to this chapter, but I guess I didn't save it. Damn... Well, I'll put it in the next one, k? 


	62. Truth

Disclaimer:  
  
Note: Yes, I believe in God. No, this in no way reflects Him. Hyne, and Him are completely different. And yes, I am an unpracticing Wiccan. Odd mix of religions, eh?  
  
Also, I live on the west coast, and there's the whole way-over-freaked- out-upon mad cow disease crap. I continue to eat beef, and I'm not sick... well, except in the head... Wait.It's MAD cow disease... I'm not a cow, so what's the human symptoms? Ah, well, if I'm gonna die, it won't be that way, so whatever. Eat red Meat. Don't wanna get sued over this ficcy. K?  
  
In addition, I was super lazy, and couldn't remember how the part I forgot to save went, so here's a crappy version of it.  
  
Chapter 62: Truth  
  
Quistis: I guess deliberations aren't necessary now.  
  
Selphie: You're not dead!  
  
Tinsir: Well, let's hope not. I would hate to be dead, and not know it.  
  
Zell: If this is heaven, then imagine how bad hell must be.  
  
Tinsir: Nine chances out of ten, if I'm dead, this is hell.  
  
Irvine: I'm not sure whether that was an insult, or not.  
  
Tinsir: I meant-.. Nevermind.  
  
Selphie: Anyways, here you are!  
  
Squall: For the record, we're not here.  
  
Quistis: You guys are on exile.  
  
Tinsir: You could say that...  
  
Squall: We broke out from the prison.  
  
Quistis: How?  
  
Squall: Ward helped us.  
  
Tinsir: It hasn't been reported to the cops, and such that we're not to be arrested. Laguna, and Kiros had to rest.  
  
Squall: Ward had to take care of them.  
  
Tinsir: So who knows when we won't be tracked down.  
  
Quistis: Ahem. I need to speak with Ocea alone.  
  
Tinsir: I'm whole again.  
  
Irvine: As in the homocidal maniac Latisha, and the all-too-nice Oceania are one now? As in you?  
  
Tinsir: I wouldn't say Ocea was really nice. Just white compared to Latisha's black. Now I'm gray... I guess...  
  
Irvine: ...?  
  
Tinsir: Odd analogy, I know.  
  
Zell: I understood it.  
  
Tinsir: It was that bad?  
  
Quistis: Yeah.  
  
Zell: Hey!  
  
Irvine: Anyways, so you're fixed now.  
  
Tinsir: In a manner of speaking, yes. As in the crack in my soul is mended.  
  
Quistis: Okay, I really need to talk to her.  
  
Tinsir: He knows.  
  
Quistis: He does? When?  
  
Tinsir: I'll explain later.  
  
Squall: Are you talking about IT?  
  
Tinsir: Yes.  
  
Squall: She knew before me? Who else?  
  
Zell, Selphie, and Irvine rose thier hands in silence.  
  
Squall: ... (sigh)  
  
Tinsir: You see, I went to Quistis to find out. Zell was there, and he is her version of Igor. *(thinks: A cute Igor)* And so he found out when I did. Also, Quisty found out before me if that is any consolation. Then I was talking to Selphie, it came up. Kinda long story I won't speak of. Then, we found Irvine listening in on us.  
  
Selphie: Reminding me (kicks Irvine in the shin).  
  
Squall: So, you told her before me?  
  
Tinsir: Also, you have a tendency to do things because you feel obligated. I didn't want you to come after me, and also, I didn't want you to do anything just because I am bearing your child. I wanted you to do things because you wanted to, not because it was the right thing to do.  
  
Squall: I still wish you told me sooner.  
  
Selphie: Wow. Squall vocalizing his feelings to a degree.  
  
Quistis: Amazing.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Quistis: Now, seriously, we need to get you to the lab.  
  
Tinsir: No more needles!  
  
Quistis: Do you really want me to make a comment on that?  
  
Tinsir (folds arms to hide wrists): If it has to do with what you talked last time to me about, then no. Only a couple people know about that.  
  
Squall: I'm going with you.  
  
Tinsir: Okay, but I'm not sure if it's exactly safe for all of us to travel in one group.  
  
Zell: I'll go with Squall, and Quisty will go with Tinny.  
  
Tinsir: Tinny?!  
  
Zell: I could have said Tincan.  
  
Tinsir: .......... Must.....Not....KILL............  
  
Zell: Oh, f---....  
  
Tinsir: ....I'm okay now. Whew.  
  
Irvine: Latisha, and Oceania. A very interesting mix.  
  
Tinsir: You do realize I'm still part homocidal?  
  
Squall: We should get going.  
  
Tinsir followed Quistis to Odine's laboratory, cloaked in black. Hiding her face from all, they made their way quickly, Zell, and Squall taking a separate route for safety. Though Laguna, and Kiros were restored, the orders to kill the two escapees was not nullified.  
  
Quistis walked into the lab door, making sure the coast was clear. She motioned for Tinsir to enter, and they hurried to a secret chamber. They did not wish for her species to become well known. The public knew her as a sorceress, not a daughter of Hyne, and a Guardian. It would send them into chaos, believing Hyne was punishing them, and the world was going to end. Also, they would search for her temple, and try to have her as thier Guardian. That was the last thing she needed.  
  
Along the way Squall, and Zell got into a battle with a soldier. During this Squall summoned Shiva, and Zell summoned Siren. The two Guardians had heard of their woes, and told them that they would come physically to them by the next phase of the moon.  
  
The men got to the lab without further incident, but Squall was shaken up despite his cool exterior. Even the Guardians were fearing what was yet to come. He became worried, and began to understand why Ocea had left him, and the others. She was worried herself, and did not wish for their deaths. A feeling of unbridled fear rose in his chest as he walked through a door Zell opened, the secret chamber revealed.  
  
He watched Quistis go through the tests, and procedures on Tinsir. Feeling helpless, and weak, he searched deep in his thoughts, holding her hand.  
  
Tinsir: Squall?....Squall. What's wrong?  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Tinsir: We're done, and you have zoned out the entire time. Are you okay?  
  
Squall: I'm fine.  
  
Tinsir: Then why is your forehead furrowed?  
  
Quistis: I'll start the blood analysis. (goes to a diff part of room)  
  
Zell: I wanna watch. (follows)  
  
Tinsir: Look, if you are not wanting to be a father, that's okay. We didn't plan this. I will do what I have to do, and we'll be out of your life for good.  
  
Squall: It's not that. I am seeing why you left. Shiva, and Siren are coming to us to help. Is the situation that serious?  
  
Tinsir: ...  
  
Squall: Is it?  
  
Tinsir: Hades has... poisoned my father's mind. My sisters are his whores, and evil rules our once beautiful realm. No chaos, and corruption plague tha land, and if it is not stopped, all will be lost. Do you remember when the ship vanished into nothing a couple months ago? It just drifted off of the face of the earth? That was a side effect of this. The two worlds will meld together, and die. Hades will set up one kingdom, and rule all. And I... will be forced to be his. As it is his will. But I will not go down easily. I wanted to go on my own, and not need to worry over you. But I still worried, and now am back again.  
  
Geae will become one with pure evil, and I cannot bear to stand by and watch. The other Guardians are arising from their sleep to stop this. Should we fail, all is lost. Squall, tell no one this. Panic, and chaos will sweep across your lands, and Hades shall win should the people know. They will kill themselves, and each other. And his armies will grow strong. Even his call to death tempts me... I long to die... But I will not be his!  
  
Squall: ... We have no choice, but to fight. The others should know at least.  
  
Tinsir: "And from the depths of the earth shall arise men, and thier number shall be six. And lo, the pain of them shall be great, their homes destroyed, and left in utter ruins. The Dragon shall wield them as one for her purposes, the lion in thier midst. One shall be a tiger, and another a steed. One shall be a bird of the ground (literally translated, it means chicken), and another a cat. And the last is to be a crow."  
  
Squall: You have the memory like a steel trap with prophesies.  
  
Tinsir: Kinda have to. All of us know them. Especially when you have over a thousand years of Hell to memorize them in. Damn Hades. That idiot used them as a bedtime story, though he didn't believe most of them.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: Okay, YOU try being chained to his friggin' bedside all day, to read that stuff. Hell is dry as it is, but jeesh, reading aloud in it? Parched only begins to describe it.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: I will summon the rest of this realm's powers later tonight.  
  
Squall: You mean the sorceresses?  
  
Tinsir: Yes.  
  
Squall: Mass mayhem, and murder?  
  
Tinsir: No, since my uniting, it is not necessary. There are other ways.  
  
Squall (caresses her stomach): ...  
  
Tinsir: You okay?  
  
Squall: Why bring a child into this hell hole of a world?  
  
Tinsir: Language. It can hear you. Also, why kill an innocent? Isn't that one big reason the world has deteriated is because no one has any morals, and codes of chivalry anymore? Not that I can really talk, but the fact remains...  
  
Squall looks up at her to see tears welling up her eyes. He grabbed her hand, and brought her closer to him.  
  
Zell: Nice ass.  
  
Tinsir (realizes her butt is showing thruogh the back of the gown): Screw you.  
  
Zell: I won't comment.  
  
Tinsir: Thank you.  
  
Squall: Why don't you go help Quistis?  
  
Zell: Nothin' for me to do. She's just waitin' for a test to finish up.  
  
Tinsir: Kay. Is there something wrong?  
  
Zell: Don't think so, but you know Quisty. Something could be wrong, and she'll only say it when she feels like it needs to be said.  
  
Squall: Zell...  
  
Zell: What?  
  
Squall: (sigh)...  
  
Tinsir: Something's... wrong?  
  
Zell: Dun know.  
  
Squall: Zell...  
  
Zell: Oh! Sorry! I don't think so. Everything'll be okay. Ocea, calm down.  
  
Tinsir: I'm Tinsir now.  
  
Zell: You fixed that Latisha problem?  
  
Tinsir: I am part Latisha, dork.  
  
Zell: Yeah... Sorry.  
  
Tinsir: It's okay. I won't kill you... (grins) yet.  
  
Zell: That's wrong!  
  
Squall: (sigh) ...  
  
Tinsir: You should have seen your face! So funny!  
  
Zell: Well, I guess it must have been funny...  
  
Tinsir: I wouldn't deliberately kill you. That would be phucked.  
  
Zell: Yeah! That's right. You don't kill friends.  
  
Tinsir: What's taking Quist so long?  
  
Squall: Chemical reactions take a while to fully develop. And considering your biology, she can't be unsure about anything.  
  
Tinsir: Ai, ai Dr. Leonhart.  
  
Squall: Smart ass.  
  
Tinsir: I may be a smarty pants, but had no not gotten in mine, we wouldn't be here.  
  
Squall: I'm at fault? It's not like I forced you.  
  
Tinsir: I'm playin', babe. Loosen up a bit.  
  
Zell: Heh, loosen up? Isn't that what git you knocked up?  
  
Tinsir: He's the only one I've slept with, he-whore.  
  
Zell: I've only slept with Quisty, and the library girl with a pigtail!  
  
Tinsir: Kinda sucks to e accused of being a hoe, huh? Think twice next time. Also, do you even remember her name?  
  
Zell: ........ No. I think the GF's made me forget....  
  
Tinsir: Blame us for everything, why don't you?!  
  
Zell: Mood swing?  
  
Squall: Think so.  
  
Tinsir: Damn males, and thier blaming everything but themselves!  
  
Squall: Pretty sure.  
  
Tinsir: *Glare* Grrrrr....  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Zell: I'n gonna go check on Quistis...(runs)  
  
Tinsir: ...  
  
Squall: Feel any better?  
  
Tinsir: (deep breath) Yeah.  
  
Squall: Let's put your clothes back on.  
  
Tinsir: K. There's a draft in here anyways.  
  
(A few moments later)  
  
Squall: Better?  
  
Tinsir: Oh, yeah.  
  
Squall: Thought so.  
  
Tinsir: Am I that predictable?  
  
Squall: Y-  
  
Quistis: Okay, you're free to go.  
  
Tinsir: Well?  
  
Quistis: Everything's okay. Your blood sugar level is a bit low, but you should be okay.  
  
Zell: ?  
  
Quistis: Go eat something.  
  
Tinsir: I figured as much.  
  
Squall: Zell, go with her back to the palace. Quistis, I need to talk to you. In private.  
  
Tinsir (playfully): Maybe I should be worried about you, Squall.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
(Tinsir, and Zell start to walk away)  
  
Zell: C'mon. We'll stop by the hot dog stand.  
  
Tinsir: Think it'll be safe? Also, do you know what they put in those things?!  
  
Zell: We should be fine. I don't know. What are in hot dogs?  
  
Tinsir: Maybe I shouldn't tell you.  
  
Zell: Why?  
  
Tinsir: Let's just say not even I will eat them except on occasion.  
  
Zell (pauses): They're that bad? 


	63. Oh, Hyne

Notes: Oh, as you know, I eat meat. So tasty ^v^. Well, do not stop eating meat because of this ficcy. I know too much for my own good, but not enough to go a la vegetarian. Maybe I should go to a meat packing place... That or read The Jungle. Also, wash the tops of your soda cans before drinking from them. Just a warning. Soda, cheeseburger, and fries= one good meal. Yummy. ^v^  
  
Warning: I had too much caffeine, and such again today. Weeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Chapter 63: Oh, Hyne  
  
Warning: Adult content. Dialogue may be borderline R.  
  
Squall, and Quistis sat down at the table near her security camera monitors. The nervous father sat on edge, unsure of how to act. Quistis looked over a clipboard of papers.  
  
Squall: Why did it take so long earlier?  
  
Quistis: As you know, she isn't human exactly. Neither is your child. I have run basic tests on Dewn to compare the fetus to. However, Dewn has been taken away, so I am working on few leads as to what normal is.  
  
Squall: So, you don't know what to look for. Did you see something off, or.. wierd?  
  
Quistis: Compared to previous tests, and analyses done, her levels of almost everthing are high. Make sure that she gets rest. Perhaps this is a result of her magic activity rising.  
  
Squall: So I may have made it worse when I found her?  
  
Quistis: No, that's not what I'm saying. I meant that she needs to stop using magic for a while until I find out if that's the cause. Don't tell her. She'll worry, and other problems may result.  
  
Squall: I won't lie to her.  
  
Quistis: I know. I'm not saying to lie to her. Just to not tell her.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis: For her sake, and the sake of your child.  
  
Squall: What is it?  
  
Quistis: Half human, and half demi-god.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis (giggles): I'm kidding. I think you should talk to her before I disclose the gender of your child.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Quistis: Sometimes I think you'll never change.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis: But you have opened up a lot since you, and her got together.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Quistis: Now you're going to act all tough... (laughs).  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Quistis: You. There are times when your defense is rather humorous.  
  
Squall: What-  
  
Quistis: -Ever.  
  
Squall: (sigh)  
  
Quitis (laughs): Sorry.  
  
Squall: Is there anything else I should know?  
  
Quistis: Don't let her go. I mean, she's good for you on a personal level. In other areas... not so much. She's kinda an omen of bad news...  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Quistis: Nothing completely physical you should know that I can think of.  
  
Squall: Not completely physical? Than what should I know?  
  
Quistis: She's... a cutter... Sorry, Squall.  
  
Squall: You mean as in-  
  
Quistis: Yes. You already knew didn't you?  
  
Squall (nods): ...Yeah.  
  
Quistis: She needs to stop. I know she can't die from it, but the child on the other hand... It could harm him.  
  
Squall: I know.... Him?  
  
Quistis: In language, if the gender is unknown, male typecast terms are used to describe the noun. Did you pay attention in grammar classes at all?  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Quistis: Anyways, I had better save Zell from finding out the woes of his favorite food. You should save her from everything else.  
  
Squall: Okay.  
  
Quistis (puts on red coat): Well, let's go.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
(Squall/ Tinsir's room)  
  
Zell: C'mon, tell me!  
  
Tinsir: No way! You'll freak out, and barf the eight hot dogs you just ate!  
  
Zell: Please?!  
  
Tinsir: Dude, I am already feelin' ill just thinkin' about it. Do you want me to lose my lunch?  
  
Zell: That's morning sickness in the afternoon, so tell me!  
  
Tinsir: Grrr. No.  
  
Zell: Tell me, is it really cow?  
  
Tinsir: And various other animals as filler.  
  
Zell: Filler? You mean as in the red worms the cafeteria used as filler for thier burgers?  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, but I'm not sure if they use worms anymore. I know there are some pretty sick organs in that dog. Ones I won't even go near even if they were fresh. (cringes) Filters.... Ewwie.  
  
Zell: Even ass?  
  
Tinsir: O_o Duh... Hello, you eat rump roast, and fish ass when you eat fish. They basically grind the whole friggin' animal up when they process it. Maybe I'll take you to a meat packing house after everything is over with. Mmmm... raw flesh... But so nasty what they do to it all.  
  
Zell: .....@_@ How about the next barbeque we have, you butcher the cow?  
  
Tinsir: Butchers are for the most part cool. It's processing the meat you need to watch out for.  
  
Zell: ...  
  
Tinsir: They're coming.  
  
Zell: Sensed Squall, and Quisty?  
  
Tinsir: Nah, heard 'em walking.  
  
Zell: Okay. I'll ask Quisty what's in hot dogs.  
  
Tinsir: I wouldn't if I were you.  
  
Squall: Hey.  
  
Tinsir: What 's wrong?  
  
Squall: Nothing.  
  
Tinsir (knows better): Okay...  
  
Quistis: Have you given up on your spell?  
  
Tinsir: I wouldn't say given up, but I did release it. It became pointless, and the opposite of what is to be done. We are working against time. Why?  
  
Quistis: Your stomache.  
  
Tinsir: ...Yeah... Time has a way of catching up with us.  
  
Squall: Quickly.  
  
Tinsir: Hey, you try carrying around a ten pound bowling ball that isn't fully formed, and will only get bigger.  
  
Squall: How long do you think it'll be?  
  
Quistis: I don't know, really.  
  
Zell: Let's place bets.  
  
Irvine (halfway in door): Bets? On what?  
  
Quistis: Leave it to Irvine to come when gambling is going on. (he enters)  
  
Tinsir (to stomach): They're placing bets on us....  
  
Zell: On when Tinsir's gonna pop.  
  
Tinsir (throws a hotdog wrapper): HEY!  
  
Zell: Hey!  
  
Irvine (feels her stomach, and listens to it): I'll say three days... maybe two.  
  
Quistis: Before morning.  
  
Zell: Tomorrow night.  
  
Selphie: Tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Quistis: Squall?  
  
Squall: ... When it's ready.  
  
Irvine: Not a gambling man? C'mon, when?  
  
Squall: The day after tomorrow.  
  
Tinsir: Hmph. You all are sick.  
  
Zell: At least we aren't morning sick.  
  
Irvine: (muffled chuckle, then laughs)  
  
Tinsir: Whatever. I could fix that.  
  
Squall: They're not worth it.  
  
Tinsir: Oh, and who is?  
  
Squall: No one really.  
  
Quistis: For the sake of scientific reasoning, let's not use magic near, or around her. Also, you cannot use magic either, Tinsir.  
  
Tinsir: You know something.  
  
Quistis: I'm a doctor. I need this research.  
  
Squall: Let Quistis do her job, and you do yours. Relax, and stop using your gifts.  
  
Tinsir: I'm not letting this go quite yet, but I don't feel like arguing either.  
  
Selphie: We should let her sleep, k?  
  
Irvine: A midafternoon nap sounds good, eh, Sephy?  
  
Selphie: Yeah. I'm... need to lie down.  
  
Squall: Would you talk dirty somewhere else.  
  
Quistis: (giggles) Yeah, Tinsir may have some competion for the toilet.  
  
Squall/Tinsir: (glare) .....  
  
Irvine: Well, I'll be on top of things, so don't worry.  
  
Tinsir: (throws hot dog wrapper) Ewwie. Damn seme.... Selphie's an ook?  
  
Selphie: No, I'm a seme. Irvine's really an ook, but don't tell him, k? ^v^  
  
Tinsir: T.M.I.  
  
Squall: You asked.  
  
Tinsir: I said a thought aloud. There's a difference, and I didn't want to know about Irvine.  
  
Quistis: What's a seme, and ook?  
  
Zell: Heh heh heh. I'll show you. (takes Quistis away)  
  
Tinsir: Oh, Hyne...  
  
Selphie: ...I'm.... shocked.... Zell knows?  
  
Irvine: Sex ed, babe.  
  
Selphie: And you were the teacher?  
  
Irvine: Yeah. I taught you too didn't I?  
  
Selphie: Hold up- YOU TAUGHT ZELL?!  
  
Irvine: You were hands on! I didn't- I mean we didn't- I DIDN'T SCREW WITH HIM!  
  
Selphie: I know. It was hilarious to watch you freak out though.  
  
Tinsir: Guys are so cute when they're disturbed.  
  
Selphie: What gets Squall freaked out?  
  
Tinsir: Mental pics of his parents in the act. I caught them once. (shudders) Ewwie.  
  
Irvine: Whoa! That's f---ed.  
  
Selphie" Literally.  
  
Tinsir: Squall?  
  
Squall (mumbling to self): Think happy thought... Dammit.... Ugh, that's sick....  
  
Tinsir: (whispers to Squall)  
  
Squall: ...Better.  
  
Selphie: What did you tell him?  
  
Tinsir: You might get bad mental pics. That or Irvine would get free mental porn.  
  
Irvine (hides a porn mag in jacket pocket): What?  
  
Selphie: That's how he gets rid of bad mental pics.  
  
Tinsir: We have a better way of getting rid of them, but you're here, so nevermind.  
  
Squall: Dammit, it's back.  
  
Tinsir (puts his hand on her boob): Better?  
  
Squall (blushing): Yeah.  
  
Tinsir: Damn your hands are cold.  
  
Selphie: Um... we should get going. The order for your arrest has been declared void, k? But also the Galbadia government has issued a warrant for your arrest, and ours. Bounty hunters come, and get me! Find the power of the spork!  
  
Others: O_o  
  
Tinsir: Um... Canibalism BAD. Repeat after me, BAD.  
  
Selphie: You ate human.  
  
Tinsir: I'm not human! You are.  
  
Selphie: Oh, well.  
  
Squall: Oh, Hyne....  
  
Irvine: Sephy, let's go...  
  
(They leave) _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ 


	64. Numbed From The Inside Out

Disclaimer: Linkin Park owns "Numb."  
  
Note: I will change the prophesy's crow to raven. Don't wanna get in trouble by saying "The Crow" so, it's The Raven now. My old school mascot was a raven. Dammit, maybe I should have left it as the Crow. I hated that school...  
  
*'s will show what Tinsir's thinking, k? I don't have Micro Word, so I can't save it as a web page, sooooo, I can't upload the italics, and such. 'Tarry  
  
The later part of this chapter is serious. Some of me went into it, so be nice. I don't cut, and I don't condone it, nor want anyone else to do it. So don't. Don't cut. If anyone needs someone to talk to, I'm here. I won't judge you. So don't report me, or anything, please.  
  
Chapter 64: Numbed From The Inside Out  
  
Tinsir looked out at the horizon, standing on the balcony. She rubbed her growing stomach with her finger tips, deep in thought.  
  
*Maybe this world isn't worth saving... Maybe it is beyond all hope... People kill, and die needlessly. Squall will die one day, and I will be left.... alone... Dewn will start aging soon, and she will be Ultimecia. her own father, and friends will kill her... But why did she not say anything? About her heritage, and such? Will she simply not care, or was she longing to die? Even Dewn...*  
  
Tinsir had a chill run up her spine when she thought of the death of her child, he sweet Dewn. She wrapped the misty black shawl around her shoulders tighter, and leaned against the door frame.  
  
*Dewn... Why will you hate the world, and long to destroy it? My child, why?! ... What will turn you bitter? ... And as for my sisters... I will get my revenge. You hurt Squall, and Dewn, and me. You hurt the world, but I am glad that you three did not die in the War of the Heavenlies. No... You shall all die by my hand. That is one of the few reasons I yet live. To kill... Bane of my existence, and of man, Hades shall fall as well. Damn him to the Abyss for his crimes. Wait... The child born unto him was a girl as well... It is in his power to resurrect the dead, and my Hyne.... Ultimecia may be his... "Pain, and sorrow on her lips, time shall tremble at her beckon call. She shall be born unto the Dragon, and shall try to compress time itself. She shall make war with the Lion, and the others, and lose. Lo, she shall give power unto the Raven upon as Death grows nigh."*  
  
Soon a small voice was heard running up the halls, and her bedroom door swung open. Dewn ran to her mother, and Squall stood in the doorway holding her bag. He shrugged, and entered, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Dewn: Mommy!  
  
Tinsir: Hey, kiddo.  
  
Squall: She knows I know.  
  
Dewn: What is it?  
  
Tinsir: Don't know yet.  
  
Squall: Dewn...  
  
Dewn: We wanna find out. Okay?  
  
Tinsir: Did he put you up to this?  
  
Squall: No.  
  
Tinsir: Well, let's wait. We can wait a couple days, or whenever.  
  
Squall: Okay, I do want to know. We won't tell you.  
  
Dewn: (winks) Yeah.  
  
Tinsir: Hmmm. Lemme think.... No.  
  
Dewn: C'mon!  
  
Tinsir: When did you learn slang?  
  
Dewn: Unckie Monkey Zell taught me.  
  
Tinsir: I don't even want to know how he got the name.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Dewn: You see, one day he-  
  
Squall: Dewn.  
  
Dewn: 'Tay.  
  
Tinsir: Go unpack, and say hello to Aunt Ellone.  
  
Squall: Go see Selphie too. All we heard at breakfast was how she wanted to see you.  
  
*I'm bring another child into this hell hole of a world... Poor Dewn has known it all too well, and now he, or she will too. Hyne, what am I to say. Nothing? This is... terrible. I hate being here, and now I'm sending an innocent child into the world I despise. I'm such a hypocrite.*  
  
Squall: What's wrong?  
  
Tinsir: Nothing.  
  
Squall: ... How are you feeling?  
  
Tinsir: Fine.  
  
Squall: Something's wrong. What is it?  
  
Tinsir: I'm fine.  
  
Squall: You have that look on your face that everyone accuses me of having.  
  
Tinsir: Do I look that bad (laughs).  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: Dewn's grown taller.  
  
Squall: I know.  
  
Tinsir: ... Her curse is dissipating.  
  
Squall: Is that what's bothering you?  
  
Tinsir: ...Yeah...  
  
Squall: You're lying. What's really bothering you?  
  
Tinsir: After you.  
  
Squall: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Tinsir: I meant that I'll tell after you say what's been bothering you.  
  
Squall: (sigh).......... I don't think I'll make a good father.  
  
Tinsir: (laughs) ...  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Tinsir: THAT'S your problem? Babe, you'll be fine. Just a tad caught off guard, but you're not Laguna, or any other person if that's what's bugging you. You are sensitve, and caring once you let your guard down.  
  
Squall: Laguna? He never was a real father to me.  
  
Tinsir: You mean he never earned the priviledge to be called "Dad."  
  
Squall: Yeah.  
  
Tinsir: You will.  
  
Squall: You said I'll be dead. How am I supposed to be a dad if I'm a ghost?  
  
Tinsir: Ooooooh, so now we're getting to the root of things. You're afraid of being like Raine is to you to our child.  
  
Squall: The dead don't make good parents.  
  
Tinsir: She was one. When she was alive, and if she were her she'd tell you to shut the hell up, and act like an adult. (laughs) I can remember one night she told Laguna to stop actinglike a child, and chased him around the house. Ellone, and I about died of laughter.  
  
Squall: I could only think what he did to piss her off.  
  
Tinsir: It was all in fun... (deep breath) I know of a way to save your life, and the others'. Don't ask. I shant tell.  
  
Squall: Is it sacrificing our baby?  
  
Tinsir: No! Agh! What made you think that?!  
  
Squall: The look in your eye. You don't want to do it.  
  
Tinsir: All things in life worth saving are retained in the road less longed for. But... I shall do what is needed of me.  
  
Squall: Don't do anything I'll regret living for, or you will regret doing.  
  
Tinsir: No, I shant regret it. Fear was in my eyes, not cold feet in my boots.  
  
Squall: Tinsir... Don;t do it if you'll be hurt.  
  
Tinsir: No, I will not be hurt. I will be redeemed.  
  
*My Voel, what is needed will only worry, and hurt you. Your tears shall not stain your face yet. I will do what I need to nevertheless, and you shall remain on the Earth for many years. *  
  
Squall: That look is in your eyes again.  
  
Tinsir: Really? Maybe your should distract us from our thoughts.  
  
Squall: Us? You split again?  
  
Tinsir: No, I'm still whole. Us, as in baby, and me.  
  
Squall: How?  
  
Tinsir: There are a few ways... (smirks)  
  
Squall: ....?  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Selphie (in the connecting living room): Squall, whate ARE you doing?  
  
Dewn: Dad?.... (blink blink)  
  
Squall: .........(glare)......... I'm getting a henna tatoo.  
  
Selphie: Um, like why the garb? Or should I say lack of it?  
  
Squall: She wants it all over my body. We ran out the green stuff.  
  
Selphie: Do you want me to go get it? I don't want you out in public like that. It'll give all of us a bad name.  
  
Squall (sarcastic): Thank you for your support.  
  
Selphie: ^v^ Anytime  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Irvine (walks out if his bedroom, and walks back a couple steps after he sees Squall): What the-?  
  
Selphie: Language.  
  
Irvine: What they heck?  
  
Squall: Tinsir.  
  
Irvine: Da- (sees Selphie) -rn.  
  
Squall: You, and everyone else are next. I think it has to do with a ritual. (shows my symbol on his back)  
  
Irvine: ...yeah... Um, do we have to?  
  
Squall: Would I be looking like this otherwise?  
  
Irvine: I want Selph to do mine.  
  
Squall: Ah, damn, she is using magic.  
  
Tinsir: No, I'm not. I'm going to later though after baby.  
  
Squall: So why am I wearing this now?  
  
Tinsir: It'll take a while to do everyone. Good grief, it took me two hours just to do you, and I'm not even done yet!  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Selphie: Is differnent colors okay?  
  
Tinsir: Um, Selph, henna os green. I guess I can add coloring, but I'm not sure what will happen.  
  
Selphie: Um, will orange ketchup work?  
  
Tinsir: No.  
  
Selphie: Darn.  
  
Tinsir: Mmmm, hashbrowns with green ketchup. (I actually did that once at school, and grossed out my friends. the said it looked like snot)  
  
Squall: That's sick.  
  
Tinsir: I could have said blood, and guts in the morning.  
  
Squall: I am numb to that. I packed your organs, remember?  
  
Tinsir: You didn't actually touch them.  
  
Dewn: Mommy had an operation?  
  
Tinsir: No, when I had to eat people, sweetie.  
  
Dewn (bloodthirsty): You mean when you had to consume the organs of hapless victims.  
  
Others: O_O  
  
Tinsir: ^__^ Yeah  
  
Dewn: Cool.  
  
Others: @______@  
  
Tinsir: ^v^ Tasty, but not cool since it was human.  
  
Dewn: Ah, the garbage can meat.  
  
Tinsir: -_- Yeah.  
  
Squall: Are you sure she's mine?  
  
Tinsir: Your past incarnation's.  
  
Squall: Did I ever-  
  
Tinsir: Yep. You ate human once.  
  
Squall: Why?  
  
Tinsir: There was a rumor that if you ate the brains of a man, you gained his wisdom.  
  
Squall: And?  
  
Tinsir: You ate the previous incarnation of Irvine's brains.  
  
Squall: Oh...  
  
Selphie: Is that sanitary? He's got a dirty mind.  
  
Irvine (tickled Selphie): Hey!  
  
Tinsir (reflecting): He did get indigestion. And threw up a lot. He found out never to eat brains again.  
  
Squall: Any other stories I need to know about?  
  
Tinsir: ...Once you bathed in lion's blood.  
  
Squall: Do I want to know why?  
  
Tinsir: ....No.  
  
Squall (thinks): I was a moron...  
  
Tinsir: I got a kick out of it?  
  
Squall: Did it work?  
  
Tinsir: ....(smirks) I guess you could say it did.  
  
Squall: Oh, Hyne....  
  
Tinsir: Sure you don't want to know?  
  
Squall: I'm sure. (Thinks: Damn sadist.)  
  
Tinsir: Well, anyways, since you vehemently oppose the use of maguc right now, I will wait until two days after I give birth to consume the unretrieved power.  
  
Squall: Thank you.  
  
Selphie: Oh, Tinny, I need to talk to you later, k?  
  
Tinsir: It's Tinsir. Repeat after me TINSIR. And of course I will.  
  
Selphie: Okay, five?  
  
Tinsir: Sure.  
  
Squall (whispers): No cutting.  
  
Tinsir: ..... (glare) F--- off.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: Fine. For now. But after, there is nothing you can do to stop me.  
  
Squall: ....  
  
Dewn: What are they talking about?  
  
Selphie: I don't even want to know...  
  
Squall: Selphie, can you please take Dewn, and Irvine away for a few moments?  
  
Selphie: Sure. C'mon guys (the three leave)  
  
^^^^^^"Numb"^^^^^^  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Squall: What the f---ing hell is your problem?  
  
Tinsir: Maybe I don't have the option of killing myself really, and I have no outlet for my rage. Did that ever cross that mind of yours? Dammit, I can't go on a f---ing murder spree, and can't kill myself yet. ALSO, I find pleasure in it. Everything that's wrong in my life slips away with my blood. Leave me the hell alone.  
  
Squall: You can't do this anymore. It's only hurting you, and our child.  
  
Tinsir: (scoffs) You think that I'd put our child at risk? Dammit, it's fine. There is always plenty of bllodflow going to it, and such. I'm not harming it in any way. My body isn't like your species. I can friggin' be on the human brink of death, and be fine. I regenerate too damn easy.  
  
Squall: There's the chance you're wrong though.  
  
Tinsir: ... That child means the world to me. It, and Dewn, and you. I would not put any of you at risk.  
  
Squall: I didn't say that you knew it could harm it. I'm saying it could, so you shouldn't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ [Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tinsir: Dammit, leave me alone.  
  
Squall: No. I've backed off too many times. You, and Selphie need to get over this. It's only hurting you.  
  
Tinsir: Until you have actually cut, you have no clue what it's like. So get off my back. It's not hurting anyone, so leave it alone.  
  
Squall: I know you have been thinking about using that dagger. Don't. Also, it is hrting someone. You, our child, and me.  
  
Tinsir: You?  
  
Squall: Gawd, yes. You have any f---ing clue what it's like on my end? Like I've failed you in some way. I'm not good enough to keep you happy.  
  
Tinsir: It has nothing to do with you.  
  
Squall: Look, I know it does over something that happened years ago. It started because of us. And you don't think I never cut? I did when Rinoa cheated on my the first time. But I quit. You need to.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tinsir: You have no clue what it's like in my head, so stay out!  
  
Squall: Deluge?  
  
Tinsir: Duh.  
  
Squall: Stop cutting.  
  
Tinsir: For a while. Then leave me the hell alone.  
  
Squall: Stop for good.  
  
Tinsir: I answer to no one, so why should I to you?  
  
Squall: Becuase I love you, and you love me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ [Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tinsir: (falls to her knees) (cries) It takes away the pain... Why do you want me to hurt?  
  
Squall: (gets on knees, and holds her) I don't want you to hurt. Let me help you feel better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tinsir: There's nothing you can do.  
  
Squall: It's been getting harder to feel better hasn't it? You've had to cut deeper, and longer gashes, haven't you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ [Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tinsir: ...Y-yes.  
  
Squall: Let me help.  
  
Tinsir: You can't...  
  
Squall: I can try.  
  
Tinsir: I can't feel anymore. Every time I'm happy, I'm just faking it. Let me feel better!  
  
Squall: I love you too much to let you do this anymore.  
  
Tinsir: ...(sobs)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ [Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	65. Memory Rekindled

Disclaimer:  
  
Notes: I was planning a longer chapter, but I have sat here too long. My back hurts from the so-called seat in art class, and my chair here only makes it worse. Well, I have written a song that took longer to translate into anagrams than it took to write. The sing itself wasn't much of an effort on my part, but the translating... Ugh... Well, I can't really play the instruments, or sing. Wishful thinking. Also, before I go any further, I am not a stripper. I thought that storyline would be intersting, so I put it in.  
  
Chapter 65: Memory Rekindled  
  
Tinsir looked out at the horizon, the red sun sinking below her line of sight. A gentle smile crept across her face as the light reflected in her eyes. "Gawd," she thought, "I remember why I have fought now. Him, Dewn, and moments like this."  
  
She walked to the halls, her bare feet dancing as a melody from long ago filled her head. The anklets jingled, sounding like a breeze through hanging glass. She soon found herself near Raine's grave. Falling to her knees, shee wept for the first time for her friend. In all of the years, she never shed a tear for her, but kept her emotions on the matter in.  
  
Squall stood behind her, he had followed her. he held a flute in his hand, know from various late night discussions that she played. They sat near the grave stone, and she played Raine's favorite tune.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+ Flash Back_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Raine: So what songs did you know from when you were younger?  
  
Oceania: Hmmm, let's see. There is the Filrast Lang, or Falling Star. Ummm... there's also a song od prophesy called Asser Crystallus, the Stake of Crystal, or the Crystal Stake. It depends on you translate it. Then there's Pluit, a rain song. And Crystallus Mendiosus, a Crystal Glass Filled With Mistakes... Occido, For The Sun To Set, a song of the end of this realm. And Formator Amor, a Former Love. The last I created myslef at the time of upheaval. I dare not sing, or play that one though.  
  
Raine: There was one about rain. Sing that one.  
  
Oceania: How about I play it? My voice shall fail me tonight, and maybe my breath shant.  
  
Raine: That's fine. Let me put Ellone to bed first.  
  
Ellone: But I dun wanna. I wanna stay wif yoo.  
  
Raine: One song, and straight to bed.  
  
Ellone: Okay.  
  
Oceania: One day you will grow up to be a beautiful lady, Ellone. The stars say so.  
  
Ellone: Really? You can hear dem?  
  
Oceania: Uh-huh.  
  
Ellone: What doo they say 'bout Uncle Laguna, and Aunt Raine?  
  
Oceania: Some things are better left unsaid before bedtime. Now, I shall play.  
  
Oceania held a silver flute to her lips, and blew. The melody was sweet, and pure. The drought ridden country was refreshened with rain soon, and life was restored. The child, and Raine ran to the windows, and watched to gentle downpour.  
  
Raine: How... Why didn't you do this before?  
  
Oceania (takes a few seconds to answer, and resumes playing): Because you never asked.  
  
Raine: (laughs) That's true.  
  
Ellone: How about that Matador Armor song?  
  
Oceania (finishes song): Ask Aunt Raine.  
  
Both: Please?  
  
Raine: I don't know. Both of your faces looked kinda wierd then. Maybe I should send Ellone to bed because I;m scared now (hids face). Go to bed Ellone.  
  
Ellone (tries to remove her hands): Aunt Raine, it's okay. See, I'm a pretty girl now (toothy grin). See? You don't have to be scared now.  
  
Raine (looks, and smiles): Okay. One more song, and that's it. Then you are marching your butt to bed, and sleeping.  
  
Ellone: Okay!  
  
Oceania: Which one?  
  
Raine: Ellone, you pick.  
  
Oceania: Which will it be?  
  
Ellone: How about the steak one. I like crystals. Uncle Laguna, and me used to look for 'em in the dirt.  
  
Oceania: Okay, but this one I need a harp for.  
  
She pulled a comb from her hair, and it grew to a silver harp. Ellone looked upon the sight in wonder, wanting to be a sorceress. Oceania said she did not want to be one, that she herself wanted to be normal. Ellone said that if she wanted, she could give her her powers. Oceania laughed a little, and said that she could not. Then she began to play. The notes fell from the strings like honey, her voice like rain. The melody was soothing, but saddening.  
  
Teh senost liwl uto  
  
The stones will cry out  
  
Reef teh nimade  
  
Free the maiden  
  
Teh rasts liwl cyr  
  
The stars will cry  
  
Teh dne si gihn  
  
The end is nigh  
  
Teh llafen noe liwl srie anagi  
  
The fallen one will rise again  
  
Adn ashibn liev fmor teh Yloh Melar  
  
And banish evil from the Holy Realm  
  
Awr liwl eb oftugh  
  
War will be fought  
  
Viels stol  
  
Lives lost  
  
Teh Radignsua fo Venaeh, adn Thaer lashl grae arw  
  
The Guardians of Heaven, and Earth shall rage war  
  
Teh Glaen lashl trocvi  
  
The Angel shall victor  
  
Ubt teh tosc eb traeg  
  
But the cost shall be great  
  
A lycrast kates lashl lacl teh Glaen ot Shaed' llash  
  
Acrystal stake shall call the Angel to Hades' halls  
  
Thade sibd reh moce  
  
Death bids her come  
  
Sih krad sloack gnolign ot pleenov reh  
  
His dark cloaks longing to envelop her  
  
Rhe fiel ot eb neod  
  
Her life to be done  
  
Ubt Thade lashl ide ta rhe dnah  
  
But Death shall die at her hand  
  
Shaed dneescil  
  
Hades silenced  
  
Hes lashl iwn  
  
She shall win  
  
Rhe verlo yb rhe  
  
Her lover by her  
  
Teh den liwl moce keli a fost zebere  
  
The end will come like a soft breeze  
  
No rhe straew, ot tientrey  
  
On her waters, to eternity  
  
Cyr ont ofr teh slosse, taef sha nwo  
  
Cry not for the losses, fate has won  
  
Dyr royu strae, a stroys dnoe  
  
Dry your tears, a story's done  
  
Teh lycrast kates lashl eb gniev ot teh Noli  
  
The crystal stake shall be given to the Lion  
  
Ni shi rora fo nipa  
  
In his roar of pain  
  
Ngingis ot ihm ofr wath smees na tientrey  
  
Singing to him for what seems an eternity  
  
Ofr ihm ot eb snali  
  
For him to be slain  
  
Ubt eh stahn  
  
But he shant  
  
Shi stroy shinfendu  
  
His story unfinished  
  
Teh ewn gae gniebs  
  
The new age begins  
  
Teh lycrast lacls pnuo feda raes  
  
The crystal calls upon deaf ears  
  
A voel dnedrekil  
  
A love rekindled reappears  
  
Teh Noli si nolae on roem  
  
The Lion is alone no more  
  
Oceania returned her hair pin, and looked upon her audience. Sleep had won them over, and she reflected upon the song.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir?  
  
Tinsir blinked a couple times, and saw Squall sitting before her, worry in his eyes, and furrowed brow.  
  
Squall: Tinsir, are you alright?  
  
Tinsir (nods): Fine. Just remembering a moment long ago. 


	66. Its A Baby Jingle

**************  
  
RATED R: FOR ADULT CONTENT, CRUDE HUMOR, LANGUAGE, AND VIOLENCE. AND HENTAI JOKES...  
  
**************  
  
Note: CAFFIENE. Bow to it's energy goodness. Do as it bids. (holds a can of Coke and makes it say:) I am your leader! Drink me or die! Mwahahahahahahaha!.... ha.... (ahem) Also, the authoress drank me. She did as I bid. She is hyper. She is crazy... nevermind, she always is... (ahem, cough) This is a wierd chapter. Governed by meeee- (sound of can being crushed) (Tinsir screams) NUUUUU!  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Tinsir: You have crushed my can of evil!  
  
Squall: I'm putting you on decaf tomorrow.  
  
Tinsir: No caffiene, no sex.  
  
Squall (walks away): Bitch  
  
Tinsir: You're my bitch. Remember that!  
  
Squall (flips me off): ...  
  
Tinsir: Was that an offer?  
  
Squall: Not really, but sure.  
  
Tinsir (squeals): Okay, readers read, and Squall, you come with me.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
**Chapter 66: It's A Baby, Jingle** (remember the movie "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town"? Don't own that either)  
  
A rain fell upon the ground as Squall, and Tinsir ran indoors. He had let her use his jacket as a makeshift umbrella, and his wifebeater was soaked. It clung to his body like a fan girl, and she ran her hand down his chest. She reached to kiss him, and turned away in pain. He placed his hands on her arms, and looked at her worriedly, asking what was wrong.  
  
Tinsir: Uh... Ow... I think we need to see Quistis. NOW.  
  
Squall: Come on, she's in her lab. She left after breakfast for some tests.  
  
Tinsir: Less talkin', more walkin'.  
  
Squall: Okay.  
  
Tinsir, very pregnant, waddled to Quistis' lab, and Squall alongside her. They barged through the doors, and came across a disturbing scene: Quistis in a dominatrix costume (whip, and all), and a strapped Zell to a gurney.  
  
Tinsir: Unclean! Unclean! Me no have baby here.  
  
Squall: __ Nevermind. Get this thing outta me!  
  
Zell: I'm still strapped.  
  
Squall: How long will this be?  
  
Quistis: I do not know.  
  
Squall: How long before she can... you know...  
  
Quistis: Two hours. I think...  
  
Tinsir: (glare) ...................Forever. This hurts like hell.  
  
Quistis: Now who's fault is this? He never forced you.  
  
Tinsir: His. Condoms are "uncomfortable" and "chafe."  
  
Quistis: What about birthcontrol?  
  
Tinsir (laughs): Yeah, as if a medicine, or whatever will help me. I can take a whole bottle of morphine, and it not do a damn th-Oooooooh fuuuuuuuuuckkkkkkk- ing.  
  
Irvine: Looks like you won't get laid for a while.  
  
Squall: ....I can't wear them.  
  
Selphie: ?? Why not?  
  
Squall: .......  
  
Irvine: Well?...  
  
Squall: They're too small.  
  
Irvine: Even the-  
  
Squall (red faced): Yes.  
  
Irvine: Damn, no wonder she got knocked up.  
  
Squall: THAT had nothing to do with the actual reproduction probability.  
  
Tinsir: Can you dumbasses stop debating how this happened, and deal with what's a result of it?!!!!!!!?  
  
Squall: Yes, coming.  
  
Squall O_O: Owwwwwwww....  
  
Tinsir: Oh, helly day upon the midnight ridge of fate!  
  
Others: ....?  
  
Tinsir: Bad contraction.  
  
Quistis: We got that much.  
  
Tinsir: Oh, that... A Guardian way of cussing. Don't ask...  
  
Zell: What's it mean?  
  
Tinsir: Since you did...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+CENSORED_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Others (twitch): ....  
  
Tinsir: Told ya not to ask.  
  
Irvine: You belong to one dirty race.  
  
Tinsir: As if you aren't Mr. Lechy Pants.  
  
Irvine: I'd never do THAT...  
  
Tinsir: I never did either. Also, our anatomy is slightly different then human. It's OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWie.  
  
Squall: Can I have my hand back?  
  
Tinsir: K  
  
Squall removed glove to show a withered hand.  
  
Squall: I lost feeling in it fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Tinsir: Sorry (heals it). Oo... Hand me something NOW...  
  
Irvine (hands her a steel pipe): Here.  
  
Tinsir (bends it): Here.  
  
Irvine: Holy shit!  
  
Tinsir: Never underestimate the power of a woman in labor.  
  
Quistis: ... Okay, here we go.  
  
(I shall do the audio tape. Selphie forgot to take off that lens cover)  
  
Can you hand me that?...Sure... Where are you sticking that?!... Her back...I wouldn't bother, it won't WWWWWWWWOOOOOORRRKKKK... Better? .... NU. That hurt, and a contraction AT THE SAME TIME... Heh heh heh... WHAP... OUch... Serves you right....Shit, she's bending the bed frame!... OWIE... Get the tranqus!... It will do no goooooooood... Here it comes... Eww, what's that stuff?... Her water broke a while ago, didn't you notice?... So that's what we're literally waist high in it... Yep... Eww... Hey!... Sorry, but it is gross... True... I feel warm....................What?.....(sigh) .... What?.... Dork.... Owwwwwie.... Oooh! I see a mass of dark stuff.... Selph, that's it's hair... At least it's not bald.... CUT ME OPEN, AND GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!... Hurts? ....(WHAP).... It's not very nice to drown Irvine in amniotic fluid.... Dun care, me in pain... Let him up... He is up so to speak... Ewwie, I did not want to know that... Hey, you sucked it before... Yeah, WITH MY EYES CLOSED... (snicker) Even she doesn't want to look at it.... (muffled) Help!.... Okay, before he drowns.... Can't he breath in it?... I think so, but would he think about that?.......... Nah.... Whoooo! What the hell?! I could have died!... So?... That's harsh. It was all warm though. It tasted like grape juice. I'm sleepy now... Irvine, smile.... Um, Selph- ...OOOOOOOWWWW... It's a.... BOY!... (baby cries) .... Selphie, the lens cover!  
  
Selphie (takes it off): Whooops!  
  
Irvine: Okay, tape them.  
  
A touching scene unfolds before the camera, Squall holding his son for the first time. The babe wrapped up in blue, and black blankets, smiles, and shows his two fangs. How sweet.  
  
Irvine: ...Your kid...  
  
Squall: Shut up.  
  
Selphie: He's cute. (gets too close, baby sinks teeth in camera)  
  
Tinsir: (sigh) Just like Dewn, hungry fom the start.  
  
Irvine (turns away from Tinsir, towards Selphie to walk away) Glad I wasn't there for that birth.  
  
Tinsir: You previous incarnation was.... You died.  
  
Irvine (horror stricken): How?  
  
Tinsir: I strangled you. Your head went one way, your body the other.  
  
Irvine (hold throat): ....  
  
Tinsir ^v^: But that's in the past.  
  
Quistis: (finishes cleaning baby) Here we go! We'll circumcise him in eight days.  
  
Males: Owwwwww.....  
  
Tinsir: I want everyone to be there. Even Zell, and Irvine.  
  
Squall (holding crotch in sympathy pain): Laguna too.  
  
Tinsir: Yes, him too. (evil laugh) Whew, the look on your faces is hilarious.  
  
Irvine: Glad to be of service...(twinge of pain) Ma'am.  
  
Selphie: Smile!  
  
Tinsir (holds her son): You're cute. One day you'll be a hot man like your daddy, and beat the woman away with gunblades, or staffs.  
  
Irvine: Don't you mean sticks?  
  
Tinsir: Sticks are outdated. Yeesh, I've been around the past couple millenia, and I know more about style. Except in clothes. I may have you shop with me, Vine.  
  
Irvine: Vine?  
  
Selphie: I told her your pet name.  
  
Irvine: Even about how I-  
  
Selphie: Yep.  
  
Irvine: You must give sympathy sex now (jokingly starts kissing her).  
  
Selphie: Damn perv.(giggles)  
  
Irvine: Hey, we can use the camera for other things.. *wink, wink*  
  
Selphie: Damn porno freak.  
  
Irvine: We can title it "Selphie Sex."  
  
Selphie: Or "Irvine Erection."  
  
Squall: We can hear you.  
  
Tinsir: Not in front of baby! He'll get corrupted soon enough around Zell, and Squall alone. I don't need him to have sex ed at ten minutes old!  
  
Irvine: He just went through the best sex ed class available! So what if he was created halfway through Squall's thrusting?  
  
Tinsir: You know that sperm can live upto-  
  
Quistis: Don't bother correcting him...  
  
Irvine: I was just saying, so friggin what!? He can't understand us anyways.  
  
Baby (points to Irvine): Ass hole  
  
Quistis: He hit the nail on the head.  
  
Irvine: Whoa.. Your kid's a genius, or something.  
  
Baby: Pussy licker.  
  
Irvine: ...Whoa, he's right... I have eaten Selphie out.  
  
Selphie (holding baby, and actually the one that it saying the stuff): (laughs) Dork.  
  
Quistis: I'll need a sample of your fluids now.  
  
Tinsir: There's planty of it. Gallon, or quart?  
  
Quistis: (laughs) If it can be used as a drug, we may have to get you knocked up more often.  
  
Squall/Tinsir: NO!  
  
Tinsir: Um, I should feed him now. Will you guys please leave?  
  
Irvine: The room is spinning.  
  
Selphie: Her amniotic fluid is the world's oldest form of pot.  
  
Tinsir: All natural. Can we please feed him?  
  
Selphie (Irvine, and she leaves): Bye  
  
Irvine: Buh-bye!  
  
Quistis: Okay, I remember you said it was not like the average human form of feeding. I wish to watch.  
  
Tinsir: Okay. (a tail curls around her back, and feeds baby) See?  
  
Squall: ...O_O  
  
Quistis: Cool.  
  
Squall: Why do you have breasts then?  
  
Tinsir: Looks, and pleasure. And for you to grope.  
  
Squall: Do your sisters-  
  
Tinsir: Yes, they have boobs too. Big ones. Why am I the flat one?!  
  
Squall: They're a B. Be glad they're not an A.  
  
Tinsir: True. Ow.  
  
Squall: Bit you?  
  
Tinsir: Yeah. Fangs hurt Mommy.  
  
Baby: (smiles) ...  
  
Quistis: A true sadist.  
  
Squall: He's definitely yours.  
  
Tinsir: Your son too. See his eyes? Totally you. And he has the lion birth mark.  
  
Squall: Like mine?  
  
Tinsir: Yep, on the back.  
  
Quistis: This is very odd.  
  
Tinsir: What?  
  
Quistis: (holding baby, he's already even been burped) He has angel wings birth mark on his back too.  
  
Tinsir: I, and Dewn do as well. No big. Instead of last names, birthmarks are passed down in our family. Such as, (undresses) I have a "birthmark" here of my water element, a sacred symbol for Hyne here, and Geae's mountains on my ass. Oddly enough, my butt isn't big though...  
  
Quistis: I will have to give you a full body exam later. I want to know all about your culture.  
  
Tinsir: Uh, no. I do not need a papsmear.  
  
Quistis: Not funny.  
  
Tinsir: I thought it was...  
  
Squall: ...?  
  
Squall: What's that?  
  
Tinsir: Where?  
  
Squall: On his ass.  
  
Quistis: (documenting everything about the nude child, down to even where moles were) I think it's a T.  
  
Tinsir: Oh! My symbol. On his ass?... I was hoping his chest, or something...  
  
Squall: The poor thing won't go out shirtless.  
  
Tinsir: (flirting w/ Squall) I think lion birthmarks are sexy.  
  
Squall: Even mine?  
  
Tinsir: The best.  
  
Quistis: Selphie left the camera here. It's still on I think.  
  
Tinsir: ...Oh...  
  
Squall: Now it's not.  
  
Quistis: What does a sword mean?  
  
Tinsir: (gets up, healed) Let me see.  
  
Quistis: It's right below his belly button.  
  
Tinsir: Oh, my Hyne.... 


	67. Orange

Chapter 67: Orange...p  
  
Tinsir: Ah f--k, prophesies are coming out of the wood work now.  
  
Squall: What does it mean?  
  
Tinsir: It's said that the Child of the Ages shall have three marks: one of the lion, one of the dragon, and one of the sword. I never gave it much thought until now.  
  
Squall: It's an omen of what?  
  
Tinsir: Okay, here goes a brief summary. Ahem, it is said in the Book Of Irreverent Shadows, a book by none other than Odin, that the child is the omen for the new order of life. Which means that.... Aw, d--m, I am the d-- m Dragon. Grrrrr....  
  
Quistis: So he is basically meant to be born. Aw, how cute, and creepy.  
  
Tinsir: Eh, sure.  
  
Squall: But how does Dewn fit into all of this? Time compression, and all that.  
  
Tinsir: Okay, I need to find out more about that, but isn't it possible that she will feel left out in the time yet to come, and wish to destroy it? The mini apocalypse doesn't mean she'll die. Also, isn't it possible that it isn't her?  
  
Squall: You said that it was.  
  
Tinsir: There is another that may be Ultimecia. I care not to wish to discuss the matter.  
  
Squall: If there is-  
  
Tinsir: Drop it.  
  
Squall: ... Is there anything else odd about him?  
  
Quistis: Hmmm.... no, not considering...  
  
Squall: Considering?  
  
Quistis: Who his parents are.  
  
Tinsir: ...Oh....  
  
Squall: ...?  
  
Tinsir: I'll tell you later.  
  
Squall: Oh.... Poor little guy.  
  
Tinsir: Well, you know he's yours.  
  
Squall (blushing): Whatever.  
  
Quistis: Ahem, um, we should get him to bed. I'll set you guys up in your room.  
  
And so they left, Squall carrying Tinsir, and Quistis carrying baby. And Zell left on the table. The lights switched off, he lay in darkness, alone, and crying out for help.  
  
Zell: QUISTY!!!! Ah, d--m. Fine then (gest up, the strap were velcroed). (leaves)  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Selphie: SURPRISE!!!!  
  
Squall: Hyne...  
  
Tinsir: How.... interesting....  
  
Irvine: Told you to get it in black.  
  
Selphie: You don't like it, Squall?  
  
Squall: It's...orange....  
  
Irvine: Selphie picked it all out, and what wasn't orange, she dyed it.  
  
Tinsir (taking a look around the orange baby stuff): Whoa... Thank you....  
  
Squall (looks at Tinsir): ....  
  
Tinsir: Okay.  
  
Tinsir snapped her fingers, and all but Selphie saw the room in black. Black baby rattles, black baby everything. It's a goth child.  
  
Selphie: Ornage is a bright color, and I heard babies do better around them.  
  
Zell (walks in): Nice digs.  
  
Selphie: I put everything together.  
  
Zell: A bit much black, don't you think?  
  
Selphie: They need to get out of this black thing. So, I'll dye everything. I guess...  
  
Tinsir: Thanks, Selphie,. but I can fix it easily. (Selphie sees black room)  
  
Selphie: It's so dark... I like it, but...  
  
Squall: But what?  
  
Selphie: It may make the baby turn out like you two. No offense, but you two are usually so... wierd.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: Don't you think him just living with us would do that?  
  
Selphie: True... Poor thing...  
  
Squall/ Tinsir: ....  
  
Selphie (to Tinsir): I took my meds today.  
  
Quistis: Remind me to adjust her prescription.  
  
_+_+_+_+  
  
Okay, this was cut short. I wanted a longer chappie, but ran outta time. So next chappie will conclude this chappie, and include the next one. Sorries... 


	68. Parentage

Note: AFI owns the song. It's from "The Art of Drowning." Good song. I forgot the title of the song itself, and dun wanna get up. Lazy, I know....  
  
Chapter 68: Parentage  
  
Selphie sat down ont the bed next to Tinsir, and cooed over the newborn. She stuck her finger in his mouth, as most people do with babies, and found an unwelcome surprise. She pulled her finger away, and sucked on it in pain. The child smiled, and giggled in delight as the others stare in silence.  
  
Irvine: Well we know he Tinsir's kid.  
  
Squall shook his head in disbelief of what just happened.  
  
Selphie: And is he Squall's, or is there something we should know about?  
  
Tinsir: Ha ha. Not funny.  
  
Squall: She wouldn't cheat on me. It's in her moral codes.  
  
Zell: (laughs) Tinsir, moral codes, that's hilarious.  
  
Tinsir (one eyebrow raised): Why would that be?  
  
Zell: Well... You have killed a lot of people, and had sex out of wedlock, and attacked people, and-  
  
Tinsir: I get the picture.  
  
Zell: And you have almost killed Irvine a couple of times, let alone me...  
  
Tinsir: Ahem.  
  
Squall: Zell, shut up.  
  
Selphie: Yeah, putting down Tinsir in front of her baby.  
  
Zell: That isn't a baby. It's a demon.  
  
Tinsir: Grrrrrr.... YOU @$^#%#&$*%*%*&%^*&^*^*%&$$#@!@()*_(&*^$$##!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quistis: WHOA! In front of your child?!  
  
Tinsir: He couldn't hear it. I put a censor bar spell on his ears. And eyes.  
  
Selphie: I would have never thought of that.  
  
Tinsir: What are "evil sorceresses" for? (inside joke)  
  
Squall: Th- nevermind....  
  
Tinsir: Ooo lala. Me gusto tu mind.  
  
Squall: You saw that?  
  
Tinsir: Yep.  
  
Squall: Well?  
  
Tinsir: Can you please leave? Selphie, will you watch our son for a while? Please?! (cute face)  
  
Selphie: Sure as long as he doesn't bite me.  
  
(they all leave)  
  
Tinsir shuts door... _+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir looked into Squall's eyes. The storm raged in them still as they looked at her. Selphie had thier son, and now it was just the two of them.  
  
Lie in the comfort of sweet calamity with nothing left to lose  
  
Squall removed a stray hair from her face, and she kissed his hand as he did so.  
  
Lie in the darkness. I'm slowly drowned to sleep with nothing left to lose Whoa -oh Three tears I have saved for you  
  
He kissed her, running his fingers through the underneath of her hair. She kissed back passionately, and dominantly.  
  
I'd retrace the steps that lead me here, but nothing lives behind me So I lie in this field bathed in the light that loves me, with nothing left to lose three tears I've saved for you  
  
She manuevered him onto the bed, and he lay between her bent legs. They kissed all the while, and she started to remove her shirt.  
  
Will you be me, be my beloved Will you help, help me get through Will you be my, be my destruction Will you help me to be through Oh, ohooooh...  
  
His gloved hand helped her, and he tossed the garment across the room. His hand rose to her face, and they started kissing again.  
  
Will you be my, be my beloved Will you help, help me to get through Will you be my, be my destruction Will you help Three tears I've saved for you  
  
She used her claws to cut off his shirt, and threw it out of her way. Meanwhile he had been removing her pants, the black leather clinging to her skin. Both now in only black underwear, they continued to strip each other of clothing. And did the act. 


	69. Nephilim

Disclaimer:  
  
Note: I make refernces to the Bible. It talks vaguely about the Nephilim, a race between angels, and man. They are cursed, and rebuled by God, because they are in essence pure evil. I'd go into further detail, but I don't think I should. I am probably saying too much already. This chapter is LOOSELY based on them. Don't actually think my characters are in truth a form of Nephilim, or whatever. Research, because I dun wanna post the stuff. There are some things better left unsaid, or such. I also do not intend to force part of my religion on others, so don't feel like that, k?  
  
Chapter 69: Nephilim  
  
Selphie held the newborn in her arms, cooing over him, and watching him giggle back. Newborns never really understand the world around them, much less interact with it. Then again, he wasn't like other kids. Part GF/ "angel", and human, he was a Nephilim, one chosen for destruction, and to be destroyed. However, their realm was not like the world you are accustomed to. The Nephilim are born with the prospects of good, and of evil. Children of lust, and secrets, they can turn evil quite easily. However that shred of hope remains for the children of the Fallen Ones, those forced into humanity as punishment. Thier children are in limbo, neither good nor bad, or anything. Some doubt they even have souls, but they never had the gifts Tinsir has. She can sense a soul a thousand miles away given her consentration is good, and she can see Dewn's as well as the others. She kows the truth, though she will not say what.  
  
The baby looked up at Selphie, but grew hungry, the fierce appetite of his parents raging in the pits of his stomache. Wails came forth from his throat, screams comparable to banshee cries. Irvine covered his ears, and ducked. Selphie put the child over her shoulder, and patted his back in hopes for the crying to cease.  
  
Tinsir heard her child cry (very loudly due to her sensitive hearing, and Squall heard as well), and left thier bed rushing to her son. Dressed on the way out, she sat on the ground next to Selphie, cradling her child as he fed on her breast this time (NOT a favorite place to feed a baby with fangs from, but oh well, she didn't want to embarass herself).  
  
Squall (preturbed): I thought that you-  
  
Tinsir: Either or. I can from both, but choose not to in most cases.  
  
Selphie: Huh?  
  
Squall: Don't ask...  
  
Tinsir: Ouch, hungry, eh?  
  
Squall (rubbing his son's hair): What are we going to name him?  
  
Tinsir: Your mother said Procella.  
  
Squall: It sounds like a girl's name.  
  
Tinsir: It's Latin for your name.  
  
Irvine: (laughs) You got hosed.  
  
Selphie: Hosed? Where have you been picking up lingo?  
  
Tinsir: (whistles) Ouch. Um, thanks for watching him for us.  
  
Irvine: Glad you're feeling better enough to *ahem*.  
  
Tinsir: Perv., but thanks.  
  
Squall: Did you have to admit it?  
  
Tinsir: It was glaringly obvious.  
  
Selphie: Thought you two weren't gonna anymore.  
  
Tinsir (blushes): It was the pain talking.  
  
Squall: Can we please talk about something else?  
  
Tinsir: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..... How about we finish his name?  
  
Squall: Procella? How... odd...  
  
Tinsir: YOUR mother said to, and it's YOUR name in Latin.  
  
Squall: Yeah, but make it his middle name then. His fourth middle name, so it won't show up on papers that often.  
  
Tinsir: You're embarassed because of his name? How mean.  
  
Squall: I didn't say that. I don't want him to be. I'm just...  
  
Tinsir: Protecting him. It's fine, and cute. I like the fact that you are doing that. But YOU are the one that's going to explain that one to your mother.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: (glare)...Ouch. I don't think he likes the name either. That's the third time he has bitten me since we said it.  
  
Squall: How about something with water? Keep the family curse going.  
  
Tinsir (blinks): Curse?  
  
Squall: I was being sarcastic. Both of my parents have water names, and I do as well.  
  
Irvine: Well. (laughs)  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Irvine: Sorry.  
  
Tinsir: My name is water in nature as well.  
  
Squall: It is?  
  
Tinsir: Well, yeah. Latisha was who knows what, but Oceania. Also, my name in full form is Tinsir, elven for something water elemental I won't say.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Selphie: Name him Spring-er!  
  
Irvine (mutters): Squall already sprung her.  
  
Selphie: You're terrible.  
  
Squall: A breed of dog?! How demeaning.  
  
Tinsir: At least with Procella, he had the whole latin thing going for him.  
  
Squall: Do you actually like it?  
  
Tinsir: Not really in Latin...  
  
....  
  
Tinsir: How about Aelin Gaerfalas Morlin Nengul Leonhart?  
  
Irvine: That's a mouthful.  
  
Tinsir: Well?  
  
Squall: How is he going to pronounce that let alone spell it?  
  
Tinsir: We'll call him Aelin for short.  
  
Selphie (holding Aelin again): You poor little thing...  
  
Squall: How about Alan?  
  
Tinsir: It's similiar but means something totally different.  
  
Squall: What does Aelin mean then?  
  
Tinsir: Lake.  
  
Squall: (sighs) Water...  
  
Tinsir: It is my element.  
  
Squall: Point made, but it is still kinda corny.  
  
Selphie: Deal with it. Say it again.  
  
Tinsir: Aelin?  
  
Selphie: Yeah, he smiled.  
  
Tinsir: Have you been speaking in other tongues my little darling?  
  
Irvine: Speaking?  
  
Tinsir: So to speak. Yeh, tiecu.  
  
Aelin (smiles, and laughs, kicks legs): ...  
  
Tinsir: Aw, he knows GF.  
  
Squall: Eh's tecu.  
  
Tinsir: Show off.  
  
Squall (holds Aelin): He's so tiny, and ...twisted...  
  
Tinsir: You're not?  
  
Squall: Not like you, and him.  
  
Tinsir: Of course not like me, no one is. He isn't that twisted; just a sadist like both of us.  
  
Squall: You do realize you are a bit of a masochist.  
  
Tinsir: You are too.  
  
Selphie: Too muchh information for us.  
  
Irvine: Not really. Sephy's a sadist, and a masochist. She like pain, but really likes to give it.  
  
Squall: ...(sigh)... I could have lived with out knowing that.  
  
Tinsir: Um, we should go show Dewn her baby brother. NOW....  
  
Squall: I... know. We really should be going.  
  
Tinsir: Bye!  
  
_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir, and Squall rush out the door, and lean against the wall. They look at each other, and bust up laughing. She kisses her son's forehead, and then Squall's lips. Walking down the hall backwards, she uses her fingers to call them to her, biting her lower lip in anticipation.  
  
Squall caught up, and held Aelin carefully in his arms, making sure not to drop, or mishold the precious one. Tinsir looked up at Squall, tears welling up in her eyes. Squall looked so out of place holding a baby, but he looked like he was acting on instincts at the same time. Squall was going to e okay no matter what.  
  
She swept a tears from her cheek, knowing what was yet to come in thier fates. They rounded the corner to Dewn's room, and entered. The now-7- year-old-by-looks-girl sat on the floor, playing with Ellone with dolls.  
  
Dewn: Mommy, Daddy!  
  
Squall: Hey, Dew... (she hugs Tinsir, and him, and gets on her tippy toes to see the baby) Be careful, okay?  
  
Dewn (sits on chair): I will (nods).  
  
Squall lowered Aelin to Dewn's arms, and she cradled him carefully, making sure to support his little head. Tinsir looked, and left the room quietly, crying as softly as possible, hoping no one would hear. 


	70. Aelin

Disclaimer:  
  
Note:  
  
Chapter 70: Aelin  
  
Irvine pulled a stray few strands of stiff hair behind Selphie's ear. She smiled weakly, and he kissed her, removing his hat. His hand went down her arm, and his fingers interlocked hers.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he saw a dark color against pale flesh. He broke away from her lips, and brough her wrist closer to his face.  
  
Irvine: Selph, I thought you stopped this.  
  
Selphie: You thought wrong. Leave me alone.  
  
Irvine: Do you even remember what happened when I finally got help? I almost died that night. You were there for me, and such. If you keep doing this, you'll die, or worse. Also, I am here for you like you were there for me. You mean everything to me, Selph.  
  
Selphie: Sorry, but I must disagree with what you want from me. There is an unimaginal pain in me, and this seems to be the only thing that helps. Stay out of my business.  
  
Irvine: I thought the therapy was helping you. Did it do any good?  
  
Selphie: Nope. I am beyond all hope. The acting happy was all an act. You should know an act when you see one.  
  
Irvine: That was cold. Selphie, please-  
  
Selphie: No, I have had enough.  
  
Irvine: I said I was sorry, Selph-  
  
Selphie: Whatever.  
  
Irvine: That happened a year ago, when we weren't even officially dating.  
  
Selphie: Forget it.  
  
Irvine : Selphie...  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir sat next to Dewn, holding her precious one in her arms. Dewn looked over her mother's arms, shattering about how cute he was. Ellone had already held Aelin, and now stood out in the hall with Laguna, preparing him for his grandson.  
  
Squall paced back, and forth, unsure of how Laguna would react to the newborn. Aelin had already shown signs of abnormality, and Laguna got creeped out easily. Before he could ponder too much, Laguna entered, Ellone of his heels.  
  
Laguna: He is cute at least. Doesn't take after me!  
  
Ellone: Stop putting yourself down. Kiros, and Ward meant all of that in jest.  
  
Laguna: Um, sure... (walks around) Ow.  
  
Tinsir: Leg cramp?  
  
Laguna: Yeah... There. All gone.  
  
Tinsir: Do you want to hold him?  
  
Laguna: Sure. What's his name? Tidus?  
  
Tinsir: (laughs) No. Aelin. (Whispers, "Aelin behave.")  
  
Laguna: (holds him) He's cute. He has Raine's nose.  
  
Squall: ... Mom's nose?  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, he does. Doesn't he?  
  
Ellone: He has Squall's eyes. Blue, and fiery.  
  
Tinsir: Squall had those eyes since he was a baby. That's why Raine thought of his name, the storm in his eyes. Kinda corny, but cool.  
  
Squall (hears a thud): Did you hear that?  
  
Tinsir: Loud, and clear.  
  
Squall (draws gunblade, Aelin cooes): I'll look in there (nods to closet, where noise came from).  
  
Tinsir (rises): I will too. (lightly sprints over there, draws out a set of daggers)  
  
Squall: (opens door, and Siren, and Siva fall out) *What the hell?*  
  
Tinsir: Why are you two in there?  
  
Siren: Shiva said we were coming, and here we are!  
  
Shiva: Siren was in charge of teleportation.  
  
Tinsir: O_O Enough said.  
  
Siren: Hey! That's mean. Hello there, Mr. Leonhart. Glad to be your guardian any time.  
  
Tinsir: Hands off Banshee Breath.  
  
Siren: BANSHEE?! I only summon them to death, not report it all over the place like they do! Also, my voice is much better. (sticks out her tongue)  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, after I ripped out your throat that one night.  
  
Shiva: That was cold as the humans put it.  
  
Others (hold bacl laugh, but fail): ...  
  
Ellone: Cold? That was funny.  
  
Shiva: I made a humorous comment?  
  
Tinsir: Cold... get it?  
  
Shiva: ....O_O Oh, I see....  
  
Siren: (giggles) You're funny.  
  
Shiva: Go to the Midnight Ridge of Fate.  
  
Siren: Already did.  
  
Squall: It was HER that-  
  
Tinsir: Yep. Siren alright. Never did give up a chance to fool around.  
  
Siren: They know?... Oh, well.  
  
Shiva: Shall I kill her now, or later?  
  
Tinsir: Later. We need her yet.  
  
Shiva: Oh, yes. To get past the guards.  
  
Siren: Huh?  
  
Shiva: Let me see your offspring.  
  
Tinsir: Laguna is holding him right now.  
  
Laguna: Here you go. Cute aint he?  
  
Shiva: Yes, his looks are rather pleasant.  
  
Siren: I wanna hold the baby!  
  
Shiva (ignores Siren): What is his alias?  
  
Tinsir: Aelin.  
  
Squall: Alias? You mean his name?  
  
Shiva: I meant his alias. He is part Guardian. He is an incarnation of a former life.  
  
Squall: Then who is he a reincarnation of?  
  
Siren (playing w/ her hair): Can't you tell, Deluge? It's the son Tinsir miscarried milleniums ago. Before Dewn was born.  
  
Tinsir: Did you have to bring that up?  
  
Squall: You have miscarried before?  
  
Shiva: Yes, she has. You did not know of this matter?  
  
Tinsir: It was a long time ago.  
  
Siren: Can I hold him now?  
  
Shiva: ...  
  
Siren: Oh, may I hold him please?  
  
Shiva: Yes, here.  
  
Siren: Awwww. He's smiling. (tickles his lips) Ouchie. He bit me!  
  
Shiva: Tinsir's spawn alright...  
  
Tinsir: Hey! Just because I am a sadist...  
  
Squall: Um, what do we do now?  
  
Tinsir: Let them play with him, and I will plan our next move.  
  
Squall: Will he be okay with them?  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, but I don't want to leave him alone. Let's take him, and I'll feed him while we talk.  
  
Squall: (goes to Siren) May I have my son back?  
  
Siren (opens mouth): -  
  
Tinsir: Don't even think about it.  
  
Siren: He's a guy, and that makes him fair game.  
  
Tinsir: I'm not quite sure how to take that...  
  
Siren: ...?  
  
Squall (takes Aelin): Okay, here we go. Now.  
  
Tinsir: Bye, Dewn. We need to go talk, k? We'll be back with Aelin later so you can hold him, and stuuf, k?  
  
Dewn: Okay. Laters.  
  
Tinsir: Have you been hanging out with Zell?  
  
Dewn: Yep.  
  
Tinsir: Okay. (They leave) 


	71. Boy Banshees

Note:  
  
Chapter 71: Boy Banshees  
  
Tinsir stared out at the horizon, deep in thought. Her brow furrowed, Squall looked at her in thought as well. He wanted to know what was goiung to happen, and as his son lay in his arms asleep, worry plaqued our hero's mind.  
  
Tinsir entered thier room from the balcony, and opened her mouth to speak. But she quickly shut it, wondring how to put things exactly.  
  
Squall: What's wrong?  
  
Tinsir: I know things... Things one should never know beforehand... Squall, promise me something.  
  
Squall: What is it? Anything.  
  
Tinsir: That you will not come after me should things go wrong. That you will take the others to safety, and not return for me.  
  
Squall: What did you see? Why are you saying this?  
  
Tinsir: If you come back for me... You'll die...  
  
Squall: What will happen to you? Tell me!  
  
Tinsir: Shh. You'll wake him. He's so precious... To lose you would be too much.  
  
Squall: Tin-  
  
Tinsir: Have faith. Don't take things into your own hands all of the time.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: Also keep your other promises as well. You know them...  
  
Squall: (holds her hand) Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed.  
  
Tinsir: I will not do anything stupid. You shouldn't either.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: I'll fix the crib for him.  
  
Squall: Don't... He's so peaceful here...  
  
Tinsir: All are at ease in your arms. Let you be at peace in another's.  
  
Squall: (nods, and puts Aelin in crib) ...  
  
Tinsir (sitting at head of bed): Come here.  
  
Squall sat next to her, and she guided his head onto her lap. Running her fingers through his hair, she began to hum a long forgotten song. His eyes grew heavy, and soon sleep enrapt him in its gentle arms.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
A woman screams...  
  
Tinsir jolts awake, drawing her dagger from her hip, and jumps to her feet. Squall fell to the bed, and drew his gunblade in defense of the unkown terror.  
  
Selphie runs in through thier door, the others closely behind. The door slams, and Aelin is awakened, and crying. Quistis took the child inti her arms, Dewn in Ellone's.  
  
Tinsir: What's that stench?  
  
Siren: The Banshees are here!  
  
Tinsir: Huh?  
  
Shiva: They are here.  
  
Tinsir: I'll take care of this.  
  
Squall: I'll go with you.  
  
Tinsir: No, I will not risk them killing you.  
  
Squall: And you will not be at risk.  
  
Tinsir (smirks): I still have a few aces up my sleeves. (goes into hall, and closes door behind her)  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir goes down the hall, dead bodies of thier victims scattered like limp dolls on the floor. She walked around them, making sure not to step on any of them. As she walked past the victims, they arose, alive. Soon Death was being pushed back, and the Banshees sensed it. Angry that thier work was being reversed, they searched for their enemy.  
  
Tinsir: (perched on a stair rail) (In bad ass mode) Hi, boys.  
  
Lead Banshee: What are you doing here, Daughter of Hyne? Lost your soul again?  
  
Tinsir: No, but you have.  
  
L.B.: Why have you interrupted our pleasure?  
  
Tinsir: Oh, well, let's see. You invade my home, scare the hell out of my friends, wake my child, and scare my daughter. You know what that incites.  
  
L.B.: Death... Are death. Have not you heard of the new order being set up?  
  
Tinsir: Yes, I have actually, Ynef.  
  
Ynef: Then you should know why I am here.  
  
Tinsir: There are many reasons that would bring you to my doorstep. Specify.  
  
Ynef: There are many. A little bit o' fun... and to take you with us. Seems you forget your place in our system now o' days.  
  
Tinsir: Seems you forget my place among things as well.  
  
Ynef: Aw, you aint the Chosen One. That prophesy stuff is nothing but bull.  
  
Tinsir: I am not sure about that, but you are in the presence of me, a direct descendant of Hyne, and Geae themselves.  
  
Ynef: You also should know that doesn't matter anymore.  
  
Tinsir: Ah, yes, my sisters' corruption of all things heavenly. The fools. And so I am left to clean up the mess.  
  
Ynef: And, well, maybe we can (runs his fingers down her arm) come to an agreement for the mortals being spared, and you being let be here another day, or so.  
  
Tinsir (takes his hand): If you ever, ever touch me again, you will die.  
  
Ynef (takes away his hand): You leave me no choice.  
  
Ynef banshee screamed in her face, her hair whipping behind her by the force. His jaw drops, and in his cry, the sound unbearable. She smirks, and cries back, a cursed spirit herself. Ynef backs away a little, and stares at her in shock. His men line up on his sides, ready for a fight. She drew her sword, and held it at an angle with one hand, in a stance. Her other hand beckoned them, and they charged at the Fallen One.  
  
Withing a moment, she cut them down. They held eachother together, scattered limbs, and blood splattered about the hall. Ynef stood, his arms crossed, he never charged. She licked the blood from her lip, and called the spirits from the wounded Banshees. They went into her mouth, being comsumed as a delicacy.  
  
Ynef stood, and drew his sword, ignoring the scene that took place before him. He walked casually to her, his sword held by his side. She walked as well, removing the dagger in the back of her pants, the fatal weapon to the immortals. He charged at her, and as his arms went to strike her, he froze. A look of terror swept across his face, and he acked away. Tinsir held a bloodied dagger in her hand, the red life dripping from her hands, and his wound.  
  
He dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. A once childhood friend turned enemy, he looked upon her for who she was, and begged to be spared of forgiveness. She knelt next to him, and her hand moved gracefully across his vision twice. On the second pass, he fell, and died. "Goodbye, " was trembled from her lips, a friend gone by her own hand.  
  
Tinsir rose, brooding hate for herself resurfacing. She resheathed her weapons, and walked back to her room. She leaned against her door, not noticing the people staring at her. Squall walked over to her, and she swiftly drew a blade to his throat. Her breathing rapid, her chest quickly rose, and fell as she stared at him with distant eyes. He moved closer, and the cold metal punctured his flesh, a small wound gushing blood from his throat.  
  
Tinsir realized what happened, and quickly fell into his arms, her hand on his throat, begging forgiveness. His arms wrapped around her, and told her to hush quietly in her ear. He body trembled, sobs exuding from her as she realized that she was a monster herself.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, clutching the blade that could end her life.  
  
Tinsir: *If I can hurt, or even kill my beloved, and my friends... I am not worth living, or to be saved...* 


	72. Stay With Me

Note: Is there ever such a thing as a true love? Or even a person that helps you fit in your own skin? Is there a thing called hope? I'm in one of my moods... again...  
  
Chapter 72: Stay With Me  
  
Squall sat in disbelief, and dazed on his bed. He was oblivious to the world around him, voices melting into one blur.  
  
Squall: *I was so close... so close... to losing her.*  
  
Squall had ran into the bathroom just in time, Tinsir about to kill herself in the shower. No one would hear her attempted gasps, as the wound made her chest collapse she thought. As she rose the blade to her abdomen, and held it at an angle, he had charged in, breaking the door. He had tackled her, having no time to react otherwise, and wrenched the dagger out of her hands. Shiva had Siren use her voice to cause the Fallen One to sleep, and now she lay in her bed, unaware of what would befall her as far as they were concerned.  
  
Squall now was jolted out of his thoughts, Quistis tending his injuries when he went throught the door. He looked down, Quistis removing a splinter from his side. He winced, and turned to Tinsir, still asleep. Dewn sat by him, holding his hand, and telling him to be brave, that it'll only hurt for a little while until the wood was removed. The she could help by healing him. Quistis bandaged his wounds, and he declined his daughter's offer of healing. Ellone escorted the children out, and the others, leaving Squall alone with his sleeping one.  
  
He knelt on the ground next to her, and held her cold hand. Her body twitched, and she murmured "No" in her sleep. Whatever she was dreaming was torture, and sweat poured from her skin. He shook her lightly, trying to arouse her from her nightmare. She stirred, but didn't wake up. He tried again, and she opened her eyes, searching his face.  
  
Squall smiled, and held her hand against his face. She went to sit up, but quickly fell back dow, the blood rushing from her head. He helped her back down, and pulled up the covers.  
  
Squall: You should change.  
  
Tinsir (in a black bikini. Who wants to risk having a necrophiliac mortician?): Huh?  
  
Squall: Your bathing suit is wet. I didn't want to change you in front of everyone.  
  
Tinsir: Oh...  
  
Squall: Do you remember anything?  
  
Tinsir: ...Yeah...  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Tinsir: I was going to die, and you stopped me. You were bleeding, and I tried to fix you... Siren stopped me...  
  
Squall: She was only helping, and Shiva told her what to do.  
  
Tinsir: Oh...  
  
Squall: Why now? Why did you try to kill yourself? What happened to you rtying to find your place in life? About you getting revenge?  
  
Tinsir: I know I am not worthy to breathe, let alone cause more suffering for you. I will die, and the others will make you forget me... The need to...  
  
Squall: No, your dieing on me would only make things worse, and I would miss you. They would miss you.  
  
Tinsir: No one misses the monster.  
  
Squall (sarcastic): You have many bad qualties, I agree.  
  
Tinsir: This is supposed to help?  
  
Squall: I wasn't finished. But you have many good qualities too.  
  
Tinsir: I don't think so. Like what?  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: See?!  
  
Squall: Like how you look at me right before bed. How you love Dewn, and Aelin. How you look out for us even when you think it means sacrificing yourself. And how the mmonlight lights up the fire in your eyes.  
  
Tinsir: Those things are not me. They are what you see... not reality...  
  
Squall: What do you see when you look in the mirror?  
  
Tinsir: A sick, twisted woman that is not worth the ground she walks on. A monster in human clothing, and she can't even stop herself from hurting the ones she loves. A hollow, evil tyrant that needs to be assassinated.  
  
Squall: That isn't reality.  
  
Tinsir: It is. And who are you to judge fantasy from reality?  
  
Squall: Who are you?  
  
Tinsir: I don't know anymore...  
  
Squall (holds her): ... Don't leave me...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Laguna stretched his arms above his head, taking in a deep breath as he stood on his private office balcony. The Esthar air was less polluted, his filtering system up, and running. Ward stood by his chair, keeping a good eye on his superior, his friend.  
  
Kiros had been reposessed the day before, and Tinsir had to deal with it again. Now he watched, and waited should the same thing happen to Laguna. Crystal amulets hung in the room, Holy water on the inside. He carried one such vial around his neck, just in case. Laguna wore one on a long chain, for vanity reasons. He figured one on a shorter chain would look wierd.  
  
Kiros opened, and walked in throught the door, with the Banshee report. Ward looked anxiously, almost on edge. Laguna turned, and smiled, walking to his friends.  
  
Laguna: So, what happened?  
  
Kiros: Mass murder, and ~she~ fixed the situation.  
  
Laguna: Give me the full report.  
  
Kiros (Ward running his fingers up, and down his vial): The enemy attacked, and many of our soldiers were defeated in the process. According to Selphie Tilmitt, and the others, they ran into Squall, and Tinsir's room in defense. At which time, the sorceress attacked the invaders, and defeated them. After which she returned to her room, and tried to commit suicide in her shower. The reasons are yet unknown.  
  
Laguna: Why would she?...  
  
Ward: There are parts to the story you do not know. Part of the book left unwritten. She has her reasons.  
  
Laguna: ... Okay, but why would she help us? After all that happened?  
  
Ward: Squall, and Raine. Also, her children were in harm's way along with her friends. It was to expected.  
  
Laguna: I guess... I need a walk. I'll be fine, okay? Relax, Ward. I'll be fine. Watch Kiros for a while.  
  
Kiros: Hey! you make me sound like a baby, or something.  
  
Ward: ...  
  
Kiros: Hey!  
  
Laguna (putting on coat): 'Bye. (exits)  
  
Kiros: Well, that's Laguna for ya.  
  
Ward: ...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Laguna, his hands in his pockets, walked the length of the halls, and was deep in thought. Soon he found himself at his son's door, and paused to ponder whether, or not he should knock.  
  
The door opened, and Squall answered. Worry plagued his face, and he moved for Laguna to enter. Tinsit sat on her bed, her chin propped up on her knees. Laguna went in, and said hi to them. Tinsir rose her gaze to him, and asked Squall to leave for a few minutes. Squall hesitated, but her look of peace reassured him. He left, and leaned against the wall in the hall.  
  
Tinsir: You want to know more about Raine, don't you?  
  
Laguna: Yeah, there was a lot I missed.  
  
Tinsir: I guess I should explain why I went to Winhill to begin with... 


	73. Stings of Regret

Note: I have written this damn chapter 3 times! I go to save it, and it freezes wierd, and stuff. All other versions have gone into the expanse of nothingness in my computer. May they rest in peace.  
  
Chapter 73: Stings of Regret  
  
Tinsir stood by the french doors to the balcony, taking in a deep breath. She held it, and turned around to face Laguna, letting the air escape her chest.  
  
Tinsir: I went to Dollet about twenty years ago. Wakened from my slumber, I searched for food, and a life. I found neaither, and searched the sxpanse of the world. I found myself near Winhill one afternoon, wet, cold, and afraid. A woman saw me, and took pity on me. She took me in, and we became friends. That woman was Raine.  
  
She saw in me hope, and potential I suppose. I learned the ways of her village, and slew monsters in exchange for human food, and a bed to sleep on. By this time you had gone off to rescua Ellone, and the Sorceress War still raged on. In the nights, the Latisha half of me sought food. Human flesh to satisfy my carnal appetite. Battle field lay across the lands, and there was no short supply of corpses.  
  
But cold flesh was not suited for my tastes, and soon warm flesh filled my senses. I killed those that had allied with Adel, the monster he was. One night I slew a whole squad of men, Ravem (yes, it's w/ a m, and not a n)Almasy its leader. I slew his brigade befoer his eyes, and he hated me. I never got around to him, another squad coming as reinforcement.  
  
I have the inate ability to heal, and had begun cutting myself since my stay in Dollet. I was in the process of hling myself after such a mutilation, an dshe walked in on my regeneration. She knew I was a sorceress right away, and in terror kicked me out.  
  
However, she was good at heart, and looked for me. She found me on the Winhill plains, and I explained everything ot her from the beginning... She helped me get over some things, and helped me heal my broken spirit.  
  
Soon Raine helped me in the arts of magic, and she found out she was with child. Ellone was sent back to her, and Squal was born not too long after... She helped me with some things as well that happened at that time... She was a good friend... my only true friend... Don't get me wrong, Selphie, and the others are my friends too, but they're different... I miss her...  
  
A year or so passed, and Ravem came back, with a new brigade, and Odine items. He had a warrant for my arrest, or assassination from the president of Esthar- Laguna Loire. All sorceresses were to be either killed on the spot, or returned to Esthar for public sealing, or execution. Raine died trying to save me.  
  
I took Squall, and Ellone to Centra to Edea, once a priestess to Odin, after I broke free from their ship. I will not say what cruelties were done to us. Ravem is a cruel man, Laguna... I can't help but feel part of it is my doing. And what I did in retaliation is no better that what he did unto us. After I left the children under Edea's care, I searched for Ravem. I hated him so badly, I made terrible choices. I lost myself in my rage for quite some time.  
  
I stole his son Seifer away, not being able to slay the child, or his mother. I couldn't kill Ravem either, it wasn't a terrible enough punishment for Raine's life, my suffering, and the harm done to the children. I *snarls* hated him. Seifer was taken to the orphanage, and that's how they came to be there. I will say how the others came to the orphanage if you wish.  
  
Laguna: Whoa... that's a lot to digest... Um, sure.  
  
Tinsir: Selphie's mother commited suicide after her father died in the war. Irvine's father ran off to dodge the draft in Galbadia. He never was seen again, and his mother was left without means to support her child. So she gave him up for his own good. Quistis's parents were both military leaders, leading small bands of rebels against Adel. Both died bravely in combat. Zell... his parents were orginally from Esthar. They fled the country, only to die just after they crossed the border. They died happily, but sad for thier child.  
  
I found all of them, and took them to Edea, and Cid. I hoped... that if I helped other people's children, that my own would be treated kindly... The whole karma thing I guess...  
  
Laguna: ..... Raine died... because of us... She died for you, and because of a careless stroke of my hand... The pen truly is mightier than the sword... 


	74. Meet Me

Note: I feel so alone again. My bf dumped me... One day after our 3 month anniversary, and 3 days b4 my bday, and 1 week b4 Valentine's Day. I always hated that holiday, but now more than ever. Well, I am saying this so you can understand why this chapter is dark. I... can't even pretend to be happy. After all, the one person I almost completely trusted left me when I needed him most... Why does this hurt so much? I thought I was completely numbed by now...  
  
Chapter 74: Meet Me  
  
[Bleed Black by AFI] (Breathing) I am exploring the inside, I find it desolate  
  
I do implore these confines, now, as they penetrate, "recreate me"  
  
I'm hovering throughout time, I crumble in these days  
  
I crumble, I cannot, I cannot find reflection in these days  
  
Tinsir went out onto the balcony, deep in thought of what she has done in life- nothing worth redoing... Sure, she had born Dewn, and Aelin, but for actual acts of worth... she couldn't think of any. She has only caused pain, and suffering... And her entire life has been nothing but agony save for a few glimpses of happiness. Just enough for her to remember, just enough to torture her. She longed to be happy again, but it wasn't to be. Her own family even betrayed her. A wave of weakness washed over her like a tsunami, the pain to much to handle.  
  
Tinsir: I'll be back... I need to leave real quickly, k? Tell Squall I'll be back in a little bit...  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
Tinsir stood on the balcony railing, and crossed her arms over her chest. She dove off, eyes closed, tears dripping upwards as she continued her descent. Laguna ran to the railing, and looked over. Two large black wings erupted from her back, and she flew off into the horizon.  
  
Pain is a sharp, and hateful thing. Though some people like her become numb to it after awhile, it's always there, watching, waiting to be reopened. Wounds never truly heal. Pain never truly ceases. Guilt always remains...  
  
I am destroyed by the inside, I disassociate  
  
I hope to destroy the outside, it will alleviate and elevate me  
  
Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing through these days  
  
As morphine tears through deadened veins, I'm numbing in these days  
  
So...  
  
She flew off, no spot in particular to go to. No one to stop her now. She hovered over the ocean, finding herself near Centra. She sniffed, and wiped a tear from her red eyes. She went to her cave, but didn't bother retracting her wings... What was the point....of anything?  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
She stood in the doorway, and looked around. She saw a dagger on the bed, misplaced from her last visit no doubt. She picked it up, her shaking hands caressing the blade, the cool metal inviting her like a soft lullaby. She held it up to her face, the cold steel cooling her warm cheeks.  
  
I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know  
  
I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know  
  
Tinsir: *I want the pain to go away... I want to die, or go to sleep and never wake up... *  
  
She held the knife to her wrists, slitting both deeply, and she slit her own throat. Physical pain set in, and she dropped to her knees. Covered in blood, she crawled to her pond, the cold water numbing both mind, and body.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
So...  
  
She still clenched the blade, and as she floated on top of the water, it lay in her white knuckled hand. Her blood fell into, and fused with the water. Laying in her own life force, she found a momentary sense of peace.  
  
(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
She bent her back, falling into the bottom of the water, bubbles escaping to the surface. Trails of dark red blood followed her wrists, and throat, noticeable against the tainted red water.  
  
She gasped for water, taking in the liquid into her lungs. She breathed deeply, taking in as much as possible. She longed to die, to end her pain. There was no other way out.  
  
Hades came to her, his black robes flowing as he walked against the pond bottom. He held her in his arms, and caressed her wounds. She didn't care anymore, the pain in control. The back of his black nailed hand carressed her face, tracing the contours of her pale face.  
  
She wondered if the dagger she had used was one forged in the War Of The Heavenlies, and if she was really dying. She hadn't intended to die, just to relieve some of this pain.  
  
Hades bent down, and kissed her, his soft lips against hers. She pushed away, and floated slightly above him, her eyes staring into his with hate. She mouthed, "I hate you," a look of grief washed over his face. He reached out to her again, and reminded her of thier agreement for Squall's life.  
  
She remembered everything about that evening almost twenty years ago, all of the pieces fitting together. An expression of stricken horror cam across her face, and she swam to the surface, healing along the way. Luckily, the dagger couldn't kill her.  
  
She broke the surface, and crawled onto shore. As she walked she rose to her feet, stumbling along the way. He walked calmly to her, red water dripping from his body as he removed his cloak.  
  
Hades: Don't worry, I won't ask for payment now, but keep it in mind. You belong to me.  
  
Tinsir: I loathe you...  
  
Hades: Yes, but you will learn to love me... my pet.  
  
Tinsir (baring fangs): ...  
  
Hades: Oh, quite the fallen angel aren't we? Speaking of angels, I'll tell Rinoa you said hello. That should be amusing.  
  
Tinsir: Darbast.  
  
Hades: Now don't be throwing insults. It isn't nice.  
  
Tinsir: ...Leave.  
  
Hades: I would be careful of I were you. Who knows if Squall may meet an unfortunant accident, hmm? Also, if I can't have you, no one will.  
  
Tinsir: We will see about that.  
  
Hades: Oh, yes, your little anarchy ploy won't work. My gaurds won't let you, and the others through quite so easily. Don't underestimate me. You're not the only one to gain power. Goodbye (fades).  
  
Tinsir , unable to keep her temper in any longer, screams. Her voice resounding off of the cavern walls, the birds in the forests nearby fly in fear. 


	75. The Other Side Of The Spectrum

Note: It's really my day today (the 10th of Feb). Kinda sucked, but oh well. Valentine's Day will be worse I think.  
  
Chapter 75: The Other End Of The Spectrum (Is Strength)  
  
Tinsir coughed up all of the water in her lungs, her arms, and body convulsing under the strain. Water pouring from her lips, she looked up, and a look of hate, and wrath crossed her face. Her eyes turned a strange yellow, and her wings turned a darker black. In a moment she was on her feet, and heading upstairs.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
She ransacked her Esthar home, and looked for a certain article of clothing. She over turned drawers, and shelves, and anything that could possibly hold a outfit.  
  
Tinsir: *Dammit, where the hell is it?* (looks to under bed) *How... typical...*  
  
She stripped out of her wet clothes, and put on the skimpy outfit (think Shiva style). The black thong was adorned with silver feminine armor. It clung to her body like a second skin, and the attached cloak was of black satin. A long sword was attached to her hilt, and a silver mermaidish crown on her head (great for throwing). She put on her necklace of black, and black boots. Time to rock.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir (to Squall, who is nervously pacing the hall): Get ready, we're leaving.  
  
Squall: Where the f*** were you?  
  
Tinsir: Dealing with something. Get ready; I'll get the others.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Tinsir: NOW!  
  
Squall: Tell why we're leaving all so soon.  
  
Tinsir: Becasue if we don't hurry, we'll lose. Happy now? Hades has troops coming in from the west, and the armies of the north are going to join forces with him. We need to head them off NOW.  
  
Squall: Don't be so hasty. Think strategy, not speed.  
  
Tinsir: I have a plan, now go. Put on your clothes I gave you.  
  
Squall: Those things? Are you serious?  
  
Tinsir: .....  
  
Squall: Whatever. (goes inside)  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir (sits on ground, and puts fingers gently on the temples on her head): ~Everyone, get ready. Prepare for battle, and our departure. We leave in five minutes. Let's hustle.~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zell, and Quistis in lounge hear a voice, and Zell turns to find out what it is. He sees Tinsir, and goes to say something, but she fades.  
  
Also...  
  
Selphie, and Irvine are making out, and Irvine sees Tinsir in the corner of his eyes. They pause, and listen, and Irvine throws a pillow at the illusion. It goes through her, and they get up, getting ready.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Dewn runs to her mother, and Tinsir picks up her little one. Ellone holds Aelin in her arms, and they walk to thier room, a fire inside Tinsir's eyes. Nothing would get in her way now.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir held both of her children, talking to them about what was going to happen. Dewn's facewent blank, and she looked up at her mother in fear.  
  
Dewn (tugging on her cape): Momma, you know what's going to happen, right?  
  
Tinsir: Yes. That's why you need to do what I asked you to.  
  
Dewn: But-  
  
Tinsir: Don't say it. Everything will be okay. I know what will happen, and you need to take care of your brother while I am gone.  
  
Dewn: ......  
  
Aelin (sputters, and spits): ....  
  
Tinsir: And you young man need to behave. I heard what you did to Aunt Ellone while I was out.  
  
Squall (armor clad, and blushing): What did he do?  
  
Dewn: He bit her boob. She was burping him, and he squirmed until her got there, and (opens mouth wide, and snaps it shut) chomp.  
  
Tinsir: Naughty boy. Don't do as your fa- nevermind... Don't do that. I know you understand me.  
  
Squall: ... Do I have to wear this dorky thing?  
  
Tinsir: (sighs) No. Put on your regular clothes, and I'll transfer the power. Men are such babies.  
  
Squall (goes behind dressin curtain): Thank Hyne.  
  
Tinsir: (sigh) ...  
  
Squall: ... Oh...  
  
Tinsir: Dewn, can you please take Aelin to Ellone? She's in the hall. Goodbye my little ones. (kisses them) I ove you both.  
  
Dewn: Byes (grunts as she picks up Aelin) Lay off the chocolate milk, bruddah.  
  
Tinsir: ! Chocolate?  
  
Dewn: Uncle Laguna gave us some.  
  
Squall: Bye, guys.  
  
Tinsir: Goodbye. I love you two...  
  
Dewn: (leaves) Bye...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Note:::::::  
Happy birthday to me  
I am boyfriend free  
I am not happy  
And I am numbing.  
  
Just had to add that. Dun know why. Just had to. Don't ask why. I don't know myself. 


	76. Idiot A La Mode

Chapter 76: Idiot A La Mode  
  
Tinsir strapped herself in the pilot's seat, everyone else in the back. She flipped a few switches, and the vessel rose off of the ground.  
  
Tinsir: Hold the f--- on. This is going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
Squall (tightening a tight buckle): ...*Oh, f---...*  
  
Others (likewise): O_O  
  
The Venus darted off into the distance, and started to head toward Centra. But before theycould reach thier destination, a large dark Guardian stood in the water, the ocean up to his waist. He looked like Ifrit, mixed with the lineage of a ugly demon. Shiva, and Siren held each other in the back.   
  
Evasive manuevers were used, the small red ship looking like a flea compared to the monster. After s few near misses, Tinsir got sick of this. She unbuckled the cross-chested restraint device, and her body flowed back through the vessel like a hologram. Out of the back she emerged, and slightly tumbled downwards, but her wings reemerged. She ascended, and the ugly beast swatted at her a few times in vain.   
  
Tinsir's arms crossed, she sighed, and shook her head. She rose her hand about eye level to herself, and the ocean water rose to engulf the monster. He struggled, his element being used against him. She snapped her fingers, and the water turned to ice. Chains surrounded the ice cube, and lock.   
  
Tinsir teleports her self back to the pilots seat, to find herself sitting in the oh-so-warm-and-nice lap of Squall. He almost crashes them in shock, but pulls up in time.   
  
Monsters crawled, and swam to Centra, all for one purpose: to prevent the uniting of the forces of the Guardians. Hades was not to be underestimated, and niether was a pissed off daughter of Hyne. 


	77. I'm So Numb

Disclaimer: Linkin Park owns the song. It applies to my life (what's left of it), but I don't own it.  
  
Note: Yeah, the last chapter was short, but at least I wrote something. Life has been hell lately, and well... Anyways, here is this chapter. And, I got an A- in my art class. Yay...  
  
Chapter 77: I'm So Numb (To Your Assalt)  
  
Tinsir sat at the controls, Squall out of her seat. The world was riddled with mosters, and they dropped Holy bombs as they flew overhead the managerie.  
  
"Numb"  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Tinsir looked at the horizon, the ground black from the monterous plague. Thoughts of ill entered her head, a creeping of doubt taking hold. "What if we can't do this," she thought, releasing the controls.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
"There's no point. Man will only kill each other until the end of time. At least this way new souls won't find the sting of agony, and death," she continued to think, controlling the vessel with telepathy," Maybe... we should give up..."  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
  
"TINSIR!" a voice bellowed in fear. She had entered her thoughts fully, and now they began a steep descent into the ocean. "Ah, f---," she yelled, and pulled up as the bottom of the Venus ran across water, and monters. Monsters flew at the impact like rag dolls, and the water sprayed.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
"Tinsir," Squall asked, bleeding from his forehead. He looked over to the left of him, and found her unconscious, bleeding badly. He picked her up, and laid her on the ground, careful not to make any injuries worse. "My Hyne," he thought, realizing her wounds weren't healing.  
  
And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
"Everyone else okay? Quistis, if you are awake, help me here," the man called out, barely able to hold himself together, "I lost Rinoa, and I sure as hell am not losing you."  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
Tinsir awoke, but unable to sense anything. Touch, sight, smell, all left her alone in a black realm. She yelled out Squall's name, and found no answer. Even the pain she had emotionally began to dull. Was this... hell? Her sentence for death? But how did she die? It was almost impossible unless... Had Hades done this? Meanwhil Squall had her lifeless body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care who saaw him cry, all her wanted was her back. To hear her breathe, even watch her consume a dead human. He just wanted her back alive. But her body didn't stir, it just lay there, unable to acknowledge what was happening in the world around it. All senses were numb.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir wandered around in the darkness, unable to feel anything. Finally a sick laugh could be heard, and a match was struck before her eyes.  
  
Voice: Well, lost in ourselves aren't we?  
  
Tinsir: Who are you?  
  
Voice: Hades, who else? Also, this place is rather dark. Suiting isn't it?  
  
Tinsir: I don't know what you mean.  
  
Hades (lights his hand on fire, black flames): We're in your mind after all. Numb, desolate, forelorn, alone... You never really have had the touch of life given to you. Hyne, and Geae had to revive your stillborn body from her womb. Even then you were without all of your life force, only half dead, and half alive. So you made this santuary in yourself. No one can hurt you here, for... you feel nothing. All of your pains wash away when you enter here, and life ceases for you. I thought you would remember this place seeing as I sent you into it before when you couldn't handle the cruelties of the world after you left. And here you are again, alone, except for me. I would gladly accept staying here with you, if you want.  
  
Tinsir: You are an ass.  
  
Hades: Then you are going to be a lioncloth. Because one day, I will wear nothing but you.  
  
Tinsir: Ugh... pig. Sicko. Pervert. Lack luster-  
  
Hades: That last one was a bit much if you continued it.  
  
Tinsir: P  
  
Hades: Real mature.  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, coming from a man with the maturity of an embryo.  
  
Hades: ... You're sexy when you're angry. (Note: (sniff) My ex would comment on me, and other things sometimes as, "Oh sexy, so sexy" in a wierd voice...(sniff) That dumbass)  
  
Tinsir: Hairy ferret.  
  
Hades: What the hell?  
  
Tinsir: It was the first thing that came to mind, and it got you to say a bad pun. Ha ha!  
  
Hades: And to think I ever found you mature...  
  
Tinsir: Hmmm... Well, if this is my mind, then I have dominion over things. HA!  
  
Hades (in pink tutu, nothing else): WHAT THE F---?! What did you do?!  
  
Tinsir: Payback's a b----, and I'm the b----!  
  
Hades: You got that out of the TV guide's article on Angel.  
  
Tinsir (sheepish): Yeah, so...  
  
Hades: How does Squall put up with you?  
  
Tinsir: Why do you want me?  
  
Hades: ...Oh...  
  
Tinsir: ... I feel used...  
  
Hades: Well, at least you're good for something.  
  
Tinsir: Grrr. (Note: I am a virgin!)  
  
Hades: Yeah, well with a lover like that, who needs enemies?  
  
Tinsir: With a enemy like you, who needs a court jester?  
  
Hades: That's scuked.  
  
::::::Verbal Fight Hours Later:::::  
  
Tinsir: Take that!  
  
Hades: Ah! It's a ______! (I want this Pg-13, not R)  
  
Tinsir: Let's tighten it a bit.  
  
Hades: I'm leaving.  
  
Tinsir: Ah, you know you liked it ya d--- masochist.  
  
Hades: """"GLARE""""  
  
Tinsir: )P ( the ")" is horns)  
  
Hades (fades): @%$#ing &%)^*...  
  
Tinsir: Jerk. And I was in playful mode... Hmm, now how to get the hell outta here... 


	78. Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own the song. Evanescence does.  
  
Note: *sniff* Valentine's Day is tomorrow...*sniff sniff*  
  
Chapter 78: Lone Wolf  
  
"Squall!," Tinsir's exclaimed, hoping that she had awoken. Her heavy eyelids opened, fluttering. They opened fully, and she saw a worried face looking down at her.  
  
Tinsir: Quistis?  
  
Quistis: Yes. She's awake! Zell, you know what to do.  
  
Zell: Ai, ai cappin.  
  
Quistis: Thanks.  
  
Tinsir: Where's Squall?!  
  
Quistis: He went into a seizure moments ago. About the time that you started to have R.E.M. sleep. We thought you would never wake up.  
  
Edea: Will they both be alright?  
  
Quistis: She will be fine.  
  
Tinsir: And Squall?  
  
Quistis: After the convulsions he went comatose like you did. We'll wait, and see in a couple hours. Zell's trying a drug to wake him up.  
  
Tinsir (rushes up, but falls back down, holding her head): Ugh....  
  
Quistis: You've been asleep for hours. The blood must have rushed from your head. Lay down, and I'll get you some tea, or water.  
  
Tinsir: I... wooo... I need to help Squall before-  
  
Edea: You sense it too?  
  
Tinsir (cautious): Sense what?  
  
Edea: Death. It came in with you, and when he started to go... I could smell HIM....  
  
Tinsir: S---! Just as I thought! (lays down, and enter's Squall's mind.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_=  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Tinsir: YOU F---ING BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
Hades: Nice of you to join us.  
  
Squall (gagged, and hoodwinked): (muffled) Tinsir...  
  
Tinsir: Hold still, babe. I'll be there in a minute. As for you...  
  
Hades: Save the son of a b----? I expected that.  
  
Tinsir: First of all, Raine was not a b----, and he isn't a S.O.B.. Also, you know a mortal's mind is no place for a fight.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Hades: He isn't a mere mortal. And, I don't really care. However, I did fully awaken Deluge for you.  
  
Tinsir: NO!  
  
Hades: Now for your blood. (walks to her)  
  
Tinsir (uses sword to vault, and kick Hades down): You f---ing piece of s--- !  
  
Hades: Now I'm mad.  
  
Tinsir: You always have been crazy.  
  
Hades: Let's end this.  
  
Tinsir: Let's wait for the right moment.  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
Hades: ... Til then.(fades)  
  
Tinsir: What the-? What is he up to?  
  
Squall (muffled): Help...  
  
Tinsir (frees him): My gawd...  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Squall (darker hair, deeper blue eyes, all around deeper, and darker. Deluge is here!): Tinsir?  
  
Tinsir: Deluge...?  
  
Squall: That was my name.  
  
Tinsir: Squall...?  
  
Squall: I'm still me. But I can remember everything now. And I really hate that guy.  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Tinsir (laughs): Yeah. (teary) Squall... you need to wake up by yourself, okay? I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Squall: ... Okay.  
  
Tinsir (fades): I'll be waiting...  
  
Squall: Um, how...?  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Tinsir (gasps, and bolts up.. again...): Squall!  
  
Zell: His vitals are up.  
  
Quistis: Tinsir, take it easy. I have no clue what's going on, so don't do anything stupid.  
  
Edea: He's gone isn't he?  
  
Tinsir: Which one?  
  
Edea: The Shadow...  
  
Tinsir: For now...  
  
Zell: Tinsir!  
  
Tinsir: What?  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Zell: He's dying!  
  
Tinsir: (runs to Squall's side, her head is swimming) Babe, I'm here. You said you'd come to me. Don't back out now!  
  
Edea: Do something!  
  
Quistis: I can't! I don't know anything to help? I've tried everything!  
  
Edea: Tinsir!  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
Tinsir (her ear to his chest): ........ Just wait.  
  
Edea: Don't you love him?!  
  
Tinsit: I said wait dammit!  
  
Zell: I can't watch this... (turns away)  
  
Quistis: Please.. help him...  
  
Tinsir (moves Squall's ear to her chest): ~*Squall, I know you can hear me. Now do as I say, I can't help you through this. You need to do this by yourself. Focus on my heartbeat. Listen as it moves... Good. Yours is mimicing it. Okay, now focus on my breathing.... Okay, now focua on me looking at you. Feel your eyes looking at me. Open them up, and-*~  
  
Squall: ~*I can't*~  
  
Tinsir: ~*You can. Just focus. Now, opn your eyes. Focus on seeing into mine... Don't enter me though. Just look at me.....Squall....*~  
  
Squall: Should I talk now?  
  
Tinsir: Yeah, babe. Missed you.  
  
Edea: (sighs) He's back.  
  
Tinsir: See? Knew you could do it.  
  
Squall: ... Can I just lay here for awhile?  
  
Tinsir: Yes. Go to sleep. You're probably tired.  
  
Zell: Didn't he just wake up???  
  
Tinsir (muffled laugh): Not quite... 


	79. Answer Me This

Note: I put in a refer to The Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't own that either.... I don't own much of anything.... except the cardboard box in the gutter where my mind dwells, and my virginity.  
  
Chapter 79: Answer Me This  
  
Quistis sat at the table next to Edea. The small cottage had suffered a major earthquake the day before, and now much of the work Cid had put into ot was in shambles. But then again, maybe that was why it fell apart so easily...  
  
Quistis: Matron, do you think we will win?  
  
Edea: That depends? Are your hearts good, and true? In cases like this, teamwork, and the purity of hearts of those who are fighting for justice are what wins battles... But in these days everything is uncertain. Even the soldiers on the same side are harming thier comrads. Man has fallen in recent years beyond hope. Perhaps Geae's destruction, and rebirth is what we need. But we must fight for the innocent. Even one good hearted child spared from what Hades wishes to do is worth our lives.  
  
Quistis: True, but... nevermind.  
  
Edea: What troubles you?  
  
Quistis: Tinsir has acted, well, odd. So has Squall, and Selphie. What if we aren't good enough? What if we have fallen too far ourselves? What if-  
  
Edea: Faith my child. I have had to learn very hard lessons on faith, trust, forgiveness, and hope.  
  
Quistis: Matron...  
  
Edea: You should speak with Tinsir. She knows more than I do. Also, this is her war.  
  
Quistis (nods): Okay.  
  
Quistis walked dow the crumbling halls into what was once Squall's chamber. Just as she expected, Tinsir was in there, babying a resistant Squall. Quistis stood in the doorway, and laughed a little. Squall would always have that independent streak. He would always be a lone wolf no matter who changed him... but he also knew teamwork. That is how they beat Ultimecia before after all, and countless other adversaries.  
  
Tinsir: Hold still!  
  
Squall: That stuff f---in burns!  
  
Tinsir: I'll cast sleep on you until we leave if you don't cut it out!  
  
Squall: I'll be fine. Leave it alone!  
  
Tinsir: (deeeeeep inhale) YOU SIT!  
  
Squall (gets pushed onto bed): I-! (hears Quistis) Quistis?  
  
Tinsir (on Squall, holding a herb. Provacative position...): Um, ......  
  
Quistis: I wish to speak with Tinsir after you two are... finished.  
  
Squall: It's not what it looks like.  
  
Tinsir: He's being a big baby.  
  
Squall: I am not. Get that c--p away from me.  
  
Quistis: Um.... kinky.....  
  
Squall (bewildered): Agh! No! Take her off of my hands now please. (eyes big) SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH_________________________!!!!!!!  
  
Tinsir (has herb on his arm. He hurt in a training battle): P  
  
Quistis: Squall a masochist. I would have never thought that...  
  
Tinsir: Nah. Not really. He bites his fair share of times back.  
  
Squall: Tinsir....  
  
Tinsir: ??? OH! You didn't want her to know? Oops....  
  
Squall: Hyne... Go, and do whatever you girls do. I don't want to know.  
  
Tinsir: v_v Dumb---. ^v^ Well, let's go!  
  
Quistis: Okay...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
[in flower field]  
  
Quistis: Do you think we can win?  
  
Tinsir (nods): Yes. If we don't, who will save everyone?  
  
Quistis: We could lose...  
  
Tinsir: Nu-uh. We win. Unfulfilled prophesies, and such. We are gonna kick a--, and stuff. Whoa... I need to spend less time with Zell.... Oh, speaking of him, he said to tell you sorry for biting you in a bad spot earlier.  
  
Quistis: (Blushes) Um, where is he?  
  
Tinsir: He said not to say. Aparently you were on his a-- like white on rice you were so pissed.  
  
Quistis: Considering...  
  
Tinsir: I don't know where he bit you, and I don't want to know. I have an idea... but.... ewwwwwwwwie....  
  
Quistis: So, uh, how are we supposed to beat them?  
  
Tinsir: We gather the Guardians, storm the upper realm, and take over. Odin whould be here soon with the battle plans himself. I leave strategy to him. Also... I need to do something myself, and alone after the battles are over. For me the war will have only begun. Please make sure that Squall, or anyone else doesn't follow me, k? Promise me! I need to make sure that he's okay! If anything ever happened to him....  
  
Quistis: I will try, but you know Squall. If he wants to do something, only a direct order from a superior will stop him. That or whatever goes through that head of his.  
  
Tinsir: I know, and that's what worries me. I know that he didn't go after Rinoa when she was going to be sealed, but now.... I don't know...  
  
Quistis: Why don't you want him to go with you exactly?  
  
Tinsir: I won't say details, but if he goes, or anyone else for that matter, they'll die almost on arrival. Mortals cannot go where I am going.  
  
Quistis: That's it for now...  
  
Tinsir: K. (goes back to Squall)  
  
Squall: What do you want now? To inflict more pain?  
  
Tinsir: Not the kind you dislike. Babe, you've been acting off since the whole Hades thing. What's wrong?  
  
Squall: ..........Why did he want your blood?  
  
Tinsir: ...Oh, that... *sigh* According to legend, if my blood should meet the blood of Deluge, the apocalpse starts immediatly. So don't get hurt!  
  
Squall: Also, why didn't you help me?  
  
Tinsir: How can you know your own strength if you never use it? Also, I guided you through it so don't give me that line.  
  
Squall: ...What's the right moment to end things? I mean, your, and his dispute?  
  
Tinsir: This war. Enough said. You need rest, so I (cuffs him to bed) will make sure of this myself. (bites her lower lip)  
  
Squall: Well, that's interesting.  
  
Tinsir: Savvy? 


	80. This Agony Will Always Remain

Note: Sorry my chapters hace been short, but I haven't felt like writing. I wrote my poetry, and now... I feel like crawling in a hole, slitting my wrists, and dieing. I am so sick of life. People think they know the answer to everything, when in all reality they don't even know who you are... Sorry, I am stuck in a deep rut... again... emotionally speaking...  
  
Chapter 80: This Agony Will Always Remain  
  
*These scars will never fade. Payback will never undo what was done to me... to us....*  
  
Tinsir sat on the roof of the lighthouse, the time approaching for her summon, quite possibly the last summon that mant Guardians will ever answer. A era dies, and slips away, but will a new era replace it? The rain blew across her cheek, its cooling drops turning into steam as it hit her face, her rage building. She wiped away the dried tear marks, and calmed her thoughts enough to function. A new hate seething, a new weakness consuming, and new self apocalypse building. The end of her trials was close, but would she survive long enough to see it?  
  
Part of her didn't want to. She wanted to die, and end this void, this hole, this vast expanse in herself. Time doesn't heal all wounds, some it magnifies to a whole new, darker level. She breathed in a weary, unsmooth breath, and rose to her feet. Squall standing on the parapit below her.  
  
Squall: Moonrise is soon. Are you ready?  
  
Tinsir: ... As ready as I'll ever be. Do you have my staff?  
  
Squall (holds it up): Yeah.  
  
Tinsir (takes it): Thanks.  
  
Squall: What's wrong? You have that look on your face again.  
  
Tinsir: Nothing. Just a bit worried, k?  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: *deep sigh* You should go eat before we start.  
  
Squall: Come in too. I won't if you won't. You haven't eaten in days.  
  
Tinsir: I'll eat soon enough. The flesh of my adversaries shall quench my hunger, and strengthen my force. I shall know the taste of my people, and wipe out the evil that consumes them.  
  
Squall" Make sure that evil doesn't consume you in the process.  
  
Tinsir: I smell garlic. Is Edea cooking spaghetti?  
  
Squall: I think so. Come, and eat.  
  
Tinsir: ... Fine. But I don't want the sauce.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Everyone was gathered around the table, grace already said. But those in the company wished they were dead. Some thought Tinsir was sick in the head.  
  
She ate her dinner, blood on her face. Her special sauce made Squall feel like a disgrace. But Tinsir was in her natural place.  
  
\\\\\\A.N.:::::::  
Okay, Tinsir had slit her inner arm, and used that as sauce. Ravenously hungry, she shovelled it all in. Blood splattered against the wall, and people, she finished eating, and the others weren't sure if they were ever going to be hungry again. That dumb poem was a morbid Dr. Suess inspired dity. Lame? Oh, well. Better than me actually doing that. Mmmm. Blood platelets.On pasta. I made spaghetti the other day... We have left overs. Mmmmm... ^v^  
  
End Note/////  
  
Selphie: Um, Tinny, is that good for you?  
  
Tinsir (mouth full): Can't hurt.  
  
Zell: Um, you'll choke if you eat that fast... *memories* In public that's no fun...  
  
Others: *laugh*  
  
Zell: It wasn't funny.  
  
Irvine: Yeah, it was. You made a doof out of yourself in front of your- nevermind.  
  
Zell: It's okay. Quisty's here for me now. I will always miss the library girl with a ponytail, but I love Quistis.  
  
Irvine: Her name was Amelia. You said her eulogy, and piled on the first shovel full of dirt. You gave her your virginity, and you forgot her name?!  
  
Zell: Hey, I rely on the Guardians a lot. I don't have a weapon other than these two fists o' mine, and I friggin' I hurt them when I punched a wall when she died. I got a friggin scar from it.  
  
Tinsir: Uh, huh?  
  
Irvine: Zell is blaming his memory loss on the GF's.  
  
Tinsir: ...Oh...  
  
Squall: Is it true?  
  
Tinsir: Um, yeah...  
  
Cid: Quite interesting. I would have never thought *blah blah blah.....*  
  
Tinsir/ Squall: *He thought? He thinks? OH MY HYNE! THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE!!!!!!*  
  
Cid: ...And so when I was a boy of about thirteen years, I got my first GF, and she was blue, and pretty, and I fell in love with her. She had icy skin, and I would go fighting just to summon her. But in the process my own abilities faded, and I had to rely on her, and well, I became weak, and-  
  
Shiva: Hold it. Did you ever get in a fight with a T-Rexsaur (sp.), and skin your knees, and faked hurt just to get a better look at my behind?  
  
Cid: .... Oh.... You remember that....  
  
Shiva: Snot-nosed, pathetic, grubby little peon.  
  
Tinsir: Um, blood anyone?  
  
.....  
  
Tinsir: Just being polite... 


	81. It Begins

Chapter 81: It Begins...  
  
Tinsir (holding an emptybowl upside down, and shaking it in vain): *sniff* All gone... (scoops a pile of noodles in it) Um, Squally, baby. Um, can I have some blood? AB is my fave, and well...  
  
Squall: Apocalypse.  
  
Tinsir: True... Dammit... (slits wrist) I'm eating myself! Ha ha ha.  
  
Quistis: Can she get high off of her own blood?  
  
Squall: I think it's a sadist/ masochist complex.  
  
Tinsir: (singing) Blood, blood, blood. Lemme drink the delicious flooooooooood!  
  
Irvine: I am locking our bedroom door tonight.  
  
Selphie: We don't have a door anymore.  
  
Tinsir (heard this from my friend Jenny): She's a poet, and just don't know it!  
  
Others: O_O  
  
Tinsir: I... am feeling okay. Think about it: I'm cutting myself, drinking blood, which I haven't in a while, and SPAGHETTI!  
  
Zell: It makes sense.  
  
Others excluding Tinsir: O_O -_- O_O  
  
Tinsir: (contently eating red noodles) The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out. They wiggle, and jiggle around in your snout! *toothy grin*  
  
Squall: Dammit, did you get into the f***in' soda again???  
  
Tinsir: (hides an empty can behind her back) What soda?  
  
Squall (knowing scowl): Tinsir...  
  
Tinsir (eats the evidence): *smiles* Eh, heh heh heh....  
  
Squall: F***.  
  
Quistis: O_O You mean the same thing happens to her as Dewn when they consume carbonated products???  
  
Squall: Yeah, but it's because of the caffeine, and sugar.  
  
Tinsir: (starts singing "Cereal War" by A.F.I.) "Do I look like a f***in' squirrel to you"???  
  
Selphie: Feh. (whaps out her tranqus/ antidepressents) Here.  
  
Tinsir: CANDY! (munches them) Ewwie. Not candy. Nassie. Ewwie. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Irvine: How many did you give her?  
  
Tinsir: Whooo. Something actually worked. I've got a f***in' headache now.  
  
Squall: At least you're not hyper, and high.  
  
Tinsir: My tummy hurts.  
  
Squall: You ate an aluminum can.  
  
Tinsir: I know. I remember it, k?!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: ...  
  
Selphie: Feeling better?  
  
Tinsir: ...\_/  
  
Zell: That's a major leave her alone.  
  
Tinsir: What time is it?  
  
Edea: 8  
  
Tinsir: \_/ (gets staff, and whaps Squall over the head with it) Come on.  
  
Irvine (after Tinsir, and Squall exit): I am Tinsir! I have big man to beat up on. Me have muscles to maje him bleed, and breed. We are cave people. Grr.  
  
Others: O_O  
  
Irvine: What?  
  
Tinsir: I forgot my coat. (whaps Irvine) Premortial monkey.  
  
Irvine: -_- I had that coming.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
[on beach]  
  
Zell, and Quistis walk along the shore, the surf hitting their bare feet. Hand in hand they stroll, Quistis every so often tucking her hair behind her ear. The moonlight reflected on the water, and the mood was romancxe on the edge of global desctruction. Amore baby.  
  
Zell: What are you fighting for?  
  
Quistis: Fighting for?  
  
Zell: Yeah, like I know you're fighting with us, but why? Like the way the light bounces off of tears, the sound of the ocean when you lay on the beach at night, the way a beautiful girl stares into your eyes, and makes you feel... whole?  
  
Quistis: Well, I don't know about the girl thing.  
  
Zell: Ha-ha. Very funny.  
  
Quistis: Hmmm... I guess because it's the right thing to do.  
  
Zell: Oh...  
  
Quistis: And I don't want you hurt, or dead.  
  
Zell: Really?  
  
Quistis: Yeah. I love you, Zell.  
  
The two paused, and looked into each other's eyes. The moment was sweet, but sad. Zell put his hands gently on her cheeks, and kissed her. She kissed back, and sat on the sand. He held her in his arms, and she could hear his heartbeat as her ear was next to his chest. She placed her hand on his pec, and took a deep breath.  
  
He lifted her delicate chin, and kissed her. She returned the action, and well... you know...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
[Selphie's room]  
  
Irvine, and Selphie were, um, doing it one last time.... enough said.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
[lighthouse]  
  
Tinsir sat on the roof again, embarassed by her actions before. Her cheeks reddened just thinking about it. Squall paced around the top, watching out for holes in the roof. Her knees were tucked under her chin, and finally Squall got sick of the ackward silence.  
  
Squall: Come on, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Tinsir: I was basically drunk off of SODA!  
  
Squall: We knew that. You just needed to disattach this worry from you for awhile. Just don't do it again.  
  
Tinsir: ...  
  
Squall: Are you okay?  
  
Tinsir: Will be.  
  
Squall (kneels down behind her, and wraps his arms around her): I love you.  
  
Tinsir: I love you too.  
  
Squall: (holds her tighter) Make sure you're doing this for the right reasons.  
  
Tinsir: (nods)(rises) Now is as good a time as any.  
  
Tinsir held the staff perpenidular to the ground, and parralel to herself. A chant fell from her lips like water, and a storm began to brew. Lightning cracked, but she faltered not.  
  
Radignsua fo Venaeh, adn fo Thaer  
  
(Guardians of Heaven, and of Earth)  
  
Rhea ym cyr  
  
(Hear my cry)  
  
Moce ot ida em  
  
(Come to aid me)  
  
Oru meti si ghin  
  
(Oyr time is nigh)  
  
I sonmum eeth  
  
(I summon thee)  
  
Sa teh detis fo taef trun  
  
(As the tides of fate turn)  
  
Kaenaw adn moce ot em!  
  
(Awaken, and come to me!)  
  
And so it begins... 


	82. Ascension

Disclaimer: A.F.I. owns "Narrative of Soul Against Soul." I don't, but I wish I owned Davey Havok. Gotta love the Davey. Must love their music. It's all good... Hot guy, bad a$$ songs, heartfelt, and appreciated, may thier songs be forever in someone's cd player playing.  
  
Note: Life is hitting an upswing, but I feel.. left behind. I should be happy but I am stuck in the black ozze that plagues my lonely soul. I need to post my new poems on my site....Oh, check it out if ya get a chance. Please?! Also, I typed these lyrice out myself. No website used. I wish A.F.I. wrote the entirety of the song instead of just smashing it all into a paragraph, and not repeating the chorus, and such... Ah, oh well... I need to save them from online anyways. I'm lazy...  
  
Chapter 82: Ascension  
  
Narrative Of Soul Against Soul  
  
To The Wounded  
  
I have seen the self image that they've forced you to reduce to shattered glass  
  
With the only remaining value lying in its jagged edges  
  
But the few who warrant waking for await their recognition  
  
No fear of death  
  
But with fear of life  
  
Your weakness kills everyone  
  
So live  
  
Thousands of Guardians awoke from their slumber, the cry of thier chosen one breaking the bondage of unrest in sleep. Tinsir stood atop the roof yet, agile as a cat, and ready to fly at any moment. The rubble of the lighthouse, and orphanage began to repair itself to its former glory like a wave from her feet. Things were being righted after so many years of hurt, and abuse. Black wings before his face, Squall's own erupted from his back, white of purity he had lost in himself. A worried expression crossed his face as he stared at the feathered wings, and Tinsir turned to look at him, in awe.  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
She nimbly ran to his side, and looked in confusion, and then a look of terror crossed her face. Squall looked into her eyes, and reached out to her arm as she backed away in disbelief.  
  
Tinsir (crying to the heavens): NO! You shant have him! Since when have you taken mortals into your once hallowed halls? When will my destruction be off of your agenda?!  
  
Squall: What's happening to me?!  
  
Tinsir (head bowed): You are ascending ranks to arch angel. Dammit (eyes watery in fear, hate, and plots). They will not get away with this.  
  
A permanent solution for a temporary problem  
  
Before I'd lay me down to rest  
  
I'd throw away everything to live  
  
Squall: Is this permanaent?  
  
Tinsir: Perhaps, should we fail. You can retract your wings quite easily.  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
Squall (looking at his reflection in shattered glass held up telekinetically): How? I look like a freak.  
  
Tinsir: Actually I thought they were quite becoming.... *sigh* Relax your shoulders, and roll them back.  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
Squall (does so): Okay, they're gone. My jacket's ripped.  
  
Tinsir: That's the least of our problems.  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
Squall: I know.  
  
Tinsir: You held up the glass on your own. I didn't aid you. Dammit, I need to trian you now, and we haven't the time.  
  
Squall: Do we tell the others?  
  
Tinsir: Yes, the Guardians will know about it, and will ask questions. The others will find out eventually.  
  
Squall: Okay.  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
Tinsir (collapses in his arms): Squall... I love you...  
  
Squall (pauses, and holds her, caressing her hair): I love you too. ...... They're near, aren't they?  
  
Davey: Angels for Everyone  
  
Band: For no lack of searching I can't seem to find one  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
B: What of their promises  
Can't seem to find much more than lies  
  
D: Angels for everyone  
  
Tinsir: Yes, they are. You can sense them, can't you?  
  
Squall: ...Yes.  
  
Tinsir: Hold me for just a little longer.  
  
Squall: ...  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Irvine looked up from Selphie, and noticed all had been repaired. He jumped up, and looked around. Selphie looked around her, figuring out what had gotten Irvine out of having his favorite pastime. In awe they stood, watching the last parts of the room being restored.  
  
Selphie: Irvine, what is going on?  
  
Irvine: I don't know. But I think I know who does. Come on, get dressed. We're going outside.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Zell: What's that light?  
  
Quistis (looks up from the sandy jacket her head was on): Mmmm. I think it's the lighthouse.  
  
Zell: What's it doing lit up? I thought it was broken.  
  
Quistis: Maybe Squall, and Tinsir fixed it. I doubt Irvine, or the others would.  
  
Zell: Let's go check it out.  
  
Quistis: Okay. Time to face reality.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
From across the known world Guardians began their pilgrimage to the shining lighthouse. Of ice, of water, of fire, of earth, and of air all came to her beckon call, answering their leader. By air, by land, and by sea they came. Breaths of fire sweep out across the dark sky, while shadows of large beasts grace the cities. The revolution begins... 


	83. The Calling

Notes: Okay, since I vented a little in the notes section before, I will give an update. My ex boyfriend, and I are friends, and to a degree it's still torture. I mean, just being around him is great, but knowing that I can't have him is killing me... You wouldn't understand unless you're like me. I don't care about but a few people (he was #2 on my list, 2nd only to my lil sis), and trust even less. He had (and has) this effect on me I can't fully describe, and give it justice. Oh well, I'm rambling on about him again...  
  
Chapter 83: The Calling  
  
The others walked to the light house, and climbed its long stairs. Zell tossed a rock on the roof, and hopped onto the railing that ran around the circumference of the glass structure. He almost fell, but regained his balance. He climbed onto the top, only to jump back down blushing.  
  
Selphie: What's going on?  
  
Zell: Um, well....  
  
Squall (hops down): F*%#ing jerk.  
  
Tinsir: It's not completely his fault. We should have paid attention. If it wasn't him, it would have been someone else.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: .... Grr.....  
  
Zell: Sorry, man. I didn't mean to-  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: It's fine, right Squall?  
  
Squall: Sure, whatever you say.  
  
Tinsir: Hmph. Baka.  
  
Irvine: Well, um, what's going on here other than THAT...?  
  
Tinsir: El armarse de Guardian.  
  
Quistis: The summoning of the Guardians.  
  
Tinsir: Yeah. (hops back up to top) They're almost here. Can you smell them, Squall?  
  
Squall: I can feel, but I can't smell them.  
  
Tinsir: It will come in time.  
  
Quistis: What's going on?  
  
Squall: ... (looks to Tinsir).  
  
Tinsir: *sigh* Okay... (tells others about Squall).  
  
Squall: ...  
  
Selphie: That's wierd.  
  
Tinsir: I can smell Odin! He's here!  
  
Squall: Is that what that odd scent is?  
  
Tinsir: Kinda dark, and death like?  
  
Squall: ...Yeah.  
  
Tinsir: Yep. Selphie, you, and the others go get into the clothes I had provided.  
  
Selphie: Okay! C'mon everyone!  
  
Zell (mumbles): She's chipper.  
  
Selphie: Hurry up! (they exit)  
  
Tinsir: Squall... Remember me always, okay?  
  
Squall: Why are you saying that?  
  
Tinsir: Just in case.  
  
Squall: What do you know?  
  
Tinsir: Don't get all defensive. I just mean, that should I fail, remember me.  
  
Squall: Tinsir... What's wrong?  
  
Tinsir: Nothing. Just a tad worried. But you are worried enough for both of us, so I'll quit. Also, be careful, okay? I won't always be there to help you. There are certain matters that I will be required to not be by your side physically. Watch your back. I couldn't forgive myself if you were killed, much less hurt. Even just you stubbing your oe will send my in a fury of panic over you.  
  
Squall: Ha-ha. Very funny. There's something you're hiding. What is it?  
  
Tinsir: You know better than to ask. But mt future is a mist before my eyes, and not even I can see it. It scares me. I can usually be able to see at least parts of it, but I can't...  
  
Squall (trying to calm her down, and be suave at the same time, but failing, because, well, he's Squall): Well, I see your future right now.  
  
Tinsir (knows better): Really?  
  
Squall: Yes, and I see you, me, Dewn, and Aelin in the country where no one can harass us, and no more worry about the future. I see a large fireplace, and pond, and you teaching Dewn everything you know. I can see me teaching Aelin gunblade techniques, and Dewn too if she wants.  
  
Tinsir: Ah, an "if"! That means it's not a prophesy, nor a fortune reading. *laughs* Thank you, babe.  
  
Squall: You will not die, okay? Promise me!  
  
Tinsir: I cannot make such a promise.  
  
Squall: Promise me!  
  
Tinsir (both teary eyed): Squall, I... promise I'll return to you.  
  
Squall: While I am still alive. Not five incarnations later, or something. Or forty years later when I am a prune like Laguna.  
  
Tinsir: I promise I'll return to you while you are still in this incarnation, and not old. And hey, Laguna looks darn good for his age.  
  
Squall: *holds her* Promise me again.  
  
Tinsir: I promise. 


	84. The Rebirth Of An Old Soul

Chapter 84: The Rebirth Of An Old Soul  
  
Odin led the group of Guardians from the North, a large army of them at Tinsir's beckon call. Aphrodite led a group from the water, sea foam spraying up, and becoming her bikini like clothing. From the east came Bast with the group of the undead "gods" of long ago, and their respective priests, and priestesses. From all other directions came rogue Guardians. Siren's sisters came, banshees, the Children of the Flowers, along with other dark, and light figures of Guardianship. All united under Tinsir's leadership, and to destroy the threat at hand.  
  
Odin came to Tinsir first, and bowed in respect to his once pupil. She curtsied, and rose. Odin remained on his knees.  
  
Tinsir: Rise my friend. We are of equal company, or me of lesser caste.  
  
Odin: Aye, child. The stars look upon thee with clear, and reverent eyes. The time of thine celestial appointment is at hand. Your place among them is coming.  
  
Tinsir: Aye, tis it so soon?  
  
Odin: Yes, ye know already. Do not question yourself. You know more than I in certain matters due to your rank.  
  
Tinsir: My rank has been long abandoned.  
  
Odin: You are taking it up as we speak. Aye, even Deluge is taking his, is he not?  
  
Tinsir: Aye... The time to strike is nigh...(whispers) But am I ready?  
  
Odin: You know the answer.  
  
Tinsir: *deep inhale* Yes... I do, but how I fear it. (to Guardians) But now we act! Now we fight! Now we reclaim what is ours, and make our oppressors fall at our hands. Odin shall explain the battle plan. It is all of our jobs to carry it out with out failure. We must not lose! Fight for freedom! Fight for youreselves! Fight for what's true, and right! Fight for the mortals! Fight for me!  
  
Odin: Lady Tinsir, are you ready?  
  
Tinsir nodded in acknowledgement, and rose her right arm, her hand clenched. She took her other hand, and rose a blade to her wrist. With a battle cry she cut herself, her blood falling onto the crowd like rain. They gave a cry in response, and bathed in the red liquid.  
  
Squall's wings erupted from his back, and the others ran outside to see the sight of red rain. Tinsir looked upon the clouds of dark crimson, red spots falling down onto her face. She took a deep breath, and let her true self out. All other metamorphosis before were just a side of her, but now she left her true self emerge. The "deity" restored almost to completion.  
  
Squall hurried closer to her side, a bright light blinding him he thought. But he realized he could stand the light, and removed the arm from guarding his eyes. Soon the light faded, and revealed a woman od high class, and rank. Clad in her armor of black metal, the lining of silver stood out like day against night. Her hair white with streaks of black, and true silver, and dark blue she turned to him.  
  
Deep blue eyes staring out from underneath her long hair, and silver mermaid like tiara (think King Triton) looked unto him with misting eyes. Elve ears poking out from underneath her hair, pierced with silver, and black rings. Slight fangs revealed themselves when she smiled, and long nails gentle caressed his cheek. He took her into his arms, and her cool, fair skin clung to him. Her cloak whipping in the wind, he held her closer to him, breathing in the scent of a creation reborn. Her rennaisance has begun. Smiling, she looked into his eyes, and spoke softly, but firmly.  
  
Tinsir: It is time to be who we are, my Deluge.  
  
Squall (holding her chin): I know, my voel... (kisses her) 


	85. Strength

Chapter 85: Strength  
  
Tinsir readied herself, in the haven of Squall's room. Wiping tears from her cheek she clutched the blade in her hand. Crimson hate feel to the floor, and she looked out the window. She turned away from it, the sun rising, and Squall asleep in bed. She walked into his bathroom, and locked the door.  
  
She looked into the mirror, and smashed it. Cuts on her hand released her hate as well. She would have to end her emotions to succeed. She slit her wrist, and it healed quickly, blue electricity surrounding her. She motioned to the door swiftly, and it slammed open. Walking as if in a dark trance she went outside.  
  
Past Guardians, and humans she walked, taking no head at thier puzzled, or knowing stares. She passed Odin, and he was leaning against his horse, nodding in approval.  
  
Upon the water she stood, her hands stretched out to her sides, palms up. Balls of energy filled them, and levetated slightly above them. She smacked them above her head, and blinding light shone even to the depths of the water beneath her. She looked up at it, and motioned both hands to the left, and right. Tsunamis rose, and plagued the earth, but harming no land.  
  
She took a hairpin from her hair, and it turned into a staff with the water symbol in a circle at its top. A ritual of dancing she performed. Every outstretch of her arms caused waves, and lightning. Squall stodd on the shore, fearing for her, and the others.  
  
Finally a beam of light, twisted with lightning engulfed her. Her body slightly rose, and her eyes closed. Limp, she rose into the clouds above her, and claps of thunder were heard. Guardians stood in reverence, and Odin put his hand on the fear stricken Squall's shoulder. Lightning spit, thunder cracked, and the rain poured.  
  
Time passed slowly, and clouds formed a stairway to the beach. Tinsir walked down them, a child of air, and water now. Another element under her control.  
  
Odin: "And the daughter of life shall take under arts of many. The Lion shall watch, fearing losing his only true possession. And upon the day of thunder all shall know fear."  
  
Tinsir: "And lo, a new era shall be set to take place. The war of life begins, the immortal dying, the mortal living. And a new peace in life, and in death shall become know."  
  
Squall (a tad confused he knows this): "And the Daughter of Life shall lead her army to the new battle, fate teetering on the blade of a sword, and humanity shall feel a new fear."  
  
Cid: What if they win? Will the world go on as usual?  
  
Tinsir (takes a deep breath, and lifts her face slightly in dominance): ...  
  
Odin: Her era of rule will begin.  
  
Cid: She'll rule the world?! A woman?!  
  
Tinsir: What is so strange in a woman leading the race of men? Know you no formality in rank?  
  
Athena (a Guardian): We are as strong as any man. Let me prove it with my blade!  
  
Tinsir: Athena, know your place.  
  
Athena (snarls): Yes, Lady Tinsir. *bows, and returns to her place*  
  
Tinsir: Don't cause anger in the bosom of the Guardian of war. Aye, my Lady Athena, do we have your full blessing?  
  
Athena: Yes, my blessing to thee. Let us fight, and win! 


	86. Battle Cry

Notes: Okay, sorry the chappies have been short. A LOT of drama. I don't know whether to talk to my ex again, or not. Come to find out he has been chasing skirts since he left me. There's a lot of back history (we never cheated on each other), but this is where my mind is at. I feel stupid for caring, seeing as we're over, but... it still hurts.  
  
Chapter 86: Battle Cry  
  
Tinsir stood amidst the Guardians, and mortals, but still hate raged inside of her. But keeping it under control, she decided to lead the attack. Odin had already given out the battle plans, and now they suited up.  
  
Tinsir: Selphie, get everyone on the Venus except Cid. He stays. Guardians, pray.  
  
Selphie, and Irvine ran to the Venus getting it ready. Quistis, Zell, and Edea followed. Squall hesitated, and decided to stand his ground. But Tinsir kissed him, and told him to go with the others. He paused, looked at her with concern in his eyes, and left to the ship.  
  
The Venus sat, ready to fly in a moment's notice. The Guardians encircled Tinsir, and went onto their knees. A shockwave ran through them, and Tinsir crossed her arms over her chest, feathery lashed lids hiding her eyes. Head bowed she meditated, and chanted a curse upon her enemy, a blessing upon her troops, and for request for honor, bravery, and victory.  
  
She rose her face, and bolted her eyes open in a split second, and a ray of light emitted from the darkness of her eyes. Another shockwave was emitted simultaneously. It stretched to the sky, and in the gray clouds opened a swirling vortex. The purple wormhole grew to accomadate the large number of hosts.  
  
The Guardians rose, and started thier ascents into it. Tinsir walked over to the Venus, and motion for Selphie to enter it too. They lifted off, and started for it. Tinsir, wings retracted into her back, just watched, not moving to join them.  
  
She began to open a portal to the underworld in the ground. She was the unspecified distraction. Squall ran to the closest window to her, banging on it for her to come. Teary eyed he yelled, and screamed, his fist bloody from banging it against the glass.  
  
Tinsir looked up at them, her foot in the portal like one does in a black pool of water, holding her cloak up. Tears streamed down her face, knowing the kiss she gave Squall may be their last. But an idea struck her. Closing the portal quickly, she lunged to the top of the Venus. Finding the grooves in the ship, she held on, a white shield enveloping them.  
  
The tunnel was dark, long, and violent. Selphie freaked out a little, realizing that it wasn't she controlling the vessel. Letting go of the controls, they moved, being guided by the Fallen One. Finally the ship was spit out on the other end, Tinsir's wings emerged as she was thrown from it, and she glided down as she used telekinesis to gently set down the Venus.  
  
Odin rode upto Tinsir, and gave her an evil glare. She stood up straight, and told him via telepathy what she was doing- using an astral projection to fight in the underworld. Then she grinned evilly, and said, "Multi tasking."  
  
Now, a great number of Guardians would never go unnoticed. And this was no exception. They started towards the main city, and were intercepted by a larger army of demons, and dark Guardians. Across the green plains, atop the vivid flowers, blood began to be shed.  
  
Now let me begin by describing our place of battle. Flowers of colors unseen by human eyes, and bright and alive. OUr realm but a mere shadow in comparison. The fields was mostly a shade of deep green grass that came up to about Selphie's mid calf. Flowers of different sorts, many long extinct in the mortal realm, were scattered about.  
  
The Guardians, and such came from the south whereas the enemy came from the north. A large, decaying castle stood behind the dark mass of evil troops, and a forest lay to the east. More plains lay to the west, but another forest could be seen about two miles away. Slight hills were everywhere, and Tinsir stood atop such looking at her foes. The Guardians behind her, Squall by her side, she smirked.  
  
Odin rode next to her, holding the reigns of two horses, one of black, and one of white. Tinsir, and Squall sat upon them accordingly, and she never took her eyes off of the looming horizon.  
  
Odin: Child, are you ready?  
  
Tinsir: Aye. Are ye, old man?  
  
Odin: *laughs* Don't be cocky now. It doesn't suit thee.  
  
Tinsir: *laughs* ...... Odin... Do you think my father remembers me?  
  
Odin: I am not certain. Have faith, Child.  
  
Squall (trying to be funny, but failing): I never have met my possible in laws.  
  
Tinsir (smiles): Hyne may be too much for a mortal.  
  
Squall: Whatever. I was trying to-  
  
Tinsir (leans, and kisses his cheek): I know. (looks into his storming eyes) I love you.  
  
Squall (embarassed from the troops looking at them): I.. love you too. Sorry...  
  
Tinsir: So believeable. I know, you don't like to express yourself in front of others. It's okay.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: *deep breath* Okay, we need to charge on my call, okay?  
  
Odin/ Squall: *nods*  
  
Tinsir pulled a sword from her sheath, the black wings emerging from her back. Squall did likewise, and held onto the reigns tighter. Raising the sword above her head, she halted, watching the enemy's movements like a hawk. Blue eyes under a furrowed brow, Squall looked at his foes, knowing dread in his bosom.  
  
Tinsir held her hand steady, the shaking of fear in her other hand. Shaking it off discreetly, she finally gave the signal. Her arm shot forward, an inhuman cry from her mouth. The sound of doom upon a dying man echoed from the hollows of her throat. Selphie, and the others had to cover their ears, and they were upon horses as well.  
  
Upon the battle cry they charged, every Guardian ready for any attack, ready to play just as dirty as their foes. Their homeland on the brink of destruction, they had nothing to lose. Ot is never wise to put any Guardian, much less many, or espcially the fallen daughter of Hyne Himself. Cold blooded, and near heartless, Tinsir would stop at nothing. And she had the army that would follow through with her commands. The age of unrelenting evil was being challenged. 


	87. Purge

Note: Let me make a correction. In this mythology, demons are Dark Guardians. Once Guardians, they fell with Hades, and such. And yes, I realize this is a weak @$$ battle scene. I am in one of my modes again, tired, lonely, getting a headache, etc... Also, I don't own the quotes. They are various excerpts from Hamlet. Not in order! Much lines in between missing!!! William Shakespeare (a favorite of mine) wrote them. Do me a favor, take up thine book of Shakespeare, and readeth it with honest intent of learning. For what is of the mind should it slumber in the waves of inactivity?  
  
Chapter 87: Purge  
  
Tinsir led the charge, her sword pointed in front of her, leading the way. The enemy charged in turn, and a clash of ages began. Squall slayed a rather large demon first, it vile skin almost too thick, and rubbery to be punctured. But Squall made the blade go through, dark green ooze from the wound to the enemy's chest. He fell with a loud thud, but it went unnoticed against the sounds of battle.  
  
Quistis, and Zell worked as a team. She used her whip to grab their prey by the throat, and Zell used his limit break to smash them into evil jelly. Irvine was on sniper patrol, as always. Atop a giant Guardian's shoulder, he shot Holy bullets at any other large, flying, or especially dangerous evil. Selphie went to the front lines, choking, hitting, etc. her enemy, her prey, the outlet for her rage.  
  
Edea set up (she had been given the powers of a dying Guardian) barriers, and shields. A small team of lesser, and smaller Guardians at her side, they cut trenches into the ground for a larger plan. The other Guardians went fiercly into battle. Arms, tentacles, legs, claws, and other appendages were lost, or badly damaged. Odin led the larger band of fighters straight into the left of the opposition. They would not escape.  
  
Squall led another band to the right, making sure they couldn't flee into the forest, or go back to the castle. Strong Guardians to both help, and protect him, they slew a bloody path. Irvine, and the other went to the center, making a large dent in the number of dark forces. Shots rang out as he made a lizard skinned bird fall to the ground, taking many troops of both sides with it. A smile of "oops" crossed him face, and he went to his next target. Selphie went primal, grabbing weapons off of dead bodies, and using them. Daggers went from her hands into the backs of her entrants. No evil was to be left alive.  
  
Quistis used her whip to tangle the legs of larger Dark Guardians so they would fall. Small Guardians would out number, and attack them, feasting on the flesh of evil. They were as sweet Moogles, but with teeth of razors, claws of steel, and much smaller (can fit in your palm). Sharp teeth in disgusting flesh, the vapors of death rose to everyone's nose. Zell fought valiantly, ignoring the sounds of the dying, the smell of the flesh rotting, the feel of dark steel against his wounded flesh, and seeing the war before his eyes.  
  
He hit a Dark Guardian in the face, his hand crushed by the blow. The Dark Guardian laughed, and Zell kicked him in the groin. He fell with a groan, and crash, the smaller Guardians feasting on the flesh before he died. Zell darted off, right into his next battle.  
  
Squall led the group to the spot Odin had told them about. His angelic side had been fully awakened, Deluge no longer slumbering, and more powerful than before. White wings from a strong back, he began his work of purging his possible new homeland from evil. An ogre like demon towered over our hero, and Squall rose to see him eye to eye.  
  
Squall: *Holy s***! These work already...*  
  
The ogre batted at Squall for a little while, almost hitting him into the ground. But Squall was not one for being turned into Squall jelly, so was both graceful in air as he was on the ground. Becoming invisible, he flew behing the smelly beast, and went to stab him in the back. But as he did, the sword went into holy mode, slicing the ogre into half. Seearing guts, and flesh went everywhere, a new aroma of burning flesh rose.  
  
Now, you may wonder where the leader of our heros went. At first Squall began to worry, Tinsir was right next to him, but vanished in the heat of battle. He paused for a moment to look for her, but only found her riderless horse. A humanoid water Guardian urged his general on, and soon the battle filled his mind again.  
  
Tinsir had gone stright up the center, slaying her enemies with her sword as she went. But she also knew that should the leader of the opposition fall, the army would disperse, and fall. Casting an invisablity spell, she jumped off of her black mare. Walking, and slaying as she went, she went to the very middle of the enemy's forces. She wlked to him, a dark haired, and masked Dark Guardian on a black horse. He could see her, and dismounted his steed.  
  
They walked about a foot apart, and circled each other. He unsheathed his sword, and they started to spar. Lightning clanged from the metal as they hit, and the duel raged on. Quite amusd by the fight, Tinsir would do things to make him think she was going to go one way, but go the other. Annoyed by her constant toying with him, he lunged at her. She ducked, and jabbed her blade into his diaphragm. Blood gushed from his mouth, and wound. He backed away, holding the gash, and fell to the ground. Soon small Guardians flooded over him, leaving only set of bones, and armor.  
  
Tinsir sent a flare up, and the Guardians backed away. Confused by their enemies actions, the evil forces huddled closer together, obeying the universal law, "There are safety in numbers." Such a foolish move.  
  
Edea set up transparent barriers around the enemy, and the cuts in the ground were a sacred symbol for "Holy." Tinsir, visible, and black wings outstretched as she flew up, began her work. Her sword being sheathed, it dripping from the black blood of the captian of the evil army, she hovered over them.  
  
An evil laugh echoed from her resounding throat, the end of their lives nigh. She raised one hand to the blue sun, and then to the yellow, and the red. Motioning her hand to the ground, she absorbed the power of the long dormant Gaea. Clashing her hands together, she consecrated the powers, and sent them to her enemy below, a matchless cast of Holy upon them. White light flashed, and the evil ones faded into black plumes of smoke, fading like a bad dream.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the underworld an one woman war raged on. Her spirit slashing at demons, and Fallen Ones, she slaughtered. Piles of corpses in the halls of the underworld marked her path. The armies soon were huddled in a large room, surrounding her. Hades stood on a balcony, balck robes flowing from his skin.  
  
Hades: I have you trapped, my pet. Give up, so as we do not hurt you. (laughter from all evil)  
  
Tinsir: Nay, I have you trapped.  
  
Water seeped through the cracks in the ground, hissing, and steaming as it flowed. The evil ones screamed, and yelled in agony, the water holy. Her arms crossed, and a smirk across her face, she flew to the balcony.  
  
Tinsir: Hmm, for you to be, or not to be. That is the question.  
  
Hades: "Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings of arrows of outrageous fortune, (holds her waist, and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand) or to take arms against a sea of troubles."  
  
Tinsir: (pulls away) "For in that sleep of death what dreams may come."  
  
Hades: (holds her arm) "When we have shuffled off this mortal coil."  
  
Tinsir: I will not die alongside you.  
  
Hades: "The pangs of despis'd love!"  
  
Tinsir: You will fall at my own hands. But it is not now. *fades*  
  
Hades: How I hold thee in the utmost contempt, and affection.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir's body fell from the sky, her black wings enveloping her. Squall flew to her, and caught her before she fell completely to the ground below. Her pale skin was as snow against his blood stained arms. He took her to the edges of the forest, and lay her down.  
  
Squall: Tinsir... Tinsir, wake up...... Tinsir!!!!  
  
Odin (walks behind): She is resting. Let her sleep. We must collect the souls of the dead for her complete regeneration. Let us go. The Moogles will watch over her.  
  
Squall: Those things?! They'll kill her!  
  
Odin: Nay, child. They have reverence for her. Many years ago, early in her first incarnation, she raised them. Then they spoke, but since they have been silenced by man. Much like the Moombas. They will take care of her. Let us go before the souls are gone.  
  
Squall: *nods, and rises* (to the Moogles) Be nice.  
  
Moogles: *growl* (Squall gives evil glare, and catched up w/ Odin)  
  
The Moogles sang from the tree branches over Tinsir, their voices like the chirp of birds, and the purr of cats. Whenever any creature neared too close to thier charge, they showed their teeth, and growled. Cute, but scary.  
  
Quistis set Zell next to a bush, nursing his wounds. Wrapping the bandages around his hand, Quistis smiled, and commented on how sexy a warrior is. Zell blushed, and said, "Oh. Well, I am no warrior, but I am sexy." Quistis laughed, and told him that he was the sexiest warrior she has ever seen. Much sweet, and um, lemony sour verbal exchanges were made between the two.  
  
Irvine, and Selphie sat at the bottom of a tree. Shiva froze the young woman's wounds, so she wouldn't bleed to death. Blood was gushing from Selphie's legs in many places, and other many places of her body. Irvine held his beloved in his arms, craddling, and cooing over her. Shiva froze the last one, and rose for more help. Selphie had put her health on the back burner, focusing on the destruction of her foes. Virile, the Guardian of health, came to her side, led by Shiva. He wounds healed by the power of the waxing moon, Selphie was tired, but restored.  
  
Edea lay in the center od a group of Moogles, the ones too sick, or tired to have vigil over Tinsir. Edea held the badly wounded in her arms, healing them. The cooes, and sounds of sleeping Moogles calmed the camp, rest given to the weary.  
  
Odin led Squall to his horse. Taking out a vessel of glass from the side pocket, he gave it to Squall. Squall held it, and looked at Odin in confusion.  
  
Odin: Go to the center of the battle field, and open it. Make sure that you do not point it at the living, or yourself. The souls will enter, and be purified. I advise you fly up about a twenty feet.  
  
Squall nodded, and did so. As he opened the jar all of the spheres of glowing souls were visible to him. Some blue, some black, some green, and some other colors, the entered the jar. He hovered in amazment, making sure he did not folly. Now by Tinsir's side, he handed the jar carefully to Odin. The elder Guardian quietly uttered a chant, and poured the souls onto Tinsir's chest.  
  
She absorbed them, and fed off of the life force still inside them. Slowly waking up, she yawned, and turned over. The Moogles chirped in glee, and decided to sleep. Squall grabbed a blanket from his pack, and lay next to her. The Moogles growled, by shut up when Odin looked upon them sternly. Soon, Squall fell asleep, Tinsir in his arms. 


	88. Pact

Disclaimer: Evanescence owns the song. I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but you guys really should listen to the songd while reading my ficcy. Adds a whole element to it.  
  
Note: Yay! My theater teacher, and friends, and stuff liked my really dark poem. I think I'll post it on my site when I get around to it. I need to fix some links...  
  
Chapter 88: Pact  
  
"Whisper"  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me  
  
Into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away If I will it all away  
  
Tinsir falls through the clouds, her wings retracted. As if in sleep, this lay before the eyes of Squall. Paralyzed in fear, he could only watch, as her body fell through clouds of white. Clad in white rainments, she was dead.But her eyes opened, and she reached out to him with a silent scream.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Squall woke up alone, the soft grass bent from its burden long gone. Frightened at his mistress's desappearance, he jumped to his feet, and called out her name. May it ring. Walking around the tree trunks, pushing through the brush, he looked for her. His name repeated always on his lips, the others awoke to his voice.  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know  
  
That there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear  
  
And soon to be  
  
Blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain  
  
If I will it all away  
  
If I will it all away  
  
"Tinsir," his voice bellowed in the vacant echoes of the trees. Returning to the others, they looked at him oddly, not knowing his fear. He had a preminition of something he greatly feared.  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Atop the trees sat a lonely figure, her clash of dark, and light hair whipping in the wind. Staring at her once home, tears welled up in her now living eyes. Memories of a childhood long ago came to mind, and let the drops of pain run down her cheek. Knees tucked into her chest, and her arms wrapped around them, she sobbed into the crevice between her knee caps. (Not dirty)  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear  
  
Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me  
  
Shall I give in  
  
Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
  
I rise to meet my end  
  
Looking down at the ground below, she realized she had to lead them on yet. She rises to her feet, the breeze making her soft clothing gently whip around her. But lo, the spirit of he rival graced the tops of the trees as well. Hades dark spirit had found her, breathing in the scent of her life force. Her wings outstretched, she rose a bow, and arrow towards him.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Snarling at her enemy, she pulled the arrow back, ready to strike. Squall had seen the glimmer of her wings, black against a now blue, and white sky. "Breathe me in," Tinsir called to Hades, "For it shall one of the last times."  
  
Don't turn away (Servatis a pereculum. Servatis a maleficum repeated in background)  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Squall saw the trick Hades was about to pull, and stepped before Tinsir, and the nearing Dark One. Tinsir, about to shoot, but rose her aim upward as to not hit her beloved, shot into the clouds.  
  
Don't turn away  
  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
(Never sleep never die)  
  
Water poured from them, the sky darkening once more. "Dammit, Squall," she fumed, "I could have killed you." Squall looked over his shoulder at her, the rest of him facing his opponent, "He was going to kill you."  
  
Hades laughter roared before them. "What amuses you. Is the sun catching your mind on fire," Tinsir smirked. "No, but he risked his life for you. What makes you think that I would not have killed you instead just as easily? In fact, your death would give me pleasure. Tinsir, the time is nigh. The alignment is here. Come to me."  
  
Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum (fades) Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Servatis a maleficum Servatis a pereculum.  
  
Squall: What is he talking about?  
  
Hades (laughing): Tell the boy. Tell your beloved what deal you made with me for his life almost twenty years ago today.  
  
Tinsir: I...  
  
Squall: Tell me!  
  
Tinsir: When Raine was with child, I promised Hades my submission should he spare the babe's life. A final duel for my freedom, the worlds at hand, and a few other things will precede my possible slavery.  
  
Hades: You make it sound so bad. That being with your once love is such a terrible thing. Have you ever told him about our betrothel, and your once sworn love for me? Of course not. I was the door mat to your door in the higher realms.  
  
Tinsir: I never used you. I never needed you really. I am Hyne's daughter, and outrank you now, and before my fall.  
  
Squall: Then why don't you pull rank now, and stop this madness?  
  
Tinsir: There was a time when the only thing of value I had was my word. I will not turn my back to it now especially when it could end things, and restore the wrongs I, and my people have commited. I will not fail!  
  
Hades: *yawns* You always have gotten uppity over foolish things. You will fall at my hands, and into my bed. A deal's a deal. The ritual must be done at the exact moment of when Venus aligns with Pluto, its moon, and Uranus.  
  
Tinsir: I know, and I will not fail.  
  
Squall: You can't go.  
  
Tinsir: I have no choice. It's either that, or lose you, and never to be trusted to keep my word again. However I would rather be known as a liar than to lose you. I can't bear for you to die needlessly again.  
  
Squall: I would rather die, and you be free than to live a life alone.  
  
Tinsir: I know. But this is not for long. I will be free again. I will see you again. The duel is before the ritual, so I may yet win. Have faith in me.  
  
Squall: I would, but I saw something that is making me worry. Let me tell you, and then-  
  
Tinsir (holds Squall's face gently): I know. I saw it too through your eyes. Have faith in me. I could not have come this far without you, so don't leave me now.  
  
Squall: I.... I can't lose you!  
  
Hades: Oh, how sweet. The lone wolf profeses the inner feeling for the love of his life. Too bad Rinoa couldn't see this.  
  
Squall: F*** you!  
  
Tinsir: Go, or by Hyne I will kill you now.  
  
Hades: I would rather fight you near a bed, so I will go. For now... *Laughs, and fades*  
  
Tinsir: Squall...(falls into his arms) 


	89. I Called You Friend

Chapter 89: I Called You Friend  
  
"F***ing b******," Tinsir hissed, "I hate him. Whenever things finally go right, he screws them up."  
  
"What are we going to do," Squall asked, his stormy eyes peering into hers.  
  
"What can we do? I have to do as I promised, and you have do as you need."  
  
"What do we have to do to stop this?"  
  
"I need to fight him.... Oh, crap... He'll like that..."  
  
"So he dies happy if you do win.... Can death die?"  
  
"If I have anything to say about it," Tinsir said, smacking a clenched fist into the palm of the other, "He'll fall at my hands."  
  
"What about your sisters?"  
  
"We fight them now. Come, we go to the next battle. Odin should have everyone assembled by now."  
  
"Wait," Squall said, grabbing her arm, his wings folding around them both. A man of little words, he kissed her, his tongue massaging hers, and visa versa. Hand in hand they descended, the others ready for the next battle at hand.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The large army of Guardians were in formation, ready for the march that lay ahead. Tinsir remounted her horse, Nightmare, and they headed off, slow, but strong. Squall at her right, and Odin at her left, she would not give up so easily. A force to be reckoned with, they set off.  
  
The castle expected their attack, and as the Guardians neared the castle, but still a safe distance away, balls of fire were hurled over the castle walls. One landed right in front of Tinsir's horse, but even the will of Nightmare would not waver. Something whispered in the ear of her mare, Nighmare outstretched her black wings. Squall, and the other mortals were not expecting that, and were quiet shocked as Tinsir called the charge, and took off.  
  
The Guardians took off at full force, the water Guardians drainging the moat by various ways. Some made the water into clouds, some steam, some drank it, some made it into ice. The telekinetic Guardians made the ice levatate above the castle walls, and crashed atop the enemy. The castle had its drawbridge lifted, and Tinsir cut the bonds that held it up.  
  
"I shall play by your rules sisters," her metaphysical voice echoed throughout the castle, "I shall play dirty. You shall fall at my hands, and know fear. You shall know agony, and pain. You shall know despair, and lack of hope. You shall know death."  
  
Now, throughout all of this the Guardians were fighting how they knew. Earth elemented ones crumbled the foundation of the castle, air used any attacked they could. Such as wind, storms, aerial attacks, et cetera. Water flooded the castle where they could, and made clouds for the air elemented to use for rain. Fire set any thing it could aflame. Swords clashed, blood was shed, cries were heard, death was everywhere. Many Guardians died that day. Too many for a world that needs them...  
  
Now Tinsir was not just standing back, and watching. What would she be if she did not take sport in this charnal house. She walked in through the front door, sword, and wings out, and ready for battle. She walked through the halls, knowing exactly where to go. Soldiers of her family sought to capture her, but most fell with a quick slice of her blade.  
  
She walked down one hall, tapestries hung on both sides of the past so long ago. Fights between both side raged on, and some of the villians tried to slay her, but she cut most of them down to size with out taking her eyes off from the door that lay ahead. One soldier (quite cute by the way) walked to slay her from behind, and she bent backwards to slay him. Blood gushing from a large gash stretching from his throat to his groin, she realized who he was- a long lost childhood friend, and first kiss. Memories flashed back to her mind of a simpler time.  
  
The son of Odin named Theoler, he was trained alongside her. One day they were playing spin the bottle with her sisters, and a couple other boys. He landed on her, and they kissed. He tried to french kiss her, but she bit his tongue in shock.  
  
"My Hyne," her lips trembled as he fell to the ground. She fell to his side, and held the wound. He looked up at her, suffocating. He moved a stray hair from her face, and held her cheek. Tears ran down her face, and onto the drying blood, time stood still. In that moment, he died. Time resumed, she walked on in shock, trying to regain her composure. Giving a battle cry, and plunged her blade into the belly of a large Dark Guardian. Guts spilling to the floor, she continued to slice across his abdomen. Walking on the carnage continued, no evil left alive in her wake.  
  
Squall followed behind her at a distance. Battling his own way down the halls, and he come across Theoler. He saw a necklace of Tinsir's on his chest, and kneeled by the man's body to investigate. Reaching out to touch it, Theoler's bloody hand grabbed his own.  
  
Standing before the doors, Tinsir caught her breath. A bloody hand against a white door, her sisters on the other side, she opened it. 


	90. Nemesis

Note: Gheah! I am so f***ing frustrated. I asctually (stupid me, their big thing was I don't talk enough) started somewhat talking (about how my crappy ass day went, and such) to my grandparents, and me grandma starts being a pessimistic b****. That guy are bad basically, how she knows how to stretch the right way, and my instructot doesn't (I'm in karate), and bull **** like that. I want to beat the crap outta someone right now. And I know how to a degree too! *beats pillow* Actually, beating a pillow was part of my karate hw... long story. So understand, I AM ON A F***ING WAR PATH!!!!  
  
Chapter 90: Nemesis  
  
Squall helped the man to his feet, the wounds closing before his very astonished eyes. "Where did you get that," Squall's voiced echoed through the halls above the noise of battle. The soldier looked at him knowingly, and smirked, saying, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Tinsir, wings hidden, walked into the throne room, her blade drawn, and ready for anything. But she met only darkness, her eye contracting to see. She walked cautioysly around, on edge, no errors could be made. She made her way to the center of the room, knowing where her enemies lay now.  
  
The candles flickered on, and shone. Tinsir opened her mouth, and gave an inhuman roaring hiss at the throne, seating her sister. "Well, well, " the voice of the earth sister echoed, "Look what the cat dragged in... a filthy rat."  
  
"We both know I feline, sister, or should I say Brutus," Tinsir snapped.  
  
"Well, we can't all be perfect, now can we?"  
  
"Yes, well, not all of can be b****es like you, not can we?"  
  
"Enough. I will not tolerate being insulted in my own halls. Guards, get her!"  
  
Two doors on both sides of the Geae released large trails of soldiers. Tinsir laughed, and threw a ball at the ground. Smoke from it filled the air, and no one could see through the black, and blue haze, except for Tinsir of course. The smoke cleared by The Fire daughter's help. Blood to the ankles of Tinsir filled the ground, and she stood in the center of the room, where she was exactly before. Seething, and slightly panting, rage filled her eyes, and she revealed two fange to her opponents.  
  
"Well, aren't we getting our feather in a ruffle. Do you even have feathers, sister. I wonder if the fallen even have wings."  
  
"I would imagine so," the Hellena said coldly, "Even the demons have them. I would think that a once angel would too."  
  
"I will rip off both of your wings, Geae. And yours too, Hellena."  
  
"Aren't we a little getting ahead of ourselves?"  
  
"Isn't our death prophesied about. Oh, wait just yours. Not me."  
  
Hellena, quite fed up of the talking, "Enough. End this now. Geae, we fight. Get Aeris." Geae went to the room behind the throne, and pulled out a girl about the age of 16. The girl was small framed, and weak. He blade she held almost as large as she. Thin arms held iit up, and she was pushed before the other two.  
  
"Aeris," Tinsir called out, knowing her younger sister was nothing more than a pawn.  
  
"Tinsir," Aeris called back, going to her sister, but finding Geae's blade against her throat.  
  
"Let her go, Geae. She's an innocent I do believe."  
  
"She took part in the ritual, or do you not remember?"  
  
"She did only because she was tricked, and because you threatened her. I consider her an innocent."  
  
"Well, if you yet do," Geae called, taking Aeris's arm, "Then I have no use for her!" Geae rose her blade, and stabbed the girl in the chest. Tinsir's battle cry arose form her chest as she went to Aeris's side.  
  
"I... am sorry... Tinny...,"Aeris' frail voice called, she now safelt against the wall opposite her evil sister, in Tinsir's arms.  
  
"Hush, it's all right. I will heal you when I finish. Quiet now, and sleep."  
  
:I know I am dying. I saw it in a vision. Geae saw it too, and knew you wouldn't kill me. Go fight them. I am sorry I have been of no use, and have hurt you. I'm so sorry...," Aeris cried, weeping onto her elder's stomach.  
  
"It's alright. Hush now, and rest. I will heal you, but you need to stay alive, okay?"  
  
"Don't bother. I want to go to the other realm. Mommy's there. They killed her a fort night ago. That's why there....was the problems. here, take my light. I have no use for it now." Aeris used her last ounce of tenacity to render her gifts to Tinsir, who also was crying now.  
  
"Aeris, no, hold on!"  
  
Tinsir begged for Aeris to hold onto life to no avail. Aeris found peace in her death, the next chapter in her story beginning. Now she lay lifeless in Tinsir's arms, her body disentegrating into star dust. The grains of light surrounded Tinsir, and faded, she still cradling her arms. Tears fell from her cheeks, and as the last light faded, Hellena began to boom her voice.  
  
"Enough. This has been drawn out long enough. Look, I wish she hadn't died, but we must end this war now. Defend yourself, or die."  
  
"Fine," Tinsir thundered as she rose, "You time of death is closer now. I will snuff out your life like you have snuffed out so many of the innocent ones. Face my wrath!"  
  
Sword blows were exchanged, Tinsir ducking attacks, and slicing her sisters. I large gash on her arm, she attacked even harder than before. The clanging of metal resonated in the room, and every meeting of blades caused a fiery explosion of light. Tinsir used a thrust attack on Geae, her blade running through her sister's chest. Geae backed away in shock, and fell at the stairs at the foot of the throne.  
  
"I'm hurt... How's this possible? ... (laughs) You can't kill me, sister. You are mortal!"  
  
"Of who do you think you speak with? Latisha? Or perhaps even Oceania? Well, I am Tinsir! I am immortal again, my blade shall prove of that."  
  
"You think that your little ritual undid all that we did? (rises) You're wrong. You may be whole for now, but after you-"  
  
"Sister, you are bleeding yet," Hellena pointed out rather apathetically, "I do believe she has become an immortal."  
  
"I have, but then again that is no ordinary sword. Forged the night you killed out mother, it can kill an immortal as soon a the wielder, a immortal as well, says the given word."  
  
"So, say it, and prove me wrong."  
  
"If you wish," Tinsir said coldly, and hatefully. She walked closer to her sister, and rose a hand to connect her power to the sword. Geae was not so dumb, and threw a dagger at her elder sister. Tinsir quickly used telekinesis to lodge it in Hellen's throat. Hellena died with a gurgle, blood spilling from her mouth, and neck as she fell.  
  
"Is it not said that only immortals can kill immortals, unless with the weapons from the War Of The Heavenlies? I should kill you now, but I will give a fair game. Einlanzer, return to me," Tinsir said, and her blade went from Geae's torso into Tinsir's hand. The eldest returned to a fighting stance, and motioned her fingers to get Geae to come.  
  
Soon metal clanged again, and the younger of the two's wounds did not heal. Finally, Tinsir decapitated her younger sibling, the head flying against the floor with the sound of a watermelon falling. Hyne was well aware of this, and came thundering out through a wall. He looked to his daughters, their spell still upon his eyes.  
  
"My beloved ones... you... killed my beloved ones...," the old man stammered, holding the head of Geae.  
  
"They killed mother, and did other heinous crimes," Tinsir rebutt;ed, "I did justice."  
  
"Justice is only found in your death, Shadow Seeker."  
  
"Perhaps, but their deaths were of truth, and mine would be of thier doing. Had it not been for them, my crimes would not exist."  
  
"YOU LOVED A MORTAL! A MORTAL!!! How dare you enter my halls, and cause this havoc!"  
  
" 'And Hyne shall know fear'...."  
  
"What?! Are you threatening me, Angel of Death? That is your place now! In Hades' halls for all eternia. There is no better punishment for you. Go!"  
  
"Nay, father."  
  
"What did you tell me? Are you underminimg my authority?!"  
  
"I am removing the cloak they have over your eyes yet! See things for as they are, or I shall have to remove our fair country of a tyrant."  
  
"Then we fight. It is not of my wishes, but you leave me no choice."  
  
"My the One Being have mercy upon us."  
  
"May He find you death on swift wings."  
  
"(inhales) So be it."  
  
Father, and daughter fought ferociously. Lightning cracked, water flooded, fire consumed, and air removed itself from them. The battle raged on, and blue fire consumed half on the room, Tinsir in it." Squall, and Theoler opened the door, and had to back up, the flames spurting from the room.  
  
"Tinsir," Squall cried out on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Come on," Theoler bade Squall, "I will wait here. Perhaps you can help the dead find peace."  
  
"I need to help her"  
  
"She can hold her own. Let her face her own battles. You cannot live for her, or in this case die for her."  
  
"You know she'll die?! And you aren't stopping this madness?!"  
  
"I see things like all of my people. We see what can happen, what has happened, what is happening, and what will happen."  
  
"She can't die..."  
  
Hyne paced his side of the room, eager for the flames to die down so he could see her charred remains. But a dagger flew through the air, and cut off his head, and a cry was heard from the flames. Squall, and Theoler heard it, to both of thier distress. The walls began to crumble, and fall, the two men having to leave thier post against thier wills. Theoler was certain that this was her end.  
  
Quistis, and the others evacuated quickly, helping both friends, and foes escape. The castl;e continued to fall, dust, and debris rising into the air.  
  
Squall met up with the others, and they watched the last tower fall. Squall took his blade from his sheath, and held it to kill himself. Irvine started to fight the weapon from the grips of his distraught friend, but Selphie pointed out something most peculiar.  
  
From among the ashes, dust, and stones was a pale light. It flickered, as if about to extinguish, but soon it gained strength. It grew larger, and began to come towards them. Many soldiers, and Guardians fell to the ground in fear. Squall let down his blade, and walked a step closer, his eyes squinting to see.  
  
Across the grass walked fair feet, and behind them the ground, and castle was restored. Tinsir walked slowly to her beloved, and white wings graced her back. Squall wanted to fky to her, but found his wings had left him. Shw walked to him, and kissed his lips gently, and told him to stay here until she returned. It would be only for a little while, and then she would take them all to the other realkm of mortals, and revive Rinoa, as she had promised. She turned to the west, a portal opened before her. Entering, she walked in, silence consumed the others. And so the Battle Of Hell began.... 


	91. Time To Meet Death

Disclaimer: A.F.I. owns the songs. Square-soft owns the game. I own myself.  
  
Note: I read the last chapter, and I am appalled about how poorly I spelled. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 91: Time To Meet Death  
  
Squall ran after Tinsir, into the portal. Quistis used her whip to trip him shortly before the opening. He looked back, and cut the whip from his ankle, and ran in. The others yelled at him to return, but he didn't. But by then she had already gone quite a bit ahead of him, to Hades' halls. Brimstone, and ashes covered the ground, and dirtied her feet. Her back striaght she walked down the halls, and opened a large wooden door. Inside was a room of darkness, and torchlight. Crimson fabric hung from fixtures, and adorned the room.  
  
A throne stood in the center, and Hades sat in it. Tinsir gracefully walked in, and bowed elegantly, her arms gently sweeping before her torso. As she arose, the flames in her eyes sparked up, and the fight in her evident. Hades rose, and bowed as well.  
  
They met in the middle of the room, and were only a couple inches from each others noses touching. He grabbed her waist, and kissed her, and she back. But she pushed him away, and grabbed the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Salt For Your Wounds"  
  
There's a tear in my heart where the blood ran out.  
  
There's a tear in my heart where the love ran out. I thought  
  
we worked, pushed toward the same ends,  
  
I'll never be so quick to trust again.  
  
Hades: You know you want me yet.  
  
Tinsir: I have thought much upon your words. I do admit you cause a feeling in my chest.  
  
Hades: Then why do you fight me yet? Forget the mortal, and come to me willingly. Or do you enjoy this chase? We were once the greatest of friends, and almost lovers. Return to what once was.  
  
Disenchanted, disgusted, I regret that I trusted  
  
I put my faith  
  
My faith in you, you poisoned me through and through  
  
Tinsir: I never claimed what that feeling was. It is hate, and some lust. I may have loved you at one time, but that was early in my youth, and that love is not in truth, love. It was infatuation. I still hate myself for ever trusting you. I do not enjoy this chase, and rather end it now than later. Let us begin.  
  
Hades: When I have you in my bed you will say differently.  
  
Tinsir: I think not.  
  
I though we both shared the same injuries  
  
Now I've found it's you who injures me  
  
My heart is cracked from being left out in the cold  
  
I know you'll pay for what you've taken - tenfold  
  
So they drew their swords, a glint in both sets of eyes. They circled each other for a moment, and finally he attacked first. Metal clanged through the resounding halls, and they stood staring at each other for a moment.  
  
Hades: Why not attack back? Does your blood call for me? Is it heating for my touch?  
  
Tinsir: Only for your blood to be spilt, and your demise.  
  
Disenchanted, disgusted, I regret that I trusted  
  
I put my faith  
  
My faith in them, they twisted the knife further in  
  
(musical interlude)  
  
Hades did not like that, and attacked again. Tinsir fought back, and they fought on. Lightning from the clash of metal lit the room, and the smell of sweat, dirt, and other nauseating smells of war, and hell rose to her nose. They fought on, and finally, both panting for breath, leaned against opposite walls. Blood gushed from wounds on thier arms, and legs. A large gash ran across Hades' chest, and one across Tinsir's wings, the red feathers standing out against the white.  
  
Hades: Give up. Time is running out.  
  
Tinsir: No. Let us speed this up. Magic?  
  
Hades: *smirks* I though you'd never ask.  
  
They showed their weapons to each other, and set them upon the ground. Tinsir started off with a banshee shriek, and he covered his ears in pain. He threw an orb of fire at her in return, but it was turned to water before it hit her. She smiled playfully, and the ground shook. Hades summoned the souls of the dead to attack, and neared her for their assault. She quickly threw a purified salt on the ground, and they misted away when they touched it.  
  
Disenchanted, disgusted, I regret that I trusted  
  
I put my faith  
  
My faith in them, they twisted the knife further in  
  
Once again, only they two occupied the room. Hades grew impatient. He called together a large dark orb of evil. It became a black hole, and started sucking Tinsir in. Her claws grew from her toes, and dug into the ground to no avail, leaving deep crevices in the ground. She said a simple chant, and it turned it into white light. Fire in her left hand, and water in her right, she clashed the two together to create pure light. It consumed the room, and harmed Hades greatly.  
  
"A Single Second"  
  
Oh my God! My God this can't be happening!  
  
God tell me, tell me this isn't real!  
  
I can't believe all that I have  
  
foreseen is finally happening.  
  
I cannot for a single second stand the way I feel.  
  
Squall saw the light from the halls, and ran to it. He entered the room, and saw Tinsir handing a blade to her adverary. Hades was bleeding from everywhere, and laying on the ground. Tinsir told him that he knew what to do, and he rose to his feet, barely. She stood as well, and with his last ounce of strength, stabbed her in the diaphragm. He fell, and died, as she fell to the ground herself.  
  
I always knew. I always saw it coming.  
  
Enveloped now, encased by my worst fear.  
  
I've never felt the nausea of longing to feel nothing,  
  
I never wanted to cease to  
  
exist, just disappear.  
  
Squall ran to her side, and carried her out of there, red blood against white garments, and black leather. Hell started to fall apart like the castle did, but lava, and fire spurted from everywhere. Squall burned his arm as he ran past a doorway. As he ran, her dying body started to slip from him, and he would have to pause to regain his grip, using his knees as a prop.  
  
Fear memories are all that lie ahead.  
  
Never have I felt so lost. Memories dull my senses.  
  
Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead.  
  
Never have I felt so dead.  
  
Demons, few compared by what once was, flooded the halls, and ran towards the portals. Some opened thier own, only to find themselves bacl where they started from. Squall began to worry, what if thier portal did the same thing, and they were stuck there?  
  
Once felt so warm, no I'm fucking freezing.  
  
I am the once embraced abandoned one.  
  
I raised my eyes up to the light in hopes of finding healing;  
  
no relief was mine, I was burnt, by the sun.  
  
Tinsir's hazing eyes looked up at him, and shed a tear. He wasn't supposed to come. He would glancce down occasionally, tears of fear welling up in his stormy eyes.  
  
I feel so I feel so loooooost I feel so Looooost I feel so lost  
  
They fell out of the portal, and Odin closed it behind them, the last few surving demons being left behind in hell to die. Theoler rushed to his friend's side, and returned her necklace to her throat. Her wounds started to heal, and she regained consciousness. Squall still held tightly onto her as Odin opened a portal to the mortal realm. She had a promise yet to keep. Rinoa would live again.  
  
Fear memories are all that lie ahead.  
  
Never have I felt so lost. Memories dull my senses.  
  
Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead.  
  
Never have I felt so dead.  
  
Fear memories are all that lie ahead.  
  
Never have I felt so lost. Memories dull my senses.  
  
Fear tragedy is all that lies ahead.  
  
Never have I felt sooo 


	92. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Evanescence owns the songs.  
  
Note: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note 2: I will finish off this plot in the next couple chapters, and will start writing the sequel. Yes, a sequel. I may write the prequel, so you understand the back history about Tinsir, the Guardians, Deluge, and stuff. Maybe I should write that first..... Let's take a poll, the sequel, or the prequel first? As in, which should I write first???  
  
Note 3: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS PART OF MY TRILOGY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 92: Rebirth  
  
Odin opened the poral, and stood beside it. His dark cloaks fapping on the breeze picking up. Squall held Tinsir, and walked to it. Squall stared ahead, and looked up to Odin. The two exchanged worried looks, and Squall walked in. Selphie ran in after them, and the others walked in. Most of the Guardians stayed to tend to the dead. The deceased Guardians were lined up upon the grass, and a few holy Guardians performed the rites so they would go to the Great Realm. Their heaven. Odin waited a moment, and entered the portal himself. Theoler stayed behind for damage control.  
  
Squall walked out of it to find himself standing in his room. Setting a sleeping Tinsir on the bed, he covered her up. Her sweaty body shivered from fever, and she would go in, and out of conscousness. Squall sat by her side as the others entered. Selphie sprinted over, and asked how she was doing. Tinsir woke up, and told her she was fine, and to go get some sleep. Selphie waited for Irvine (which was a whole two seconds), and went with a sigh.  
  
Quistis, and Zell came out, and made sure all were fine before leaving. They were exhausted, and needed their rest as well. Tinsir had Squall hold her, his tired arms propped up by pillows. She knew that he would not rest until he knew she was fine, and safe. He always worried too much. Odin came after Squall fell asleep, and Tinsir rose to meet him. Holding her side, and grimacing while trying to hide it, she drug herself to Odin's side.  
  
Odin: He knows all is not well.  
  
Tinsir: Let him sleep although it is troubled. We owe him that much.  
  
Odin: I know. You know what you must do.  
  
Tinsir: Aye.... He won't like it though.  
  
Odin: *smiles* Well, I never thought he would. Does he know yet?  
  
Tinsir: No. The less he knows the better.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Hours later Squall woke up, Tinsir hovering over him, using a wet rag to cool his fever. The Tour de Hell had started to cook him you could say. He grimaced, and told her to sleep, and he was fine.  
  
Tinsir: You know you could have died. Thank the Great Being you didn't. My visions were incorrect....that worries me....  
  
Squall: Perhaps when you went with us instead of going by yourself, you changed fate.  
  
Tinsir: I do not think so.  
  
Squall: What's wrong other than that? That look is on your face.  
  
Tinsir: Where was the soul of my child with Hades? He would not give up the chance to make me-Nevermind.  
  
Squall: Just rest for now. Deal with that later.  
  
Tinsir: Squall Leonhart a procrastinator! I would have never thought!  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Tinsir: Are you feeling better?  
  
Squall: I'm fine.  
  
Tinsir: Good. There's a promise I need to keep.  
  
[Bring Me To Life]  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Squall rose, and knew what she meant. He had learned to trust some of her judgement, and thought that she was just tired. She stood up, and they left. Her necklace on the table next to the bed.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
They walked down the halls, and were hand in hand. Tinsir knew full well what this meant in various ways. She slipped a letter in his pocket without him knowing as they walked.  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
The two walked into a room of ice, Rinoa still in her cryo-unit. Squall, and Tinsir walked hand in hand until the walked in through the door. He hurried to Rinoa's resting place, and swept away some of the frost. Tinsir walked, and kissed Squall on the cheek, her cooling lips against his skin. She used telekinesis to open the unit, and stretched out her hand toward the dead one.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
A pale blue light enveloped Rinoa, and the decay was reveresed as were the wounds. The light turned white, Tinsir uttered something from her lips, and Rinsoa's soul was returned to her. Squall held Rinoa's hand as she woke up, frost covered lashes batting open. So the first thing Rinoa saw was her beloved, he Squall.  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
Squall smiled, and looked upon her. His hands swept through her black hair, and brown. A tear ran down his cheek, and she smiled back up at him.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
Squall let her go, and looked back at Tinsir. Horror struck him, and he ran to her.  
  
"My Last Breath"  
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know i can't stay long  
  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
He held her dying body in his arms, blood pouring from her wound onto the ground right beneath them. On the ground they held each other close, and would have her final moments together.  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
"Tinsir," Squall called out, his throat drying  
  
"Well, at least I didn't die in hell," Tinsir replied,a weak smile across her lips, and her voice giving out as she suffocated.  
  
"Why, how?"  
  
"I needed to die. Part of a bigger plan, and my wounds would always remain. I'd always be plagued by them. I gave my life for hers. At least she can live a better life than I ever would."  
  
"Don't leave me here alone."  
  
"I'll aways watch over you, and I have to leave. I think it is about time I died."  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
"It is the truth."  
  
"I will go get help. Odin, and Quistis can help you. Just hold on!"  
  
"I would be dead by the time you got back."  
  
"Tinsir..."  
  
i'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
i know you hear me  
  
i can taste it in your tears  
  
Tears streamed down his face, onto hers. She wept too, and he held her wound, his hands on hers. He asked where the necklace was, and she told his not to bother, that there was something great she was meant to do, and this was the first step. She whispered that she'd be back one day, and as a clean being.  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
Squall held her closer, and told her not to leave him. She caressed his face, and told him that she'd return one day, that he needed to have faith in her again.  
  
"Squall, you need to let me go."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You need to, my voel. Let me go, or you will regret it. Don't let me become a regret of yours. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to be that to you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too...."  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
Squall wailed in agony, her lifeless body in his lap. He held her head next to his own, the foreheads touching, and tears streamed down his face heavier. He held her for a moment, closing his eyes, and taking in what just happened.  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
So he held her body until the others came, Rinoa had quietly slipped out for them when he yelled.  
  
holding my last breath (say goodnight)  
  
safe inside myself (don't be afraid)  
  
are all my thoughts of you (calling me calling me as you fade to black)  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight holding my last breath *Fades* 


	93. My Angels

Note: Not last chapter either!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 93: My Angels  
  
Selphie walked up to Squall, and went to hug him in comfort. But he had risen, and carried Tinsir's body. Odin stood in the doorway, and watched our beloved hero as he walked to it. Squall's hair hung in his face, his gaze downcast, hiding tears in his eyes. He looked upon Odin, and snarled.  
  
Squall: You knew she'd die, didn't you?!  
  
Odin: ....Yes. She knew it too.  
  
Squall: You didn't stop it, and save her! Why!?!  
  
Odin: I will not interfere with her decisions, destiny, and ascensions.  
  
Squall: You-!  
  
Quistis: Ascensions?  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Odin: Squall, give me her body, and we will deal with it accordingly. Then we shall talk. Let her go.  
  
Squall: ..........You let her die.  
  
Odin: She wanted to. Even if I did not respect her wishes, she outranks me now. We will discuss this later. Let us deal with her body now until we can preseve it accordingly.  
  
Squall: .....Let's put her in the cry unit until later. I don't want to seal her yet.  
  
Odin: As you wish.  
  
Squall placed the lifeless body in the frosted over box. He placed the glass top over her, and pushed a few buttons. The clamp went down, and it began to freeze, her skin getting a tinge of blue. Squall stood in silence for a moment, the others not knowing what to do. After all, when Rinoa died, he was elsewhere, and had dealt with a lot himself.  
  
Rinoa was in the dark about Tinsir. She knew the face, but couldn't think of who she was. Quite confused by it all, she stood processing everything for a while. But she knew Squall was hurting, and went to him. She placed her warming arms around his shoulders, and hugged him, lingering as she whispered things in his ear. He shook his head slowly, and hugged her back, his sobbing body crippling by his pain. She eased him to the floor, and waved the others out.  
  
She ran her fingers through his brown hair, his head on her lap. "He'll die of embarassment from crying in front of the others," she thought, "If he doesn't die of heartbreak. What's going on around here? Where even is here really? I was shocked to find the others, thank Hyne they were just a little ways down the hall looking for him. What happened?"  
  
The broken man on her lap finally began to calm himself. He remembered his kids. What was he going to say? What was he going to do to help them feel better? How can he tell them that their mother...died? Squall sat up, and wiped his eyes.  
  
Squall: I'm sorry.  
  
Rinoa: For what? I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see you cry. There's nothing to be sorry for.  
  
Squall: There is plenty. *looks to Tinsir* She's kind of the one that killed you. Her soul was spilt, and one half killed you for power, and carnage. The other was kind of a goody goody to a degree. They were united to her forner self, and that is the body of her that lays before you. And yes, I regret crying in front of you.  
  
Rinoa: She-?  
  
Squall: ......  
  
Rinoa: Oh.... How did I-?  
  
Squall: She revived you. That's when she died. She gave her life for yours.  
  
Rinoa: Righting wrongs?  
  
Squall: Keeping her word.  
  
Rinoa: Oh. We should get out of here. It's cold, and I think you need some time away from her remains. Okay?  
  
Squall: Whatever.*rises*  
  
Rinoa (gets up): Squall.  
  
Squall: What?  
  
Rinoa: I love you still.  
  
Squall: *nods, and leaves*  
  
Rinoa: Squall....  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
They all sat in the lounge between the rooms. Odin stood next to the window, Irvine sat at the desk with his feet propped up on it, Selphie sat in a chair nearest to him, Quistis, and Zell sat on the couch. Rinoa sat down near Quistis, and Squall walked in, and paced around.  
  
Odin: Squall.  
  
Squall: .....  
  
Odin: Calm down. She hasn't fully gone over yet.  
  
Squall: Does that mean you can resurrect her?  
  
Odin: No. It means you haven't let her go yet. She's screaming to you to let her go, Squall. She's stuck in limbo until you do. She died for a reason, so don't make her death become vain. She is to become the being in the stead of her father, and a Hades. She will rule over heaven, and hell. but you are keeping her from that. Let her be in tune with her fate, her destiny. It is in the prophesies!  
  
Squall: F*** the prophesies! They have caused only pain, and suffering!  
  
Odin: Was it pain, and suffering when you met Oceania? Was it pain, and suffering when you laid with her? Was it pain, and suffering when you had her to turn to? Was if pain, and suffering when your son was birthed? Was it pain, and suffering when you loved her?  
  
Squall: I still do.  
  
Odin: Then let her go where she needs to be.  
  
Squall: ......  
  
Quistis: How do you know she's still here?  
  
Odin: I am not mortal. I can see things, and hear things you cannot. She's standing by you now, Squall. Can you fell her breath?  
  
Squall: .....Yes.  
  
Odin: Good. Now, do you want her to be in this realm, alone, dead, and decaying? It is torture.  
  
Squall: I want her back.  
  
Odin: Don't you want her happy?  
  
Squall: ......Yes.  
  
Odin: I know this was a blow for you, but let it go. Maybe after the funeral, you shall step aside.  
  
Squall stands for a moment, and leaves into his room. The door slams, and you can heat things being slammed, shattered, and thrown.  
  
Quistis: Squall...  
  
Rinoa: Let him be for a bit. I think he needs to be left alone for a little while. He never does well with other peole around.  
  
Zell: He always did pretty good getting over some stuff with- nevermind.  
  
Rinoa: Who?  
  
Zell: Her....  
  
Rinoa: Who exactly is she anyways? He muttered something about her being the one that killed me, but I'm kinda confused.  
  
Irvine: Quisty, you had better explain this one. You know more about it than any one of us in particular.  
  
Selphie: Actually.... I know just about everything. I may not understand all of the medical mumbo jumbo like Quisty, but I know what went on between them. I know how she felt, when she cried, and everything. Hell, I knew the moment she died. That's why I woke up. When she started to let go of this life, and give her remaining strength to revive Rinny. *pauses, and swallows the lump on her throat* I'll tell you what I can. You will see the woman inside the monster, and wonder if she really was so bad. You will see someone I called... my best friend....  
  
Selphie gave Rinoa a pretty full account of everything that happened, leaving out only what was still to be hidden. She would almost stop several times to cry, and Irvine often would comfort her to get her to stop until she felt better. But her will never wavered, and the stpry continued. After all that was top be said was verbalized, she sat back, exhausted. Rinoa sat at the edge of the couch, bent over, and playing with her clothes. It was quite uncomfortable to hear about Squall being with someone else, and almost unbearable to hear that he had a child with her.  
  
Odin looked across the room at an empty corner near Squall's door. Tinsir's spirit lingered there, listening to Selphie, and to Squall. Blood like tears flowed from her eyes, staining a white dress. She looked upon her one time master with pleading eyes, her love in pain. She had intended on dying in hell, and having Odin resurrect Rinoa for her. But she knew that what had to be done was done although not to her plans, and that either way, Squall would be hurt.  
  
A small knock on the door was heard, the eerie silence broken. Zell looked at his watch, and commented on who could it be at this hour. The door knob turned, and a teary Dewn walked in, baby brother in tow. 


	94. The Children

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not mine.  
  
Chapter 94: The Children  
  
Rinoa stared at the children in a daze. Quistis went to them quickly, and picked up Aelin, and Zell picked up Dewn, and they all sat on the couch.  
  
Zell: Getting big, eh, Dew?  
  
Dewn: Yeah. Aelin gained a whole ounce since yesterday. Ellone wieghs him every morning.... Mommy's .....um....  
  
Zell: Well, uh, kiddo-  
  
Quistis: How about we play a little game untill your daddy comes out, okay?  
  
Dewn: ........*sigh* I know what you're doing, but okay.  
  
Rinoa: They're....Squall's kids?  
  
Dewn: I am technically a previous incarnation of his' child. Aelin was born not too long ago. So are we technically only half siblings?  
  
Odin: Does it matter?  
  
Dewn: ....No, not really. He's still my brother.  
  
Rinoa: What's your name. I am kinda bad with them? Dew?  
  
Dewn: Dewn, but everyone calls me Dew anymore. This is Aelin, my baby brother. Watch out if you hold him. He bites.  
  
Rinoa: He's just a baby, how much can it hurt.  
  
Dewn: O_O Have you seen his teeth?!  
  
Aelin: *gooes, and smiles*  
  
Rinoa: That's a baby?  
  
Quistis: *smiles* As far as research can tell.  
  
Dewn: He's a baby alright. He drinks milk, and everything... He sleeps a lot too. And cries, and wears diapers, and smells funny sometimes....  
  
Irvine: Dewn has become a child mentally since the spell reversal. Before she was kinda....creepy.  
  
Dewn: Hey! I prefer alternate to what people expected from one of my stature.  
  
Selphie: How about I, and Uncle Zell go play with you guys?  
  
Dewn: Aelin?  
  
Aelin: *smiles, and drools*  
  
Dewn: ..........I'll take that as a yes.  
  
(the four go play on the floor with some toys never put away. Zell plays with a truck, Selphie with a train, Aelin with a stuffed dinosaur, and Dewn with a doll. Aelin is in a car seat like thingy)  
  
Rinoa: They're so cute.  
  
Laguna:(enters, and sits where Selphie was) Hey, if you, and Squall get back together, you'll be thier step mother.  
  
Quistis: Tinsir just died, and you are already saying things like that! Have you no sympathy for the dead, or even your own son? Do you even acknowledge them as your grandchildren?!  
  
Laguna: Yeah, I do. Squall legally adopted Dewn a few months ago. Made it official that he was taking responsibility for her for this incarnation of his at least. And Aelin was fathered by him. You ran tests for me, so I can't dispute it.  
  
Quistis: You ba-mustard!  
  
Laguna: *laughs*  
  
Quistis: I don't want to curse in front of the children.  
  
Irvine: Quisty, cool it. *nods to something*  
  
Quisty: Oh-------kay.... I see what you mean.  
  
Odin: He's not possessed. He's being an a$$.  
  
Irvine: Oh. Well then, what is your problem.  
  
Laguna: I like Squinoas.  
  
Rinoa: Yay!  
  
Quistis: Oh, brother...  
  
Selphie: I like I like Selphines myself.  
  
Irvine: Ooo lala  
  
Zell: ...I like ZellTyraBanks, and stuff. Hey, Quisty, where is your Victoria's Secret catalog.  
  
Quistis: I think I want a divorce.  
  
Zell: I'm just playin'.  
  
Dewn: With my doll.  
  
Zell: Her hair was messy!  
  
Dewn: You changed her outfit, and pretended you were her. You made her lick the boy doll's face.  
  
Quistis: Zell...?!  
  
Zell: They kissed! Look, she has reddish blonde hair, and he is pretty handsome, if I may say so myself.  
  
Dewn: Duh, they're dolls of you, and Aunt Quisty the Garden Facutly made for me...what was left of them....  
  
Odin: Enough foolish babbling. Someone get Squall.  
  
Selphie: Do YOU want to go in there? What if he throws stuff at us?!  
  
Dewn: He's that upset?  
  
Quistis: I think you know why, so how is that so strange?  
  
Dewn: I came in here to tell him that we wrote in crayon on the wall. Aelion knows how to move things with his mind. We did it in thier bedroom while you all were fighting the baddies.... What happened?! Where's mommy?!  
  
Odin: Oh, dear....  
  
Rinoa: They don't know?  
  
Dewn: Who is she? I thought she died! Did she kill mommy?!  
  
Quistis:(holds Dewn to calm her down) Shhh. It's okay, little one. She didn't kill your mother. (Aelin cries) She used to be your daddy's girlfriend before he met your mommy in this life. Shhh... Zell, get Aelin.  
  
Selphie: I will. He's closer to me. I was just looking for his binky. I thought I saw one earlier.  
  
Zell: I think it was on the coffee table.  
  
Squall: (enters, red eyed) Aelin's crying. Hand him here. Please.  
  
Selphie: If you need anything, just say so.  
  
Quistis: Don't hestitate.  
  
Squall: *nods* Okay, Dewn. We need to talk about a couple of things.  
  
Dewn: Is it about the wall?  
  
Squall: That's one thing. Come on.  
  
Squall held onto Aelin with one arm, and held Dewn's hand with the other. They walked into his bedroom, and closed the door. The had to be told, and as thier father, it was his job to. And he felt like it was the thing he wanted to do.  
  
Rinoa: Should I help him?  
  
Odin: No. He needs to do this alone. Plus, Dewn may take you as a threat. She has more power than you think. *laughs* And spunk.  
  
Zell: Odin laughed! Duck, and cover!  
  
Odin: I laugh when I find something amusing enough to. However, your, how do you say it this era... fly? Is down. It is not funny enough.  
  
Zell: Oops *zips it up*  
  
Quistis: *laughs* Zell,.... nevermind... I'll tell you later.  
  
Rinoa: I'm lost....  
  
Quistis: Don't ask.  
  
Rinoa: It's wierd to think of you two as married still. And Selphie, and Irvine engaged. Did Squall, and ....she....ever get-  
  
Irvine: No.  
  
Rinoa: They had a child together, and never married?  
  
Irvine: Selphie, you would know more about why than I do.  
  
Selphie: *sigh* I guess I can tell you. *looks to Odin*  
  
Odin: *nods in approval* She says go ahead, but Squall may object later.  
  
Selphie: Well, let's begin by saying that Tinsir knew that she was going to die a long time ago. She didn't know how exactly, but she knew.  
  
Odin: I made sure that was hidden from her. She would focus on it too much.  
  
Selphie: That's what she figured. Anyways, she knew that she couldn't be with Squall for the rest of his life unless he died along side her, ro something. So one night, not even Laguna knew about this. Did you know Zell?  
  
Zell: Yeah. I bought the ring. Damn beautiful. All gone to waste.  
  
Selphie: Um, okay... Almost no one knew about it*, but he proposed one night when they were out when she ran away. After the ritual to unite her two halves, in the room he had to wait, he asked her. Apparently she's level headed to a degree evn after...you know..... She said no. She knew that she couldn't be there for him, and marriage would make things all the worse. If they didn't married before her death, that he'd never get married maybe, or something he'd go over the edge about. If they did, he may never remarry, or something. You knwo how he is. It would add a whole new element to his pain. Not only losing a loved one, but becoming a widower, or almost widower too.  
  
Rinoa: Did... he ever want to marry me?  
  
Irvine: He thought about it, but then he found out you cheated on him.  
  
Rinoa: Oh.....  
  
Irvine: Hey, Odin, I have a question. You know how Tinny took over Rinny before? Can she still?  
  
Odin: .....I think she could, but she is shaking her head no with great speed. I think she doesn't want to. She also said f*** you.  
  
Irvine: That's her for ya.  
  
Quistis: Why won't she, even if Rinoa agreed?  
  
Odin: She says this isn't a bad rendition of the movie Ghost, so shut up. Her temperment has not improved with death. ....Nor has her flipping people off.  
  
Zell: That's why you accept.  
  
Irvine: Nope, done did that. She said it wasn't an offer yet. She says that to all guys, and uses the "I'm straight" line to girls.  
  
Odin: She says it isn't a line. She is straight, and you're a chap wearing hippie.  
  
Irvine: I prefer to think of myself as a lady's man.  
  
Quistis: You're a-  
  
(Dewn's wail could be heard, and Aelin starts fussing)  
  
Quistis: I take it he told them.  
  
Odin: What are the arrangements for the body?  
  
Quistis: I have a question, according to my research, should not her body have disentegrated? According to legend, all Guardians, and other beings of those realms become in spirit form, and-  
  
Odin: You read right. However, she was reincarnated, and her body died in the natural realm. That made the rule negate. You see, if a Guardian dies here, there is a way to keep them from moving on. When they move on is when the body turns to spirit dust. She has been trapped here, and cannot move on.  
  
Quistis: Her wishes were for her body to be sealed, so what if she does move on?  
  
Odin: That foolish child. Should the seal be too strong, which is unlikely, she will remain, however, if it isn't, she will move on, and he body will dust.  
  
Quistis: Why would she want to run the risk?  
  
Odin: It is a test for her. Can she overcome a barrier system? A last challenge. Also, if she succeeds, it is a last testament. If she fails, no one can pbtain her body, and possess it.  
  
Quistis: Oh, I see.  
  
Laguna: So, maybe we should step up the sealing up a notch.  
  
Odin: After a rather disturbing scowl from her, she said, "Bring it on."  
  
* hell, not even the readers! You know you all mean a lot to me. I had been playing with the idea in my head, and decided to write it in. You know Squall would go all noble if he fooled around w/ someone let alone knocked them up. He's the repsonsible type. Why can't more guys be like that. When will I get another boyfriend?! Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! 


	95. Goodbye

Note: There is one more chappie. But it's a chappie that would come after all of the credits if there were any... I need to make some I guess...  
  
Chapter 95: Goodbye  
  
Laguna worked all night on the sealing unit, and yawned as he leaned back in a wheeled chair. He fell back, and rubbed his head. Looking up he saw his son, a storming look in his eyes, and a furrowed brow. Squall forcefully helped his old man up, and sighed irritably.  
  
Laguna: What's wrong?  
  
Squall: Do you hate her that much?  
  
Laguna: Who?  
  
Squall: You know who, so don't give me that bull s***.  
  
Laguna: ......  
  
Squall: So her death wasn't enough, and saving the world wasn't enough?! You have to ruin her afterlife too?!  
  
Laguna: You're doing that better than I am. You're the reason she's still here. *reflects* It's been an eerie night. Tools I need moving next to me, cold breath down my neck, and a voice singing. Creepy, eh?  
  
Squall: Maybe she doesn't want you to f*** up.  
  
Laguna: Seems more like she does.  
  
Squall: Wouldn't she move the tools away from you then?  
  
Laguna: Maybe she's being coy.  
  
Squall: Whatever.  
  
Laguna: So, uh, how did Aelin take it?  
  
Squall: He's a baby. He cried, but after he got a bottle he slept for a while. I think despite his advamced intelligence, he doesn't exactly know what death is. Or maybe... he still sees her....  
  
Laguna: That gal always could think of ways to creep ya out.  
  
Squall (irritated): Dewn's doing fine. Oh, wait she isn't biologically mine in this incarnation. You are such an-  
  
Selphie: Can I throw a wrench at him?  
  
Squall: Huh?  
  
Selphie: Sir Laguna, the greatest author my foot. You are nothing more than a sex deprived, aging, scaredy meanie.  
  
Laguna: Hey!  
  
Selphie: Do the honorable thing! Not the butthead thing!  
  
Laguna: ......Squall, can you excuse us for a minute?  
  
Squall: *raises one hand as he leaves* Whatever. *exits*  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
The Esther streets ran with flowers, the sealing unit completed, and in the Sorceress Memorial awaiting it's occupant. Guardians as pall bearers, they lead the procession down the street from the church, the funeral itself complete. The masses has been filled in with what details could be given about the one they were mourning, and flowers were their payment for their lives. In thanks for everyone of the destined ones (Squall, and the others), they gave their condolances. Flower petals filled the air, a breeze blowing. Squall walked behind the black stained coffin, trimmed with silver.  
  
He held Dewn's hand, her other wiping away tears. Next to him was Rinoa, holding the sleeping Aelin in her arms. Quistis, and the others were behind them, and Laguna sat in a black carriage driven by black horses. Kiros, and Ward were on both sides of him. Odin rode his horse at the very back of the procession, and the petals turned to feather behind him as he passed.  
  
They moved on to the Memorial, and they took the coffin inside. Squall stood before the doors, and paused. He had been here before, his Rinoa about to be sealed then. Now Tinsir was, but there was no saving her. She could not be returned to him. Dewn tugged on his coat, and he picked her up, and went in. Rinoa looked at Squall, and tears stung her eyes. She followed him, and they stood together. Odin walked to the front, and Laguna beside him. Odin carefully lifted the coffin lid, and looked at her lifeless body. A single tear fell from his cheek as he lifted her remains from the black silk. A black portable curtain hid the sealing unit from view, and Esthar soldiers removed them.  
  
It was by far the best one in appearance that Laguna had ever made. Silver metal trimmed with black, and blue, it's twisted metal made the bubbble she would be in look like a dew drop between a couple of vines. Squall sat in silence, and watched. Laguna had started by saying how much of a loss it was, and how he wanted to memorialize her, the mother of his son's children. And she was a sorceress, so they would keep her remains her permaneantly, seeing as it is the Sorceress' Memorial.  
  
Quite tongue tied, he went on to say that Tinsir, and he had talked months before, and they discussed this day. He decided to make it a surprise for his son that he had grown to like his girlfriend. She had also wanted the seal to be strong should she fail to be able to cross over. "But," Laguna continued, "You knew she wouldn't fail. So I designed it for one way repelling. She can get out, but nothing can get in. However for a challenge, she has the normal seals on the outside. She always thought the things done easily weren't worth doing, so there is her last challenge."  
  
Laguna paused, and looked at the sealing unit, Odin already placed her in it. She was like a limp doll amidst the clear plastic like material, Squall played with something in his pockets. Laguna began the sequence, and Squall relaized that he had to put her necklace in it. He darted up, and ran to the unit. The others cried out that he couldn't save her, and that he can't be sealed with her, unknowing of his promise. He tossed the necklace in just as the air escaped the bubble, and she was sealed. Clamps locked down, and the sound was deafening in the now quiet room.  
  
The smoke from the machines faded away, and they sat in confusion. The shell necklace from which she could be summoned was in her hand, and once black garments on her body turned white. Squall walked up to her, and caressed her face through the material. Her eyes darted open, and her body dusted; black, silver, blue (Of various shades), and white sparkles filled the room. The gathered at near Squall, and faded as he went to touch them. When he tossed the shell, he had done what he needed to. He let her go. 


	96. Fin

Note: Beware, many of you will hate this chappie. It was a big goal of mine (darn hormones), and I had to put it in! I JUST HAD TO, OKAY?!  
  
Chapter 96: Fin  
  
Roll Credits:  
  
Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Is owned by Squaresoft, as are all related characters, and other stuff.  
  
Tinsir appears by courtesy of Candy (aka Tinsir).  
  
All songs, and lyrics appear with respect to thier repsective authors, performers, and such. Rock on.  
  
No characters other than Squall, and Tinsir are to reflect any actual people. Squall is said to be a copy of Gakt (sorry if I spelled it wrong), and Tinsir is a copy of me.  
  
I would like to personally thank A.F.I. (A Fire Inside), and Evanescence in respective order. Your music has greatlt influenced my life, and given me strangth when I needed it most. Thank you.  
  
And Davey Havok (from A.F.I.) thank you especially for writing the songs that reflect who I am although you never knew I existed. Your words could reach me when no others could. Thank you.  
  
Thank you Amy Lee (Evanescence). A couple of your songs also reflected me quite well more than once in my life.  
  
End Credits:  
  
FMV Sequence::::::  
  
The tape rolls again, Zell putting it down to fix a bow tie, he is in a suit. Irvine gets behind him, and offers some champagne, quite drunk. Squall shakes his head in digust, and walks off.  
  
In a church, Irvine stands at the back, and beckons the guys to hurry up. Squall, and Zell rush to the back (well, Zell does.... Squall walks...). The view goes into Squall's eye pupil, and you can see his thoughts, his memory.  
  
_+_+_+__FB_+_+_+  
  
In the fields near Esthar, Aelin is crawling around on the grass, about nine months old. Dewn is on her stomach, playing with him, and looks up, and points at something. Squall, his hair growing out in memory of Tinsir (he refused to grow his hair back out when she was alive), waved in the light breeze, pulled up into a messy ponytail. He looked behind him to where his daughter pointed, and was startled. Aelin pushed himself up, and down with his arms excited, giggling, and smiling.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+ Wedding_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Music plays, and Dewn is the flower girl. Rose petals fall to the floor, and next comes Quistis. Zell on her arm, they walk to the front, and go to their places. Next come Irvine, and a very pregnant Selphie. A ring on her finger, they go to thier places as well. Next come Squall, arm in arm with his bride, veiled  
  
They get to the front, and the minister begins. Then down in the front row was a quick dart of black, and blue. Squall looked down, and a flash made him wince his eyes. A camera covered her face, and she pulled it away to smile. It was Rinoa. Squall smiled back, and soon saw Rinoa's new boyfriend, a very hot guy that resembled Vincent from FF 7. As the wedding photographers, they had the best view.  
  
So the rings were exchanged, the vows said. He smiles as he raises the veil, and looks into the eyes of Tinsir. They kiss, and another flashback occurs.  
  
_+_+_+_+FB_+_+_+_+_+  
  
At first you could only see the bright light as the sun sets. The light fades as thier eyes adjust, and (with home movie camera like the original FF 8 post credit sequence) you can see a black figure standing upon a small hill. It bends down, placing flowers on Raine's grave. The figure walks to them, and it is Tinsir, alive. White flowing garments, and eings graced her, now one of the Sacred Ones. Squall rises to meet her, and they hold each other, and kiss. Then she see the camera Zell was holding from the corner of her eyes, and shoves it away smiling.  
  
The screen goes black. May you not hate me too much, and may you accept my weakness. Forgive me of my sins against Rinoa, and read the next book in my story.  
  
NOTE:::::  
  
I think I will call my next part of my trilogy "Fin." It means end. You already knew that probably....  
  
So until then May we never have a rue Let us meet again rather soon But til then I bid you all a sweet adieu  
  
May you sleep sweet I hope you have much fun Because though this is the end My story has just begun 


End file.
